Videl, the doctor's apprentice
by Denim Jean
Summary: In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl... and many more!
1. Chapter 1: Thyme

**Videl, the doctor's apprentice**

 **Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

 ** _*I took the liberty to get a lot of characters from both DB and DBZ, both from anime and manga, who do NOT necessarily fit like they do in the original series as regards age, pairing or relationships. For example, in this story Vegeta and Trunks are NOT father and son, but unrelated characters from different families._**

 ** _Anyway, imagine that I'm wearing posh black-rimmed glasses and holding a clipboard in front of me. I'm the vicious, ruthless decision-maker who holds auditions for the roles in this story. Basically, I just decided that some DBZ and DB characters could fit quite well in these roles. That's it. Full stop._**

 ** _Enjoy the show! ;)_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 1: Thyme**

The coldest of sorrows languidly fell from the skies that grey day. Since the break of dawn, that pearly snow had started to pour in very slow motion, as if an army of angels was taking delight in crying the winter out of their icy eyes. West City felt hard and cold like an iceberg, but enchanting and quite alive like a busy hive. The city was full of stone and wooden huts with moss on every wall and roof. The city walls were high and cold, also partly-covered in moss and snow. Even Lord Son Goku's palace looked old and stunning with all those moss-covered huge rocks and stones as walls. All the market stalls were gathered on the main street, with an impressive stone-made tower looking over them every day.

And there he was, standing aimlessly under that white, gentle shower of delicate snow, staring at the folk doing their daily, mundane tasks on that market day… There he was, Son Gohan. Tiny snowflakes rested on his black hair and his black attire. He had taken a minute to observe the busy people in their busy lives.

In spite of the freezing weather conditions, the marketplace seemed to have a life and will of its own. He could hear the people and their never-ending happy yelling, bargaining and soul-eating swearword-shouting; however, that day was a totally different day for some unfathomable reason. Everyone was smiling stupidly, as if they had fallen in love all of a sudden, all at the same time. That was odd. In addition, everyone was humming a joyful melody which Gohan didn't know. Had it been any of the folk's traditional ones, he would've recognised it immediately. Some were whistling it, but they hushed whenever Gohan was in their way.

Obviously, he felt both curious and threatened by this blissful secret. He regretted his current state of affairs, to put it mildly, but he knew there was no way to avoid being a bastard. You can't escape what you are.

Yes, Son Gohan was Lord Son Goku's _bastard_ son. Lady Chi-chi was not his mother. He was not meant to be born. He was a bastard, and bastards were treated meanly because they did not belong in a "normal" social environment. Lady Chi-chi hated him like a demon.

As such, ever since he was born he had been shunned out of major social events or any sort of "normal" social interaction with those who surrounded him. As a kid it had been hard: how could an inexperienced, young mind like his possibly deal with something he didn't fully grasp? As a kid, he couldn't. However, growing up was no better. He had to learn the hard way, and yet he found himself unable to hate those with whom he shared his blood or his daily life with. He was and had always been too good, even though he was destined to soon depart to the Demon Realm Doors and spend there the rest of his miserable life.

The Demon Realm Doors were a cold place up north where usually most of the bastards, thieves and other delinquents had to go because they had been convicted or discarded in their native towns. It was some sort of punishment, although no one ever dared to phrase it using that word. It felt like a taboo. The Demon Realm Doors consisted of a large, never-ending wall with only two huge double doors surrounded by a large sculpture of a demon guarding the entrance to the Demon Realm, a cold region always covered in snow and where both demons roamed free. Some human beings also lived there, but they had devised a different kind of society and ruling _status quo_.

Therefore, when Gohan's father had told him there was no other option, he had had to unwillingly accept his fate. That was a long ago, at the beginning of puberty. That was why his father had given him those dark clothes as a present before his departure in a few weeks' time: the crew members of the Demon Realm Doors were always dressed in black.

Gohan, so young and so naïve sometimes, was unwillingly stuck in that station. Being ignored or despised by everyone you know because you're a bastard can be really hard. Therefore, that day in the marketplace he assumed that the people's sudden shutting up and melody-breaking, cold attitude towards him was another predictably normal yet revolting consequence of his merely immutable, yet despised existence. Nevertheless, the people's ongoing puzzling behaviour only spurred his interest more and more. What was that they were humming or whistling?

He decided to walk about and simply observe what was going on. Once he had turned around the corner, he spotted a young woman of the same age he was in the middle of the main square. And it was _she_ who was playing a guitar and was singing those same mysterious joyful tunes which were being blissfully copied around town.

Children had gathered around her like bees around their hive, drinking from the lovely honey of her sweet, magnetic voice. The tiny snowflakes which dared to touch her skin melted almost instantly, and those which fell on her hair remained and looked as if they were exotic pearls. Her blue eyes and long dark wavy hair were strikingly beautiful, but her lips were second to no other of her features: rosy and silky like the youngest of blooming flowers. The snow was settling on the wooden bench she was seated on.

He didn't recognise her because, in fact, she must have been a foreigner in West City. Son Gohan immediately guessed it the second he had spotted her, since her clothing was strange to West City's fashion: a light blue dress with some white, light pink and light salmon-coloured seashells sewn to it and a light baby blue cloak with white-furred edges.

As soon as she was done singing the song, the children sheepishly and rather reluctantly came back to their homes because their parents were calling them to have lunch or to help doing the housework. But it was midday and the market was still flooded with the people's frenzy to get the best products to be able to spend the coming winter as comfortably as possible. Thus, now that she was apparently alone, she obviously wanted to resume the task she had in mind. He could see her determination as she was packing her personal belongings: that was when she spotted Son Gohan and approached him directly. Usually, people ignored him or despised his presence near them.

Her reaction was odd. It was as if she had not seen he was wearing those dark, ill-fated clothes. She might not know about that, that's was what he thought.

"Excuse me, may I ask for some information? I'm looking for Kami." Her agreeable voice proclaimed rather enthusiastically.

West City was getting colder as days went by and Son Gohan, attired in the brand new dark-coloured furs which would keep everyone at bay, a mark of his destiny to the Demon Realm Doors, instinctively blinked a couple of times to readjust to the new situation: he was not just observing her then, he actually had to interact and answer her question sort of _nowish_. That was weird, especially because girls never wanted to interact with him. As usual, being a bastard was the culprit.

That was it: she was a foreigner, of course! Definitely! She didn't know what those dark clothes meant, she sang beautiful unknown songs, her clothes were strange yet alluring, and she obviously wasn't shunning him out because he was a bastard just because she _didn't know_ who he was.

"If you'd be so kind to tell me, _please_ …" She added consciously and politely as she blinked once, seeing that Gohan was still a bit dumbfounded and silent. She was obviously displaying more self-awareness and boldness than any other girl her age in that remarkably cold region. Plus, her blue eyes were a strong magnetic field.

"Who's asking, pray?" Son Gohan answered rather coldly, although he didn't mean to be rude or impolite, but her straightforwardness and the surrounding hectic were overwhelming him. Besides, another person's interest in him had never been beneficial to his well-being. People who had addressed him like that before had turned out to play a prank on him. There was always something weird going on, something in which he had nothing positive to hope for.

"Miss Videl Bluegin, from Orange Star." She answered smiling gently, interacting with him with a warm, quite normal formality; and for a split second Gohan forgot his own name.

"From O-Orange Star?" He whispered bewildered, stammering a bit, which didn't quite fit his handsomeness and well-built outline – or so she thought. He fell silent for a couple of seconds but he went on eventually. "You come from one of the best-provided cities in the world and still you've come to West City on market day, looking for old Kami." He said rather amused by that new information. Orange Star was a very popular city, and was very far away from West City, over the ocean, in fact. "How is that so? What can the old man possibly offer to a young woman from Orange Star, may I ask?"

Gohan was thinking he was right asking about that, but his bluntness and curiosity were not welcome. A smile was faintly drawn on his lips and, although he was not conceited at all, it accidentally seemed as if he was.

"That's rather personal." She answered neutrally, just trying to be nice. "I need to speak with him about a private matter concerning medical assistance."

Videl eyed him suspiciously wondering whether he actually knew the old man she was looking for or not. Since her beauty was too striking to go unnoticed, she had got used to dealing with womanizers and rude men during her journey. A single young woman travelling in that land had to undergo certain inconveniences and be very brave. That was why she was carrying a couple of knives under her cloak. She could also handle a bow and arrows quite well. Better be safe than sorry.

Since Gohan didn't give her any clues as regards Kami's whereabouts, Videl decided to end that nonsense altogether.

"Look, I'm not really into small talk, so if you excuse me…" Videl eventually said trying hard to veil the fact that she was mildly pissed off. She knew that handsome guys like that one could easily be jerks.

'What the hell is wrong with dudes nowadays?!' She thought with ire. 'Who do they think they are?! I'm not a lush portrait to be stared at!'

"I-I'm awfully s-sorry." He rushed to say with a trembling, sheepish voice, hesitating on which words to use. "I d-didn't m-mean to…"

Before Gohan could open his mouth to elaborate on his apology for his sharpness and what had seemed an unwillingness to give her an answer on his behalf, a boy started screaming. Both Videl and Gohan turned around to see what had happened. The boy behind the butcher's market stall was hurt: his right hand was profusely bleeding on his palm. Some people started to panic and left an empty circle around the boy.

"Dear Gods!" Videl gasped as she made her way towards the boy. "Come, let me handle this." She added as she squatted down in front of him in the street.

Her hands came closer to him and got hold of the boy's right hand so that she could examine it closely. He just had a cut on his forefinger extending to the centre of the back of his hand. It would need some stiches, but he was crying as if his hand had just been cut off. His overreacting didn't really bother Videl: she knew how to deal with children.

"Now, stop crying. You're a grown-up lad, right? Are you the butcher's son?" She said quite motherly and straightforwardly as she sweetly stared into his eyes. Then, the boy became too shy to hold her gaze and stared at the snowy floor, then stained with his blood, scared to even breathe, but then she went on speaking as sweetly as before: "Isn't your father here with you?" When he shook his head twice, she decided to carry on talking. "You're helping your parents to cut and sell meat in the marketplace, I see. That's great… But you have to be more careful with knives. This wound is no big deal. I can help you, but you have to stop crying. Hey. Look at me…It'll be alright. I promise."

Then, she cupped the boy's chin with his free hand and gently she made him face her. As she smiled at him, he stopped crying and calmed down. As soon as she had said those soothing words, the boy's aunt, who happened to be passing by, came closer and introduced herself.

Son Gohan was amazed at Videl's ability to soothe that poor boy. A few seconds had been more than enough to change his mood and calm him down. Even Gohan was feeling the soothing effects of her voice, as if he could feel goose bumps on his soul.

"I'm going to cure you. We need to disinfect the wound. Have you got thyme at home by any chance?" Videl asked the boy. He just shook his head in denial. "Don't worry…Is this your home?" She was referring to the hut right behind the market stall. His aunt confirmed it immediately. "Let's go inside. I'll clean the wound first." Videl concluded.

She made the boy enter his homestead while his mother was rushing to him from inside. The woman had heard him scream and became a bundle of bad temper and nerves, but who could blame her for being worried? While the mother was hugging him and taking him to the kitchen, the kid eyed back to Videl, who as still standing on the street, in front of the open door of his home, and, with a special dark interest, he also stared at Son Gohan, who was right behind her.

Then, Videl turned to Gohan. A gentle cold breeze hit both their faces with the first snowflakes of the season.

Gohan couldn't help but staring at her for some precious seconds, as if he was a moth drawn into the candlelight. Then, she looked at him quite coyly and briefly smiled at him, as if she was suddenly shy. Some snowflakes had settled on his bewitching black spikes of hair. She bit her lower lip for just a brief instant as she stared at him, and then she asked him straightforwardly:

"The kid hasn't got thyme at home. Can _anyone_ get me some thyme around here?" The question was meant only for Gohan, although she was too proud to acknowledge that by saying the correct pronoun in her question.

"Sure." Gohan replied rather sheepishly, his voice very much like a warm whisper then. He was glad she didn't seem offended anymore. "Kami should have some. I'll go and fetch him and some thyme for you right away."

Videl saw the change of attitude and thought she might have been a bit rash as regards judging him. His half apology had also been quite childish in its performance. It was almost as if he was unaccustomed to talk to the female sex. In spite of his timidity, he smiled at her with such a warmth as if they had known each other for years, and then he disappeared in that engulfing sea of marketplace people. Somehow Videl felt there was something deeply mysterious and lonesome, but also appealing about him.

A few seconds later, she came into the butcher's home and found the boy, his mother and his aunt in the kitchen.

"Let me help you clean the wound. A young man will bring some thyme shortly, don't you worry." Then, Videl asked the boy whispering: "Do you know him, by the way?"

"Yes, he's Son Gohan. He's…" The boy answered quickly, but his voice soon stopped due to sudden hesitation. He suspiciously eyed at the elder women present, his mother and his aunt. Then, he hissed as Videl poured some cold water on his wound.

"He's… what?" Videl asked.

"He's Lord Son Goku's _bastard_ son." His mother suddenly whispered to her as if she was ashamed to say those words.

"But he's a good man, m'lady. I swear!" The boy suddenly rushed to tell Videl.

" _Benjamin_!" His mother scolded him.

"I'm not a lady." She commented quite happily and giggled at him a bit. "But you flatter me."

Videl seemed happy then, but somehow the mother's scolding seemed to be intended to hide or disapprove of something, and she frowned a little. Videl didn't like that one bit. The conversation gently died soon after that, but Videl couldn't stop thinking about that young man she had just met.

 _'Son Gohan…a bastard from West City.'_ She thought. _'And a good man. I guess.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, Son Gohan returned with dear old, bald and green-skinned Kami, who was holding a glass bottle containing thyme liquid extract and rushing to see if the boy had been badly hurt or not – and to meet this young lady who was soothing him so wonderfully. Gohan had portrayed a brief but heavenly description of her to him, which had spurred the old man's interest in meeting her personally as soon as possible.

"Come in, please, Kami." The boy's father, the butcher, said gently but firmly. He had come shortly after the incident, as soon as he had been told about it. "They're expecting you. They're in the kitchen."

The three men went inside, although the butcher didn't seem pleased to let a bastard into his home. His face showed his contempt for him. Since it was a commonly displayed feeling towards him, Gohan realised of it immediately but paid no special notice. The attitude was too obvious to go unnoticed, but he was used to it.

"Praise the Gods!" Kami exclaimed seeing the boy's wound. "You're lucky, Benjamin!" He said relieved. "Very lucky! This young lady has taken good care of you, I see. Now that the wound has been cleaned properly, we can proceed by applying some thyme liquid extract to disinfect it… Thank you, by the way… _errr_ …"

"Miss Videl Bluegin, Kami. Nice to meet you." She said gently as Kami poured some of the disinfecting liquid on the boy's hand.

To his relief, it didn't hurt much. So the kid stopped frowning and making funny faces. Both Videl and Gohan chuckled lightly at his childish reaction. The fact that they had both displayed the same automatic reaction made them catch a glimpse of each other for just a second. Somehow Gohan felt embarrassed by that and blushed a bit, but Videl felt good and just let her eyes rest on little Benjamin's hand.

"We'll talk later, Miss Bluegin." Kami swiftly answered once he was done with the thyme liquid. "Now we need to take care of sewing the wound. It'll need some stiches."

"I can do it, if you don't mind of course, Kami." She offered happily.

Kami eyed her amazed, but if she had taken care of the boy until then so industriously, did it mean that she could properly stitch his wound too? Was she able of such a thing? Was she some sort of doctor? Did she know what to do exactly? Therefore, when he dared to utter his honest doubts to her, he did so in slight disbelief, but expecting to obtain a surprising answer on her behalf. She didn't take it badly. As an answer she smiled warmly and said:

"I'm a doctor's apprentice, Kami. I can prove it to you." She said with confidence.

He smiled back and looked satisfied. And her work on the poor boy's hand was enough proof of her word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later that same day, Kami had been summoned by Lord Son Goku to talk about some issues concerning some current issues of the daily routine in West City.

"But tell me, Kami," Lord Son Goku went on. "you've been talking to this young lady for a while. If she cured the butcher's eldest son, does this mean that this young woman is a doctor?"

"No, not really. Let me explain." Kami answered keenly. They had been postponing their duties for some minutes as they chatted about what had happened earlier that day in the marketplace. "Miss Videl Bluegin is only an apprentice, but she gives a lot of importance to self-teaching. I'm told she has been travelling all across the land in search of the best physicians, doctors and healers, to learn from them of course, and she reads a lot as well – anything that she can find of medical value on her way. She's not a doctor _per se_. But I guess that's just a matter of time, my lord."

"Interesting." Lord Son Goku seemed to muse on something else as he stroked his chin.

"What is more, she's travelling on her own, but she won't be talked out of it although it's quite dangerous for a woman. She's stubborn and possesses an admiring degree of determination, I must say. She says she knows the risks and claims to be good at defending herself." Kami stated rather amused by it. "She owns a nice couple of knives and a bow and arrows – and she claims she knows how to use them properly."

"She knew your name, didn't she? How come?" Lord Son Goku inquired quite seriously, as if he suspected her intentions.

"She says she had heard of my reputation a few miles south from here. That's why she decided to come to West City." Kami answered flatly. "She wants my knowledge, my lord."

"And you say this quest of hers is meant to provide some sort of medicine or cure for a mysterious, lethal illness spreading in Orange Star. If no doctors from Orange Star _itself_ have a clue about what to do, it must be something big… and an extremely dangerous illness. Orange Star is enormous and quite advanced in all fields, especially commerce." Lord Son Goku was not happy at all. That could have serious consequences. "Is the field of medicine also advanced there?"

"Yes, my lord, and I'm afraid this serious illness could be something big." Kami added with a heavy sigh. "She's told me that the nature of this illness is quite strange, since it doesn't infect everyone and develop in the same way. Its development and spreading pattern to present day is confusing. Every single doctor from Orange Star and abroad is appalled by the facts presented to them before their eyes." Kami's eyes distilled his biggest fears. "So far she hasn't met a doctor who could provide any straightforward solution. And neither could I, to be sure. She was devastated."

"Is there any chance she could be infected?" Lord Son Goku asked quite darkly, thinking of the welfare of the people under his command and protection.

"I think we should trust her, she's clean. The illness is found only in men, my lord. Or so she says."

"Let's hope so."

After a few seconds in complete silence, Lord Son Goku spoke again. The severity in his voice had worn off.

"And you say my son, Gohan, has met her, right?"

"Yes, my lord. He came to fetch me and then he told me about her." Kami told Lord Son Goku with a gentle smirk on his face.

"Why do you smile that way, pray? I've never seen you smile like this in a _very long_ time." Lord Son Goku asked quite amused due to Kami's automatic reaction.

"It's nothing, my lord." He excused himself. "But I had been young once too… you know." He giggled a bit.

Lord Son Goku smiled back at him because he had understood what Kami was talking about.

"I wish to speak with her, Kami. Can you bring her to me now, please?" Lord Son Goku asked rather seriously, but keen.

"Sure, my lord."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I was looking forward to meeting you, Miss Bluegin." Lord Son Goku said rising from his chair as Videl and Kami came in a few minutes later.

Kami was surprised to see that Trunks was also present, the eldest son and heir standing with pride next to his father, but he didn't say a word even though his eyes revealed an unruly curiosity for the young lady. His purple hair was beautiful.

"I humbly thank you for receiving me, although I don't deserve such attention, m'lord." She answered politely, wondering who the young one beside Lord Son Goku was. She assumed he must've been a legitimate child of his whose age was similar to Gohan's.

"But you _do_ deserve my attention: tell me, Miss Bluegin," Lord Son Goku proceeded with a keen interest in her – and she could clearly sense it, like Trunks' penetrating gaze on her. "don't you think I'd get interested in someone who cares about the children under my protection and cures them despite not knowing them at all?"

"Well, I never treat people differently, m'lord. They're all equal to me. Young or old. Rich or poor. Men or women. Neighbours or foreign people. That's what my father taught me." She said rather formally, but warmly.

"Are we _all_ equals, Miss Bluegin? Am I to understand that you're defying the nobility of our country?" Lord Son Goku giggled a bit at the thought, but he never implied to be rude or aggressive.

"Is that the impression that I've given you so far, Lord Son Goku?" She elaborated as calmly as she could muster although she felt under attack. "Do illnesses or wounds treat you differently from the rest of the mortals, m'lord?" She made a pause. "Or _death_ , for that matter?"

Silence reigned in the room then. Lord Son Goku saw she didn't mean trouble, although her mind and tongue were sharp like a blade. She wasn't defying the concept of nobility, she was just telling him she didn't mind curing those who were poor or unknown to her. It was obvious that she just thought of the well-fare of _absolutely_ every soul around her, which was admirable. Trunks was also positively impressed by her attitude and her ideas.

"Your father is a very wise man. I apologise if I have been rude to you, Miss Bluegin. I never meant to say anything which would bother you." Lord Son Goku apologised warmly.

"Thank you. I apologise if I have been rude to you too, m'lord. It was purely accidental." She went back to her normal, usual self.

"Can I ask you some questions before Kami shares his medical knowledge with you?" Lord Son Goku asked politely.

"Sure, no problem, m'lord."

"He's told me your story, but he was quite brief, I think. Would you like to expand on the aim of your quest, please?"

"The aim of my quest is to gather as much knowledge and herbs as possible so that I can develop a cure to a strange illness which is killing hundreds of men back home, in Orange Star. Its wake is usually slow and painful – and unfortunately, it started affecting my father as well, soon before I decided to start my journey. I was hoping to find some evidence of it here, but I think this illness hasn't spread yet – fortunately for you, unfortunately for me, of course."

"Unfortunately for you?" He raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Yes, if you had known about this illness, that would've meant I wasn't alone fighting against this." She said rather hopelessly and then she sighed. Trunks' eyes saddened due to her words. His empathy was more than obvious. "Or maybe you would've already developed a cure we've been unable to discover."

"How many doctors and healers have you met so far?" Lord Son Goku asked.

"I've lost count, but I've met the best doctors from all cities south and east of Capital City and for the last few weeks I've been meeting some doctors in a nearby town… That's when I heard about West City and Kami."

"And then you came straight here?"

"Why not? The people I met along the way loved you and claimed you have got a good reputation. I think I have done right." She said with great determination.

"You may have." Lord Son Goku saw her sincerity from the very beginning. She was an extremely kind, noble, young woman. "I hope that you can find here what you're looking for. Should you ever need my help, I'd be glad to come to your assistance, Miss Bluegin. You are not alone in this."

"That's too generous on your behalf, m'lord…" She answered as if she was embarrassed.

"Unfortunately, I know very little about medicine. So I assume I'd be of little assistance in that matter." Lord Son Goku admitted a bit too honestly. "But I can provide you somewhere to stay and food, if you let me. This will be my treat. I'm in your debt since you cured that child."

"Nonsense! You don't owe me anything at all!" She exclaimed bit too straightforwardly. "… m'lord. I can manage on my own. You don't have to worry about me or…"

"Absolutely not, Miss Bluegin. Please accept my invitation: I've already given orders that a room should be cleaned and prepared for you, quite close to Kami's study room. You'll stay as long as you need and eat with us all meals."

He actually thought she might mean some fresh air in the little society of West City. Not many travellers would stay for longer than a couple of days, since the weather was not generally inviting. Once their business was over, they left soon afterwards. In fact, he was thinking about his offspring, actually: Trunks didn't seem keen to find a woman to marry yet (or the best matches were living too far from West City); Pan was mad at her elder sister Bulla, and was in need of a new friend and a more feminine role model than Trunks or Gohan; Bulla was bored with her girlfriends and couldn't help daydreaming of going abroad and meeting new people; Sharpner, an adopted son from another noble household, was nothing but trouble – at that age (18 years old) who could blame him?; little Goku Jr. was unable to focus on his training and kept climbing walls too often… and Gohan was thinking of going to the Demon Realm Doors already because he didn't quite fit in West City – or no one thought he _could_ , that is. Videl's long stay could be an enriching experience for them all before _life_ would actually tear them apart with arranged marriages, travelling experiences, aristocratic routines and the Demon Realm Doors – or that's what he was hoping for.

"I thank you… a lot…, Lord Son Goku. I…" Videl managed to utter, but surprise had left her speechless. "I… have… _no words_ to express my gratitude right now."

"You may thank me later – don't worry, child. By the way," Lord Son Goku added, spiking her interest right when she thought it was over. "we're receiving a very important visit in a couple of weeks or so. Would you feel _imposed on_ if the King and the royal family sat by our side at the table, Miss Bluegin? You don't need to be frightened of so many of us around you." He asked smiling at her.

"Do I look scared of nobles?" She asked smirking quite boldly, which made Trunks smile back.

"I beg your pardon, but you _do_ a little bit when it comes to expressing gratitude, Miss Bluegin…" Lord Son Goku said smiling broadly, but not really meaning naught. Seeing that she breathed a bit deeplier than normal and didn't dare to answer anything after that, Lord Son Goku decided to stop pushing her. "It's fine, Miss Bluegin! Relax. I apologise if I've been rude now." His gently smile put her immediately at ease.

"Don't worry about it, m'lord." She said smiling briefly.

"You may go now. Check if the chamber suits you, and if there's anything I can do for you, you just need to ask for it. I'm expecting to see you at supper."

"Again, thank you very much, Lord Son Goku. You're extremely generous."

Having said that, she left feeling Trunks' eyes glued to her back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kami accompanied Videl as they went to her chamber. Soon he left her to herself.

There were top-quality items everywhere. The wood was thick and good. The bed sheets had golden embroiderings. There were bronze decorations everywhere. The candles were quite thick and pure white. And there were books… _plenty_ of books on the shelves. Now this was an improvement compared to the last few weeks!

"Wow… This is beyond amazing!" She whispered to herself, flabbergasted to see such a luxurious place. " _This_ is meant to be my chamber?! These people are loaded… and nuts!"

So loaded. Or so it seemed to her.

She gasped at every single expensive thing or detail she discovered as her eyes roamed around her chamber. She wasn't a noble young woman, but she was the daughter of a doctor back home, and that meant something. Since she was little, she was used to seeing luxury and wealth in his father's richest patients' homes.

In particular, she became a really close friend of a boy who was the only heir of an extremely successful merchant in Orange Star. His name was Android 17. Her father had treated his whole family and, as time went by, both men – doctor and patient – became great friends. Therefore, she was brought to their home every now and then despite the class difference. And that was how she and the boy had become childhood friends.

Android 17 and she were the same age. They used to play every afternoon in their back garden: it was her favourite place in the whole world. She could actually smell peace and quiet if she closed her eyes and remained silent. The sound of the water of a nearby well had had soothing effects on her. The golden, warm sun would pour his rays on them and made them feel its warmth of their skins. Plants and lush exotic flowers surrounded them and it made them feel as if they were happily playing in paradise. Thyme grew tall and strong – and she loved to smell it every day. And Android 17 loved it when she enjoyed their flowers.

And now that she was there, in one of West City's luxurious chambers, she was reminded of that level of wealth, although West City and Lord Son Goku's abode were completely different from Android 17's home in Orange Star. However, the mere remembrance made her smile warmly.

One of those blissful afternoons, somehow she had ended up holding hands with Android 17 by the thyme bushes and he suddenly promised he'd marry her. They were just a couple of ten-year-olds. She giggled at the prospect and he thought she was not taking him seriously, so all of a sudden he frowned, pulled her closer and kissed her right cheek. Naturally, she froze… and he left in a rush.

They never spoke about that ever since, but she honestly thought that neither of them had forgotten about it. _She_ never would. The thing was that time went by, obligations made them live in different environments, and their friendship grew colder due to distance. She began to study and practice medicine; he began to follow his father's steps, travelling and trading goods in several different countries.

Videl then sat on her new bed in West City and sighed as she remembered how they sadly grew apart. Her eyes were lost outside the window, focusing on the falling snow from West City. She was confused and she knew it: other girls knew for sure whether they fancied a boy, but she was unable to tell the difference between _missing_ and _fancying_ a former friend from childhood.

The only thing she knew for sure was that, just a few months ago when she was still in Orange Star, right before starting her journey, Android 17 had come back for her one evening at her home with a mysterious purpose, but he didn't stay for long. Actually, he might've felt ashamed or something, since he had sneaked into her room when she wasn't there. He climbed to her balcony. But then, she accidentally caught him climbing down from it when he was already leaving. When their gazes met, he suddenly felt horribly ashamed, blushed and fled immediately.

In spite of his sudden flight, he had had enough time to do what he had intended to do. He left a gift for her on her desk: a generous, lovely bouquet of thyme and a note which said "Thyme to disinfect any doubts in your heart. I haven't forgotten my promise". She had definitely felt something strong enough to make her blush and freeze completely when she realised what that might have meant. But it was too late: she picked up her suitcase and left to this new country, facing the adventure of her life. The ship wouldn't wait for her much longer. She had a quest to fulfil and no time to lose.

Quite literally.

And when she found herself so far away from home that wintry afternoon, in such a cold place like West City, Videl felt overcome with fear and homesickness like never before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hello dear readers!**

 **I'm back! More DBZ fanfiction from me! ;) Anyway, I hope you like what you see and give me some feedback if you like. I hope that the character mix I've planned for this story doesn't bother you much!**

 **If you don't enjoy it, there's no need to keep on reading. I'm serious. Don't like, don't read. And enjoy your free time doing something else! Namaste! ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**


	2. Chapter 2: Make an impression

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

Videl then sat on her new bed in West City and sighed as she remembered how they sadly grew apart. Her eyes were lost outside the window, focusing on the falling snow from West City. She was confused and she knew it: other girls knew for sure whether they fancied a boy, but she was unable to tell the difference between _missing_ and _fancying_ a former friend from childhood.

The only thing she knew for sure was that, just a few months ago when she was still in Orange Star, right before starting her journey, Android 17 had come back for her one evening at her home with a mysterious purpose, but he didn't stay for long. Actually, he might've felt ashamed or something, since he had sneaked into her room when she wasn't there. He climbed to her balcony. But then, she accidentally caught him climbing down from it when he was already leaving. When their gazes met, he suddenly felt horribly ashamed, blushed and fled immediately.

In spite of his sudden flight, he had had enough time to do what he had intended to do. He left a gift for her on her desk: a generous, lovely bouquet of thyme and a note which said "Thyme to disinfect any doubts in your heart. I haven't forgotten my promise". She had definitely felt something strong enough to make her blush and freeze completely when she realised what that might have meant. But it was too late: she picked up her suitcase and left to this new country, facing the adventure of her life. The ship wouldn't wait for her much longer. She had a quest to fulfil and no time to lose.

Quite literally.

And when she found herself so far away from home that wintry afternoon, in such a cold place like West City, Videl felt overcome with fear and homesickness like never before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 2: Make an impression**

A few minutes later that same evening, Videl recovered from her homesickness and decided to go out and meet Kami again. She hoped he'd start teaching her immediately, even though there were only a few minutes left before supper. And maybe, she could meet more new people in West City. It was one of the largest places she's had been in the last few weeks. The seashells sewn onto her dress and cloak were jingling joyfully as she walked through the corridors of Lord Son Goku's palace.

On her way to Kami's study room, which was on the basement of the same building, right below her own chamber, a young blond woman accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh! I'm awfully sorry!" Erasa apologised rather clumsily, as if she felt silly, not daring to meet the eyes of the allegedly noble woman into whom she had bumped. "I wasn't looking. I'm sorry, m'lady."

"Oh, I'm sorry too. But don't worry." Videl answered straightforwardly. "I'm not a lady…"

"Aren't you?" Erasa asked surprised, raising an eyebrow and staring at her in an analytic attitude. Then, she dared to establish eye contact with her speaking partner. "By your looks and where you were coming from, I thought you were."

"I'm Videl Bluegin, a doctor's apprentice from Orange Star." Videl said happily, extending a hand to the blonde, who was half frozen by Videl's straightforward kindness.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Erasa – a whore from West City." Erasa said feeling rather proud, shaking her hand with determination.

"Nice to meet you, Erasa." Videl said gently.

"You're not partial to sluts, I see. That's weird." Erasa was intrigued. "Other women usually shun us out."

"I don't treat people differently for any reason." Videl smiled briefly at her while she said so.

"You must be either a saint or extremely naïve. Which is it?" Erasa asked with a bit of cheek as she raised one of her lush eyebrows. It wasn't the only lush attribute she had.

" _Neither_ , Erasa. But if I _had_ to pick one,…" Videl said as she pretended to think about it, smiling broadly. "let it be naïve. I'm not a saint definitely. I couldn't be one."

"Good to know…" She winked at her.

Both ladies giggled a bit. They felt so comfortable with each other that they felt as if they were automatically friends.

"You got a nice waist, hips and… _tush_ – please, excuse my language." Erasa dared to say as she indecently stared at Videl's attributes. "I'm not coy at all."

"Excuse me, but… do you fancy _women_?" Videl asked almost whispering, a bit ashamed.

" _Nah_ , I don't." Erasa said with pride. "But you'd never believe what I'm capable of if you named the right price."

" _Oh_." Videl whispered and blushed while Erasa giggled a bit.

"Don't be prudish. It doesn't suit a bold young woman like you!" Erasa said smiling broadly. "For old bats it's OK, but not for a woman like you."

"You're so… _direct_. I'm not generally used to this."

" _Bah_ , if you stick around long enough, you'll get used to it." Erasa said as winked at her again and linked her left arm with Videl's right one. They started walking along the corridor. She moved like a panther: silent and predatory. "I bet that people are quite different in Orange Star, _innit_?"

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I _don't_ like you. Whores have a different status there." Videl explained.

"Hey, I like you too already!" Erasa said amused. "If you ever need me, just come to the pub round the corner. My home's there."

"Do you mean the _brothel_ is there?" Videl asked feeling naughty.

" _Tja_ … sort of… _yeah_." Erasa smirked at her as she admitted the truth.

"Now this is a _nice_ surprise…" A cheeky male voice said from behind both of their backs. "What have you got here for me, Erasa?"

Both girls turned immediately to see who was speaking so boldly to them. Sharpner was standing right behind them, blond-haired, elf-like, tall like a watchtower, and smiling with naught. Too much naught.

At first, Videl thought he wasn't a trustworthy fellow, but she tried to erase that thought since she actually had no proof of it and she had always strived to be as neutral and impartial as possible. However, there was something about him that made her shiver. His eyes felt like burning her skin, corroding her intimacy with something more than lust, something which might not even have a name.

"Oh, it's _you_ , Sharpner." Erasa said with cheek, too. "And no, don't get your hopes high. She's _not_ for you."

"What do you mean by that?" He wasn't satisfied with that answer and eyed Erasa suspiciously. Then, he got closer to Videl and swiftly cupped her delicate chin. His voice became a ruthless whisper as he continued thus: "She is gorgeous like no other…" His face came closer and closer to Videl's. She became afraid. Then, his other hand tried to get hold of her waist, but Erasa grabbed his wrist before he could touch Videl. "… and she looks _scared_ of me already – you know I _love_ that, Erasa."

As soon as he had finished speaking, Videl slapped the hand which was holding her chin and frowned defiantly at him. He just chuckled and pulled his wrist from Erasa's hand as if it didn't matter.

"She's brave, I see…" His voice sounded like that of a hungry wolf.

"I told you she's _not_ for you, Sharpner." Erasa said angrily.

"Are you jealous I prefer her over you, dear Erasa?" He asked trying to mock her.

"Stop making a fool of yourself. She's not a slut." Erasa answered happily as ever. "She's a new doctor's apprentice under Kami's command, so you'd better behave, _mister_."

"Oh, I see!" He said staring at Videl indecently from head to toes and back upwards again, which made Videl feel extremely uneasy. "How fortunate I am to have such a beautiful sight from now on... I bet we'll be seeing each other… _quite often_."

"You'd better be careful with your words, Sharpner." Son Gohan's voice thundered in the air and startled Videl, but not Sharpner.

No one had seen or heard him coming. He was standing behind Sharpner, with a fierce look on his face. Both Videl and Erasa felt relieved that they were not alone facing Sharpner: Erasa knew from experience what could happen to a woman if she was left alone in the company of that devil, and Videl was suddenly relieved to see that Gohan had a protective attitude.

"Or what, _bastard_?" Sharpner asked defiantly as he turned and faced Gohan as if nothing had happened.

Apparently, Sharpner must've got used to Gohan's sort of lurking in the shadows because he wasn't surprised or scared at all. He was rather amused, in fact.

But the sudden, verbal acknowledgment of Gohan's status quo in front of Videl, whom he assumed didn't know about him being a bastard, made him clench his fists and teeth in anger. Somehow Gohan wished she could've been kept in a blissful, dark oblivion as regards that sinful information, but it was too late for that already. Now Videl might shun him out too, like the rest of the world. Anyway, someone would have eventually told her sooner or later – and he had to reluctantly accept it.

"You might not have to answer to me, but you might have to Kami or Lord Son Goku… if you ever cross her again." Gohan answered in full testosterone-mode. "I'll see to that myself."

"Oh, yeah?" Sharpner was being unbearably cocky. "Your threats don't scare me, Son Gohan. This wench is no different from the rest – she's just another _saucy_ _cunt_ in this bloody cold place you call home, _bastard_ …"

At that, something snapped in Gohan's mind, so much so that he came straightforwardly and threateningly to Sharpner.

" _Shut your mouth_ , Sharpner." Gohan whispered with a husky, growling voice, daring to partially show his clenched teeth while he grabbed Sharpner's collar and pulled it fiercely.

"I've hit a sore spot, haven't I? _Interesting_ …" Sharpner was genuinely having fun, and Videl didn't like it one bit. That young man could be really dangerous if he wanted to; however, Gohan would not step back either.

"Stop it. I warn you." Gohan's voice went some octaves down the scale and it felt like the scariest thing that Videl had ever heard in her entire life, acknowledging that he could be quite dangerous too.

Then, Gohan glared at Sharpner's eyes for some seconds in complete silence, but Sharpner didn't feel like backing off. Thus, he drew a naughty smirk on his fishy face.

"I bet you want her for yourself, bearing in mind the place you'll be in a few weeks' time…" Even though Sharpner's voice was a mere whisper, the sentence was uttered with all the strength and courage as it can be expected of something that's inevitably and unfortunately true and undeniable. Sharpner knew he had the winning hand.

As a consequence, Gohan grunted lowly. Sharpner's last comment was a low blow. Gohan didn't give in for a second. And he definitely didn't see the blush on Videl's cheeks or Erasa's stern face.

"How dare you…" He finally managed to say.

And then, Gohan wanted to punch him, but he immediately stopped when he saw that Kami was just about to discover them. Kami was aimlessly walking along the corridors right when they were on the verge of starting a fight. So Gohan just pushed Sharpner away from both girls and grunted again. Sharpner's grin was still imperturbably lingering on his face, but he wasn't satisfied. He knew he had to finish what he had started a bit later than he had initially thought. But he could wait.

"There you are, Videl." Kami greeted her gently. Then, he saw Videl's and Erasa's stern, frightened faces. Gohan was giving them his back and Sharpner was grinning naughtily. Kami took his own conclusions, and he was right. "I was expecting you. I want to show you the study room, if you have a couple of spare minutes. May I call you by your name, Videl? If it doesn't bother you, that is, sweetheart."

"Sure, Kami." Videl replied kindly.

Erasa smiled, briefly bowed at Kami and made herself scarce. She didn't like problems and fights. And Kami didn't like her… or whores in general. Then, Kami proceeded, quite sternly now:

"Haven't you all got chores to do, Sharpner? Gohan?"

"Yes, Kami." Gohan whispered agreeably as he momentarily turned to both Videl and Kami.

Then, he nodded briefly, stole one last glance from Videl and left without hesitation. Sharpner didn't say anything, but left anyways. The crisis was over, but Videl felt her heart flutter wildly. It had been colliding the inner walls of her ribs all the time since Gohan had appeared.

"Are you all right, Videl?" Kami asked worried.

"I'm fine, thank you." She tried to smile, but it cracked.

"Oh, sweetheart." He tried to comfort her. "Let's go to the study room and tell me what's happened."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Kami and Videl were in the study room, which was one single huge room at the basement of Lord Son Goku's castle, she felt as if they had entered into a completely different world: a paradise full of books, test tubes, clean trays, bottles and flasks full of herbs or processed potions, creams or lotions, and other medical or investigation-related material. The room had a special aura of its own, something that common places don't have. It glowed with the silent magic of potential knowledge, and it smelled like dry leaves, fresh leather, and burnt but sweet combining chemicals.

"Do you like it?" He asked her smiling genuinely. "You can't hide it: your face has enlightened the second you've come in here…"

"It's amazing…" She whispered as her eyes roamed around the place.

"Here is where I study, make research, cure patients and read in my spare time – if I have any! There's usually so much work to do around here…You can come here whenever you want."

"It's the best I've seen so far!" Videl exclaimed full of wonder.

"Really?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You must be a very wise man." She said coming closer to him, thrilled by her prospective, fruitful future there in West City. "I can't wait to learn from you, Kami. I think I'll be finally successful in my quest!"

"Don't run so fast, young lady." He tried to display prudence. "You must know that I don't possess ultimate knowledge about everything. We'll go bit by bit. Have patience. Don't worry."

"I know. I _have_ patience, I'm just… _excited_!"

" _Ah,_ _youth_!" Kami exclaimed and sighed. Then he shook his head lightly and chuckled. Videl just smiled broadly. Kami reminded her of her own father with that comment.

Both teacher and student spent the few minutes left before dinner in the study room.

When he asked for the nature of the uneasy event with Gohan and Sharpner in the corridor, Videl briefly and openly shared her experience and her fears. She put some emphasis in the fact that Gohan's state of affairs was used as a weapon against him, meaning that everyone seemed to be free to accuse him of being a bastard as if it was an awful crime.

"I know," Kami agreed rather sadly. "I know, I know, the poor young man has been toyed with ever since he was little. He shouldn't be blamed for the sins of his parents, but he can't help what he is."

"That's true, but cruel. Don't you think so, Kami?" She asked with sadness.

"Once he's out of West City and way up north, defending the Demon Realm Doors against our enemies, the problem will be solved." He said with a sigh at the end.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded and worried. "The Demon Realm Doors?"

"Yes, do you know what the Demon Realm Doors are and what purpose it serves, young lady?"

"Yes, yes, I do." She said nodding with vehemence but her eyes were glowing with a sudden, uncontainable dread she didn't know she possessed. "I heard something about it a few days ago in a nearby town, but I thought it was a story or something."

"It's the awful story of some men in this country, at least." Kami replied sadly.

"So… Gohan's bound to leave West City? When?"

"I don't know. Probably after the royal visit that'll take place in a fortnight. We'll see."

Kami saw how her facial expression darkened and her lips lost her usual vitality and spark, as if she refrained herself from speaking any more. He sighed and decided to change the subject. They moved on to medical business. Time flew and when they realised what time it was, they gasped in amazement: it as time for dinner already.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Their first dinner together was a complete success. Well, more or less.

When Lord Son Goku introduced Videl to his offspring, all of their eyes grew larger than ever due to the surprise. Since Videl was made to sit and have dinner with them, at the same table, she had to endure being the centre of attention every now and then. Bulla, the eldest daughter, started to jump due to joy and never ceased talking to Videl about absolutely everything during the meal. She wanted to know all about Orange City. Goku Jr., a joyful nine-year-old, fell automatically in love with her motherly expression and voice. Trunks, same age as her, couldn't help freezing when he saw her again, but he soon displayed a stupid smile on his face for the rest of the evening. Pan, the youngest of them all, was thrilled to have an adventurous young lady taking the lead in a quest and never stopped asking her questions about her journey. Pan loved stories about knights, swords, dragons and adventures. For some reason, Pan thought that all of Videl's words were sacred.

Both Gohan and Sharpner, also seated at the table with the rest, had already met Videl under less formal circumstances, so they didn't display such degree of amazement, although they were both more than glad to be close to her again… for _different_ reasons, of course. That was why both young men were eyeing each other suspiciously and acting cocky, especially Sharpner.

Presiding all meals in that huge dinner room and every single bountiful meal served there, there were Lord Son Goku and Lady Chi-Chi accompanied by Kami. They were gladly enjoying the feast amongst the youths before their older eyes.

"Now I realise that Videl probably is the best entertainment they've had in months." Kami said to Lord Son Goku smiling gently. He was sitting on his right at the dinner table.

"I can't argue with that." Lord Son Goku was pleased to agree.

"She's really charming, you know. We were talking and I barely noticed it was time for supper already." Kami added joyfully and then he drank a sip of wine. He hardly ever looked overtly happy about anything in particular, but it wasn't the wine talking: it was genuine amusement and liking. "The thing is, my lord, some trouble has happened this afternoon." He said rather sternly then.

"Concerning who?" Lord Son Goku asked seriously.

"Sharpner, Gohan, that whore whose name is Erasa, I think, and Videl, my lord."

"I wouldn't worry about Erasa." Lord Son Goku didn't consider it a big deal. "She was probably just meeting Sharpner. I know he's fucking her every once in a while. But what about Gohan and Videl?"

"Sharpner was harassing Videl in the corridor, not _meeting_ Erasa, my lord. Gohan has stood up for her, and if it hadn't been for me accidentally entering the scene they would've beaten each other to death."

"Sharpner causing trouble, as usual. Now I get why they're so tense right now." Lord Son Goku smiled at himself.

Then, he stared at both young men, who were sternly looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. Gohan had never looked so menacing, which was odd bearing in mind his usual gentle and subdued nature. It made Lord Son Goku frown just lightly, but it was obvious that he didn't like how the events might develop in the future should Sharpner want to cause trouble again.

"I recommend that Gohan should leave for the Demon Realm Doors as soon as possible." Kami added then, as if that was the solution to the problem. "I wouldn't like to see him near her."

"You're not suggesting" Lord Son Goku suddenly asked Kami rather amused, as if it was a joke. "he's going to back off from going to the Demon Realm Doors because he _wants to protect_ her, are you?! Because he's somehow _interested_ in her, you mean maybe?!" He chuckled, not believing a single word of it.

"It's only a suggestion, my lord." Kami replied seriously.

"What about Sharpner then? What should I do with him?" Lord Son Goku asked in the same fashion.

"Send him on some mission or something. He's only the second son of a lord friend of yours who's supposed to be here to learn and to become a man. Shouldn't he be training and sparring? I don't see any progress. He's too lazy. Besides, we can't afford him harassing the best apprentice I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"You're taking this quite _personally_ , Kami. I'm surprised."

"I'm sorry, my lord, if I've given you the wrong impression." Kami was quick to add, with worry. "I've simply grown fond of her and my need to see her protected is purely natural. She's been telling me she loves going to the woods on her own, and that she's planning to go alone tomorrow in spite of today's trouble with Sharpner. Her boldness and straightforwardness are truly remarkable, but I'm afraid she might get hurt."

"I understand. She's valuable, and I want her safe and sound here… Not worrying whether Sharpner might rape her." Lord Son Goku concluded seriously. "But I've had a brilliant idea which might put your mind at ease." He added smiling at him.

"Really, my lord?"

At that moment, cheering and laughing could be heard from the area where the youths were seated. All except Gohan and Sharpner were laughing. The girls were the loudest. Even Trunks, who was never fond of displaying too many emotions, was chuckling freely. It was charming the way in which Videl had bewitched Lord Son Goku's offspring, her dark, wavy hair freely cascading on her shoulders as she smiled widely to each and every one of them.

"I wish she'd never go away. The kids will be devastated when she leaves." Lord Son Goku pointed out seriously, as if he had been defeated.

"I know. She can't stay for long. She's due to come back to Orange Star and save her father and the other patients who suffer from that cursed illness, and it must be as soon as possible – but she can come back here someday, can't she? Someday in the future, right?" Kami concluded. "Is this brilliant idea you've just had pointing in that direction, my lord?"

"Wait and see…" Lord Son Goku whispered playfully back at Kami, smiling. "In a few days… or a couple of weeks probably, maybe I can do something about it. I need a bit of time."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next morning, in Kami's study room…

"I'm able to go to the woods and get the herbs and plants on my own. Tell Lord Son Goku that I thank him nonetheless." Videl repeated quite seriously while she was preparing her bag with great determination. She was mildly angry about the fact that they thought she couldn't manage on her own.

"Videl, please." Kami insisted seriously. "This is for your own safety."

"I know. I know. But I –" She complained a bit further.

"I know what could've happened with Sharpner yesterday, young lady…" The bald, old wise man added quite sternly, as if he was chiding her. "I'm sorry and I know you prefer to work on your own, but bearing in mind that Sharpner is a sexually overactive fool, you should be accompanied at all times."

Videl sighed feeling exhausted, gently closed her eyes once and kept them like that for a couple of seconds, only to open them again when she asked who would be going with her as if she was surrendering already. Then, they heard a soft knocking sound coming from the door of Kami's study room. Still tired but as if she was in an ethereal dream, she automatically turned to look as the door opened, and then Son Gohan appeared before her eyes. He was standing under the threshold, holding the door with one hand, staring at her. The morning light shone on his back, outlining his well-build frame and his dark, spiky hair like a halo.

She could be losing sleep for nights on end recalling that moment, because Gohan's look in his eyes spoke of those horrid things that 'might've happened' the day before if it hadn't been for him. Then, Videl just stopped complaining and accepted the deal: Gohan would take her to the woods whenever she would need it, protect her and help her whenever it was possible.

Lord Son Goku had previously thought of it and had spoken to Gohan aside to arrange the deal the night before, right after dinner. Apart from Gohan's sudden tell-tale blushing in front of his father, he had never hesitated one bit to accept the job. He had been on board from the very start. And Lord Son Goku hadn't hesitated either even though Gohan had behaved as aggressively as Sharpner. But he was different. Gohan had always been different, but _good_ -different.

Besides, Lord Son Goku was extremely good at those things which weren't actually said: he had sensed that Gohan was feeling attracted to that young lady and, in spite of seeing that attitude as a potential problem, he had smiled at himself and had blessed the current state of affairs and that handy agreement.

"Are you ready, Videl?" Gohan whispered gently to her standing from the door.

"Yes, Gohan. I just need my cloak and we're good to go." She replied gently as she smiled to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once they had set off to the woods on their respective horses and had entered the forest, Gohan was less tense than at the beginning and Videl noticed it immediately. He was more at ease and at peace, as if he belonged here, which gave her a new impression of him.

She smiled to herself wondering whether Gohan had ever been so close to or responsible for protecting a woman or a girl… in such a place like the forest or under the silent scrutiny of those gossipy townsfolk who surrounded him every day. Probably not. She remembered him at dinnertime. He looked rather distant, silent and prudish – except when he had tempted to beat the hell out of Sharpner. That version of Gohan was a fearful thing to behold. She shivered at the mere thought, although looking at the whole situation from a distant perspective – now that she wasn't in any real danger – she found Gohan's concern rather warming.

Out of the blue, she noticed that a blond wolf was guarding them from a certain distance.

"Is that a wolf?!" She exclaimed to Gohan in pure, unadulterated amazement.

"Yes, it's Nimbus." He said quite naturally, which left her puzzled. "My wolf."

" _Your_ wolf? Your _pet_?! _Seriously_?" She said amazed, with her jaw dropped open. "Oh-My-Gods!"

Gohan didn't answer to her incontrollable fit of disbelief and astonishment. Instead, he just called his dear furry friend to come closer so that she could look and check the truth of the matter on her own. Once Nimbus had come to Gohan, he dismounted and petted him for a while as he glanced back at Videl just for the sheer pleasure of knowing that he was capable of impressing her. And indeed he felt the wave of warmth when she was staring silently smiling at both of them.

"A wolf for a pet: you West City people are crazy… but _cool_ -crazy." She concluded as she dismounted too.

At that Gohan chuckled quite amused. Suddenly, Nimbus felt Videl approaching and ignored Gohan for a while as he froze and stared at her. She stopped walking towards them, hesitating and wondering whether she had done something wrong. She didn't want to upset a wolf! But before she could utter any word, Nimbus came closer to her bit by bit, smelt her skirt and then searched for her palm with his nose. Once he found her left hand, he slid his nose into her palm and dragged his whole head into it, as if asking to be petted by her.

" _Oh dear,_ isn't this sort of… _straightforward_ or what?" She asked Gohan and then chuckled.

"It _is_ , actually… I've never seen Nimbus require to be petted like this. _Ever_." Gohan replied dumbfounded.

"I guess there's a first time for everything."

At that Gohan blushed, but he still couldn't believe that Nimbus had managed to get that amount of attention and affection from her on the very same moment he had met her. Was that a spark of jealousy? The question struck him quite deeply, and yet he could see nothing wrong in the fact that his pet was suddenly fond of the most attractive, gentle and smart woman he had ever met in his entire life.

He couldn't blame the animal for that. He would've asked to be petted too if he were in his _paws_ , of course.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Some days went by and the routine was established: mornings were devoted to Videl's herb-gathering trips to the woods with Gohan, afternoons were meant to be for those who needed medical assistance, and the evenings were perfect for experimenting, reading and learning in Kami's study room.

Once or twice a day, Gohan would come by with some semi-plausible excuse and take the chance to speak to Videl for a bit. Kami thought that he had never seen him so happy in his entire life, but he never left them alone for much time. In some of those occasions, very few of them, Gohan would drop by with his brother Trunks, who also displayed a great deal of interest in the new girl in town. He'd feel a lot freer than his brother Gohan when speaking to her, but Gohan never hated Trunks for a single second; or envied him much for it.

At least that was what Videl thought of their relationship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Night time, one of those cold days in West City…

"Videl," Erasa whispered to her with dread and worry, sweating all her fear through the pores on her skin. "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry." Videl whispered back seriously, with the adrenaline rushing through her veins, aiming an intimidating knife to a man's throat from behind as if she had done it several times before. "I can handle this."

That man, fat and almost bald, had attempted to rape Erasa outside the brothel, in a dark alley beside it to be more precise, and luckily Videl had witnessed enough to know it would've ended badly for her, so she had decided to intervene.

"Holy… _fuck_ …" Those were the only words that Erasa managed to utter.

"As for _you_ ," Videl said to the man with a dreadful, husky voice. "don't you dare treat my friend like that. We don't like your sort here. This is only a warning. Don't you dare to come back again… _Or else_ …"

Having said that, she made as if she was just about to cut his throat in earnest – and the poor guy shrieked and pissed his pants. Videl smiled devilishly and let him go. His face was a map leading towards fear and madness.

Once he had fled running like a child, both Videl and Erasa chilled out a bit.

"You can be really _dangerous_ if you want to…" Erasa whispered back to her in awe. " _Geez_ , thanks. I owe you _big time_."

"Don't mention it. That's nothing." Videl said casually, but it was too obvious that her actions were trained and practised, which meant that that kind of situations had happened quite often in her life.

Erasa was wondering whether Videl was as meek and prudish as she initially thought she was. That rough, violent side of hers could be easily cloaked under her beautiful feminine attributes, so much so that she would never ever give the impression that she was strong or daring to face an enemy at a physical level. Erasa marvelled at the thought that she might be the only one who knew this wonderfully dark side of her newest friend.

But Videl had a complex personality. She had mixed feelings about her actions in such cases: on the one side, she felt empowered and free, and she needed to protect herself, of course; on the other hand, she was a doctor's apprentice and, therefore, she hated attacking or hurting people – killing them was obviously out of the question. Her threats were always empty, and yet she was able to act as if she could muster all her strength and do the dirty deed as if she didn't actually care. It was purely an act – and it had worked every single time.

But some fellows were harder to trick or handle. Videl instantly thought of Sharpner: he was different, and she had known it since the moment they had met. And he had confirmed it during their meals. His actions, his moves, his deviant smiles… He had instilled a brand new sense of fear she was not familiar to. She hated to admit it, but her guts were telling her that that was no normal young man with "normal" testosterone-driven thoughts. She knew she had to be a lot more careful than she usually was.

After all, that wasn't Orange Star. That was another country, with probably other standards.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One day, Videl was searching for herbs and plants while Gohan and Nimbus were watching over her. Somehow it seemed to Gohan that he had seen a shadow, as if something had moved behind some distant bushes. Thus, darker shades took over his features just like the first time she had seen him face Sharpner, which made Videl feel extremely worried.

"Are you sure, Gohan?" She asked him whispering. "Sharpner saw us leaving together this morning, as usual. The whole town knows you're watching over me. He wouldn't be that stupid to look for trouble, would he?"

"I'm not so sure." He frowned and was speaking sternly. "Nimbus has gone to check on it. He knows what to do, but if it's Sharpner I want him to learn the lesson from _me_. Do you mind if I go myself?"

"Sure, just go. I'm not moving from here." She added scared, remembering _that_ anger- and testosterone-driven Son Gohan whom she feared so much, and then she whispered when he no longer could hear her: "Be careful."

All of a sudden, being alone in the woods didn't seem a good idea. It wasn't the first time she was alone in the woods doing her job, but having Gohan and Nimbus by her side had instantly had a soothing effect on her since the very first day. She felt more at ease, relaxed and she could concentrate more on what she was doing. Suddenly, once both of them were gone, she didn't feel safe at all, as if none of her previous experiences in the woods had ever happened.

The whistling wind which combed the branches and leaves made her feel uneasy and scared. She gasped at every little noise around her. She didn't even trust the never-ending rustling sound of the water from a brook nearby. She squatted down beside a large bush. Fear had easily crept into her heart and she swallowed hard while she was trying hard to convince herself that she had done it before, that she was brave, that she could be alone and defend herself. She remembered she had a knife under her skirt; she decided to get hold of it and be ready for anything.

But there was no time to focus on her fears: she distinctly heard a little branch crack some feet away from her and what seemed a hesitating footstep right after that. Videl hardly breathed due to the tension, and she drew the blade, which shone sinfully under the sunlight filtering through the branches and leaves above her head. Why did she feel so threatened all of a sudden? She was used to hearing sounds in the woods. It was probably an animal or a fallen branch or… It could be _anything,_ but not necessarily Sharpner.

Had he really made such a powerful impression on her that now she was unable to feel safe and sound on her own? For real?

Unexpectedly, the largest bush by her side started to move, and she shrieked once in response. The cry pierced Gohan's ears and he ran back to her – having found nothing and no one where he had gone –, only to realise that the one who had caused all the panic had been his younger sister Pan all along.

"Pan!" Videl exclaimed. "What are you doing here?! Good Gods, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Pan!" Gohan exclaimed too, putting his sword back into the sheath with mildly repressed anger. "What the fuck!" He couldn't help saying the swearword and sighed, and then he came a bit closer but stopped halfway. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm… sorry. I just…" Pan tried to apologise to her brother.

"Relax, both of you." Videl said trying to soothe the siblings and herself while she put the knife back under her skirt. "Everybody's fine. Nothing has happened."

"It _could've_." Gohan replied rashly and darkly.

"But nothing _has_." She insisted. "It's alright, Pan. Tell me, why were you hiding from us? Were you following us?"

Pan admitted that she had indeed, because she was intrigued by Videl and what she was supposed to do in the woods. Videl told her of her herb gathering and showed her her bag full of different plants and flowers.

"And you'll use these to cure people?" Pan asked marvelled, and her eyes were glittering as if she was looking at the sole holder of a gift for miracles. That look made Gohan calm down for good. He couldn't be angry at his little sister when she was like that: "Can you cure anything?"

That question made Videl's features ache with a pain she had never experienced before. But she tried to hide it.

"Not _everything_ , sweetie. But I'm trying." She answered with sadness.

"The people in town are so wrong!" Pan whispered in awe as she kept staring at the plants and flowers Videl had collected. Her fringe was a bit long and kept annoying her over her eyes, but it made her look adorably rebel.

"Pan, what are you talking about?" Videl asked genuinely intrigued.

"The people… They've been talking meanly every day since you started going to the woods with Gohan." Pan added straightforwardly.

"Oh, _great_ …" Gohan interrupted with sarcasm in his voice. "I can see where this is going." Then he chuckled.

"They've been saying that Gohan would _touch_ you." Pan whispered to Videl. "But I didn't believe it. Gohan's good, unlike most men around here."

" _Touch_ me? You mean… you know what you're talking about, young lady?!" Videl couldn't believe that Pan, being so young, would actually know what intercourse was.

All of a sudden, Gohan punched a tree trunk in anger. Then, he just gave the girls his back, tried to chill out, sighing only once. Videl began to understand that that might be the usual social treatment he received in West City due to being a bastard. They always assumed he was a worthless piece of shit.

"I really wish he had, though." Pan concluded straightforwardly.

" _What_?!" Both Gohan and Videl yelled in unison, blushing. Gohan even turned around to stare at his little sister in disbelief.

" _Yeah_ , because then you'd never leave." Pan elaborated her answer pleased as Punch as she stared at Videl with fake-pledging, glowing puppy eyes. "I've overheard father and Kami talking about you, Videl. They value you a great deal… So if Gohan had _touched_ you, you'd have to marry him and stay here. I'd be your sister in law… and later I'd become an aunt. That'd be so _cool_!" Pan smiled as if she couldn't help feeling happy at the prospect.

Both young adults were flabbergasted by Pan's sudden blunt, family-planning attitude. Apart from blushing wildly and being unable to meet each other's eyes for a while, the only one who managed to go on speaking was Videl:

"Very well, miss." Videl went on rather motherly but seriously. "You seem to know your stuff, _huh_? I see you've got _great_ plans, but you _don't_ know my current state of affairs back home or if I want to stay or not, and besides…"

That last bit had made Gohan shiver inside. There was something dark and cold laughing at him from the inside, from his very core.

'Her current state of affairs back home?' He thought with regret and fear. 'What does that mean? Is she _engaged_? It shouldn't surprise me… But she doesn't carry a ring or anything of the sort.'

At that, the dark and cold _thing_ that he felt deep inside him laughed at him the hardest and plunged an invisible sword into the depths of his heart, as if telling him to stop fantasizing about her. In the meantime, Videl went on speaking to Pan quite seriously. It was obvious that she wanted the topic dead and buried already.

"Has your mother or your nanny talked to you about love and marriage? They probably have, young lady. Then, you should know you have a bright future ahead of you. If you have any doubts or feel _shy_ about it – and believe me, you _will_ –," Videl said a bit mother-like. "we might talk about this issue when you're older and you meet a man who might be worthy of your affection. Then we'll see if you speak so _freely_ about it. Now, let's go back home, all right?"

Having said that, Videl led Pan to the horses. Gohan sheepishly followed both of them in silence, as if he was afraid to be seen. Once they got near the horses, Videl assumed that Pan would ride with her step-brother, but Pan kept staring at her very intensely and smiling broadly as if silently asking Videl to ride with her.

"You must be kidding me." Videl whispered while rolling her eyes. "Look, love, I really like you, but you should ride with your step-brother."

" _Brother_." Pan complained with pride. She loved Gohan more than anyone else in the whole world. "And I want to ride with _you_ , pretty please!" She begged rather childishly.

"O-K…" Videl replied hesitating as she stared back at Gohan as if asking him whether she should comply with his sister's wish. "If Gohan's alright with it."

He just nodded and smiled very briefly, a sudden cloud of sadness veiling his eyes for a second or two, which made Videl freeze on the spot. Was something the matter? Had she done or said something wrong or that would offend him?

As they rode back to West City, Videl began to worry: she assumed his daily routine was bad enough as it was, she shouldn't make it worse. First Nimbus coming to her instead of him, then Pan. She felt remorse like never before, although she knew it wasn't her fault – at least not directly. She was even thinking about telling Lord Son Goku about it.

Apart from that, Pan was elated by the adventure she had just taken part in. Somehow Videl correctly guessed that Pan would soon try it again and spy on both of them whenever she could escape her daily obligations with her mother and her nanny. Videl sighed as she helped Pan dismount her horse in front of the castle and, as soon as she let her go, Pan started running away giggling.

"At least, Pan won't say a word about this." Videl whispered to Gohan a bit later, once they were alone in Kami's study room. She was unloading the vegetal contents of her bag on the huge wooden table. "She won't tell on us because she just loves to feel the adventure. She'll do it again, you know."

"That wasn't an adventure." Gohan added rather sternly, staring at her while she classified all those herbs on the table.

"I know, but she doesn't know the difference, which is a relief, really." She went on trying to soothe him.

"If she knew, she could get into real trouble." He added, unaffected by her gentle words and voice.

"If she knew, she _would_ definitely get into real trouble." Videl tried to smile back at him while mimicking his comment, but his serious attitude made her back off. Then, she whispered with a deeply-concerned, apologetic look: "Anyway, Gohan, I…"

"You really make an impression on Pan." He suddenly whispered at her warmly. "It's been less than a week since you're here and yet she clings to you more than any other of her siblings. That conversation about… growing up and… womanly affection… was brief but impressive. Other women would've shunned the subject from the very start, or slapped her face. Instead, you've given her an answer. And you've shared what you do with her. No one has ever treated her like an equal. I think you're more like a role model to her, actually."

He was a lot calmer then, like his old, woods self, but in fact he was trying to get around to ask her about what she had actually meant by 'her current state of affairs back home'. He was dying to know about it, but feared to ask about it directly.

"I'd say that what I've said is a bit of an understatement… or a polite way to get around the subject. Sort of…" Videl concluded about her conversation with Pan.

"She looks up to you. She adores you. It's easy to see why. I don't blame her…" He added then while staring at her, noticing she was upset. "or _you_."

"I don't mean to take your place." She suddenly said seriously.

"What?" He asked wondering what she was talking about.

"First Nimbus, then Pan… both looking for my affection instead of yours." She couldn't meet his eyes while she was saying those words. "I don't want you to think that I'm stealing anything from you. I've noticed your daily routine is quite hard as it is."

"That, _errr_ …" He realised what she meant and shied off too. He stared at the floor while he avoided eye contact with her.

"Does it bother you?" She went on quite clumsily and shyly. "I didn't mean to take that away from you, seeing that your social life is so _burdensome._ "

"Nice wording." He said right after he chuckled once. That unruly black spike which hung over his forehead could not shield his eyes from her as he looked at her. They were gentle and warm, and he was warmly smiling again. "It almost feels as if it doesn't really _burden_ me that much when you express it that way."

Silence fell on both of them like a thin, delicate spider web, but it was somehow comfortable.

"Anyway, I don't feel like you're taking my place when dealing with those I cherish." He concluded warmly.

"I'm sorry about what people say." She said with sadness, putting the herbs into little piles according to species on the table.

"They started long before you arrived here." He added if it didn't matter while staring at her hands while doing her job. He loved it. "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

"How can you bear it?" She asked not thinking twice about it, stopping her hands for a second. "Forgive me. Maybe I just shouldn't ask these things. Sorry."

"No… it's fine, Videl." He said as if he was apologising himself. "Don't worry about it." His voice was darker than before, which made her shiver and return to herb classification. Only the Gods knew how much he had suffered. "There's nothing to be done, so the less you worry about it, the better."

"Anyway," She managed to say a bit later, although her hesitation was still lingering on her soft lips. "if there's anything I can do, just let me know."

That comment made Gohan feel weak as if he had never been an adult and still was a mere child looking for a mother figure to rely on. She had really made an impression on him. His eyes possessively glued themselves on her slender figure as she went on classifying herbs and flowers on the large study table. Oblivious of his staring, she just concentrated on her work and started to prepare an extract liquid out of one of those fresh specimens.

Gohan came closer to her by the table. He noticed her thin waist, her agile hands, her delicate neck, her lush mane of dark hair.

"Why do you insist on treating me differently?" Gohan asked rather naively as he examined one of those leaves she had cautiously put on a pile on the table. He could smell the genuine odours of nature on those leaves… and her.

"I'm not treating you differently – from other people, that is – which is ironic because the other people _do_ treat you differently, but not me." She commented with a smile on her face.

"But why?"

"Does sickness treat you differently from the rest?" She bluntly asked him.

"No."

"If you get a cold, are you stronger (or weaker) than the rest of human beings? If you have an accident, wouldn't you break a leg or an arm like anyone else? If you get hurt, don't you bleed? I'm a doctor, Gohan. Well, I _want_ to be one. My only bias is against illness and pain."

"I see." He whispered smiling.

At that moment Kami came in and, happy to see them, he greeted both of them with a satisfied tell-tale smile on his face. At that, Gohan blushed mildly when he realised what Kami might think of him and their trips to the woods, whether he thought he'd behave with dishonour like the rest of the townsfolk said or whether he hadn't paid any heed to those ill comments at all.

For a fraction of a second, Gohan wondered what he could've done to her in the woods or even in Kami's study room had he been another type of man, a full-blooded noble with more lust than reason in his mind… And suddenly that large, thick, wooden table seemed appealing for other purposes than just a surface which she could classify herbs and read books on.

He immediately shook that nasty thought of his head and bid Videl and Kami farewell. He still wanted to know about her mysterious state of affairs, but then, with Kami present, it was out of the question. Videl couldn't help but wondering what his hasty rushing out of the room was all about.

"I gather you had an uneventful morning in the woods." Kami told her. "Gohan's doing a great job, I presume."

"Indeed. Gohan has helped me a lot. But something has actually happened in the woods today. I'm afraid I should tell you."

"Oh." His face became stern and extremely serious.

"No, it's not what you think or the people around town say!" She rushed to clarify. "Gohan is the most honest man I've ever met! It's something else… Please don't tell Lord Son Goku yet, but… Pan was spying on us. She's bored. Being locked up all day every day doing chores must be exhausting. So she followed us into the woods because she wanted to experience an adventure. I'm not justifying her. She could've got hurt – and she should probably be punished –, but she's just in need of something more. I was wondering whether I could take her into the woods from now on, or maybe just a day or two, with Lord Son Goku's permission, that is. I'd take care of her personally. Kami, could you omit today's incident and just mention this to Lord Son Goku as if I had initially thought of it, please Kami? I'd be eternally grateful."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything, Videl."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry, Videl, but the answer sadly is no." Kami told her a few hours later, that same afternoon. "As you said, I've said nothing about today's incident in the woods with Pan, but Lord Son Goku won't allow her outside the walls of West City."

Kami had been talking to Lord Son Goku over the course of lunch that same day while all of Lord Son Goku's offspring, Sharpner, Gohan and Videl were eating and chatting, and then Kami delivered the news to Videl in his study room a bit later.

"I should've imagined that." Videl said sighing. "She'll be disappointed."

"This is not about disappointment, it's about safety." Kami insisted.

"You know she'll try again nonetheless, right?"

"I do." He replied with repressed sadness.

"She might get hurt." She insisted with worry.

"She'll learn, I hope." Kami concluded as if begging to a higher authority for a miracle.

"I hope so, too." She concluded too.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that evening right before dinner, in Kami's study room, Videl was alone reading a book on traditional medicine by candlelight, although she couldn't concentrate much on the activity since Kami had told her the bad news, when suddenly there was a soft knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked neutrally, thinking it might be a medical emergency. There had been quite a few that afternoon. At that hour, only the Gods knew what had happened.

"It's me, Gohan. May I come in, please?" Gohan politely asked.

"Sure! Come in!" She joyfully answered. She mentally cheered his company.

"I've accidentally heard about your suggestion to take Pan with us into the woods so that she doesn't sneak out anymore." He immediately commented. He didn't want to beat about the bushes, obviously.

"And you've probably heard that the answer was _no_." She added seriously.

"So I guess this means… that you and I are going alone into the woods, as usual." Gohan said hesitating as if he was ashamed of saying those words, while he was coming closer to her.

"It means that Pan will try her best to sneak out and give us a heart attack, _yes_. Of this I'm sure." Videl said trying not to be angry while closing the book she had been reading. Her eyes were the pure vision of tiredness and worry. "This smells like disaster already!"

"Why? She's perfectly capable of escaping from West City's walls and sneak out into the woods like this morning, unharmed. I'll be on the lookout. Don't worry." He tried to soothe her, to no avail.

"Don't tell me not to worry!" She said nervously while she stared right at him not believing what she was hearing from his mouth. Her anger was gearing up. "At this hour, more and more people know about this. Even you've accidentally heard about it. Don't you think this piece of news might get to the wrong set of ears? Then what? I didn't mean to threaten anyone but when I said she might get into trouble I said it in earnest. _Real fucking earnest_."

"As Lord Son Goku's daughter, she…" He said, but he was unable to finish because he knew where this was going. He swallowed hard.

"That's right. She's _valuable_. You've _thought_ about it. Now _say_ it yourself. She could get kidnapped. Or worse. Nobody's willing to listen to me, an outsider. Maybe _you_ can make them." She made a pause and sighed, defeated. Gohan's countenance became grim. She had to make herself remember that she didn't want to mention his social position and, therefore, upset him because of it. Gohan would not be listened to. He was a bastard. She hesitated and then she concluded, almost whispering in a defeated tone. "But nothing will go wrong if we just stay inside the walls of West City, right?"

"You mean we should never go back to the woods?!" He asked wide-eyed as if he couldn't believe it. His heart seemed to freeze all over, like a pond during winter: he had spent the whole day thinking about their next trip to the woods as if he couldn't stop thinking about it, looking forward to it with all his heart from the very moment they had come back before lunch. That was what went through his mind every day actually: he just lived waiting for the next morning with her in the woods. And now… all his joy was gone, vanished.

"Kami is too old to gather these herbs himself and I can't as long as Pan is willing to chase me around. What a blow for me…" She whispered sadly, closing her eyes, which made him frown. It was obvious that she was stuck in her progress of developing a cure. "Now what?"

"What shall we do then? You need herbs and plants to cure people, don't you?" He asked alarmed, and even though he had used the pronoun 'we' in his first question, he didn't regret it, especially when she didn't look at him weirdly or made him rectify like the rest of the world did. "And to develop that medicine you need, right?"

"I…" She was hesitating, as if something painful was secretly locked in her heart. It was obvious that she was holding something back from him. He wondered at her painful facial expression. He had never seen such a level of grief. Had it something to do with her state of affairs back home? Was something the matter? Then she just sighed and said calmly: "I guess I could just teach you which plants to get for me."

At that, Gohan instantly knew for a fact that she was hiding something. She was avoiding a painful subject. He knew she was thinking about something else she was not willing to tell him. He frowned, but his concerns could not develop into something more palpable because Videl's eyes were waiting for an immediate answer from his lips.

"Nonsense." He just briefly answered, as if she was playing a trick on him.

"You've seen how I do it." She insisted joyfully, coming a bit closer to him. "It's so easy. You just have to gather the same herbs I have here, plus some others. You've seen where and how I do it."

"Only for a few minutes!" He complained.

"Every day for almost a week! You'll be fine!" She cheered with enthusiasm.

"No, I'm not taking this responsibility. What if I do it wrong? No… No, no, no…" He was panic-stricken.

"Gohan, please…It's not difficult. Please, reconsider." She begged. At that, Gohan's eyes widened. He had never expected to hear a woman begging him to do something for her. _Never._ He swallowed hard and found himself unable to think or answer her delightful plea. "Please, for me… If not, I don't know what I'll do."

"I'll get you out of here. Pan won't be _this_ obsessed with you for long, I hope." He whispered trying to change the subject. "I think…"

"What?" Her eyes glittered with an unrivalled hope.

"I have an idea." He said with determination, but suddenly happy while intensely staring at her. "Let me handle this."

Thus, he drew a large smile on his face which shone down on her and then he left the study room as fast as he could. That smile really had made a strong impression on her, as if all her pain and worry could be instantly removed. But what was that idea he had just had?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hello dear readers!**

 **How's this second chapter? What do you think of it? Will Gohan come up with a good idea to help Videl? Will Pan get what she wants? Will Sharpner carry on his threats?**

 **To get all the answers, just wait for the next chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**


	3. Chapter 3: Clingy

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Nonsense." He just briefly answered, as if she was playing a trick on him.

"You've seen how I do it." She insisted joyfully, coming a bit closer to him. "It's so easy. You just have to gather the same herbs I have here, plus some others. You've seen where and how I do it."

"Only for a few minutes!" He complained.

"Every day for almost a week! You'll be fine!" She cheered with enthusiasm.

"No, I'm not taking this responsibility. What if I do it wrong? No… No, no, no…" He was panic-stricken.

"Gohan, please…It's not difficult. Please, reconsider." She begged. At that, Gohan's eyes widened. He had never expected to hear a woman begging him to do something for her. _Never._ He swallowed hard and found himself unable to think or answer her delightful plea. "Please, for me… If not, I don't know what I'll do."

"I'll get you out of here. Pan won't be _this_ obsessed with you for long, I hope." He whispered trying to change the subject. "I think…"

"What?" Her eyes glittered with an unrivalled hope.

"I have an idea." He said with determination, but suddenly happy while intensely staring at her. "Let me handle this."

Thus, he drew a large smile on his face which shone down on her and then he left the study room as fast as he could. That smile really had made a strong impression on her, as if all her pain and worry could be instantly removed. But what was that idea he had just had?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 3: Clingy**

During dinner, Gohan refused to talk to his siblings, as usual. Videl guessed his isolation was the bastard thing over and over again. His only means of communication was an occasional deadly stare at Sharpner every now and then. He had stared at him like that ever since that dreadful encounter in the corridor a few days ago. In spite of that "normal" behaviour on his behalf, she kept wondering what Gohan had thought of to stop Pan from following them to the woods from then on. He was suddenly so happy in the study room only a few minutes ago – he knew him so little and yet she had the impression he was never happy. Ever.

When the dinner was over, Videl bumped into Erasa in the corridor, who seemed to be in a slightly bad mood. She had to spend the night with Sharpner, but she admitted she was getting weary of him. As far as her opinion was concerned, he was rather clingy. She didn't want any kind of emotional attachment with clients, although the incoming money was good. That's what being a slut was all about, according to her.

"Just send another girl instead of you." Videl told her as a suggestion.

"It doesn't work like that. Customers are really picky, and if you don't go and send someone else instead, then they might not wanna do it. So no money, baby."

"That's… _stupid_." Videl complained. "They just need to _fuck_ , don't they?"

"Then the whole world is stupid." Erasa complained.

"I guess so." Videl made a brief pause, only to break it when she had a brilliant idea. "Do you mind if we try something, though? I think I've got an idea which might just work. But I can't show you here."

"A smart _gurl_. _Niiice_ …" Erasa gave her one of her lusty stares and took her hand. "Tell me about it at _my_ place. Let's go!"

Erasa was about to drag Videl with her when she had to stop:

"What about your "date" with Sharpner?" Videl asked with worry.

"He can "date" himself _off_ for one night." Erasa replied with cheek, as usual.

Erasa obviously meant to say "fuck" instead of "date", but she just loved being sassy and she couldn't help it. Therefore, Erasa pulled Videl's hand towards her and, with a youthful, insane, low giggling, she rushed out into the streets leaving no sign, no tracks, nothing behind in their light, hurried pace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sharpner spent half the night raging in his bedroom and the other half, sleeping due to boredom. Erasa had not come as she had promised.

In the meantime, Gohan was getting ready to perform his plan so that the next morning both Videl and he could go out to the woods alone. So he smiled warmly as he approached Pan in her bedroom after dinner.

"Pan," He whispered gently, but seriously, standing by her door. "you're older than you look and I'm not going to pretend that you don't understand what I'm about to say. I need to speak to you."

Her full attention never faded for a second after that. Guaranteed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, Videl and Erasa were developing Videl's plan with the help of the other girls from the brothel. There were Maron (a blue-haired hot girl but dumb as a fish), Melee (a gorgeous ginger-haired woman with a blue cloth crown on her head and a demonic attitude), Misa (the youngest girl, but cute like button), Ranfan (a purple-haired seductress) Princess Snake (a blue-skinned and ginger-haired threatening lady) and Miss Piiza (a hot red-head with yellow irises and a high-pitched voice).

Videl had a plan. Not only Sharpner would be tempted to change his ways, but also the rest of brothel visitors. That heavenly surprise would knock them out for good. In spite of old rivalries amongst the girls, the plan seemed to unite them and create a strong, unbreakable bond. Videl knew that ensuring a healthy friendship between them was crucial to the aim they had in mind. They had to work together, otherwise it would not work. So they had decided to close the brothel for the night and work on that common project.

Thus, amongst piles and piles of multi-coloured strips the girls giggled as they sew them together to make sensual dresses as Videl told them. Even Erasa insisted that Videl should make one for herself, which made her blush, but she never protested. Next, she told them that those kind of clothes were traditional in Orange Star amongst dancers and she then proceeded to teach them how to sing and dance like a native from Orange Star while wearing that indecent, cheeky, whorish clothing. The adjectives were _very West City_ in attitude, since the concepts of fashion and propriety were quite different, but that didn't make Videl back off. The girls loved every bit of Videl's plan. And the dresses. _Especially_ the dresses. They made a huge progress in a few hours.

Videl told them to keep practising, since they were having an opening night at the brothel in 24 hours. The timing was a bit tight, but they had learned the basics quite fast and none of them saw any problem with that. Some girls were preparing a stage at the back of the largest room of the brothel, with large curtains and candles. When Videl felt sleepy – it was half past four in the morning already – and she was about to leave because there was nothing left to be done, Erasa stopped her.

"Hey Videl!" Erasa yelled right before Videl opened the door. "Will you tell Gohan to come?" She asked with a naughty smile on her face.

"Gohan? What for?" Videl asked naively.

"Oh…, _come on_ , Videl!" Erasa insisted with vehemence, giggled and stared indecently at her. " _He_ …"

"Erasa, stop it this instant!" Videl realised what Erasa had in mind.

"The day we met you said you were not a saint. _Prove it_." Erasa pushed her while crossing her arms over her chest. "Dance with us on the stage and tell Gohan to come."

"No. No, no, no, no – it doesn't work like this." Videl replied nervously.

" _Yes, it does_. Those moves of yours on the dancefloor were… _Well_ … _Inspiring_ in terms of the mind's eye of men. _Oh_ …, _relaaax_ , baby girl." She winked at her, but since Videl was frowning at her quite sternly, she sighed and admitted the truth. "Anyway, Gohan's not a favourite around here. In fact, he _never_ comes around here."

"Never?" Videl asked whispering in awe.

" _A-ha_ , sweetie, _NEVER_." Erasa answered smiling with naught. "Suddenly interested, Videl?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm not dancing tomorrow!" With that angry comment, she left in a rush and a blush.

But Erasa had something wicked in mind as she smirked deviously at the closed door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun was shining bright the next day at dawn and Gohan hurried down the corridors to get to Videl as soon as possible. He had had a restless night because he couldn't stop thinking about Videl and whether his plan would actually work. It was before breakfast and only a handful of servants were awake and moving about, but he had to _see_ her. That was why he decided, though hesitating, to knock the door of her bedroom.

"W-who's there?" Videl asked mildly alarmed and sleepy. She wasn't expecting anyone so early in the morning. Besides, she had gone to bed so late at night…

"It's me, Gohan." He answered almost whispering and feeling childish. "I think my plan's going to work. We can go to the woods to fetch more herbs, if you want, that is."

"But… now?! I'm barely dressed… not to mention awake." At that she yawned feebly and he blushed violently as he thought of her in such a state. "Must we leave so early today? Sorry, I went to sleep late last night. I was helping Erasa."

"Helping Erasa late at night?" He repeated in confusion. "What for?"

"Oh, Gohan. You definitely don't wanna know about that, I swear." She giggled a bit without any malice, but he blushed even more. Then, she couldn't help remembering Erasa's insinuations and blushed too. "I'm curious about your mysterious plan. Let me get dressed. I'll be ready in five minutes."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As promised, five minutes later she came out of her bedroom fully dressed and refreshed. Her black curls looked lovely over the baby blue cloak on her shoulders.

"Gohan…" Videl called him opening and closing her bedroom door. "I'm ready. Let's g-"

"Helping Erasa?! Late at night?!" Gohan suddenly cut her, still unable to process that information. "Now I get why Sharpner was so quiet in his room. Erasa was with _you_!"

"Are they usually _loud_?" She dared to ask.

" _Yeah_ ,…" He whispered quite lowly, his cheeks blushing into such a fluorescent red colour which was actually out of any humanly healthy spectrum. "almost every night."

Both of them started imagining stuff as regards what Erasa and Sharpner were actually capable of doing in his bedroom when suddenly a cock announced a new dawn. That restored a rational, socially acceptable attitude in them. All of a sudden she felt awkward, as if she just shouldn't ask that kind of things. Why didn't she just try to be more careful and think things twice before opening her mouth?

"OK… Changing the subject, will you spill the beans about your plan or not?" She asked smiling warmly to him. "I'm curious." She added joyfully, as if singing.

"Only if you tell me what you did with Erasa last night." He insisted seriously worried, still blushing a bit. "H-has she… has s-s-she…" He licked his lips once, hesitating. "…has she _touched_ you? Do you like…?" He rushed the question out of his lips as if he couldn't bear the sound of any of those letters.

"No!" She complained, trying to hide the fact that she felt the issue was getting too intimate. "Of course _not_! I'm not gay." But then she tried to chill out and regain her composure and continued thus: "Erasa was worried that Sharpner might get too attached to her. I came up with an idea to solve that. Now," She insisted. "what about this brilliant idea of yours? Give me a clue at least."

"Fine." He surrendered. Hearing about the cause behind her actions had somehow calmed him down a bit. "I want to know what you were doing yesterday! This isn't fair, but I'll tell you my plan when we're in the woods."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, when they were deeply in the woods gathering herbs and plants of all sorts, Gohan decided to tell Videl about Pan and his plan, but Videl was trying to guess what his plan was about before he could actually say a word about it:

"Pan needs some degree of adventure in her life." Videl stated matter-of-factly. "And she firmly believes that spying on us will sate her eagerness. I assume that you've got a plan which involves Pan, you and me probably. Giving her cool, _non-girly_ stuff to do so that she's not so clingy. Has she tried fencing? Archery? Have you devised some sort of treasure hunt for her? Or will you teach her to cleverly sneak out? Or maybe…"

"Not really." Gohan replied not feeling satisfied by the level of sophistication that Videl was hoping to hear about. "It's not that complex."

"Not that complex? What do you mean?"

"I got the idea from a trickster, really." Gohan admitted shamefully. "The simplicity of what he had done met the greatest efficiency. I was thunderstruck, amazed… To this day, I still admire him."

"A trickster?" Videl could hardly believe her ears. "I would never say you could actually admire a trickster. What did he do?"

"He made a _deal_ , like I did with Pan last night after dinner, with one of our fellow traders in West City one afternoon during market day. He wanted to sell a goat which was very ill and could barely stand up. It was very skinny, it had some scars even, and it was said that it wouldn't survive for long. Some didn't even give the poor thing a few hours of life expectancy. The trickster insisted that the goat was lucky, that it had survived many pains and bad weather in this condition – and that it provided very fine milk. The man, hoping he'd get a bargain if the trickster told him the truth, said that if the goat that the trickster was selling him that afternoon was still alive the next dawn, he'd give him some ounces of gold and…"

"I thought it wasn't a complex story."

"It isn't. The man spent the night trying to back-stab the trickster by killing the goat himself while pretending its death had been natural. That way he'd win. The trickster, in the meantime, stole all his gold while he was taking care of the poor goat. There you go: simple."

"Oh, Gohan, _pluh-zzzeeee_ , come on!" Videl complained quite childishly while crossing her arms over her chest. "He was a mere _thief_. That's _not_ admirable!"

"It _is_!" Gohan insisted, smiling and fascinated by her tantrum. "He got what he wanted. He stole the stupid man's gold, what he wanted, and… simply… _left_."

The last word echoed in the woods as they were staring at each other.

"He got what he wanted and _left_!" He insisted.

Videl fell silent, her eyes darkend a bit and suddenly understood why Gohan was so fascinated by that stupid trickster:

"So that's why you're so caught up in this story:" She concluded dryly. "because _you_ also want something, but you can't even imagine yourself taking it and leaving. But you'd love to."

They fell silent for a long time. She didn't elaborate it any further. There was no need to. Gohan stood frozen when the sudden realisation that he was frustrated with his own life dawned on him. How come was it so palpable? So evident? Why was she so dammed clever?

"Honour bids me to act according to social conventions. I can't take what's not mine by right." Gohan stated with pride, as if his life and his sanity depended on the logic of those words.

"And yet you're a bastard, a state of affairs which of course leaves you out of those social conventions behind which you shield yourself so proudly." She whispered seriously.

Silence again. By the old Gods, the wench had a blade for a tongue – that was what Gohan couldn't help thinking.

"I can't and I won't act otherwise. I'm stuck." He said at last, avoiding her beautiful eyes.

"That's why you're eventually leaving for the Demon Realm Doors, right?" She whispered sadly. "Because you're stuck."

"How do you know?!" He asked dumbfounded.

"Bastard, bad vibes in town, rather new _black_ clothing,… Kami told me about it. Need I go on?" Her voice seemed sadder then, and it made Gohan sigh in defeat and regret being so transparent. Seeing that she was obviously pushing him too far, she coughed and changed the subject: "Anyway, what about Pan? What's the plan? Do you think it'll work?"

"The plan is going on as planned. We've already left before she realised about it." He said sombrely.

"Leaving her behind? That's it? You had a deal with her and you _betrayed_ her?" Videl asked simply dumbfounded and angry.

"Told you it was simple." Gohan replied seriously.

"Pan may _still_ be willing to do something dangerous! That is the whole point!"

"Pan is usually asleep at this hour and, once she's woken up, she's bound to do chores. She's constantly being watched for a couple of hours. It's only until later that she's usually able to sneak out. That's what happened yesterday. By that time, we'll already be back." He tried to reason with her. "That's my plan. We don't always get what we want, right?" He asked feeling wounded.

He waited for her to be finally convinced about it. She eyed him with honest doubts, until she eventually sighed and said thus:

"I trust you, Gohan." Videl said softly, taking a couple of steps towards him. "I really hope it's enough to keep her safe."

Her voice and her face were warm and nice to him again, as if she was regretting she had taken the conversation into a too personal domain. Gohan realised of it and his eyes glowed in awe. His lips were unable to let his thoughts out, as usual, but when Videl warmly smiled back at him, his heart soared as if nothing wrong had ever happened in his entire life.

"Come on, let's go." Videl said with unrivalled joy. "I think I might be able to find a special type of flower if we reach the top of the mountains today. I've got a hunch!"

Seeing that she was happy, Gohan even forgot to ask her about her own plan as regards Erasa and Sharpner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Videl had actually found that type of flower she was so enthusiastic about… at the top of a rocky, sharp-edged, needle-like crag. The snow-clad, deadly freezing environment didn't dishearten her at all. The heavenly, white-petalled flower was gracefully waiting for her to pick it up. Although it seemed out of reach, she just kneeled on a block of ice and stretched her right arm as far as she could to snatch it.

Gohan was even holding his breath until she succeeded. He couldn't bear to see her take such childish risks, but her further investigations were at stake. She needed that damn flower. Only the Gods knew whether it was the key to get the cure she was hopefully looking for.

When she was just about to get it, the ice beneath her knees played a dirty trick on her: the ice broke and she slid down the slope and hurt herself on her right shoulder. Luckily it wasn't very high.

Gohan rushed to aid her.

"I'm fine, Gohan. Just…" Videl said making an effort. "… get the flower for me, please… The ice is unstable. We should get out of here as soon as possible. Be very… careful…"

At that, Gohan hesitated for a split second, but he knew she was right and that she'd probably never forgive him if he didn't get the flower she coveted so much. That's why he rushed to get it and, as soon as he did it, he rushed back to Videl and, putting an arm round her back, helped her walk back to their horses, way down the mountain, duly waiting for them while their bridles were tied to a tree.

Once they reached the beginning of the woods, where the horses were, and Gohan thought they were safe and sound, he stared at her as they were walking. He was still holding her. Her hair was mildly dishevelled and containing some rebel snowflakes. The fall had given her a charming blush on her cheeks – or so he thought. He smiled at her and chuckled as if he wanted to chide her because she had been acting like a foolish child.

"What?" Videl asked not really offended, looking straight at him. "Really what? I'm not laughing." Oh, but yes, she was. She couldn't help but mirroring his good mood.

Gohan still had an arm wrapped around her back, his fingertips gently but firmly sinking in her clothing, and thought very deeply about what answer he could give her.

"For such a strong, independent, young lady like you, I honestly thought you'd be more careful."

"I _am_ careful. I just slipped. It was an accident."

"Can you ride on your own?" Gohan asked her as they approached her horse.

"I'll try…" She tried to sound convincing.

A few minutes later, she found herself able to ride the horse on her own, but Gohan couldn't help but checking on her every single second. Just in case.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kami was nowhere to be found. And Videl's shoulder ached like never before: it was dislocated and it needed urgent medical assistance which she couldn't provide to herself.

Gohan's cold, hard fingers gently brushed Videl's naked right arm and shoulder, quite hesitantly since he was unsure whether he could actually do it. Embarrassment was the key trigger of his doubt, not his lack of medical knowledge.

Her mere presence had enlightened him every day ever since she came to West City, and her voice had appeased and warmed areas of his mind and his heart which he didn't know that could be soothed. Subdued by his misery, he had long abandoned all hope and decided upon leaving for the Demon Realm Doors, a future which had risen his expectations on life – and yet right then, that fateful day, in Kami's study room, he couldn't bring himself to think about it, about leaving for the Demon Realm Doors and never seeing her again, as if the thought itself was toxic.

Videl was right at the centre of it, her naked arm and her injured and exposed shoulder trembling under his touch and leaving his mouth dry, as if she was the one and only sun he could ever live and thrive under. In contrast, the Demon Realm Doors seemed a sterile future.

But he couldn't daydream for much longer: she needed his help immediately.

"This will probably hurt." Gohan whispered darkly.

"It will. I know." Videl replied also whispering, feeling weak at the prospect.

"You…" He sighed and swallowed once.

"Get on with it." She whispered bravely.

"On the count of three." As he whispered that sentence, he got a firm grip of her naked arm and shoulder with both hands, both motionless and devoid of life on purpose so that he could cure her.

She huffed and inhaled deeply. Then she just held her breath, waiting for the pain to overflow her and hoping Gohan would be there to hold her and pick up the pieces if it was necessary.

"One,…" Gohan whispered as if he was already regretting what he had to do. "two,…"

And then his grip on her got stronger and he fixed her dislocated shoulder with one bold, quick move. She immediately gasped due to the sudden, unexpected pain. Her head lolled for some seconds and Gohan immediately held her from behind with his strong arms until she finally moaned very softly and exhaled once. Her head had fallen backwards on his left shoulder. She smiled to herself once she realised her shoulder was good as new. Gohan had made a good job.

"You… said… on the count of three." She complained whispering very feebly. He briefly smiled at her forehead and smelt her flowery essence.

In spite of the pain and the cold –or Gohan's prudish hands which were still glued to her body–, she didn't complain and both remained still, standing, blissfully ignoring the lack of space between their bodies, as if time had frozen like water in the poodles outside. She was weary and her body had somehow lost all strength. All that weakness and her exposed skin…

Something deep in Gohan's mind was making him feel right about something so wrong. He closed his eyes, frowned, and smelled her hair as deeply and silently as he could, engraving the smell on his brain.

Even though he was pressed to have more of her, he fought his urges, closed his eyes, let her sit on a chair and dropped his hands to either side of his body. After she had gently gasped due to the sudden lack of physical contact with him and the succeeding cold where his hands had formerly been, he moved aside and turned around so that he wouldn't see her as if guided by a morally-upright principle which couldn't be forsaken. Then, he stammered thus:

"G-get d-dressed." After a brief pause of just a couple of seconds, he added quite sheepishly: "Are you OK?"

"Yes…" She whispered with glowing eyes and a thunderstorm in her veins and heart.

"See you later, then." He whispered dryly.

With that, he left in a hurry, never looking back at her. If he had turned around, he would've seen her high spirits in her bright eyes and the dejected look on her face once he had bidden her farewell so dryly.

Like a lost puppy, she just tried to focus on the immediate reality at hand and got dressed quite slowly, as if she was dumbfounded by his reaction. She still wanted to thank him for what he had just done to heal her, but then she didn't know whether she should do it or not, because his reaction had been so radically cold… after having been so radically intimate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Her expectations had been a great source of inconveniences that day. Ever since what happened in Kami's study room that same morning, Videl felt awkward, fearing to meet Gohan or look into his eyes whenever they'd meet again. Not only was she feeling dejected, but also afraid. But why?

The closeness had felt absolutely great. Sin had never been so appealing, and yet she felt as though Gohan had been bothered by it. Of course, she knew about honour and all that. They had had that conversation already. But then again, Videl felt something crack right there. She also valued honour a great deal, but she would've had Gohan right then and there, no questions asked.

His sudden departure had left many questions lurking in her mind. Had he ever been with a woman before? Did he fancy someone? Or rather, had he ever fancied someone? Probably he thought he couldn't afford it, since he was a bastard and all that. Or simply no one had ever noticed him or his needs as a man. She didn't even know whether his destination to the Demon Realm Doors was a path he had actually chosen for himself or not! Probably not. The realisation that she lacked lots of basic information left her devastated, and yet she still sighed thinking of Gohan as if she was just a stupid, prudish girl in love with a knight in shiny armour.

Stupid as it made her feel, she shook her head violently and frowning, as if she could shake those thoughts off.

But it would soon be lunchtime. Lunch. In the dining room. With all of them and their closest fellow countrymen gathered.

Gohan included, of course.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lunchtime arrived and Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

Videl could only think of one reason for this, but she hopelessly tried to figure out what other potential reasons there could be to justify his absence. Pan had other plans, though:

"Videl," Pan called her attention with great care, whispering. "Gohan lied to me yesterday. He told me to wait until my chores were done, that he'd be in the courtyard ready to take me to the woods with you, but you were already back when I was done!"

"I know, sweetie." Videl replied as if she was tired, also whispering.

"How dare he lie to _me_!" The younger one complained in anger. Videl was amazed to discover that none of it was her fault, according to Pan's point of view. "And you! What about you? Did you know?"

"No, I didn't. And he did it for a good reason."

" _Whatever_." Pan said flatly. "But I think I know why." She added whispering and devilishly smirking at Videl, who blushed a bit.

"Pan, stop thinking about _that_ this instant." Videl whispered back, chiding her. "It _didn't_ happen."

"But it could've. I wasn't there to _bother_ you, so…" Pan added playfully. "I don't mind as long as you… You know."

"No, I don't know and you shouldn't be talking about these things so freely, miss!" Videl replied with anger, but still whispering. "We talked about this already, don't you remember?"

"Hey, what are you whispering about? Anything interesting?" Bulla pointed out, feeling jealous of the level of privacy that Videl and Pan had.

Pan just smiled back at Videl. Trunks had been silently staring at her for some time during dinner.

"It's nothing." Videl replied. "I was trying to make Pan understand that going to the woods can be dangerous, that's all."

"Videl is right." Bulla added scornfully at her little sister. "You should listen for a change, Pan. It would do you no harm."

Pan stuck her tongue out to her sister and Trunks just chuckled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

During the afternoon, Videl attended several people who suffered from different conditions under the supervision of Kami, who seemed very pleased to have such a skilful apprentice. All her patients seemed to fall automatically in love with her, as if they couldn't care less about what had been said about Gohan and her around town ever since Gohan was meant to take her to the woods and back. In addition, she made sure to point out the fact that Gohan was a good man if she had the chance to do so, as if it was part of a normal, quite casual conversation. And it definitely worked.

When all the patients were gone, so did Kami, whose presence was deemed necessary at the side of Lord Son Goku, since he had some impending matters which needed urgent counselling. She didn't complain about him leaving her side, although she expected to have some time to learn medical stuff from him that afternoon, but it couldn't be helped. She could always read his books and ask him questions about them later. So that was what she did: she started reading a thick book by a soft candlelight.

Out of the blue, the door of the study room opened and Videl saw a robust hand and arm go through the threshold. Her heart began to flutter, as if she couldn't contain her feelings. Suddenly, her awkwardness didn't matter. She admitted to herself that she wanted to see him again, no matter what. She marvelled at the thought and the wild beating inside her ribcage, but her joy died shortly afterwards when she saw that it wasn't Gohan, it was Sharpner.

"Hi there, _luv_." His rough voice greeted her with cheek, but not much. She became very aware (and afraid) that he might be after something from her. And she loathed that hated appendix at the end: the three-lettered pet word which began with 'l'.

"What are you doing here, Sharpner?" She asked trying very hard to be polite to him even though she disliked him while he closed the huge wooden door behind him.

"No beating around the bush, huh?" He chuckled amused, smirking malevolently. "I wanted to know how attached you are to Erasa."

"Attached?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he came a bit closer to her. She couldn't stop wishing Gohan was there. "Don't beat about the bush yourself. Do you mean "like" or "fancy" her, for example?" She liked to play it daringly although it might mean dangerous, especially with Sharpner.

"That's _not_ what I meant, but now I'm curious. Do you?" He asked as he playfully circled his fingers on the surface of the table where she was reading.

"No, I don't fancy women." She made a brief pause and he smirked as he briefly looked at the table. "She's just a friend. Why are you asking? Are you jealous because the yesterday she decided to spend some time with me instead of you?"

" _Jealous_? Me?" He chuckled again. Videl decided he hated that sound. She considered the gesture too conceited, although it suited him, of course.

"Then what are you doing here? _Really_." She pushed him even though she knew it was a bad idea.

"I came to see you, luv." He said playfully as he came yet a bit closer to her sitting by the table. "Don't you like company?"

"Usually yes. I just happen to be very busy right now, Sharpner." She replied with a dry smile on her face.

"Reading, I see. How dull." He said bored, having a look over her shoulder. She felt the air growing colder and colder.

"Your brain is sterile. I know it seems dull to you." She said with sarcasm as she gently closed the book in front of her. Then, she decided to stand up.

"Don't even try to mock me like this, luv." He warned her with a deep, thundering voice. She could actually see his canines as he spoke.

"So you actually _are_ jealous, I see." She said daringly, although she felt threatened. Bravery didn't make her a fool. That was why she took a couple of steps away from him, grabbing the book and holding it with her warm hands, faking she wanted to leave it where it belonged in the shelves. She went on talking as if she actually didn't care about his presence: "You wouldn't be here talking about Erasa to me if you could be banging her instead. Has she refused to see you? Again? Good Gods, you're _so_ clingy…"

"Videl, I know you've said something to Erasa that I can't figure out." His voice was half sad, half enraged. "She refuses to see me or talk to me. And the last person she's been talking to is _you_ , luv. What am I to think?"

"Nothing. You're dumb." She said without thinking twice about it, feeling happy about it.

" _Ha-ha_. Very funny." He said trying to contain his anger, coming closer to her again. "You know what's going on and you're gonna tell me about it! Now!"

"You'll soon see what all is about." She said not really trying to tantalize him (although he thought so), just meaning it literally.

"Don't play games with me, Videl!" He whispered at her with anger as he towered over her and casted his shadow over her body. Since he was taller than her, it wasn't that hard. "I'm deadly serious…"

For a split second she hopelessly thought of Gohan and Android 17 at the same time, being there to help her, to defend her, to save her if necessary. But she was alone.

She'd have to save her ass on her own. As usual. Besides, she was a lady, she was in distress, but she didn't actually need a prince charming to save her. She had proven to herself that she could do it on her own.

"I am _deadly_ serious, too." She said pushing herself away from him, coming closer to her chair again. Even though he was taller, she could be impressive when she spoke to him – and he saw it. His mightier physical appearance didn't make her back off. "Don't underestimate me, Sharpner. You definitely don't know who I am or what I'm capable of doing." She could really sound threatening if she was in the mood. "So shut the _fuck_ up and wait."

" _Tonight_ , I guess. _Right_?" He said huffing in anger, as if he couldn't do anything else but wait.

At that, Videl smirked at him and continued speaking thus:

"Are you sure you haven't talked to Erasa at all?" She asked playfully. "I didn't say anything about _tonight_ …"

"She's sent me a stupid note, OK?!" He spat back at her straightforwardly.

"Oh, a note. _How interesting_. What does it say?"

"She's got a surprise for me, she says." He answered with pride while staring at her lush, soft lips. And then he added whispering in mildly repressed anger: "Which doesn't include _her_ , she says." He said coming closer and closer.

"Don't get angry about stuff you still don't know anything about, Sharpner." She advised.

"I will if I _damned_ want to!" He yelled back at her even though they were very close to one another, standing by her chair.

"You don't need to." She added casually, not caring about his yelling and anger. "Just wait and see."

"Look, luv." He said darkly while he was getting his face too close to hers. "If I don't get to _fuck_ her tonight and you have _something_ to do with it, I swear to the Gods that you'll regret the day _this_ gorgeous ass was born –" and then he managed to give her a quick pinch on her ass, which made her shriek and blush. She didn't see that one coming. "and not even that _bastard lapdog_ will be able to save you."

"You're bluffing." She dared to reply.

"You know I'm _not_ …" His voice was so threatening and sinful that she wanted to flee from the room as soon as possible. " _luv..._ " That last word, the pet word she hated so much, was whispered close to her ear with such a slowness and intensity, so full of horror that it took her breath away – in an extremely negative way, of course.

Shortly after that, Sharpner left the study room, much to Videl's poor heart's relief.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dinnertime arrived and Videl was still upset about Sharpner's confrontation in Kami's study room that afternoon. And Gohan hadn't appeared either: he had made it a habit, coming in to say "hi" or something during the afternoon. But that day he didn't.

Was he mad at her? Was he embarrassed to see her after what had happened? Was that the reason why he didn't come to dinner either?

Sharpner was glaring suspiciously at Videl all the time, and she could only hope he'd like what he'd see that night at the brothel. She hoped her plan might work, otherwise she'd wish she'd rather be dead. She shivered at the thought and wondered where Gohan was. It was as if he had suddenly disappeared – and no one noticed his absence or asked anything about him. No one seemed to miss him. It gave Videl the terrible feeling that it was as if he had never existed at all, as if his existence was pointless.

An unbearable sadness overpowered the awkwardness which had been triggered in the morning and her afternoon fears. What a chaotic, depressing day! She hoped the night would provide some entertainment: she was determined to go to the brothel and see how the whole thing would develop with her own eyes. She'd be there for support, if needed. Erasa was a good friend, in spite of her straightforwardness and her social position.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was way past midnight, at that imprecise hour when drunkenness and carelessness become the norm.

Soft, slow and lazy music was being played in the background, in the semi-darkness of that huge room, in that good-for-nothing, godforsaken corner of the world. Nobody cared to listen, oh, but soon they _would_. They: the lost, the proud or the careless trapped souls of that old brothel.

West City's brothel was about to experience a revolution that night. It would soon no longer be simply called a brothel if the people realised what was really about to happen. But meanwhile the men were complaining, and Sharpner was among them. The girls were nowhere to be seen. Outrage filled their lungs and the men's whistling eventually became a deafening cry for attention.

In the backstage of that amateur, improvised stage made of spare parts of old tables, with huge red velvet curtains hanging from either side professing some silent, obscure secret, the girls were getting ready.

"Erasa?!" Videl exclaimed hopelessly, coming in the backstage in a rush.

" _Yo_ -What?!" Erasa returned quite startled at her friend's sudden outburst while she was getting ready to dance.

"Maron's leg is injured! She fell this afternoon! She can't dance!" Videl yelled in panic.

"Ah… Yes, I know!" Erasa replied matter-of-factly and went on getting dressed.

"WHAT?!" Videl spit back at her like an angry mother. "Why didn't you tell me, you moron?!"

"Because you don't have to worry. It's _nothing_. She's taken care of it herself. It's all sorted." Erasa replied with calmness.

"Oh, really? The first lady for the show is injured and I didn't devise a backup plan. No other dancer can perform the way she can. How will you solve this, pray?"

"Easy." Erasa smirked devilishly. " _You_." She winked an eye at her.

Videl stared at her, blankly, at a loss about what to think, do or say. She was frozen at Erasa's wickedness. The more she knew her, the darker and more sinful her image of her became. For a second, she thought that maybe Erasa's mind had no boundaries or restraints at all when it comes to sex and being kinky.

"Me?" Videl whispered back hesitating, hoping she'd heard it wrong.

" _Yeap_!" Erasa exclaimed happily.

"No _fucking_ way!" Videl replied in anger.

"Look who's speaking rogue now…" Erasa chuckled after that.

"I've never spoken like a _high and mighty_ m'lady, so don't mock me, Erasa! This is serious!"

"I know, but it is often _too obvious_ that you're the learned type. It won't do you no harm to play naughty for one night."

"No, Erasa. Focus:" Videl went on worried like never before. "the plan was to direct Sharpner's attention from you to some other whore. He was getting too attached to you; and I'm awfully scared of him and hate him to the core. He's come to see me this afternoon, Erasa! He's threatened me! Can't you see this is dangerous for me too?! So I'm not dancing in the leading role even though _I_ was the one who's taught you how to do it in the first place. So now what?! What are we going to do? I'm _not_ dancing! I don't want him to think that I'm available!"

"Of course you're _not_ available." Erasa replied and fell silent, wearing a star-illuminated smile on her face, pregnant of a striking, wild idea of hers.

"What's that stupid, wicked smile of yours supposed to mean?" Videl asked meanly at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

" _Beware the wolf_ , little red riding-hood Videl." Erasa said coming dangerously closer to her and whispering it as if she was tantalizing her. "He may come to you and eat you whole tonight."

Both of them fell silent for some precious seconds. Videl's eyes glowed naively, but when she realised what Erasa implied, that is _Gohan_ , she started stammering something incoherent which Erasa couldn't make out.

"I know, babe." Erasa replied as if she had understood Videl's babbling, mocking her. She gently got hold of both Videl's cheeks and added, whispering with a lust-geared determination: " _Get ready, Videl_ …"

"He's not "eating" me tonight!" Videl replied in anger, getting rid of Erasa's hands on her cheeks.

"Get ready TO DANCE, Videl. We still need a leading dancer. And stop worrying about Sharpner: I have an idea." Erasa replied matter-of-factly, as if all was under control.

Having said that, Erasa threw a sexy dancing dress at Videl, smiled wickedly and left. Videl was left alone to change her clothes and pondered on whether Gohan would be there for the show… or after it.

To eat her whole.

She sighed one lonely sigh.

That same morning she'd only told him that she was helping Erasa, but she never actually mentioned the show, the day or the hour of the performance – and she didn't regret it. Therefore, how could he possibly be there that night?

Did she really need to worry about it?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **This is it! One more chapter. Hot stuff around the corner already, huh? ;) Will Videl dance on the dancefloor? Will Gohan be there to see it? Will Erasa ever change her wicked ways? Will Sharpner kill Videl or threaten her once more?**

 **Be patient, my dear readers. Everything is under control! :) If you see any mistakes, typos, ANYTHING… feel free to tell me. Good God, my eyes are killing me sometimes!**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**

 **PS: By the way, the brothel girls are real DB and DBZ characters. Did you recognise them? If you didn't, just check DB wiki. Their profile images might help you recognise them! ;)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **PS: Hello again!**

 **I've read all your comments so far and I'm thrilled. Thank you for your feedback! :)**

 **The thing is, my dear Heseltine, I had written this story ORIGINALLY for GOT, not DBZ… :( I know, I know… Such a shame! But anyway, the thing is the Find/Replace function in Word is driving me insane at the moment because it's not working properly. Some place names, for example, got away! Aaargh! God, I swear I'll revise the whole thing MANUALLY from now on! So a billon thanks for telling me! The story was meant to be _only_ about DBZ, even though I admitted I had had a lot of input from GOT as well. _Aaaaand_ … honestly, I had no idea about what to substitute "the Wall" for. But I think I've just found _something_ ( _muahahaha_ … thank you so _fucking_ much for the new idea, DBZ wiki!). So, I've just revised it and uploaded an updated version of these 2 first chapters.**

 **Anyway, enough babbling! ;P**

 **And read on, _fellas_!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beware the wolf

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

" _Beware the wolf_ , little red riding-hood Videl." Erasa said coming dangerously closer to her and whispering it as if she was tantalizing her. "He may come to you and eat you whole tonight."

Both of them fell silent for some precious seconds. Videl's eyes glowed naively, but when she realised what Erasa implied, that is _Gohan_ , she started stammering something incoherent which Erasa couldn't make out.

"I know, babe." Erasa replied as if she had understood Videl's babbling, mocking her. She gently got hold of both Videl's cheeks and added, whispering with a lust-geared determination: " _Get ready, Videl_ …"

"He's not "eating" me tonight!" Videl replied in anger, getting rid of Erasa's hands on her cheeks.

"Get ready TO DANCE, Videl. We still need a leading dancer. And stop worrying about Sharpner: I have an idea." Erasa replied matter-of-factly, as if all was under control.

Having said that, Erasa threw a sexy dancing dress at Videl, smiled wickedly and left. Videl was left alone to change her clothes and pondered on whether Gohan would be there for the show… or after it.

To eat her whole.

She sighed one lonely sigh.

That same morning she'd only told him that she was helping Erasa, but she never actually mentioned the show, the day or the hour of the performance – and she didn't regret it. Therefore, how could he possibly be there that night?

Did she really need to worry about it?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 4: Beware the wolf**

A few minutes later, the candles were illuminating the big room and the red velvet curtains were still drawn shut. Then Erasa decided it was time to start the show and opened them. Next, she and her fellow whores gladly rushed to enter the stage from the back. The men started yelling in a joyful anticipation when they saw them.

Videl was the last one to appear, wearing a light frown of distrust and still hesitating at the back of the group. But at last she started pacing slowly to the front of the stage while the rest of the girls made way for her, showing she was the star of the performance. The men hollered joyfully until the room felt like an opera house at the bottom of a dark cliff. Such was the power of the echo resonating in that room. Sharpner was among the crowd, somewhere in the darkness, where Videl couldn't see him. She didn't like it one bit, but _hell,_ she'd have to try her best at least, or else… She just hoped that that sudden change of plans as regards the leading dancer would work out, that is, that Sharpner would be appeased and stop harassing Erasa.

The area where the men sat or stood staring at the girls was almost completely dark, so Videl couldn't quite figure out their faces. She couldn't recognise anyone in particular. But she knew there were a lot of them. Their voices were deep and hungry. Somehow Erasa had managed that that performance should be a major event in West City.

A part of her still wondered whether Gohan would come over, sinfully hoping so with all her heart, although she would definitely feel embarrased. But she knew he wouldn't come. Unless Sharpner brought him over.

No.

Gohan disliked whores and the brothel. And Sharpner. It was highly unlikely that he'd consent to come. That was his _bloody_ honour talking, as usual.

But right there and then she had no time to lose. Videl began to snap her fingers a few times and the dull, soft music died, so that a new, fresh, hectic music started playing to the rhythm of her constant snapping. The pianist followed her rhythm like it had followed Maron's during the rehearsals the previous night. The other girls backed Videl, also snapping her fingers. As soon as the sinful, lusty melody filled the air, Erasa and her friends started dancing following Videl's instructions, according to the fashion in Orange Star. To be honest, that style was far too foxy as regards West City's standards. That was why it became instantly popular amongst the present men in the audience.

The Orange Star-inspired dresses were also helping to get the mood: that attire left very little to the imagination, with all that exposed flesh and those thin, multi-coloured straps intertwined. Videl's dress was in blue, red and yellow – and the long straps of her skirt floated gracefully in the air as she spun, jumped and carried out complex dancing moves and techniques which had never been performed in West City.

A generous neckline allowed a wide view of her fleshy landscape of such a young, blissfully slim body. Barefoot, like her stage colleagues, Videl danced all the way through the song, trying to evade her mind from the busy and frightening day she had had. The music went on and on, until it escalated and climaxed together with a daring dancing technique on Videl's behalf. The performance was flawless and impressive, and it deserved the undivided adoration from the male audience.

As soon as the music died, so did the dancing. And with a brief flourish, Videl exited the stage the first while the rest of the girls jumped from the stage to the laps of those men who'd claimed them. Soon an army of blissful moanings would fill those empty rooms upstairs and Videl would be gone…

But then Videl made a mistake.

She dared to look back at the audience while she was already leaving the stage. More candles had been lit. She could see the men's faces then. And there he was, Gohan, gaping at her, at what she had just done. Stating the fact that he couldn't believe his eyes was not enough to describe the wild look on his face. It was something more primitive, rawer, and starker. She sensed something threatening in his eyes, like in that dreadful encounter in the corridor with Sharpner the first day they had met, as if his aggressiveness could hardly be contained. But then again, she could see hints of lust and wonder at the same time. It took her breath away. And then she recalled Erasa's words earlier that evening, echoing in her mind:

 _Beware the wolf, little red riding-hood Videl. He may come to you and eat you whole tonight…_

That was why Videl blushed and made a run for it. She fled to the first floor and locked herself in the last of the empty rooms upstairs by putting a chair right behind the door. There was no lock _per se_ , so little else could she do. Or that was what she thought at that moment as she suddenly froze in the middle of that godforsaken bedroom in that morally-filthy corner of the world, with those treacherous, lust-driven words banging inside her head like a hammer.

That wasn't part of Videl's plan. She wanted to come back to _her_ bedroom, the one above Kami's study room, and sleep.

 _Beware the wolf…_

She was still breathing hard due to the harsh running up the stairs when she heard the first couples entering the other bedrooms of the brothel, laughing and joyfully singing the tune of that bloody song to which she had danced into oblivion for a few precious minutes.

How did Gohan know she was there, in the brothel? She had not told him the specifics. Why had he come? Acting as the leading dancer had only been a last-minute thing! No one could've told him that she would be dancing that night, except for…Erasa.

 _Erasa_ had done it.

Videl let out a frustrated and angry sigh because she realised that it had been Erasa's evil master plan all along. She was capable of it. Her wicked smiles and tantalising comments… Videl was sure that Erasa had thought of it from the very start: why on Earth would she have told her that stuff about _the wolf_ if not? It had been carefully planned. Videl thought she had been stupidly stupid, the winner of the golden cup in the Stupidity Olympics.

She sat on the bed and covered her face with both her palms, sighed and whispered to herself:

"I hate you, Erasa. I should've seen this one coming, but I was too distracted thinking about _him…_ I hate you _so much_ , Erasa…"

In the meantime, the laughing in the neighbouring rooms gently died and it blurred into the soft sound of moaning. But in Videl's mind, she could only hear those fated, iron-heavy words:

 _Beware the wolf…_

Suddenly her body reacted in tune with the rest of the environment, and fear was no more. She recalled those deep, anger-driven, yet bewitching male eyes and then she could no longer think rationally as she used to. Expecting him to walk along that corridor, hearing his nearing footsteps and knocking at her door suddenly was all she could conjure up in her mind's eye. And then he'd have her. Completely.

She sighed hopelessly and swallowed once.

With the tension from that also fateful morning in which he had cured her dislocated shoulder still unbroken, her guts were telling her to let him in already, to embrace the passion, to go with the flow wherever it would take her. She shivered at the thought in anticipation of something she had never experienced before, something she could only dream of.

Her lips trembled as she stared at the door. Her legs felt weak. Thankfully she was still seated on the bed.

 _Beware the wolf…_

She couldn't escape anywhere. There was only a window, but it didn't lead outside the building, but inside, to the main room downstairs. And then the waiting became a concrete block over her shoulders, loaded with the thrill and the dread of experiencing something new, until a mad yelling could be heard down the stairs.

A fight had broken out. Some blows were delivered without any further word or sound. A dead thud noise could be heard whenever a yelling, aggressive man would try to prove himself stronger over the strange, extremely successful, silent blow dealer.

After a few other attempts, no more yelling could be heard at all, only some impatient footsteps which ran up the stairs and then hesitated in front of several doors until, after some conscious thought, they calmly headed further and further down the corridor.

To the last door.

To her.

 _He may come to you and eat you whole tonight…_

A hand grabbed the doorknob impatiently. Videl gasped and her eyes glowed in anticipation as she rose from the bed. Was it him? With her eyes glued to that poor doorknob which was trying to be opened by force, to no avail because of the chair right behind the door, she wondered whether the stranger was Gohan – and she found herself screaming in her mind that she wanted it so be so.

Desperately.

All of a sudden, the stranger broke the doorknob and broke into the bedroom to find Videl standing near the opposite wall, close to that window which gave way to the huge room downstairs previously used as a cabaret.

Yes, the silent blow dealer was Gohan – a chest-heaving, anger-driven, intensely-staring Gohan, who stormed his way across the bedroom and nailed both his hands on the wall to either side of Videl's flabbergasted body. The distance between them had been drastically reduced to almost nil. His dishevelled hair gave him an air of wilderness which couldn't be quite described. Their faces almost touched by their noses and she felt her flower blossom in anticipation, wet and ready like she had ever been for no other man in her entire life.

 _Beware the wolf…_

 _Eat you whole tonight…_

Neither of them said a word for what seemed to be an eternity, until Videl licked her lips once, very lightly, while he stared at her and whispered to him with hesitation:

" _Gohan_ …"

He could blissfully die hearing that word from her tempting lips. And he would've loved to tell her that, but before she could even relish in the idea that he might just skip the use of words and kiss her already, Gohan broke out with anger:

"How am I supposed to protect you?!"

The air grew chillier and somehow it seemed to Videl as if Gohan was extremely pissed off at her, as if she had fuck it all up and he had to chide her for being incredibly stupid.

"Videl, …" He hesitated for a second, breathing hard as if anger was still building up within his chest and he was not yet ready to speak until he was all geared up. "This has been the _brainless_ thing that you've ever done!"

He was definitely pissed off at her – no doubt about it. Thus, all the ecstatic atmosphere which Videl had progressively developed in her mind ever since Erasa had uttered those oestrogen-driven words was blown to smithereens. He was mad, in a _bad_ sense of the word, as if he was facing Sharpner instead of her. Videl started to panic in silence.

"Don't you realise that you could've been…!" He didn't dare to finish the sentence. The vehemence in his voice pushed her to feel threatened by him for the first time in her life. "I think I'll _never_ understand why you're here in the first place! It's not safe in here! You didn't even tell me about it! I honestly thought that helping Erasa involved a far less dangerous, exposing thing!"

His indignant male voice left Videl devoid of life. She had been expecting a completely different outcome of their meeting, and yet there she was, being chidden like a foolish young lady and tolerating it. He went on and on, complaining and yelling. After a few seconds though, she was standing under that pouring rain of angry complaints not even caring to listen and processing those words anymore. Eventually she could only hear a mumbling sound which resembled Gohan's enraged voice, but she couldn't make the words out. She didn't fully understand why he was so angry at her and why she felt so torn inside: it hurt so badly that she couldn't even _think_. His irate, fiery remarks were like a mind-bender in a literal sense of the expression.

Suddenly, Erasa came into the bedroom with a motherly, also anger-driven expression on her face.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" She complained to Gohan as if her own pride was at stake. He turned around to look at Erasa in astonishment. "I've sent you a note to summon you here tonight, you've seen her dance like _no one_ could ever do it, and now you're here, in a bedroom, alone with her, and you just _yell_ at her instead of _making love_ to her?! Are you _stupid_ or what, Son Gohan?!"

Those verbal blows aimed at Gohan seemed to bring Videl back to reality. She was frowning, her beautiful smile had died. Her face had darkened and she had lowered her face until her eyes were shadowed.

"Erasa, don't you dare…" Gohan's voice was still dark and angry. "She could've been in great danger! Don't you dare…"

"Don't you dare, what, _bastard_?!" Erasa yelled back in anger. "She's probably the _only_ woman that will ever honestly care for you! And you treat her like _this_?! After all I have done to _gear her all up_ for you?!"

"Gear her all up…?" Gohan repeated in astonishment. " _What the_ …?"

"Let me tell you something, Son Gohan:" Erasa complained with angry pride. "you might just have hit the jackpot when you met her, but now I don't think you deserve her _at all_! There. I said it."

Gohan finally seemed to realise, a slow thinker as he was, what Erasa had actually meant and blushed all of a sudden.

"I've never deserved her. That I know." He whispered back with sadness, all anger gone for good then.

Erasa didn't see that one coming. He was calmer, but not totally subdued. All of them fell silent until Sharpner all of a sudden broke into the bedroom, wild at heart, stoned and raging, and he professed his current goal:

"I want Videl! _NOW_!" He yelled using a dark, lusty voice when he saw her. "I'll _fuck_ her right now!"

The aim of the original plan was working, that is, that Sharpner would no longer feel clingy to Erasa. Then again, the plan had _probably_ backfired: he was fancying Videl instead. He pushed Erasa aside as if he was disgusted by the sight of her and went straight to Videl (as straight as he could manage, since he was really, really drunk), but Gohan was still standing right in front of her like a wall and would not let him pass.

"Where do you think you're going, Sharpner?!" Gohan yelled back at him, hoisting his anger again as he pushed Sharpner's chest and made him stop in his tracks.

"Hey, I've heard it all, _bastard._ If you don't want to _fuck_ her, then _don't_." He said joyfully. "I'm not complaining, mate! The more for me!" He started laughing while Gohan began to clench his fists and teeth like never before.

But right when Sharpner tried to make his way past Gohan and Gohan was about to stop him again, he was pushed aside by Videl, who ruthlessly punched Sharpner in the face. He fell on the floor, semi-unconscious, and his nose was profusely bleeding.

Everybody froze, but then she broke the ice thus:

"I wanted to kick his teeth in since the second I met him." Videl whispered darkly, but with cheek.

Both Erasa and Gohan were too dumbstruck to say anything. How could she have left him almost knocked-out with one single blow? Gohan guessed she was stronger than she looked.

Next, while Sharpner was still lying on the floor semi-unconscious, she beat him again a couple of times, then tied his wrists and ankles very tightly with a thick rope, opened the window, skilfully took out a small knife, cut Sharpner's trousers' button, jerked then down, also cut his underpants, also jerked them down; and, from the open window, she hung him upside down like a ham facing the rest of the men who had decided to hang out down there while waiting for the next free slut who might take them. They soon realised that Sharpner had been beaten very badly by a girl and started laughing wholeheartedly at him, mocking him, especially due to his partial nakedness.

He soon woke up and realised the ridiculous position he was in – and protested, to no avail, of course. That was when Videl took that chance to speak up to the amused crowd and said:

"This is what will happen to the next fellow who tries anything on me!" She yelled with pride while Sharpner was still complaining and begging her to set him free.

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom, Erasa and Gohan were gaping at her. Videl would gape at herself if she could: she had beaten one of her worst fears without a single doubt.

"You." Videl said seriously, looking straight at Erasa, pointing at her with her knife. "That's what you have to do with Sharpner to keep him at bay. And stop caring about the money so much. If that's what you're _really_ worried about." She said darkly at the end.

Then, she took a couple of steps towards the door and put her knife back under her skirt. When she had already reached the door, she turned for a second to face Gohan, and then she told him with a passive-aggressive voice:

"Am I in danger?" She made a brief, but crucial pause. " _I am danger._ "

Having said that, she left the place. Erasa smiled a stupid smile: she knew that side of Videl. But Gohan didn't.

The men hollered and hailed Videl as if she was a queen while she made her way to the exit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Videl stormed to her room without any trouble. In her current state, she was the most fearful young lady that anyone might come across in the middle of the night.

The chilly night's air cooled her nerves down and she regained rational thought. She didn't feel ashamed of what she had just done, she simply wished she could avoid any type of confrontation because she plainly disliked it. Whenever she needed to be aggressive and violent, she truly felt empowered by the thrill of action and mischief, but later she'd usually feel blue and homesick. She didn't like it one bit. She didn't need to be that aggressive back home, in Orange Star. That dark side of hers had revealed itself while travelling in this foreign country.

That brutish land had changed her – and that made her want to come back home even more.

She just hoped that those feelings would be washed up by morning, sighing deeply as she came into her bedroom and locked the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in that same old bedroom in the brothel, Gohan and Erasa were growing roots from their feet onto the floor – such was their level of amazement for what Videl had just done.

" _Wow_ …" Erasa whispered amazed. "Did you see that? _Who_ would've thought that she was able to do such a thing?" She had loved that unusual spark of roughness in her dear, normally coy and logic-centred friend. She remembered that one time when she had saved her from a rapist – and she had been anxiously waiting like _forever_ for Videl's dark side to appear again. The thrill that Erasa felt for it was beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

At that, Gohan did not answer. He just let out a brief, almost silent sigh.

"What are you thinking, Gohan?" Erasa asked him rather casually, not meaning any harm, while closing the window just because she didn't want to hear Sharpner yelling and swearing so profusely. She would just leave him alone for some more minutes, to ensure he learned his lesson.

In the meantime, Erasa was wondering whether to tell Gohan about the rapist and Videl's bold reaction. Then, he might realise that Videl was rougher than he had envisioned her. But he made the conversation flow in a different direction:

"I think that you may have lost a friend." He whispered with sadness, not staring at her at all – just at the empty doorframe.

"And _I_ think that she's really mad at you." She spat back at him with a light smirk.

"Then we're even, I guess."

"Whatever." Erasa answered because she didn't know what else to say. She always did the same.

"You said… "Gear her up" for me?" He asked blushing a bit, afraid to ask such a thing. "Was that what you were really up to?"

"Of course, you _idiot_!" Erasa told him enraged all of a sudden. "The second she told me her idea about dancing and stuff, I thought about it. You don't do anything or give her any sign, and she's too shy to even think about it. Something had to be done! So I told Maron, our leading dancer, to fake a leg injury so that Videl would feel forced to step in the last minute. I knew she'd do it. I just had to push her a little bit. And it worked!"

"So you set her up, is that it?"

"I set _both of you_ up. You're welcome, Gohan." She said faking a warm smile.

"You shouldn't have done this, you know." He said seriously.

"Why? Because you _fucked_ it all up and now she's mad at you?" She asked still angered at him.

"No. Because we don't need help at all, Erasa. There's no "we". There won't ever be." He said serious as hell, with burning irises directly on hers. His voice became one of those greatly feared grunts. "I'm warning you: this is not a game and if I see that you're trying it again, you'll be in trouble."

"Are you _threatening_ me, Son Gohan?" Erasa tried to put a brave face, but an angry Son Gohan was something Erasa was not ready for.

"I will if you keep on bothering her." He insisted taking a couple of intimidating steps towards her.

"What about you?" She whispered daringly, but it was obvious that her purpose was weakening.

"You can't bother me as long as you don't mess up with her, which you won't ever dare to do again, understood?" He added also whispering, but his voice was still a painful grunt in Erasa' ears.

"Fair enough. But I meant _you_ bothering _her_. I mean, I'm not the only one here who's _fucked_ it, right?" She said trying to feel whole and rouge, like she usually was.

"Don't feed yourself on lies. You'll end up fat with bullshit. Besides," He answered dryly. "I know what I have to do."

Having said that, Gohan left the place in a rush and Erasa went to "save" Sharpner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dawn came with a dense fog which was clinging far too much to the earth. It seemed as if it would never go away. Naturally, Videl and Gohan's usual trip to the woods was cancelled – it was even though they hadn't had the chance to meet and talk about it. They both assumed that no trip could take place due to the weather conditions and avoided each other.

Videl refused to see him. She made herself scarce at all times and told Kami to cover her up should anyone ask about her during the meals or during the day. As an excuse, she said she wanted to start investigating a new kind of flower that she had found the previous day, the one with the white petals. That was why she spent literally all day in Kami's study room preparing different sorts of extracts and ointments from that flower, and writing all the developments in a journal.

During the afternoon, her investigation-related frenzy cooled down and Kami passed by to check on her progress, only to find her sad and exhausted, leaning her left cheek on her left fist as she scribbled some notes on a piece of paper.

"Videl, sweetheart." He said warmly. "You should rest. It's quite late already."

"I haven't finished." She replied bored and sad. "I still got an hour and a half left before dinner. But I'm not coming. Just so you know."

"You can't take it anymore. You should take a walk or something. You've been locked up in here all day!" He tried to convince her.

"I don't feel like it." She replied bored like hell.

"You don't want to go out because some young man may have told you something… inconvenient, am I right?" He guessed correctly, and he knew it the second he had mentioned a human being from the opposite sex by the tell-tale frown on her wonderful face. "Is that why you locked yourself in?"

She sighed and gave in.

" _Inconvenient_ is a cute euphemism for it." She admitted then.

"What's wrong, Videl? Gohan's been quite upset, too." He said trying not to sound gossipy about it.

"If he comes to you asking about me, tell him to get _stuffed_." She dryly replied.

"Videl, please." He frowned at her harsh comment, still worrying about her. "He looks awfully regretful, staring at your empty seat every now and then during the meals. It's painful even to me. What a face! Not to mention Trunks' and Sharpner's faces."

"What?! Trunks and Sharpner too?" She asked surprised.

"Trunks' been feeling blue somehow, as if missing you very much, sighing every now and then, and also staring at your seat. Sharpner's more like _ashamed_ or something like that. He looks like a scared cat. But Gohan looks the _worst_ by far."

"Anyway, I don't care."

Oh, but she _did_ care.

"You _do_ , Videl. Anyway, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked rather fatherly.

"Gohan chid me." She replied hesitating, but releasing a good deal of hatred and frustration. "I didn't… I just wanted to… Anyway, I know I did something stupid, but I did it for a good cause. I…" She tried to justify herself.

"Something stupid?" He cut her speech for a second.

"Sharpner was getting too clingy to Erasa and she feared that…" She tried to explain while cooling down. "Anyway, I came up with an idea which might have distracted Sharpner from his obsession with her temporarily, but there was an accident and…"

"Stop beating about the bush, Videl. I'm not going to chide you, darling." He said as if he had known her all her life. "If you've survived on your own all across this country, I'm not going to judge how you act. You don't need to sweeten what happened for me."

Videl silently thanked him for that and went on.

"I taught the sluts from the brothel how to dance like we do in Orange Star. Our dancing style is much more daring and seductive than the dancing here, but the meaning is _not_ slutty, by far. That's the norm there. But anyway, I thought that if another girl who wasn't Erasa would play the leading role, then Sharpner might get attracted to her and leave Erasa alone for a while, at least. But then, the leading dancer got injured the afternoon before the performance and Erasa asked _me_ to play the leading role because no one was prepared to do it, so…"

"So you accepted even though you disliked the idea." He concluded with a warm smile on his face.

"Exactly." She admitted, but she was still angry. "I hate Sharpner and he had recently threatened me that very same day, but Erasa said she'd think of something else to solve it and told me not to worry. And I _believed_ her, of course."

"So, did Erasa betray you in some way?"

"Indeed." She sighed as if she had been defeated. "She thought it was _necessary_ to bring Gohan and me together. Apparently she loves doing mischief, and she _knew_ that I would accept dancing as a last-minute thing, and so she sent a note to Gohan to come. Otherwise he would've _never ever_ been there to see what happened on stage. And what was to come later, which was quite predictable…" She blushed a bit.

"Did she succeed?"

"Not really." She whispered as if she was ashamed. "I danced and that was it. Nothing more."

"I expected as much."

"Gohan decided to come, like she had initially planned." She continued rather sheepishly. "And I danced the leading role. But the outcome wasn't what I… _she_ expected. Then, Gohan ranted at me… as if I was a stupid, little child."

Kami smiled at her badly disguised _lapsus linguae_ , while Videl was thinking that Android 17 or Trunks would've probably never reacted like that.

"Videl, you know Gohan is a good man." Kami went on warmly. "The town's folk may have never given him the benefit of doubt, but I _do_ know he's noble and honest despite his social position. Are you mad at _him_ or at _yourself_ for making him angry or disappointing him?"

She didn't want to answer that question.

"He was angry… But he didn't know the truth! Neither did I!" She immediately complained. She didn't want to answer that dreadful question because she didn't know which option was worse. Both of them hurt a great deal.

"Look, I think I know what's wrong here." He said quite hopefully then. "None of you did anything wrong, and yet you feel bad about it. You should both talk about it, calmly. But I think I should warn you about something. Gohan is due to leave for the Demon Realm Doors probably in a few days, therefore he can't afford to have a relationship. Do you understand?"

"And I'm due to come back to Orange Star… I knew it from the start." She sadly acknowledged.

"He may look like he'd love to have one, but he knows he can't offer anything worth having to a woman. The weight of shame is too heavy a burden." He concluded darkly.

"I understand." She whispered while holding back a sudden urge to slap him for having said something like that about Gohan. He had committed no sin.

He had done nothing wrong. Ever. And then she thought:

'Does _being born_ count?'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, Kami had already left and dinnertime was almost due, and then Gohan came loudly knocking at the door of the study room.

"Videl!" He shouted. "Open, please!"

The first thought that was shot in Videl's mind was that Kami had something to do with it or that Gohan might still be pissed off at her and wanted to rant a bit further. Even though she was not really in the mood for it, she decided to open the lock and let him in – and she'd apologise to him as he came in.

"Gohan, first of all, I…" She began apologetically.

But then she froze. She was not ready to process the sight before her eyes. Gohan was carrying the baker's daughter in his arms: little Suno, a poor eight-year-old girl whose right hand had been cut off and whose wrist was bleeding profusely. She had lost all consciousness and Gohan's face was a map of worry and adrenaline.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hello there!**

 **Here we go! One more chapter! :) I hope you have enjoyed it – I** ** _certainly_** **did! :3 And there's a couple of lines which belong to one of my favourite songs: Dreamers, by Hopium.**

 **Anyway, what will happen between Gohan and Videl now? What will happen to poor little Suno? Will Sharpner cool down and stop harassing women? Will Erasa behave properly from now on? Is Pan really done with her family-planning attitude? Will Lord Son Goku ever tell us what he's planning to give Videl as a present?**

 **Patience, my sweet peas.**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**

 **PS:** ** _Gimme gimme gimme feedback after midnight / won't somebody comment on this chapter anyway_** **… [adapted from Abba's "Gimme gimme gimme (Man after midnight) –** ** _(cough, cough!)_** **My version is so much better!] ;P**


	5. Chapter 5: Suno

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

A few minutes later, Kami had already left and dinnertime was almost due, and then Gohan came loudly knocking at the door of the study room.

"Videl!" He shouted. "Open, please!"

The first thought that was shot in Videl's mind was that Kami had something to do with it or that Gohan might still be pissed off at her and wanted to rant a bit further. Even though she was not really in the mood for it, she decided to open the lock and let him in – and she'd apologise to him as he came in.

"Gohan, first of all, I…" She began apologetically.

But then she froze. She was not ready to process the sight before her eyes. Gohan was carrying the baker's daughter in his arms: little Suno, a poor eight-year-old girl whose right hand had been cut off and whose wrist was bleeding profusely. She had lost all consciousness and Gohan's face was a map of worry and adrenaline.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 5: Suno**

"Good Gods!" Videl exclaimed as she moved aside to let them in. "What happened?!"

"An accident in the bakery with a large knife." Gohan said breathing hard.

"Onto the table." Videl commanded as she took all the objects from the table in a rush. "Thank you." She said as soon as Gohan had left unconscious Suno on the table.

Gohan stared every now and then at both of them as the doctor's apprentice industriously worked on the poor girl's injury. She proceeded with swiftness and complete silence, much to Gohan's relief. He wasn't in the mood for conversation either. They would have to talk sooner or later about it – so let it be _later_.

A few minutes later, Suno's parents knocked on the door and Videl told Gohan to deal with them _outside_ for as long as he could.

"Best if they don't see any of this." She added darkly. "Keep them out for as long as possible, please, Gohan."

Gohan did as told and, after more or less half an hour, Videl had neatly finished the girl's amputation. She was already cleaning a few bloodstains left on both their skins and clothes when the parents couldn't take it anymore and entered the room. The mother wailed and wailed while the father complained to Videl. Gohan raised an eyebrow at his nerve and waited for her to deliver a rational response which might cool him down. Otherwise, he'd have to intervene.

"Sir, you must understand that complaining to me is useless: I did my best to save her. Besides, _I_ didn't cut her hand off in the first place." Videl argued back. "There was no other option."

The man fell silent.

The hectic of the last few minutes had made the adrenaline rush in Videl's veins, so much so that she didn't realise the look of both worry and frustrating hesitation on Gohan's face, who was staring at her from a distance, from a corner of the study room, as if he was a mere shadow cast by the candlelight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, the girl regained consciousness and soon afterwards her parents took her back home, leaving Gohan and Videl alone in Kami's study room. Gohan swallowed hard because he dreaded the awkward silence that would follow, as if it was made of cold and dry steel. Eventually, Videl slowly closed the door as soon as they had left and sighed exhausted. They were both extremely tired.

"We're late for dinner. We should get going. Let's see if they saved something for us." Gohan said neutrally, not really daring to look straight at her. He really thought he could get out of that one like that.

"Before we do," She dared to reply. "do you mind if I say something?"

Silence fell and Gohan began to perspire while his heart started racing wildly. That was it. Videl understood his silence like a nod.

"Do you know what Erasa had actually in mind for us yesterday?" She asked calmly, almost whispering. She really wanted to know if he knew the truth, even though she wasn't comfortable talking about those issues. He wasn't looking forward to it and it was more than obvious to her, too.

"She told me right after you left." He answered almost whispering too, sadly. "Look, I'm sorry I got angry like I did. I should've… _I should've_ …" He hesitated, thinking about what he could've actually done to her, blushing wildly.

"And I'm sorry because I should've seen it coming." She said in a hurry to get those words out of her mouth. She felt an instant relief as soon as she had let them out. "I should've know better. It was foolish. Erasa is a _manipulative, ruthless, cheeky dictator_! And I can see you've been regretting this whole thing, too."

Her lovely, smart mouth! Gohan couldn't help staring at her lips for some time. Somehow, the dreaded conversation had been brief but not as awful as they had envisioned. Blaming a third party might've helped to ease the tension out, but there were other silent or invisible issues embedded in their shared awkwardness…

But both of them had something stuck in their minds, a question far more shameful than what Erasa had planned to do in secrecy: Videl wanted to ask him why he had got so _fucking_ angry, the deep-down, _real_ reason as to why (by the look on his eyes, she was convinced that there had to be something else apart from exposing herself, dancing like she had done); and Gohan wanted to know what "gear her up" for him, as Erasa had put it, actually meant for Videl, whether it had worked on her, and whether he had screwed it up for good.

But none dared to utter those fated questions which were roaring in their minds, and they agreed to go and have some dinner as soon as possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Gohan and Videl entered the dining room, late as they were, they rushed to their table trying not to get anyone's attention. However, it was futile: everyone was seated in their places already, and those who had noticed their absence were precisely those to whom both Gohan and Videl didn't want to give explanations, namely, Sharpner and Pan. Trunks saw them entering together and frowned lightly, but didn't say a word. He knew Gohan was due to take her to the woods and make sure she was safe and sound, but not all the _bloody_ time.

"So, killing some spare time before dinner _with Gohan_ , _huh_ Videl?" Pan whispered meanly to her as Videl sat down on the chair right beside her.

"Not again, little miss!" Videl chid her, also whispering. "You know it doesn't work like that, so stop hassling me!"

"Has he kissed you at least yet?" Pan asked quite matter-of-factly, ignoring Videl's angry plea.

At that, Videl blushed because she remembered that moment in which she had silently begged him to kiss her already, almost 24 hours ago, in that bedroom in the brothel. And his testosterone-driven, predatory gaze on her. She shivered mildly, unsuccessfully trying to hide it.

"No, he hasn't kissed me." She whispered back, rather slowly and with unreleased fire.

"He's such a moron sometimes…" Pan whispered looking meanly at Gohan from afar, not noticing Videl's containment of flooding feelings.

In the meantime, at the other side of that large, rectangular table Gohan was having a hard time dealing with Sharpner while Trunks was listening to absolutely everything wearing a light frown and a dry smile on his lips which Gohan didn't like one bit.

"You _bastard_ son of a bitch!" Sharpner sang joyfully. " _You_ and your stupid honour _suck_! How come do you arrive so _late_ to dinner, _huh_? Were you hunting some _foreign female bird_ under a tree? You bastard!"

As Sharpner hinted such a blasphemous activity, Trunks felt his muscles getting tense, but Gohan was much tenser than his brother. His eyes seemed to be aflame as they declared the primal need to tear Sharpner's limbs one by one.

"Careful, Sharpner." Gohan's rough, dark voice insisted. It was that dreadful, husky voice that Videl feared so much. Fortunately, the girls couldn't hear them talking about her at the time. "Videl was generous with your punishment last night, but I swear _I won't be_."

At that, Trunks couldn't help but spitting his food out of his mouth.

"Are you threatening me, _bastard_?" Sharpner said, mocking him as usual. He never took him seriously and took every single chance to laugh at him.

While Sharpner was speaking to Gohan, Trunks gaped at both men as they went on speaking.

" _Videl_ … _generous_ with your… _punishment_?! What are you talking about?!" Trunks asked bewildered, but trying not to be heard by the ladies at the other side of the dining table.

" _Tja_ … She's hard as iron, but I'll _bend_ her!" Sharpner answered with too much pride. "This is far from over!"

"Sharpner wanted to impose himself on her." Gohan summarized what had happened mocking Sharpner as much as he could, relishing in the explanation. "Videl kicked his teeth in. He was left semi-unconscious. Then she hung him upside down with his trousers cut open, so that a large multitude of people could appreciate how _small_ Sharpner's manhood is."

" _What_?!" Trunks was at a loss for words. He didn't know she could be so badass and hard-core.

"She got lucky. Besides, I was _tipsy_." Sharpner tried to find an excuse.

"You were really _stoned_ , Sharpner." Gohan answered darkly. "Not tipsy. Besides, she knows how to handle pieces of _shit_ like _you_. And if you insist on harassing her, I swear I'll do worse than that to you. So step aside and leave her alone."

"You're no match for me, _bastard_." Sharpner replied daringly.

"Sharpner," Trunks intervened with badly repressed anger, his voice icier than the thundering hellish blizzards north of the Demon Realm Doors. "you shall _not_ bother Videl again, _am I clear_? The second I know you're after _something_ from her, I'll get you killed. Understood?"

At that, both Gohan and Sharpner gulped and the argument died right after that. Trunks could be threatening when he wanted to, which left Gohan wondering with worry and jealousy whether he was actually interested in Videl, a foreigner who didn't bear any title of nobility or who seemed not to need one. On top of that, she had never mentioned her will to marry or stay in West City forever, quite the contrary, in fact: she needed to return as soon as the progress in her investigation would allow her. But could Trunks, the heir of Lord Son Goku, actually consider her a good match? If so, _could_ he marry her bearing in mind the fact that she was not of noble blood?

And most importantly, would she take such an offer?

An offer _he_ couldn't make her himself, of course.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dawn came on the next morning with a gentle shower, but Videl was getting ready for her usual trip to the woods, nonetheless. Her tantrum and investigation-related frenzy of the previous day had revealed a promising future ahead of her. Discovering that white flower and its chemical benefits could mean a turning point in her investigations. No other plant had proved to be fit enough to fight the symptoms. She wanted to collect more of them as soon as possible. She knew that that species of flower was the key to change everything.

All of a sudden, someone came knocking at the door of the study room, but that knocking was far too gentle to be Gohan.

Once Videl opened the door, she found out little Suno standing there and smiling at her. She wanted to thank her for "saving her life". Well, that was how she put it. Videl smiled warmly back at her.

"Suno," Videl said quite seriously. "good morning, sweet pea. I may have a surprise for you. Come back in three days and I'll show you something very special, for a _very special_ girl like you."

Videl pointed at the little girl's small nose and gently tapped the tip once. She smiled warmly at the girl standing before her. The little girl's eyes, which couldn't help but staring at Videl's lovely silver necklace with a wonderful sea shell in it, became two glowing shooting stars full of hope and wonder as she fled back into the streets, thrilled by a the existence of mystery present for her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Three days went by and Videl summoned Suno back to Kami's study room. She had said she would have a surprise for her, but in fact it would be a surprise for everyone. Not only was Suno present, but also her parents, some of her friends, Kami, even Lord Son Goku, Trunks and Gohan came. Actually, Videl never meant to tell Lord Son Goku and Trunks about it, but Kami insisted with such vehemence that they should also be present that she couldn't say no. Kami could be extremely persuasive when he was thrilled about something – and he was, undoubtedly thrilled by what Videl had prepared for little Suno that day.

Thus, in front of that rather large committee, Videl delivered a wooden box with two holes on one side. She made Suno sit on her chair, facing those two mysterious, dark holes. The little girl wondered what those holes were meant for.

"Put your hands through the holes… Well," Videl hesitated at her poor choice of words. "you know what I mean. Sorry, Suno. Put your arms in it so that your wrists are completely inside the box."

Suno did as told, her heart rattling madly in her chest.

"Now I'll open the box, but before I do that, Suno," She went on rather motherly. "I need you to understand that this exercise is a one-time thing. A magical, _one-time_ experience." She stressed out. "This box can do _the impossible_ for you. So I really need you to relax. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." She squeaked like a little mouse.

"Chill out, Suno. You'll love it, I sure of that." She told her smiling. "When I open the box, I will remove the left part of the lid, but also the left side and the left half of the front side. See? There's a mark here, right in the middle, between your wrists."

Suno nodded.

"The right side will still be closed and it _must_ remain that way. Once the box is half open, I need you to focus on your left hand, Suno. Will you do that for me?"

The girl nodded again.

"Good. Then, you'll need to lean a bit on your left to look at the right side of the box from the inside, right? You'll see what I mean in a minute."

"OK."

"Remember, Suno." Videl insisted a bit further. "I know I'm a bit repetitive here, but I need you to be calm all the way. I need you to be as quiet and still as possible. You'll see the impossible, but I don't want you to freak out, all right?"

Suno nodded one last time and Videl decided to open the box already.

"Here we go then!" Videl said with enthusiasm.

She opened the box in the way she had previously explained and they all committed to being silent for a long while. Suno saw her left hand lying flat on the surface of the wood and she leaned on her left to look at the right side of the box from the inside, as she had been previously told. She gasped loudly when she saw the power of the wooden box: her right hand had been miraculously restored – more or less. There was a glass pane dividing the box in two halves, and Suno could see her right hand restored in the surface of the glass. She looked back at Videl, who was assessing Suno's reaction, and then back at both her hands, quietly lying on the wood.

"Good, good, Suno." Videl told her. "How are you feeling?"

"My right hand! The box has given me my hand back!" She told Videl trying to contain her excitement.

Her parents were flabbergasted and stared at the box with silent incredulity. The rest of the crew displayed the same reaction, but it was a bit milder, since the child didn't mean as much to them at a personal level. Gohan's eyes glowed and glued themselves to the strange magic emanating of the box, and then he stared back at Videl with wonder.

"You can't take your hands from the box, remember: keep as still as possible." Videl instructed.

"OK."

"Do you like this surprise?"

"Yes!" Suno exclaimed without thinking twice about it.

"Now, Suno, look at me for a minute, sweetie. That's right. Look, now I'm gonna give you some instructions, right?" When Suno nodded with vehemence, Videl went on with a tell-tale smile. "Now move a little bit your thumbs."

"Up and down? With _both_ my hands?"

"Yes, with _both_ your hands."

She slowly did as told and smiled broadly at both her moving thumbs.

"Can you feel both of your thumbs moving?"

"Yes!" Suno replied excited.

"Now, tap on the wood with your forefingers."

Suno did as told and the tapping sound reassured her soul.

"Can you feel your right forefinger moving?"

"Yes!"

"Now, let's try something different. Tap on the wood with all your fingers, like this."

Then, Videl put her hands on the table and rattled her fingers in a bold, quick sequence – one finger after the other, as if she was getting impatient. Suno repeated the sequence and enjoyed every bit of it. She was repeating the exercise over and over and over, with the wonderful thrill of magic flowing in her veins.

"Suno, can you feel the wood beneath your right hand?"

"Yes!"

"OK, Suno. The exercise is over now. You may stop. Don't move your hands out of the box yet, please. Now," Videl closed the wooden box, got closer to her and hugged her from behind with all the warmth and kindness she could muster. Her sea shell necklace fell on one side of her neck and touched Suno's cheek. "you remember I've told you that this was a magical, one-time thing, right?" She whispered softly.

"Yes…" Suno said not sure whether she should feel sad about it.

"This box isn't normal, it's different. _I made it_." Videl made a pause. "You've seen _both_ your hands moving now. And you've felt them moving. _Both._ Is that right?"

When Suno nodded, Videl kissed her hair softly.

"Good, Suno. Look," Videl went on feeling as if she was just about to break the poor girl's heart. "when you've seen your right hand, you've been looking at a mirror… not at a simple glass. What does this mean?"

"But I thought it was a glass, a window, right?"

"No. It's a mirror."

"Then…"

"The right hand that you've seen is the reflection of your left. It's an _illusion_. See?"

Having said that, Videl helped Suno to take her wrists slowly and gently from the holes of the box – and Suno gasped with sadness. She was on the brink of crying. Then, Videl kneeled down in front of Suno, who was still sitting on the chair, to look at her deep in the eye.

"Suno, the box has shown you what you can't have, and that can make you feel sad; but it has also shown you something very important." Videl stared into her eyes while holding both her shoulders and continued thus: "It has told you that you can still _feel_. As long as you _feel_ your hand, no one – I repeat – NO ONE can tell you that you no longer have it anymore. Look," And then Videl opened a drawer and got out a small, carved, articulated, wooden hand with leather straps. "this is a present for you. I know it's not as good as the original, but it can still be very useful to you. I want you to have it, wear it and, most of all, _enjoy_ it."

Suno was already crying and rushed to hug Videl, who was still holding the small wooden hand. She sank her face into her neck and stared sobbing.

"OK…" Videl whispered to herself quite dumbfounded at the child's reaction. "I didn't see this one coming."

The poor girl was hugging Videl as if she was desperately holding for her dear life. At that, Lord Son Goku and the rest of the committee smiled warmly at both of them. She had caused a great impression on the population of West City, but that day she became someone dear, priceless, the healing heart of a wailing community.

The very first who had had the pleasure of knowing that before anyone else could was none other than Gohan. His experience of life had changed a great deal since he'd met her, and he was thinking precisely that while he was staring at her and little Suno clinging to her neck. That was why his prospects of going to the Demon Realm Doors were less and less appealing the more days went by.

Once Suno and her parents had thanked her a billion times and were gone back home, the nobles present and Kami silently decided to stay a bit longer to chat with her.

"I'm impressed, Miss Bluegin." Lord Son Goku told her, unable to hide his amazement. "I don't think we can afford to live without you, young lady, as Kami had pointed out to me earlier today before feeling the need to drag me here."

"I'm honoured by your remarks, Lord Son Goku," She insisted very politely. "but you _do_ know I'm due for Orange Star as soon as I've progressed in my investigations, which by the way are quite advanced, m'lord."

"I know, but I'd love to give you a gift." He insisted. "I was hoping that, once you're back in Orange Star, we shouldn't lose contact, you know… You could even come back someday." He added swiftly before going on talking about his mysterious present: "But give me a couple of days to handle some urgent matters and then I'll call you. I need to speak to you in private about an idea I've had. I think that you might be interested in this little gift for you."

"Lord Son Goku," She insisted as politely as she could, with a mild degree of tiredness. "I hope you remember I said that I'm _not_ expecting any sort of reward for what I do. There's absolutely _no_ need to repay me or…"

"I know, I know…" He insisted with joy and a warm smile on his face. "Let me give you… _a treat_ , young lady."

Both Trunks and Gohan had heard that bit of the conversation between their father and Videl and wondered what he was talking about.

Videl raised an eyebrow at that comment, but she didn't say a thing. Lord Son Goku had been extremely generous, but it was probably in his nature to be so. However, Videl couldn't help but pondering on the potential reason for that almost unbearable high dose of mystery in the whole thing. Why was Lord Son Goku such a deliberately joyful, mysterious and tantalizing benefactor?

"I hope you're not leaving us soon, by the way?" Lord Son Goku went on with the curiosity of a child. "You said your investigations might be complete soon, is that right?"

"I'm almost done. I'm afraid I'll have to leave soon. I've got no time to lose, m'lord." She replied dutifully, not daring to check the look on Gohan's face.

Naturally, Gohan was aching inside like never before. Trunks' warm smile also froze, as if he was already missing her, regretting her imminent departure.

"Very well, then." Lord Son Goku added seriously. "I won't delay you more than it's necessary, since you're father's health is at stake."

At that, Gohan gaped at Videl. Suddenly, his ache was gone and instead his heart stopped beating. Time froze for him. She had never told him about her father being ill – he only knew about that strange illness which she was willingly fighting against with unrivalled fierceness, but he never thought she had such a personal reason for it. And she had never mentioned it.

'Wait a minute.' Gohan thought getting pale. 'That time she seemed forlorn at the prospect of never returning to the woods because of Pan's stubbornness. Were her sadness and desperation pointing to this?'

He chanced to look at Trunks' and Kami's faces, who didn't look surprised at all. Therefore, _they_ knew, like Lord Son Goku. No one had told him.

'Am I the only one who _didn't_ know?' Gohan thought with resentment and jealousy, but he soon chid himself for feeling that way. 'She must have a good reason, she always does. _How can I be so stupid?!_ She might've told the basics to Lord Son Goku because she had to when she arrived here. Trunks is usually by his side at meetings, which makes sense. And Kami knows for obvious reasons… But she might've not told me because she might've feared she'd break down, or that I'd feel she's weak or that she cannot handle it. I don't really know. So… I guess it must be really, _really_ bad for her.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That same day, a few minutes later, in Erasa's little hut, two friends were being reunited.

"Again, I'm sorry, Videl." Erasa insisted with genuine worry while she sat on the mattress of her bed in her two-room, rather small hut. "It wasn't my business and I acted like an overambitious bitch, I know. I'm sorry that I took both of you for granted. I hope you can forgive me."

"Erasa, chill out." Videl tried to soothe her but she was speaking as joyfully as ever, sitting down beside her. "It's the way you are. You can't help being a bossy slut."

" _Geez_. Thanks for the compliment." Erasa replied sarcastically, which made Videl smile.

"You know what I mean. Besides," Videl added. "I've got it all sorted out. More or less."

"What do you mean by _more or less_?" Erasa asked a bit angrily. "You either sort something out or _not_. Full stop. No shilly-shallying."

"Erasa," Videl told her a bit exhausted. "can we _not_ talk about men for a day or something?"

"Sure! I'd love _not_ talking about those dick-centered human beings." Erasa said with a deviant smirk of her lips.

"Erasa, I need to ask you a favour if you don't mind." Videl went on rather sheepishly.

"For you, babe, _anything_." Erasa replied with a wide grin on her face.

Videl hesitated for a few seconds, biting her lower lip with coyness.

"What's the matter?" Erasa asked feeling naughty. "What is it, babe?"

"I want to know something." Videl whispered while blushing a bit.

"Ah, _knowledge_ , as usual. You're so predictable, _gal_." Erasa retorted a bit tired. "How boring!"

"No, well, I mean… I…" Videl hesitated.

Erasa raised an eyebrow at her and stared passively at her.

"What is it? Spit it out already…" Erasa pushed her.

"I might need advice on how to… _you know_." Videl said blushing.

"Oh, I see…" Erasa said opening her eyes wide with uncontainable excitement. "Good! You want to make a move, a very _naughty_ little move, towards Son Gohan, _innit_?"

"It's not like _that_ …" Videl tried to defend herself.

"Sure, whatever. How _daring_ of you! I really thought you'd never get it on, you know." Erasa was obviously thrilled. "Wait a minute, didn't you want _not_ to talk about boys today?" She asked frowning a bit.

"Erasa… What I'm asking of you is to teach me how to be like a… like a pro." Videl added blushing more.

"OK, I get it, _gal_! You're shy when it comes to sex, mainly because you're well-positioned in social terms; while he's hopeless and… _errr_ … well, he's…"

"He's what, Erasa?" Videl said seriously, becoming mildly angry. " _Tag him_ , like the rest of the people _tag_ _you…_ and the other girls."

"I'm sorry," Erasa replied in a serious mood which didn't really fit her. "I didn't want to be mean to either him or you. But you can't hide the fact that being a bastard has marked him. And it will continue to be so unless, by an _extraordinary stroke of luck_ , people change their minds and stop bullying him. But what I was about to say before was that he's a _virgin_ too, I guess. So he's as clueless as you are."

Silence fell between both of them while it started raining outside. It was a gentle shower, with a lovely dripping sound, smooth like a lullaby.

"Anyway," Erasa went on quite motherly. "I can tell you what you wanna know."

Right when Videl was beginning to feel convinced and ready to voice her questions, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Erasa! Open up – _you know what I mean!_ " Sharpner's voice roared from outside joyfully.

"Oh, _great_." Erasa whispered with exhaustion and dread. Then, she whispered to Videl: "It's the _dickhead_. He doesn't like getting _that_ kind of wet." She was obviously referring to the rain.

Right after that, Erasa opened the door with a flourish. She had no hall or nothing of the sort in her little hut: the front door led directly to her bedroom. Videl tried to hold back her giggling due to Erasa's last funny comment, and Sharpner saw it – but he hadn't heard Erasa's previous bold words, of course. He just saw that Videl was having fun at his cost – and that she was spending time with _his_ Erasa. No, he had not got over her yet. But right when he was crossing the threshold and coming towards Videl with a mildly intimidating pose, as if defeating his fear for that dangerous young lady, Gohan saw him from a distance – but most importantly, he saw _her_ in the dangerous vicinity of that dickhead Sharpner. So Gohan came to Erasa's hut, lunged at him and shoved him aside, far from Videl.

" _Yo_! Gohan… What the?!" Sharpner yelled at Gohan. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Leave her alone." Gohan grunted as he stepped between both of them.

"Gohan, relax." Erasa said trying to set the peace. "Videl was about to leave anyways, right dove?"

"Sure." Videl replied. "I was just visiting."

"Not so fast, _luv_." Sharpner stopped her in her tracks when she tried to reach for the door and leave, hoping that Gohan would do so too with her.

Out of the blue, a stark lightning and loud thunder ripped the skies above and a huge mass of water fell from it as if the Gods were pouring giant buckets of water directly over the insignificant mortals' land and their little, fragile heads.

" _Wow_ … OK. Just chill out, Gods." Erasa said, trying to think of a solution. "Since the weather is so nasty right now, why don't you all stay inside? I don't mind as long as you behave."

"All right, Erasa." Videl replied, taking for granted that the men's answer and attitude would be the same, and also hoping they'd feel forced to behave properly now that this sort of deal was already made.

Videl went back to standing near Gohan, while he and Sharpner kept on eyeing each other fiercely until Erasa voiced another wild idea of hers.

"Now," Erasa commanded with a harsh, serious voice, while closing the door behind her – but she couldn't. "Oops! What the fu-?!"

Nimbus was begging to come in, putting one of his huge paws in before the door closed. He didn't like the rain. He howled meekly, as if begging to be let in.

"OK…" Erasa said as she let Nimbus in and he fled towards Gohan and Videl, who were standing close to one another. "OK, guys. I have a good idea. Why don't you, Sharpner, go lie on my bed? In the meantime, Videl, Gohan, please feel free to lock yourselves in the other room."

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"Otherwise, you'll see absolutely _everything_." Erasa concluded with a naughty smile.

"As much as I _detest_ you, Gohan, you actually need to _learn_ – so it's best if it's from the master at the game, that is, of course… _me._ " Sharpner shot out with pride.

Gohan grunted something intelligible.

"Erasa," Videl said with worry. "are you sure you wanna do this? Are you nuts?! We will hear you! Can't you just wait until the rain is over, for the Gods' sake?!"

Gohan chilled out as soon as he heard Videl's logic plea because he thought that Erasa might actually come to her senses – but she didn't. Erasa just giggled freely.

"Nonsense! People hear us all the time!" Erasa said with joy, pushing Sharpner on her bed and sitting on top of his hips.

Then, Videl just remembered that a few days ago Gohan told her something about them being specifically loud during intercourse – and she blushed.

"You choose:" Erasa said decisively. "you stay here in the main room and watch rock our hips, or go to the other room and get some privacy, or… _out_ in the rain. You choose."

Erasa had summed it all up for them. Then, she proceeded to undress that clingy guy whom she detested so much.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **Did you enjoy it? I bet you did, although it could've got** ** _steamier_** **, you know. Don't worry, things will get** ** _hotter_** **from now on. Promise. :3**

 **So, now what? Will Videl and Gohan exit the room? Or will they be forced to watch? Is Trunks actually jealous? What is Lord Son Goku's surprise gift for Videl? Will the cure work in the end?**

 **You'll get the answers and** ** _a lot more_** **… in the next chapter! (And don't forget to comment!) ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**


	6. Chapter 6: The Red Ribbon soldiers'

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

*By the way, for some time now I've been meaning to apologise for also using bits and pieces from other TV series (let's formally call them 'inspirational sources', it sounds a lot _cuter_ , right?) like Breaking Bad or House M.D.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Erasa," Videl said with worry. "are you sure you wanna do this? Are you nuts?! We will hear you! Can't you just wait until the rain is over, for the Gods' sake?!"

Gohan chilled out as soon as he heard Videl's logic plea because he thought that Erasa might actually come to her senses – but she didn't. Erasa just giggled freely.

"Nonsense! People hear us all the time!" Erasa said with joy, pushing Sharpner on her bed and sitting on top of his hips.

Then, Videl just remembered that a few days ago Gohan told her something about them being specifically loud during intercourse – and she blushed.

"You choose:" Erasa said decisively. "you stay here in the main room and watch rock our hips, or go to the other room and get some privacy, or… _out_ in the rain. You choose."

Erasa had summed it all up for them. Then, she proceeded to undress that clingy guy whom she detested so much.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 6: The Red Ribbon soldiers' attack**

"The other room, please." Videl replied half angry at Erasa, half relieved that Gohan, Nimbus and her could physically escape from such an explicit sex scene and also that mad, hellish storm outside.

She went straight to Gohan and pushed him to the other room. Sharpner just chuckled and shook his head. Gohan didn't resist it – he would've agreed to the same option, even though it wasn't the best. As soon as she had shut the door closed, neither she nor Gohan could meet each other's eyes. Both were blushing far too much.

That other room was a lot smaller. It was a small dressing room/bathroom. Sharpner and Erasa started giggling lightly, but soon enough, that giggling became a series of playful moans and grunts. The bed started making funny noises as well, as if the thing was complaining of their brutal, careless activity on it.

"Now this is going to be uncomfortable." Videl whispered to Gohan with a nervous smile on her face.

"You bet." Gohan replied whispering while staring at a small window, giving her his back. He had thought this was for the best of both of them. Nimbus was there, near his legs.

"You said they are usually loud. What do you do to block the sound out of your head?" She asked him whispering, still unable to look his way even though he displayed only his back to her.

"I can't. I've tried to put a pillow over my head, but it doesn't work." He replied calmly.

"No pillows in here anyway." She whispered feeling uncomfortable. "Should we try to talk about something? Anything, just to try and block those sounds."

Gohan chuckled once, very feebly. And then, silence.

Well, _not really_.

Moaning. Tons and tons of moaning filtering through the fissures on the surface and the sides of the door. It almost felt as if there was no door at all. Besides, the storm outside was far from gentle, as well. The thunders and the heavy raining never seemed to stop.

"I'll try anything, please." Gohan whispered.

"OK, what… have you done today so far?" Videl asked him, trying to chat casually, daring to look at him for the first time in that little room.

"Not much, really." He went on, turning around and also daring to look at her, finally. "The highlight of the day has been what you've done for little Suno. That was amazing, by the way." He said warmly, hinting a smile at her.

She blushed.

"I want to ask you something." Gohan whispered back at her, trying to ignore Erasa's loud, totally and stupidly fake by the way, moaning.

"Sure." She whispered back at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father was ill?" He asked fearing that he shouldn't be asking such things so straightforwardly.

"It's… _complicated_. I feel… It…" She hesitated, feeling a tsunami of sadness overwhelming her.

"You can tell me. I'm not gonna mock you, or…" He tried to soothe her.

"I know, I know, but it's hard, you know. It _hurts_ so bad…" She replied sadly.

He regretted having come up with such a topic. Right after that, he regretted falling silent again, since the moaning from the other room felt louder and louder. On top of that, Sharpner's grunts were not welcome either.

"You don't want to talk about it. It's fine." He whispered back at her with kindness. "I get it. I won't force you to."

"OK." She whispered back, feeling mildly relieved.

"But I'm still amazed that you're willing to go on such a quest on your own." He added unable not to worry about her well-being.

"What wouldn't _you_ do if it was _your_ father, Gohan?" She asked whispering, with an unbearable sadness clouding her beautiful voice.

"There are a lot of risks. West City is full of dangerous people." He insisted, worrying a bit _too much_ then, and he knew it. Ever since she had _taken care_ of Sharpner at the brothel, Gohan had found it hard to cope with the idea that Videl could handle the roughest parts of that blood-thirsty world. "But you're a _dangerous_ woman, I get it."

"Hey, don't blame me." She shot back with mild pride, smiling at him, a smile he'd love to drown in. "I live in a _dangerous_ world, too… Got to learn fast. And you look quite dangerous yourself." She whispered a bit coyly.

" _Dangerous_?!" Gohan whispered with amazement. "Me?!"

"That dark look in your eyes when you faced Sharpner the day we met..." She went on rather sheepishly. "I would _never_ want to anger you like that."

His heart started to race madly. He never thought he was a fearful thing to behold, much less to a woman like her.

"But I've already done so once, remember?" She said whispering with shame, biting her lower lip once she had said those words.

"Just… forget it ever happened." He replied whispering, also feeling ashamed, staring at her lovely sea shell necklace instead of her beautiful, charming eyes.

'How _could_ I?' She thought hopelessly. 'Honestly, Gohan, how _could_ I ever forget those sinful yet spurring eyes of yours? I would've _died_ for a kiss right there, right then!'

All of a sudden, Nimbus decided to "help" them. That was why he went right next to Gohan and, while he pretended to ask to be petted, he slid his head to Gohan's legs to push him to Videl, who was standing not far from him, of course, since the room had minimal space in which to move. It felt like a big wardrobe instead of a small room, actually – with two people and a yellowish wolf in it.

Half a step and Gohan was already leaning over Videl because there wasn't much space left. He tried to stop Nimbus's plan by putting his hands on either side of the room, that is, one hand on the surface of the door and the other on the wall facing it. He could stop Nimbus's motion towards her – and then Nimbus let out a small pleading grunt. He was displeased, of course.

"Nimbus," Gohan grunted back at him a bit angry. "what do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer of course, but then he just decided to lie down on the floor while occupying the majority of the free space left.

"I _hate_ you so much sometimes…" Gohan concluded whispering.

Videl was looking at both of them and seemed amused by what she had just seen. Gohan loved that expression on her face and stared at her intense eyes for some time, until she locked her gaze with his and time froze. They blushed while the moaning escalated more and more in the other room. Sharpner and Erasa were insatiable!

"They are doing it on purpose, you know." Videl whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Gohan whispered back tenderly.

"How's it going in there?!" Sharpner yelled at them, making fun of Gohan, while his angry thrusts could be heard through Erasa's hopeless moaning fits. "Do you know where to put it or shall I come and teach you?!"

Both Gohan and Videl blushed wildly, but Gohan's blush died as soon as his rage was set free. He clenched his fists until they started trembling. Videl gasped silently when she saw his dark, killer eyes once more, so close to her face.

"Come on!" Erasa yelled. "It's not as though you're engaged, aren't you? Join us!"

"His _stupid_ honour wouldn't let him anyways." Sharpner added with cheek.

Gohan was about to lose his temper, and Videl began to panic. That was when she took both his clenched fists into her hands with tenderness. At that, Gohan's anger-driven mind snapped out of its trace and stared silently at her.

"Gohan," Videl whispered very lowly and slowly. "don't answer. Don't even _listen_. That's what they want. You have to ask yourself something: do _you_ want it?"

Gohan felt her words soothing him all and he hugged her all of a sudden. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned his head on her left shoulder. He could smell her hair – another relaxing token of her presence. He remembered the last time he had smelled her hair, in Kami's study room, when her dislocated shoulder needed immediate attention. Videl blushed but loved the contact. And then her heart started racing madly within her chest, like his was already doing. The contact between both of them was beginning to feel unbearable, and mother nature was demanding Gohan to act accordingly to the situation.

Out of the blue, she saw the window at which Gohan had been staring before, when they had entered the small room. It was big enough to escape through it, except for Nimbus, who was far too big for it.

"Gohan," She whispered as if she had just had a wild, crazy idea, which made him look straight at her. "I think I've got it." She pointed at the window. "Fancy getting a bit wet? _Literally_ , of course."

Outside the rain was mercilessly falling from the skies above, and several lightnings were rolling above and under the dark clouds over and over again.

"Only a bit you say?" He whispered back to her smiling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gohan and Videl entered the study room in a rush, giggling and wet all over. The storm was wilder and wilder, the thunders kept roaring in the skies.

" _Wow_ … That was crazy! Do you think they noticed we're gone?" Videl asked him almost out of breath and giggling freely. They had madly run all the way.

"They were too busy to care, I'm afraid." Gohan whispered back, smiling, while closing the huge door.

"I think I should've gone out the second Sharpner entered. I should've known better." Videl acknowledged, still with a smile on her face.

Her clothes were too wet and, therefore, they displayed ever single curve of her delicately sinuous body, especially those areas which were meant to be hidden. Gohan noticed it immediately and swallowed. Some water drops were still dripping from her long, dark hair as she moved.

"You didn't know, did you?" He said with a progressively huskier voice.

"That they'd end up fucking?" She remarked feeling a bit embarrassed. "That they do it almost every day and that they are specifically loud? We already knew it. And, to be honest, I thought they'd be able to control themselves. We're not _beasts_ , but human beings. Besides, you had already told me they're loud."

They fell silent all of a sudden as they remembered that early morning conversation the morning after Videl had helped Erasa and the girls make those Orange Star-inspired dresses and taught them how to dance in their style. Gohan had come to her bedroom door very early, when she wasn't even awake – not to mention dressed. And later they had been talking about precisely that.

Gohan's clothes were also soaking wet and, thus, Videl couldn't help but notice his well-built chest and arms beneath his black clothing. His dishevelled, wet spiky hair almost made her shiver. She had to divert her gaze to the floor.

"Anyway," Videl changed the subject, trying not to show the blush on her cheeks too much. "I think I've got some towels over here."

As she went to a large wardrobe, she tried to consciously chill out, breathing in and out as slowly as she could manage. She opened the wardrobe and started to get some towels for them. In the meantime, he was still staring at her from behind – and she could feel every inch of his penetrating gaze on her. She knew her wet clothes were not helping.

"I don't think anyone will bother to come over here today bearing in mind this awful weather. We'll have plenty of time to ourselves today." She said cheerfully passing a towel to Gohan, trying to sound normal, but the second she had said those words she realised she may have invited him to make a move – and her heart couldn't help but heating up.

He took the towel from her. She bit her lower lip, facing the wardrobe again, as he took it. She just got another towel for herself and started to dry her hair industriously. So did Gohan. A few minutes later, since none of them had said a single word, Videl shyly turned around only to find Gohan giving her his back while leaning a bit on the table, still trying to dry his hair.

Right when she opened her mouth to say something, he turned around and raised a hand to her face, with his forefinger up almost on her lips as if he was asking her to be silent. He tried to listen carefully, and so did she, expecting something to happen since his facial expression had suddenly changed to one of worry and anger.

They could hear a metal sound from outside and a grunt. Later, a dead thud. That was when Gohan silently let his towel on the table and carefully went to one of the windows to check what was going on outside, but what he saw was far worse than he had expected: some Red Ribbon soldiers had succeeded in entering the walls of West City, taking advantage of the lack of guards due to the heavy raining. The few guards that they had actually found were killed, their corpses laying by the side of the small bonfires they had lit in a dry corner of a stable while trying to find some refuge from that hellish rain. Those soldiers had been West City's sworn enemy for years on end. They were rogue soldiers who came from north of the Demon Realm Doors. Some of troops might have found a way to defeat the Door's guards, get past them and come to West City to cause upheaval. General White, their ruler, must be more than pleased with that.

"Red Ribbon soldiers…" Gohan whispered to Videl with worry, his levels of testosterone rising while checking on his sword, hanging from his belt. "I've got to warn our soldiers and fight back. Videl," He told her serious as hell while holding both her arms to make her pay attention to his words. "don't go out. I mean it. Stay inside and try not to move or lit anything. Make as if there's no one in here, all right? Lock all windows and the door once I've gone out. Don't ever answer the door. Hide in the wardrobe or something. I'll be back when this is over, I swear."

"Be careful, Gohan." She replied whispering while his fingers were still sinking in the wet, soft cloth of the sleeves of her dress.

He swallowed as he stared at her for some blissful seconds in complete silence. He suddenly thought of what other men would do in such a situation, but he soon shook the thought out of his head. He had no right to kiss her as if there was no tomorrow. He could get killed, sure – and then there would _actually_ be no tomorrow for him. But he couldn't do it. That was why he decided to gently close his eyes for a second, stop holding her and rush to the door and leave altogether. Videl had immediately felt his hesitation, but didn't dare to say anything further.

When Gohan's hand was on the doorknob, he grunted lowly, just once, and his lips drew a mockery of a smile. He actually looked like in pain, but for once in his life he decided to be reckless about it. Reckless. Something he had never been. That was when he turned around and rushed back to her, who was still staring at him – and then he kissed her. He pushed his body towards her in a desperate attempt to melt with her, holding both her cheeks while his lips were mercilessly reaping their first kiss. Little wet locks of her hair had glued to her cheeks.

"Lock the door." He whispered back at her seriously once his lips had parted from hers with a dark, husky voice.

She was left with throbbing, parted lips, as if she was waiting for more to come. He rushed back to the door and fled to battle before she could even complain about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later, it was still raining and Videl was still alone in Kami's study room, pretending no one was there while trying to peep out of a window. While men were being slaughtered outside and the pouring blood mixed with the water drops and the mud, she was dying to see Gohan, whether he was safe and sound or not. But he was nowhere to be seen. The yelling was the worst. She didn't care that he'd told her to hide – she was brave enough to handle that kind of trouble. The only thing that kept her in a constant state of distress was the fact that she was worried about Gohan's welfare.

She sighed every now and then, hoping that the battle would end soon enough, that Gohan would come back.

'But…' She thought with crimson on her cheeks. 'what will I do when he comes back? What will _he_ do? Oh, dear Gods…That kiss was _not_ meant to happen. Neither of us can afford it. Now what? It's not as though I can fake it has _never_ happened!'

Out of the blue, an arrow was shot against her window and it broke the glass. It scared the hell out of Videl, but it didn't hurt her. She took advantage of it: since she was also a good archer herself, she got her bow and some arrows and tried to be useful using the broken hole in the window to shoot arrows through it. If Gohan saw her, he'd be mad at her. But she didn't care.

'At least I'll have something to talk about with him which isn't that heated kiss…' She thought with some sort of relief.

Then, she saw Trunks fighting a Red Ribbon soldier who was far taller than him on top of the city walls. It looked as if that man was about to beat the hell out of him. Trunks was having a hard time defending himself from those ill-meant blows with the sword. Then, another Red Ribbon soldier appeared out of nowhere right behind Trunks. He would have to fight both at the same time in an unfair battle.

Videl gasped briefly and didn't hesitate one bit when she shot an arrow at the second man when he was about to wound Trunks with his sword. She had aimed at the man's shoulder with an unbeatable precision, so much so that the guy fell off the wall and painfully landed on the other side. Since the city walls were quite high, falling meant a certain death. Trunks instantly knew someone had helped him and shot his gaze at his saviour down below – that was when he saw Videl staring from the broken window of the study room with a bow in her hands. He smiled warmly at her while the rain kept falling madly from the skies over him and the men kept fighting fiercely around him. His well-built outline against the grey sky and those hellish blue lightnings was quite impressive. His dishevelled hair battled against the harsh wind.

But Videl got paler and paler: she had never killed a man before. She had never aimed to kill, only to wound or distract. In the meantime, Trunks could successfully deal with his initial, rough opponent and kill him. A few minutes later, the Red Ribbon troops were backing off and they eventually fled, although the vast majority had been killed.

Remorse was eating Videl from within when there was a loud knocking on the study room's door. It was Trunks.

"Videl!" He pleaded almost out of breath. "Videl! Open up, please!"

She went straight to the door and unlocked it. Apparently, Trunks was extremely grateful for what she had done to save him, so much so that the second she'd opened the door to him he rushed to her and hugged her as if he would never part from her in their entire lives. She could feel his wet purple hair on her left cheek as he embraced her tightly. His wet clothes were soaking hers, which were just mildly dry then. She was feeling cold, but being hugged with such vehemence was somehow making her feel hot.

Then, over his shoulder she could see Gohan right outside, standing frozen under the rain while witnessing that unfathomable scene before him. His pose was still mighty and blood-thirsty from the battle, but since there were no opponents left, he was trying to cool down. His well-built frame was reflected on the large pools of water on the muddy and bloody floor. His chest was still heaving due to the exercise but trying to calm down, but his heart was drumming louder and louder due to what his eyes were seeing. His sword was still drawn, but it was hanging lower and lower as his right arm seemed to lose all its strength. Yet the fingers around the hilt were tense and tight, marking the whiter lines where the bones lay underneath. Videl felt a cold chill within her when his eyes darkened.

"I'm so _so so so_ grateful to you, Videl!" Trunks told her with joy, still hugging her. "I could've died up there! You've saved me!"

His thrill and gratefulness was overwhelming.

"Don't mention it." She whispered back trying to sound neutral. "It was the least I could do."

She saw how Gohan suddenly put his sword back in the sheath and walked slowly towards them. That was when she suddenly felt an urgent need of being released from Trunks' arms. She moved just lightly, and Trunks understood that the hugging had to come to an end.

"What would we do without you?" Trunks whispered back to her with love.

"You're too kind. You don't need me that much." She replied. "Anyone would've done it instead of me."

"Nonsense. I'll tell my father. When _he_ knows, he'll…" Trunks said with pride while Gohan stopped by the door and remained there, listening.

"No, no, no…!" She rushed to cut Trunks' train of thought before it was too late. "No, please, don't. It's… _too…much_ … already." She didn't really know how to voice her concerns to him. She was in panic, and felt as if she was about to cry. They had never shared any degree of intimacy – unlike with Gohan.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked her with worry seeing her unusually sad face.

"I shot an arrow at that man and I _killed_ him. It's _bad_ enough as it is!" She complained breathing hard and frowning with worry.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't get it.

"Trunks, I'm a _doctor_." She insisted. "I don't _kill_ people,… quite the opposite." She whispered back at him with remorse. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably and he knew what was going on inside her head: she couldn't take it. She had done something which went against her morale and usual behaviour, and she couldn't stand it. Both Trunks and Gohan felt sorry for her.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Trunks whispered back at her and hugged her again, this time with more softness and very, very carefully. She hid her face under his neck while Gohan was getting a lot tenser. He didn't like Trunks' physical insistent contact with her.

"I aimed at his shoulder precisely because of that. That's what I usually do." She whispered full of regret. "But he's fallen down the city walls. He must've died."

"You did well. You had good intentions. Besides," Trunks tried to soothe her with a gentle tone of voice. "I've seen him. He's fallen on a large group of bushes out there. He was limping his way out of battle."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at his brother's comment. He didn't like this one bit.

"Really?" She whispered back trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes, he's not dead. At least not yet. That depends on whether he found an enemy or a friend on his way." Trunks tried to comfort her.

"All right." She whispered back believing him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, Gohan ambushed Trunks in a corridor.

"What do you think you're doing by lying to Videl about that man's death?!" Gohan asked him enraged while pushing one of his shoulders.

"I did what had to be done. Don't you get it, Gohan?!" Trunks shot him back those anger-driven words. He spoke as if he was defending the love of his life. "She couldn't handle it. She shouldn't be held responsible for this. _I_ was the one in trouble; therefore, _I_ 'm responsible for his death – not _her_. What would _you_ have done?"

"You've _lied_ to her. She's smart. _Too smart_." Gohan insisted with anger. "She'll know soon enough and then she'll _break down_ again. On top of that, she'll be mad at you."

"That's why I've commanded that the area should be burnt together with the dead Red Ribbon soldiers' bodies." Trunks told him seriously and darkly. "That way she can't find out the inexistence of those bushes I've just mentioned. The area will be burnt. Now, stop it and step aside."

Gohan froze. He couldn't believe that his brother could be such a smart and dark liar.

"But before I go and speak with our father about all this and Videl," Trunks said with a deadly serious tone of voice. "tell me something, Gohan."

Gohan was still gaping at him.

"Do you _like_ her, Gohan?" Trunks asked him with a threatening expression in his eyes.

"I like her according to my rank and position, not more, not less." Gohan said dryly and left.

Trunks didn't believe a word of it, of course. They had known each other long enough to know when he was lying to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, Videl and Kami were attending the wounded. The sombre wake of war had crossed the fate of many that day, and it could be seen on their scarred faces, their deep wrinkles of worry and the ice-cold tears of children. Their piercing wailing tore Videl's heart.

Some of the wounded could actually walk and come to the study room, and they were healed there, but the majority had to be treated _in situ_ , where they had been badly hurt. Therefore, Videl and Kami spent the rest of the day from one hut to the next, finding wailing people who begged for urgent medical attention in almost every corner. Luckyly, Sharpner, Erasa and the girls had not been involved in that messy battle. That was why Videl could ask the girls for help while attending the wounded while Sharpner was helping to bury the dead.

When Kami's and Videl's job was over, Lord Son Goku summoned them in his private chambers. Exhausted as they were, their only thoughts were for peace, quiet, something to eat and rest. But rest had to be postponed if Lord Son Goku wanted to speak to them.

"Videl and Kami, how undoubtedly grateful I am to have you both!" Lord Son Goku was pleased to say. "Especially _you_ , young lady." He added with a broad smile on his face.

"I assume that Trunks may have mentioned _something_ about me and…" Videl tactfully said. She knew that Trunks would spill the beans and that Lord Son Goku would be _amazingly generous_ and _mysterious_ again.

" _Of course_ he has! And I'm very grateful to you for saving him. He's my heir… my eldest son. I care for him a great deal. And I'm relieved to find out that someone else is _also_ taking care of him when I'm not looking."

For a second she thought that Lord Son Goku would offer her his hand in marriage, bearing in mind his amiable tone of voice and the stresses he had made, but the mere thought of it made her feel stupid. Lord Son Goku felt in debt with her, but that didn't automatically mean that she could marry Trunks. She was not even a member of the nobility.

"I told you I had a treat for you." Lord Son Goku went on. "I haven't forgotten. But now it seems that I'll need something _more_ …"

"Lord Son Goku, if I may speak on this matter, I'd love to say something." She was beginning to sweat. She didn't like being treated like a goddess, hailed for her work at such a divine level.

"Speak, young lady."

"You don't owe me anything, Lord Son Goku. I'm glad to help when I'm needed. I don't need any sort of reward, or treat, or… anything. I'm happy as long as no one suffers or dies." She humbly said.

"That's very sweet of you, but I insist, young lady, that you accept my gift. Give me a couple of days… and let me surprise you, like I promised."

"Fair enough." She gave in with a sigh because she knew there was no way out of that one. Besides, she was tired.

So there he was again, talking rainbows of gratitude… and that mysterious gift also into the bargain. She wondered what it could be.

"Now I need to speak with Kami alone." Lord Son Goku said. "If you excuse us…"

At that, Videl bowed and left the room immediately.

"Are you sure about this, m'lord?" Kami inquired, displaying that he already knew what was going to happen.

"Absolutely." Lord Son Goku replied with a warm smile on his face. "More than I ever was."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gohan had decided to wait for her in the study room. She might come back a bit later, since he knew she had been summoned by Lord Son Goku at that hour. Seeing her couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't wait anymore. He was impatient. He had spent far too many days undergoing that torture. He needed some sort of closure.

Since he knew he was too shy and clumsy with words, he had to try a different approach to her – something more striking, unavoidable, and primal… like their first kiss. Unexpected and undeniable. He began to undo his jacket and shirt and left them resting on a nearby wooden chair. His trousers still had some blood stains of his fallen enemies on them. At least, he had washed his hands so that the blood would be washed away from his skin.

He was sure about how to do it. She'd come in and face him bare-chested, waiting. For a second he was sure that that strategy didn't fit him, that she'd feel threatened, that she'd shy off or try to get him back to common sense – and yet he hoped with unjustified joy that what she'd face would be so radical a change that she wouldn't be able to use her mind the way she was used to. Would she be able to unsheathe her _swordish_ mind if she faced the glory of his half-naked body? Would it paralyse her as much as her half-naked body had paralysed him when he had to cure her aching dislocated shoulder that fine morning?

And yes, he was feeling joy at the prospect of melting into her even though he hadn't wooed her properly, that is, the way a regular man would – because he couldn't. Despite the fact that she'd treated him like a normal person, he couldn't.

Accidentally, he thought of Trunks and his tender hugging of her body when she had most needed it. That had triggered the worst pang of jealousy that he had ever felt in his entire life. _He_ could flirt with her openly and freely if he chose to. Their last conversation ended with a confirmation of his awful state of affairs in social terms and, therefore, his unsuitability for her. In spite of that, he was willing to risk everything just to have a temporary reprieve before it was too late.

A few minutes later, Videl opened the door of the study room thinking there was nobody in it – and she gasped when she saw a bare-chested Gohan giving her his back, peacefully waiting with his hands lying on the large, wooden table, his arms spread on either side so that his biceps and triceps would stand out, outlined thanks to the evening light of the orange setting sun shed from the window which stood right in front of him. His unruly spiky hair seemed to glow like a ghost or a god – or both at the same time. Once he'd heard her coming in, he had turned his head slowly towards her, spying her from over his left shoulder. His spine was glorious, like a strong tree-trunk which holds a million leaves.

She froze and the thick door gradually closed on its own. When the soft, closing click sound filled the air, she got scared that Gohan may have been waiting for her to return because he may have suffered an injury on the upper part of his body or something during the battle. How careless had she been! Or so she thought. Videl was always looking for the most plausible explanation, even though she knew there was something _weird_ going on – her guts were practically screaming it to her, but as usual she turned a deaf ear to that gut-based information. That was why she rushed to him with a worried face, ready to help him.

That struck Gohan as strange. Videl? Rushing to his arms? No words? No remarks? No questions asked? No lecture on common sense? As simple as that? Impossible. He shot a raising eyebrow at her while his aching heart began to speed dangerously. What he was about to do was reckless, but it would sure be worth it.

As she got nearer him, her long-eyelashed eyes roamed over his flawless body in their usual analytical style, searching for an inexistent wound. His chiselled chest and abs were outlined with the precision of a professional sculptor, who had wickedly devised a demigod in flesh and bone with a wide chest and a narrow, manly waist. And she could be endlessly staring at him. At that, Gohan blushed but suspected something was the matter with her, no doubt.

"Are you OK? Where is it? Where does it hurt?" She pushed those words out of her delightful lips in a rush, pushing him to tell her where it hurt him.

Dear Gods, she was hopelessly clueless! That was when he chuckled and closed his eyes in a sudden admission that the girl he had fallen for was completely innocent and naïve like no other. He smiled tenderly at her for a couple of seconds, not daring to say a word, taking her innocence in. He had to remember that the fewer words, the better.

"Here." He softly whispered back at her while taking her right hand into his and raising it to meet the soft skin over his heart.

Her right hand still had some bloodstains from her patients: it was the blood of _life_ , whereas the lingering blood on his clothes was the blood of _death_ – or that was what Gohan thought at that precise moment.

His eyelids came halfway down to meet the still naïve expression on her face. He hadn't been wounded during the battle. She mildly tilted her head sideways, like Nimbus would, and raised an eyebrow. She didn't get it until he decided to take the decisive step into the void between them: he took a short step towards her and leaned his face over hers. His slow pace was calculated to let her know his intentions on her, to give her one last chance to say no if she didn't want it – but she didn't.

Therefore, as his nose got nearer hers, she knew what he actually had in mind. Then, she blushed wildly and stopped breathing. It was the moment she was expecting with nervousness and dread, and yet she wanted it to happen. She could've run away – and he'd let her. He gently made the tip of his nose rest on hers and stared directly into her eyes, still holding her hand over his heart. She felt hers skip a beat. A second later, he let his nose slip onto her cheek and his lips lightly brushed hers in a purely compassionate gesture. She could still push him away – but she didn't.

The promise that Gohan had made to himself – that he'd be patient and a gentleman – got smashed into smithereens the instant he'd touched her lips, since he could not resist temptation anymore. He let out a mildly resentful grunt and, the next thing she knew, he was wrapping her with his arms, pushing her towards the bookshelves which were right behind her, while his lips thundered all their passion over hers.

He pushed his tongue past her lips and, demanding as the kiss was, it conquered any degree of sanity and common sense within her. She just gently put her hands on his chest, wishing she had been more careful and trusted her guts when she had come into the room – but those thoughts were fading away and away. She could've still slapped his god-like face then and he would've understood – but, _oh_ , she didn't.

That intriguing list of _didn'ts_ was rocketing Gohan's pride like never before, like the kind path that her fingers started to trace up to his jawline and cheeks. The touch of her fingertips was electrifying. That was why he decided to play the game a bit more daringly: he took his iron-bent arms from around her body and each hand got hold of each of her hands. His fingers coiled around her palms and slid down below to both her wrists so that he could push them onto the bookshelves as well, slightly above her head, sinking his fingertips into her tender flesh in the meantime with only one hand. The other held her waist firmly towards him. His ruthless attack on her exposed, throbbing lips was no more; but, to her amazement, he went straight to softly bite her jawline and neck. That shot a shiver down her spine, scary but delicious, nonetheless. She couldn't help but releasing a meek, little moan.

A single question crossed the sky of her mind: why was he so straightforward and daring then? Why? Was he trying to compensate for the other night's tense argument after she had danced at the brothel? But, as an answer, all the kind, cosy and intimate moments that they had shared until then flashed alight in the darkness behind her closed eyelids, one after the other: a genuine smile here, a warm comment there. Every single time she'd been nice to him was being rewarded; every single time he'd released his true self became a token of love.

And she remembered her injured shoulder and his healing hands on her skin…

And later she remembered her daring dancing performance and his wild reaction…

And the touch of his lips right before the battle…

 _Beware the wolf…_

Videl smiled at the ceiling with her eyes closed thinking of Erasa's comment while Gohan was kissing her jaw and neck. He actually _was_ eating her alive, in a metaphorical sense of the expression, of course. They were both too loaded with easily combining and combusting emotions. She was fed up with piling them up and ignoring them – like he had also done until that moment. She wanted to abandon herself on a boat into that sea of man that Gohan was. That was when he pushed his hips onto hers again and she knew she'd drown in it soon enough. She began to feel that hungry heat that the lower part of his body was emanating.

In spite of the frenzy of that liberating, shared moment, something made them stop all of a sudden: they heard a noise coming from the corridor and they froze immediately, staring into each other's eyes in sudden, silent shame and panic. The only problem was that the noise didn't actually come from the corridor itself, but rather from the very same room… From the wardrobe on the corner, right next to the door, that sound had come. As soon as both Videl and Gohan turned their eyes to meet the intruder, they realised that the wardrobe door was ajar – and Pan was right behind it.

"Pan!" Videl exclaimed almost breathlessly.

Gohan clenched his teeth violently, closed his eyes darkly, with shame, and let out a badly repressed grunt as he disentangled himself from his recently hunted love prey. There was no easy way out of it, but there was nothing in the world that couldn't stop him from being royally pissed off at his little sister. That was why he came towards her, walking angry strides, and before she could even mumble half an apology, he angrily shut the wardrobe door closed, leaned the weight of his body on both his hands on the wooden surface, and, staring at the door with killer eyes, he professed thus:

"Don't you dare spy on us again." His voice was darker than Videl had ever heard before. "If you tell anyone on us, _beware_."

There was a crucial pause and they could hear a tiny sob coming from the wardrobe.

"Now… I'll open the door and you'll flee IMMEDIATELY." He grunted.

That was when he opened first the door of the study room and then the wardrobe's. As soon as he'd done so, Pan fled faster than the wind. She didn't want to cross her brother ever again. He slammed the door of the study room shut.

Alone as they were, then for real, Gohan didn't dare to look back at Videl, even though he'd done far too many shameful things to her in the course of the last few minutes… and what he would've definitely done to her if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Gohan…" Her voice was shaking like a leaf, half afraid, but half hot.

His plan had been foiled; his mood, demolished. For a second he thought of getting his shirt back and storm out of the study room… and never speak of it ever again. On second thoughts, he believed she deserved that he should finish what he had started. He was hesitating.

"I-I'm… s-sorry, Videl." Gohan finally said as if he was regretting what he'd done. The restraining half of his mind was winning the battle.

"Wait… w-what?" Videl whispered back at him, unable to believe him.

"I've pushed you…" He whispered feeling shame and guilt. "I shouldn't've."

"What are you talking about?" She whispered faking she was getting indignant.

At that, Gohan dared to look back at her with wonder and excitement in his eyes. Once he had done so, she was already coming to him to hold his cheeks and kiss him. His fire gladly revived within him. Would she ever reject him? The mere thought was dumb – Videl had, from the very first day they had met, treated him like no other person ever would. It was no different then. She'd always be there, comforting him, kissing him.

The kiss was getting heated again…

… until Kami came walking down the corridor and opened the door, only to find a shaken Videl trying to focus on a book and horribly failing at it. Her cheeks were aflame and her lips, swollen for no reason at all – or so it seemed.

"Videl, I need to ask you something, uh…" Kami made a pause and then he continued thus: "Oops. Seems like a patient has forgot his jacket here." He said with a genuinely naïve smile. "Anyway, I came to fetch you. It'll be dinnertime soon."

Videl agreed to leave immediately and, once they were already crossing the threshold and closing the door of the study room, the wardrobe's door slowly opened, revealing a chest-heaving but quiet Son Gohan holding the knob.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later, that same night, in Videl's room…

"How to please a man 101." Erasa announced with pride.

Ranfan chuckled amused while Videl raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like the title, Miss Erasa." Videl complained while raising a hand like a good student.

Erasa had come and visited Videl because Erasa had promised her she'd reveal a special kind of _knowledge_ to her. Unfortunately, the last time Sharpner had interrupted them before Videl could make any progress at all. She had brought Ranfan over, just in case he might intrude again. He was known for his lack of tact and no respect for boundaries or closed doors.

"Very well. What do you suggest instead?" Erasa asked her with a warm smile on her face, while sitting on the bed.

"It doesn't _need_ a title. Let's just not tag it… It's how I feel…" Videl replied hesitating and rather sad. She also sat on the bed, by her side.

"Good, because I need to be sure you _feel_ like doing this, Videl." Erasa added whispering tenderly.

"Are you sure you want me to stay and watch?" Ranfan asked with feline, lustful eyes, but trying to keep it cool.

"No problem, girl." Erasa replied gently. "Right, Videl?"

"I'd rather have you stay and watch than have Sharpner spotting us here." Videl whispered back. "I'm ready."

That was the cue for Erasa to start the ball rolling. She raised her right hand and cupped Videl's chin with great care.

"Do whatever you want. You must remember that you're completely free, Videl." Erasa insisted whispering with tenderness. "Either meek or daring, feel free to do it to me. And it's OK if you want to think it's him and not me – or not. Do as you please. You choose. You _always_ get to choose."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **One more! God, I'm in** ** _love_** **with this chapter. Did you enjoy it?**

 **So, will Erasa and Videl get it on? How far is Videl willing to go? Will Gohan and Videl continue where they had left off? Will Trunks interfere in their relationship? What** ** _damn_** **surprise gift has Lord Son Goku planned for Videl? And why is he so** ** _fucking_** **mysterious about it? (This man is killing me!) Will the Red Ribbon army strike back as revenge? Feel free to comment!**

 **Be patient, sweethearts. Soon… in the** ** _next_** **chapter! ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**

 **PS: I was thinking to try and post regularly, but I've known myself long enough to know that I'm an evil procrastinator. So, if I choose to do it, I know I'll break my promise at some point. I suck so bad at keeping promises… Should I try once more? :S**


	7. Chapter 7: Snow and ants

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Good, because I need to be sure you _feel_ like doing this, Videl." Erasa added whispering tenderly.

"Are you sure you want me to stay and watch?" Ranfan asked with feline, lustful eyes, but trying to keep it cool.

"No problem, girl." Erasa replied gently. "Right, Videl?"

"I'd rather have you stay and watch than have Sharpner spotting us here." Videl whispered back. "I'm ready."

That was the cue for Erasa to start the ball rolling. She raised her right hand and cupped Videl's chin with great care.

"Do whatever you want. You must remember that you're completely free, Videl." Erasa insisted whispering with tenderness. "Either meek or daring, feel free to do it to me. And it's OK if you want to think it's him and not me – or not. Do as you please. You choose. You _always_ get to choose."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 7: Snow and ants**

"I understand." Videl replied whispering as if she had been bewitched.

As soon as silence reigned in Videl's bedroom, Erasa leaned over Videl and kissed her gently on the lips. Videl didn't feel at ease with that, because she'd love Erasa to be Gohan, but it made something click within her. The mere touch ignited a shooting star within her mind – and she closed her eyes with fierceness and made a wish upon that star.

And what wish would that be? Certainly, I won't answer that. You may take your own conclusions.

Erasa slowly guided Videl's hands to touch her face and her neck, and later she started to caress Videl's arms and face bit by bit, gently – and the slower and lighter she touched her, the more impact it had on her. Ranfan swallowed hard, silently, while she watched – and kept watch. Clothes were taken off. Videl moaned freely and shamelessly at some point some minutes later – and she didn't care on bit to be heard, or to be seen by a third person.

The bed soon became a golden altar devoted to a god of made of flesh and bones and pleasure, but the admission of that state of affairs couldn't be considered blasphemous. Religions often portray a final goal, a sacred objective, or a pattern of behaviour which needs to be duly woven and dutifully fulfilled. It was simple, mechanical even. No sacrifices had to be met, no guilt has to be reported, and no blasphemy could ever exist. Therefore, the pure, unadulterated feeling of being there and then, endlessly and forgetfully giving and receiving as if life was only meant to be like that – those soft invigorating touches, those feathered-like kisses, those never-fading reverberating moans, those cliff-deep liberating gazes –, was not the food or a sacrifice to any God, even though it felt divine. There were no confessions to make, no secrets to unveil, no stains to cleanse – just the admission of the fact that one's existence was inextricably linked to joy and pleasure. No judgements, no passing sentences, no classes, no boundaries, no hurtful or debasing questions – just love defined as the widest spectrum of shapes and colours that could ever exist amongst the human species.

And words were lost. She couldn't compare it to anything she had ever felt before. She was not a lesbian, but it was as if her body had always lived in an endless winter and all of a sudden it flowered and heated as if summer was pacing down on a red carpet towards her. She wanted Gohan to be there for her – but it would have to wait.

Mistress of the unspoken as she was, Erasa noticed that Ranfan was getting a bit too nervous due to the slow rhythm, and then she proceeded to show Videl the full unexplored world of pleasure, diligently, gladly and speechlessly. But right when she wanted to get to lower body areas, Videl grabbed Erasa's hands all of a sudden.

"No…" Videl whispered back at Erasa, exhaling heat from her mouth with tiredness as if she was a long extinct, ghostly dragon. "Not yet… Not with you. I'm sorry."

Ranfan bit her lower lip once with anger and regret, but said nothing.

"Don't worry. I get it." Erasa whispered back at her with a warm smile. "I guess you're ready."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Videl was meditating the next morning before her usual trip to the woods in her bedroom. She had been gathering more white flowers with Gohan and she was expecting to find more to be able to keep on investigating and preparing the definitive cure. She was sure she almost got it. That white flower had provided good results during testing. Nevertheless, her mind was busy with other types of thoughts, which inevitably involved Gohan and herself – and her newly acquired _knowledge_.

She was sitting on her bed and, blushing wildly while remembering Gohan's decisive step towards her the previous evening, she admitted she didn't even want to think of Android 17 anymore. In fact, ever since she had met Gohan she had stopped thinking about him the way she used to do, that is, with some heartfelt doubts and sort of timid expectations that what she felt would develop into real fancy someday, and that she'd eventually make him happy. She had recalled Android 17's presence like that of a protective, elder brother or a devoted friend, rather than a potential suitor.

A suitor.

A _suitor_ , like the root of the word implied, should _suit_ her. Android 17 could suit her. But Gohan couldn't: he was a bastard in West City who was due to go to the Demon Realm Doors. And she was a regular girl due to return to the sun-basked, warm Orange Star. And she frowned. She knew that information was not new, it was not a revelation, and yet somehow it had managed to suddenly acquire a life of its own – and a knife, because it was stabbing her with unmatched cruelty and it hurt badly, very badly.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to think out of the box. As she did so, she stood up from her bed and came near her window. The wind was howling with a fierce sadness outside. When she drew the curtains open, she realised that there would not be a trip that morning, or the next, or the next after that: West City was gorgeously covered in vast quantities of pure, white snow, so much so that the view before her seemed a huge white sea. She had never seen so much snow in her entire life. In spite of its beauty, she realised that that quantity of snow could be dangerous. Then, she wanted to check the appalling amount of snow which covered the ground. She saw that the doors were almost fully covered. Since it was still snowing hard, she had no doubt that the snow would very soon reach the first floor level, probably higher in a few hours' time.

Feeling the need to speak about it with anyone, she fled from her room to the upper floors were others were still sleeping. She went up the stairs. But she feared knocking on those doors and waking them all up before it was necessary. The snow would still be there when they would wake up. She should try to relax on her own. The people in West City might already be used to that amount of snow, or so she thought.

But she wanted to see how far the snow had reached. The higher she went up the stairs, the view from every window told her the same story: a mighty, fearful, desert, wintry land was imposing itself on West City and its surroundings, bending the nearby mountains and hills into vast extensions of sterile, white tundra, wildly undulating like an anger-driven sea. It had no beginning and no end.

Scared of the power of nature, she realised she wanted to speak her mind to the only person whom she thought that would appease her mind, that is, Gohan, who was probably still sleeping in his bedroom in one of those rooms in the floors beneath her feet, since she was then in the fourth floor, the servants' floor.

Temptation… But she didn't know _which_ his bedroom door was. Why _should_ she know anyway? Knowing which of those doors was his could be interpreted in the wrong way – if anybody saw her, at least.

" _Good morning_ , Miss Bluegin." A gentle, male voice said behind her.

She turned around and replied, gently and happy as she could be.

" _Good morning_ you say? Funny expression for a man like you living in such a wintry region like this, I'm afraid,…" She dared to answer. "… Lord Son Goku."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Great." Queen Miguel complained in her usual dry, mockery voice. "Now we're stuck in this cold, winter hell."

Their carriage had to come to a halt due to the heavy snowfall.

"I thought that these heavily furred cloaks I bought you would help in that matter." King Hercule Satan shot back at his wife with sarcasm.

"So you knew the weather would be this awful." His wife complained angrily and tired.

"Drink some more wine, it'll warm you up better than having an argument with me." He dryly added. He didn't want to lose his temper bearing in mind that their carriage was stuck there due to the snow and that its walls were thin like a sheet of paper. "We'll soon be out of here. I have no desire to stay in this state longer that it is necessary. There's an inn nearby. We could stop there."

They were on their way to West City and the snow had caught them by surprise in the middle of the road, so they had to stay for a few more days trapped in such a reduced space, hoping that they could manage not to fight very often over nothing, which it was the norm lately.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I assume you have never seen so much snow in your lifetime, Miss Bluegin." Lord Son Goku told her as he came by Videl's side, close to one of the windows of the hallway of that floor. Luckily, the windows and the walls were quite thick and they didn't let much coldness in.

"Indeed. I don't think I'll be able to gather more herbs in quite a while, m'lord." She said sadly. "Does it snow like this very often here, m'lord?" She asked naively then, realising that there was no point in complaining about the nasty weather any longer. The snow would stay and reign for a long time.

"I'm afraid not." He admitted with a frustrated sigh. "This heavy snowfall is exceptional. I'm afraid that West City won't be able to proceed with its normal, daily routine due to the excess of snow. We're well provided, for that you don't have to worry, but _I_ am worried indeed. I was hoping to receive a message from the king early this morning… about their visit here. They must already on their way and I assume they must have fallen victims of this appalling weather."

"I assume the message has not yet arrived then."

"No, it hasn't. I have no news whatsoever." He replied worried like hell.

"What if the royal family is trapped somewhere and you don't know it, m'lord?" She asked worried.

"My thoughts precisely. I should send some men out there. Just in case." He thought with determination. "Besides, they could ask for help from the nearby towns and villages who owe their allegiance to me to help us out with more men and equipment, should we run short of food or fuel if the snow goes on falling at this pace."

"We're all trapped in here. I hope you'll excuse me for asking this, but how will your men manage to get out, m'lord?"

"I have absolutely _no_ idea." He admitted defeated, sighing once, but then a gentle smile was drawn on his face as he stared at her. "But I was hoping that a young, bright mind might have a _brilliant_ idea to save us once more…"

"Y-you mean…?!" She asked with amazement, stammering and blushing a bit.

"Surprise me again, Miss Bluegin." He whispered to her smiling broadly.

"I'm just a doctor's apprentice! Not the saviour of the world!" She replied indignantly.

"You may be right, but let me tell you something, young lady." He whispered at her as if he possessed some sort of ultimate knowledge. "You may have already saved someone's world these last few weeks and you probably don't even know about it."

He was relishing in saying those words, but he was enjoying the mystery far more. She blushed a bit because she thought of Gohan, but she didn't fully understand how come she could have saved him since he still displayed that he felt miserable, as usual, due to the social treatment he was meant to endure. Or was Lord Son Goku referring to saving Trunks' life?

"I'll give you a couple of hours to think of something." He added a few seconds later, seeing that she didn't have the guts to say anything further. "I really need your help here. _We_ need you. Everybody's welfare depends on it – and I know that you can keep up with that kind of responsibility. As a doctor, I assume that you're used to it."

She nodded. Lord Son Goku was right: she was used to people trusting her fully, depending on her to restore them back to health, to save their lives. That situation was no different in that sense, at least.

"I'll meet you here in a couple of hours." He said seriously. "By then, I'll also be ready to give you my long-delayed present for you, like I promised."

Then, he smiled warmly at her and left.

'How can he even think of that _stupid_ present for me in such a bleak weather?' She thought mildly angry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Half an hour later, Videl was still in front of that same old window, thinking about how to get out of that one, trying hard not to be distracted by her thoughts of Gohan. While she was staring out of the window, she was softly biting the lovely little sea shell hanging on her silver necklace. It helped her to think.

"Videl!" Kami's voice echoed in the hallway. She turned her head to meet him. Trunks and Gohan were coming with him towards her. "I was looking for you."

"Why, is something the matter?" She asked worried. She hoped there was no medical urgency, since there was already too much on her plate right then.

"You didn't come to have breakfast. I even thought you had been trapped out of the castle walls!" He said worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologised. "I didn't even realise the time. Hasn't Lord Son Goku told you I was safe and sound in here? He's seen me. Well, in fact, we've been chatting for some minutes up here. Didn't he mention anything during breakfast?"

"He's busy and didn't attend breakfast either." Trunks suddenly said seriously. He locked his eyes with hers as he spoke.

"He has locked himself in his room." Kami elaborated. "He's worried. I didn't think it necessary to bother him asking him about your whereabouts."

"Again, I'm sorry." She insisted. "He's actually worried about the royal family and the fact that they might've got trapped somewhere on the way due to this awful weather."

"I know. He's told me. We need to do something and quick." Trunks went on seriously, his eyes glowing as he got a bit closer to her. "But what about you?"

"Me?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You also look quite worried yourself. What's the matter?" He asked warmly as if he wanted to ease the psychological weight on her shoulders.

"It's… nothing." She hesitated, more impressed by his rather too obvious concern for her well-being than by his intimidating proximity in front of Kami and his brother Gohan, who was wearing his usual miserable mask of sorrow and harshness, a pose devised by his never-fading, well-trained endurance.

But all of a sudden, Videl spotted Erasa and Ranfan, half naked, exiting from a bedroom at the other end of the corridor. Videl raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Was that Sharpner's room?! Well, at least what Erasa was trying to hide under her skirt at that moment was Sharpner's wallet. Then, both girls spotted Videl and the three men from afar, and Erasa made a silent plea not to reveal their position and silently waved goodbye to her. Ranfan blew a kiss in her direction. Right after that, they hurried down the stairs. None of the men saw them. Videl was amazed at their cheekiness.

"Hey," Trunks insisted with the flawless grace of a devoted, unconditional lover, making her attention return to him. "you can tell me anything if you're worried. You know that, don't you? What did my father say to make you worry?" His smile was bloody perfect, his pearly white teeth shone with sinful perfection as he had spoken as well. His purple hair had something even magical about it.

Gohan closed his eyes trying to veil the pain on his face. He wanted to be completely free to say those words to her. He wanted to be the one who could comfort her, even publicly. She swallowed once and she knew that she had to finish that psychological torture for Gohan, so she plainly and straightforwardly answered thus:

"I'm facing an ultimatum here, Trunks." She said seriously. She qualified it as an ultimatum even though Lord Son Goku hadn't specified a dreadful ' _or else_ ' clause. "Lord Son Goku says that he needs the best that my mind can offer today. I've got one hour and a half to find a way to get a few of your men out of West City so that they can reach the royal family and help them out, should they require help. And bring some help back here as well. Now, there's no time for breakfast… or chatting. So, if you'll excuse me," She said just about to descend the stairs back to her bedroom. "I need some alone-time to conjure up a _miracle_."

She left in a rush, not caring to see the flabbergasted look on their faces.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two hours went by and Videl was already there, as promised. Lord Son Goku climbed the stairs and smiled warmly when he saw her, but she was still staring out of the window when he approached her.

Rambling in her own thoughts, one half of her was terrified that her plan might not work, the other half was childishly ashamed of a gift she still hadn't received. In fact, the mystery around that aforementioned present had kept her in a constant state of embarrassment whenever she came to remember Lord Son Goku's insistence. She couldn't even fathom what it could be, especially since she didn't covet anything of material value like land or riches. All she had ever wanted was health and knowledge. Therefore, what could Lord Son Goku offer her with such insistence?

"Apparently, my son Trunks has decided to forget his manners to me, Miss Bluegin." Lord Son Goku greeted her in that unusual way.

"What's that supposed to mean, m'lord?" She feared to ask as she turned to face him.

"He came to my room an hour ago to complain to me about what I've done to you with such an unrivalled fierceness I had never thought he possessed." He replied smiling, as if he had found it charming. "I was flabbergasted."

"I can't deny he's asked me what was the matter with me, since he's seen me worry." She replied gently.

"And I can't deny he's really into you, young lady." He added with a smile.

She blushed and her eyes shied away out the window, where the snow was still reigning high and mighty.

"Has…" She hesitated, but she didn't want to bite her tongue anymore. "Has anyone else complained any further?" She asked hoping that Gohan had also interfered for her.

"Actually, _yes_." Lord Son Goku replied warmly. "Trunks' _wasn't_ the only complain today…" He made a crucial pause and giggled a bit, knowing that they were both referring to the same person. "But neither of them disheartened my will. I still need your help, like it or not."

"I spoke my mind out, but my purpose was never to dishearten you, m'lord. In fact, you shouldn't." She said with severity. "People's lives are in danger."

"Don't be so harsh." He tried to be more casual.

"I will whenever lives are at stake." She insisted.

"Very well, then." He sighed briefly. "What have you got for me?"

"Tell your men to start digging tunnels from the front door of the castle to the stables and the main gates of the city walls. Extend the circuit to other key areas and houses." She instructed while he stared at her with amazement. He loved it when she unveiled her ability to smarten out anyone else. "Tell them to put the snow into barrels and other similar containers and store them until the tunnels are complete. But as they advance, let them build long archways with wood. Once the daylight is out, the temperatures will automatically drop and the snow will become ice. The archways will then be stronger, and therefore safer. Until they melt."

"Then we will have a fully snow-clad city with 'underground' passages with archways in which to move around. Like an ant colony. Interesting." He replied smiling broadly. He loved the idea.

"That was my original idea. If the ants can do it with the earth, why shouldn't we use the same principle with snow and ice?"

"What about once my men are outside the city walls?" He asked feeling nervous but thrilled.

"I would recommend that they _climb_ the city walls first, the horses too, providing them with some sort of huge stairs or ramps, and dump outside the snow taken from the digging before they leave." She went on seriously. "Then, I suggest that they check the snow's height, that they wear snowshoes, and equip the horses with snowshoes too. Depending on the snow's height, they can either descend from the city walls or dig their way out from the main gates. We shall see that once they get to the gates, but I assume the snow level will also be high outside. Once they're out, they should try not to ride the horses, but walk instead, and as carefully as possible, south of course, where the snow will be less dense. Hopefully, tomorrow the weather will be a bit gentler and will probably let them walk with ease, if they need more time than just one day. When they come back, it's possible that they can ride them. If not, they can still use them to carry goods or fuel, if necessary."

"In the meantime, we wait here." He said feeling at ease and completely convinced that her plan would work. "The archways will let us move around with ease. And later, the ice will then melt very slowly, since the weather forecast isn't very optimistic in the long run."

"The archways should last a while." She elaborated. "But should the weather improve, the ceiling should be taken care of in the first place. We definitely don't want anyone dying because of a massive ice-falling on their heads. Tell your men to get a hammer and a chisel each, and to proceed to destroy the archway when the sun starts shining again. The walls may be extracted bit by bit afterwards."

"Great! I really think we're saved!" He exclaimed truly relieved to have a plan which might lead to no casualties. "What would we ever do without you, young lady?" He asked that rhetorical question with warmth.

"You'd do just fine, m'lord." She mentally noted she had to use that treatment when she spoke to Lord Son Goku. She had forgotten to use it in the last few minutes because she had let herself get fully overwhelmed by the thrill of plan-devising and not beating about the bushes as she spoke about it.

"I knew I could trust you fully. You're beyond amazing, young lady."

At that, she blushed.

'If he was twenty years younger and unmarried, I'd honestly think he'd be considering getting married to me.' Videl thought with embarrassment.

"Lord Son Goku, honestly, such a special treatment doesn't make me comfortable… at all." She insisted.

"Is that so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Miss Bluegin, it was _never_ meant to make you feel uneasy, but after everything that has happened recently, I highly doubt that you don't realise that you've become a vital part of the West City society. What part of being loved and hailed makes you feel uncomfortable, pray?" He asked with pride, and he didn't wait for her to think of a reply: "It is an honour to have met you, young lady. That's why I wanted to give you a present."

"As regards this present of yours…" She insisted. "It's _me_ who owes you. You've given me a place to stay, and meals to eat, and knowledge from Kami, and…"

"And _good company_ , perhaps?" He asked with a smirk.

She blushed a bit, again. She wondered at the diversity of ways in which Lord Son Goku was able to make indirect references to Gohan – at least that was what _she_ thought –, and make her blush in the process. It was either Gohan or Trunks the one he was referring to.

"Then let's get this over with, shouldn't we?" She asked daringly, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"What do you mean?"

"Your purposeful veil of mystery around the subject is killing me… _m'lord_!" She chid herself again because she almost missed the respectful treatment, _again_.

"Dying to know what's in the box, Miss Bluegin?" He chuckled freely.

" _Yes_!" She admitted not thinking twice about it, almost tempted to feel angry at his flawless benefactor.

"Very well, then. So be it." He said joyfully. "May I ask you something first, young lady? It's rather personal, I'm afraid."

"Of… of course, m'lord." The psychological torture was mildly obvious in her tone of voice, but Lord Son Goku was enjoying it fully and openly.

"I understand that you were born and raised in Orange Star." He suddenly went on speaking with a suspiciously serious attitude. It fit him and his social position, but she was used to seeing him in a much amused, gentler look than that. "That your father is a doctor, currently ill, although his greatest misfortune might've been seeing you leave to a foreign country so that you had a chance to save him. But being a doctor, I assume he's rich and well positioned, am I right?"

"Yes, m'lord. He had good connections with successful tradesmen and the nobility in Orange Star due to his job." Videl added with the same degree of formality.

"Does he own a scrap of land?"

"He does, m'lord. Ten acres of very productive vineyards." She found the change of topic refreshing, it was calming her poor nerves, although she was clueless as regards his current intentions. "In addition, he owns a big three-storey house in the centre of the city and a local, very picturesque bodega – the _favourite_ amongst the foreign visitors, I must say, m'lord."

"What about your mother? I've never heard you talk about her." He asked.

"She died when I was born." She replied sadly. "I'm an only child. My father decided not to marry again. He hardly ever talks about her, so I don't know much about her really."

"I'm awfully sorry to hear this. My condolences." He replied sadly.

"Thank you, m'lord. But," She spoke naively. "may I ask why you inquire about this?"

"Well, bearing in mind your social position and…" He went on seriously but kindly again. "the fact that West City as a whole has fallen in love with you, I was wondering whether you'd accept my present, that is,…"

' _Oh-oh_ , there he goes.' She thought fearing the worst. 'He's going to offer me Trunks' hand in marriage… I'm so royally _fucked up_ right now. I don't want to marry Trunks! He's nice and everything, but… How am I going to get out of this one?!'

"… if you don't mind me speaking so straightforwardly to you about such private matters," Lord Son Goku went on at a self-conscious, torturous pace. "but, have you already got by any chance a _suitor_ back home? If not, I may be able to make you a very interesting offer, young lady."

"I…" She tried to be economical with words and keep herself calm as much as possible. "No, I'm not engaged."

"May I dare to say that this is _highly surprising_ , Miss Bluegin?" He asked her chuckling. "I assume that you're a heartbreaker. It's rather unlikely that no man has _ever_ offered you his hand until now."

"I received an offer once, a _long_ time ago." She said whispering with dejection, remembering Android 17 and his childish whim of marrying her. Lord Son Goku saw her attitude and assumed that there was no engagement. But then she regained her usual spunk as she shoved the thought of Android 17 aside and went on speaking: "And I assume my father might have received some, but he never speaks to me about this. My nanny was a _bit_ gossipy, and she once said that she'd heard something about it on many occasions during my puberty, but that my father was, and I quote, 'grouchy, but naturally ambitious'."

Lord Son Goku chuckled freely at that.

"Should I write to him instead of talking about it to you, young lady?" He asked with mirth. "Would he turn my offer down bearing in mind that I'm Lord of West City and that he's 'naturally ambitious'?"

"I prefer to handle such things _myself,_ m'lord." She replied a bit darkly but frankly, as if she had been bothered by his last two questions. She got paler and bit her lower lip only once and briefly.

"I thought as much. You're strong and independent. Now," He went on, then quite seriously. "I was wondering whether you'd consider Gohan as a valid option as a husband."

"Gohan?" She asked whispering, staring at his face in bewilderment and realising that Lord Son Goku was offering her the one and only choice she'd ever take in such matters, the option she was convinced he would never offer her. "For a second I'd thought you were only going to offer me Trunks' hand…"

"I'm not blind, Miss Bluegin." He said rather fatherly. "I was young once too, young lady. Correct me if I'm wrong, but both of you are crazy for each other, right?"

She blushed revealingly because it made her remember their last, brief but steamy encounter in the study room.

"As I suspected." He smiled at her. "He won't ever say a thing or try anything, since his social position is not the most desirable. You know what I mean. But I keep hearing wonderful stories from Kami about a foreign land where sluts and bastards don't have such a bleak social environment, where the sun bathes the earth with kindness, where young ladies are bold, clever and sassy." He said that staring intensely at her, smiling. "He _could_ fit in that society, if he found someone who'd take him there. Trunks already knows he won't be able to have much of a choice as regards a wife. Let him have a bit of a heartbreak in his life before he settles down with the woman both his mother and I will choose for him. It won't hurt him too bad to have loved someone before getting married. Besides, as I have made it clear, he _still_ has a future ahead of him – whereas Gohan has _none_ but going to the Demon Realm Doors, which is a last resort. Now that we're at it, I must admit I have never really liked that option. His only chance at enjoying life is _you_ , young lady. Don't you think it's only fair that I should take this into serious consideration?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"I don't need to portray him to you. You've known each other long enough to know who and how he is. As regards his legacy, you may assume he's got _nothing_ to offer you but his unconditional love for you, but let me tell you, Miss Bluegin, that you're _wrong_." He said with great determination.

Silence. They were never-endingly staring at each other: Lord Son Goku with an unbeatable warm smile on his face; Videl with dumbstruck eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't hint at anything of the sort, m'lord." She eventually admitted, her blood pressure pressing her to answer and defend her humility and honesty. "I'm not interested in getting my hands on money or property! And I've _never ever_ asked for anything which wasn't mine!"

"Relax, Miss Bluegin. For once in your life, _relax_. Because now my mysterious present suddenly appears before you:" He was proud to announce. "I've been writing letters back and forth with the king for the last few weeks and I've managed to convince him to knight Gohan and to give me permission to award him some riches, as if he was a rightful son to me, so that you have some income to start a new life, both of you, on your beloved, foreign shores of Orange Star." He waited a couple of seconds to let her process the new information. "I have his word. The king's coming to West City with that and other purposes. He already knows about your good deeds, but when he knows that you're the responsible of this plan to save West City and the royal family from dying in this awful wintry weather, he's going to be beyond _delighted_. What do you say about Gohan, young lady? Will it be an _aye_ or a _nay_?"

She was gaping at him like she had never gaped at no other person in her entire life. Her cheeks blushed like two red roses in full bloom. Seeing that the words had died in her delicate mouth, he chuckled and finally broke the silence.

"I should gather my men and tell them the plan and how to proceed." He concluded happily. "And you, Miss Bluegin, _gather your wits_ and let me know what you think as soon as possible."

"W-why…" She stammered a bit. "W-why _every… single… conversation_ that I have with _you_ , Lord Son Goku, is aimed to _push_ me beyond my usual spunk?" She finally asked naively.

"I'm sure that you'll leave the future generations equally dumbstruck when you grow older, like me." He replied with half a naughty smile. "In the meantime, have you got an answer for me instead of a question?"

"Aye." She smiled coyly. "Let it be a _yes_."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Videl's plan progressed as expected. Lord Son Goku's men successfully built archways in the way an ant colony would and they managed to get out of the city walls to go and find the royal family on their way south. Fortunately, nothing bad had happened to them apart from feeling a bit cold and bored when Lord Son Goku's men found them.

"A letter for the king, my liege." One of the men told Raditz when they found him outside a local, forgotten inn which happened to be nearby when they got stuck due to the snow. The royal family was inside, trying to tolerate each other.

"Who's it from?" Raditz asked him with some exhaustion.

"Lord Son Goku, my liege."

Raditz smiled with naught, although he felt relieved that Lord Son Goku's men had found them. Queen Miguel had started growing impatient, which eventually meant that she was bossing around too much due to boredom and her unbendable personality. King Hercule Satan had started to grow weary of her – they were not used to sharing that much time together. And, of course, Raditz was used to spending some more alone-time with his twin sister, the queen, which had been drastically cut due to the snow on the road.

"Lord Son Goku bids us to help you lead the way to West City with no further delay, my liege." The soldier told Raditz.

"Very well, soldier. I'll notify the king at once. You may rest in the meantime." Raditz said seriously.

While the men sat down next to a bonfire they had lit outside the inn, to have a chat and rest, a blond, blue-eyed, and strangely-clothed woman smirked at Raditz as he went walking past her. She was taking care of the horses and, despite her manly, yet foreign attire, it was obvious that she was a woman. Raditz paid no heed to her, like the rest of the king's guards and soldiers, even though she was a striking beauty. She looked very much like a doll with rather short, straight hair. But she had a threatening aura around her. Some of them didn't even dare to look in her direction or talk to her, fearing to make eye contact with her, as if she were a menace of some mysterious sort.

'We'll be there soon.' The woman thought with naught. 'And then, we'll see who laughs the last.'

Her deviant, red-lipped smile looked like a giant scar on the pale skin of her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, Lord Son Goku had summoned Gohan in his chambers. The last time that Gohan had been there was to complain about his ultimatum on Videl a few hours ago; on the penultimate time, though, they had planned his departure to the Demon Realm Doors, but that had been a long time ago. Lord Son Goku smiled at himself while he waited for Gohan to come, and wondered at the interesting turn of events.

'Who would've thought that such a wonderful creature like Videl would ever come this far north and bewitch a man in such a way?' Lord Son Goku pondered on that and other ideas, all of them revolving around the same subject. 'It'll finally turn out right for him. I'm glad.'

Interrupting his rambling thoughts, a firm knock on his door broke the silence of the room and then Gohan's voice flooded the air with his usual seriousness and formality:

"Lord Son Goku, it's me Gohan. May I come in?"

"You may." Lord Son Goku replied fatherly.

As Gohan swiftly opened and closed the door, Lord Son Goku went on speaking, as if he had no time to waste and yet he was relishing in what he was about to tell him, so much so that he found himself wishing he could lengthen it as much as possible. It would be a memorable chat.

"Gohan, I have news for you. Please, have a seat."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. Lord Son Goku had never let him sit whenever he needed to tell him something, regardless of its nature. But when he _did_ sit down in front of the elder man, he started to fear there was something completely wrong about that. He started to fear there were dreadful news ahead – and then a pang in his heart made him stop and think about Videl, who had said she'd leave soon, although she had never specified _when_ exactly. It couldn't be about the ultimatum, since he had heard of Videl's plan and helped to carry it out by taking out barrels and barrels of snow while building the archways. Lord Son Goku couldn't help but bragging about it with a wide smile and warm remarks about her all the time.

'Then it must be her departure.' Gohan though feeling an unrivalled sadness. 'This is it. I've lost her. She doesn't dare to lay the news on me herself and has begged Lord Son Goku to do it. Now that the archways have been built, she's free to go.'

"Gohan," Lord Son Goku went on seriously. "I'm not sure whether I've ever told you that I'd manage to make your life easier around here or not. Have I?"

"I'm not sure if you used exactly those words, my lord, but the idea behind your actions was implied in that direction."

"Fair enough. Have you thought about the Demon Realm Doors recently?"

"Aye, my lord. I was getting ready." Gohan replied seriously.

"Good, good. _Just one thing_ , though:" Lord Son Goku spoke more nonchalantly than usual. "forget about it."

"What?!" Gohan asked dumbfounded.

"I said: _forget_ about it." Lord Son Goku repeated.

"B-but why?! What will I do?!"

"I've had a much better idea." Lord Son Goku replied with joy. "Let me be straightforward with you. I don't want to beat about the bushes and neither should you, young man. What would you say if I opened the door which would let you live a _normal_ life for you?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked naively.

"I mean that the king and I have been writing letters back and forth discussing your future and other matters, and it has turned out good for you. I have convinced the king to knight you, so that I may be allowed to openly consider you my lawful son, which enables me to offer you a much better future than spending the rest of your days watching over the Demon Realm Doors. What do you say? Would you like that?"

Gohan was dumbstruck.

"My wife won't be happy about it, I'm sure, but never mind." He chuckled amused. "The king is coming soon, thanks to a great master plan of a great young lady. Once the royal family arrives, I have to deal some other matters with the king in private, but your knighthood is guaranteed to take place soon after that, probably on the next day. Anyway, I don't want to rush things, Gohan, but…"

"Yes, I'd be honoured! I'm…!" Gohan found it hard to find not only the proper words, but also words in general. He was speechless.

"Keep calm, Gohan. I'm not finished here." Lord Son Goku said with a naughty smile then. "A normal life means some money or properties, but let's get down to business, shall we? A normal life means… getting married… a wife, you know, and children."

Gohan's eyes glowed like never before. He gaped at Lord Son Goku as if he was having the best dream of his life and never wanted to wake up ever again.

"Gohan, I've got only one single word for you now…" Lord Son Goku added.

Gohan felt the palms of his hands getting sweaty.

"… and as soon as I've said it," Lord Son Goku went on with a smile. "I guess I'll know the answer automatically – because, honestly, Gohan, you're an open book, young man."

Gohan's heart was dying already due to the high expectations he was developing. And then Lord Son Goku opened his mouth and delivered the word that would define Gohan's life once and for all:

" _Videl_." Lord Son Goku whispered with joy.

Silence fell, but if Gohan's blush could be measured in decibels, it would rank as the loudest noise in the kingdom. And Lord Son Goku was greatly satisfied with the result.

"I thought as much." Lord Son Goku whispered at Gohan with a warm smile on his face.

Gohan bit his lower lip and delivered only one question, the one and only that he could think of at the time:

"Does she know?"

"Does the answer really matter, Gohan?" Lord Son Goku pointed out quite cleverly. "I may have intervened and told her something about this, I'll admit that, but you'll have to speak to her sooner or later. You have to propose to her. I can't do that for you, Gohan. Be brave. _Really_ brave."

Lord Son Goku smiled one of those ' _This is going to be fun_ ' smiles of his and dismissed him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gohan was due to dig more snow and put it into barrels, but once he was out of Lord Son Goku's room, he couldn't help but rushing down the stairs and along the corridors until he found Videl. In the same way that his feet were stampeding all the way, bumping into people and smashing doors open, the blood in his veins was cascading with the fierceness of the highest of waterfalls.

However, she was nowhere to be found within the castle walls. He even dared to open her bedroom door by force once his knocking didn't receive any answer. Since the archways had been dug almost completely, he assumed she was in the study room, as usual. Why should she bother to change her routine because of the weather?

He smiled at himself as he ran along the snow passages, held from time to time by wooden beams and arches. They were quite dark, because the snow was thick and no torches were allowed for security reasons. Once he reached the door of the study room, he froze.

All of a sudden, he knew he wanted to see her, desperately, but he had no idea what to tell her. His palms started to sweat before he could even knock, although the door was not fully closed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A soft knocking was heard on the door of the study room, delicate yet decisive like a bow loaded with doubts instead of arrows, the fine string of which was richly tense with the anticipation of catching its prey.

"Come in!" Videl sang joyfully, unsuspecting, unaware of who would actually come in – and the words that would be laid on her.

The door opened shyly, slowly, and Pan came in wearing a mask of embarrassment and hesitation. Videl feared something horribly wrong was the matter with her, since she had never ever seen her in such a state.

"Pan, sweet child," Videl told her with worry when she saw her face. "come here. What's wrong?"

The poor child rushed to Videl, started to weep silently and then she hugged her as if she could find no solace in the world but only in her.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm _dying_!" Pan exclaimed. "I'm _dying_!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readerzzzzz,**

 **How's it going so far? Did you enjoy it? :)**

 **So, will Gohan dare to propose? How will he do it? What will Trunks think about it when he knows? Will he be mad? What about the king? Will he knight Gohan and congratulate Videl as Lord Son Goku has promised? Will they marry and live happily ever after? But what the heck is wrong with Pan now? Is she going to die?!**

 **You will** ** _only_** **know if you read on! ;P**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**


	8. Chapter 8: A dinner party with the king

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Come in!" Videl sang joyfully, unsuspecting, unaware of who would actually come in – and the words that would be laid on her.

The door opened shyly, slowly, and Pan came in wearing a mask of embarrassment and hesitation. Videl feared something horribly wrong was the matter with her, since she had never ever seen her in such a state.

"Pan, sweet child," Videl told her with worry when she saw her face. "come here. What's wrong?"

The poor child rushed to Videl, started to weep silently and then she hugged her as if she could find no solace in the world but only in her.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm _dying_!" Pan exclaimed. "I'm _dying_!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 8: A dinner party with the king**

The flames in Pan's heart were burning her from the inside. Her sobs wildly broke out and she was unable to speak for a long time. Her hair was mildly dishevelled, so much so that it looked odd and wild. In the meantime, Videl found no way she could soothe her. Young as Pan was, she was breaking down as if it was the end of her life – and Videl doubted that Pan had any valid reasons to find herself so desperate, bearing in mind her home and upbringing. But perhaps she was wrong: maybe there was something really wrong in spite of her well-off life.

"Pan," Videl spoke to her with a warm, motherly voice. "try to breathe in and out, very deeply, and very slowly… One thing at a time, darling."

Pan did as told. A few minutes later, she was breathing normally, but she was still feeling nervous and uneasy to let Videl go. Pan loved her smell, the only comforting token that she could take in.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell me, I can't help you." Videl whispered to Pan.

"It's… It's _you_ , Videl." Pan acknowledged feeling ashamed to voice her thoughts. "I'm dying because of _you_."

"Me?! Dear Gods, what did I ever do to you?!" Videl asked with worry and amazement.

"You said you wanted to leave soon. I've heard it from father!" Pan told her hopelessly as she stared directly at her eyes in an accusatory mode.

"Oh, _that_." Videl seemed to admit. "I never said I'd stay here forever, Pan. Do you remember I have to come back to Orange Star? You already knew it from the start, young lady."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"No buts. I came here with a specific purpose and I'm almost finished. I need to come back." Videl said quite seriously.

"Yes, I know, but…" Pan was too desperate. "I _really_ like you. Everybody does! I was hoping that… that you…you…" She sighed and seemed to give in. " _When_ are you leaving?" Pan eventually asked surrendering.

"You had developed high expectations on me, _huh_?" Videl asked her with a warm smile on her face. She couldn't be angry at Pan. "In a few days, I guess. All this snow will delay my departure, that's for sure."

"I know it's _my_ fault!" Pan shouted with guilt. "I'm _so_ sorry."

" _What_ is your fault? What did you do? I don't get it. You couldn't actually make it snow that hard, could you? Do you master the weather perhaps?" Videl asked feeling funny, but since Pan was not willing to make merry, Videl stopped. "Fair enough. _What_ is your fault? I really don't get it."

"That day… when I was spying Gohan and you in that wardrobe…" She was dying to confess her sin. "I just… I didn't mean to… to…"

Pan was finding it hard to find the proper words.

"Wait a second: you say you're feeling guilty for spying on us and… _interrupting_ us?!" Videl wasn't sure about what words to use either, and she blushed as she spoke. When Pan nodded with vehemence, a lonely tear ran down her right cheek and then Videl sighed loudly and proceeded thus: "No, Pan, don't blame yourself for that. It was…"

"Gohan had never been so _angry_ at me. Ever." Pan said with a dark voice, as if she hated herself. "I'm so _so_ sorry…"

"Have you had the chance to talk to him at least?" Videl asked warmly.

"No." Pan's eyes were full of panic and she spoke in a rush. "No. No. No. I can't. I can't. I just _can't._ "

"Why? Do you _fear_ him?" Videl asked calmly.

Pan nodded shyly, and then Videl chuckled.

"Pan, sweet child," Videl replied with all her usual warmth. "you can't honestly tell me that you _fear_ him. He _loves_ you, you know that. He would never possibly want to harm you or…"

"If I hadn't spied on you that day, you'd probably be with child now." Pan admitted feeling guilty. "And you wouldn't leave."

Videl blushed wildly.

"Oh, _stop it_ , will you?" Videl rushed to say. "Stop speaking like that, please. You're obsessed about…" But then Videl decided to change the path of their conversation a little: "Now, Pan, listen to me: you're _not_ to blame for my departure, you're _not_ to blame for spying on us, and you're… you're a sweet, _innocent_ child. Gohan was mad at you for a few minutes, but that was all. He _can't_ be mad at _you_ for long. No one can, really." She cupped her small chin to make Pan face her. "You didn't do anything wrong. So stop crying, please – _you're breaking my heart_."

At that, Videl let her chin go, and Pan started drying her eyes using the sleeves of her blouse.

"Do you miss your father, Videl?" Pan finally asked her with some curiosity.

"A lot, actually." Videl replied whispering as she got a tissue for Pan and helped her to wipe her nose. "Do you know he's ill?"

"Oh, really?" Pan asked her with worry. Her eyes glowed as if she still got some more tears to shed. "I didn't know that. Father never told me. Is that why you want to leave as soon as possible?"

"Yes, Pan."

"Have you sent him a message to tell him you're coming back, that you've found the cure you were looking for?" Pan asked feeling a bit more like her old self again.

"No, I haven't." Videl admitted quite sadly.

"He'd love to hear the news, I guess."

"I guess so." Videl replied, and then she added a fake smile.

"Promise me you'll come back, Videl!" Pan suddenly yelled. "Please, please, _please_! Promise me! You _have_ to!" She insisted grabbing the sleeves of Videl's dress.

"I may, but I can't promise you that."

"That's so _unfair_!" Pan broke out frustrated. "You grown-ups are so… so…"

" _Unfair_ seems a valid option to me." Videl admitted with a faint smile on her lips.

"I will hate you _forever_ if you don't come back!" Pan shot at Videl raising a forefinger at her threateningly.

"Forever is a _long_ time, little miss." Videl replied with a smile.

"Very well, but you know what I mean!" Pan said daringly.

"I love you too." Videl said with warmth.

Videl chuckled while Pan made her way back to the castle, leaving the door ajar and running along the icing snow passages, unaware that Gohan had been spying on them all along from behind the door of the study room. When she came out, she couldn't see him because he was hiding right behind the door. Besides feeling guilty for spying, Gohan was too amazed due to that intimate conversation between Videl and Pan to care about his guilt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later (and earlier than expected), the royal family arrived with all the expected pomposity and excitement. As the main gates opened and they came in, Lord Son Goku was proud to know they were not far from West City and well taken care of in a nearby inn, so his men didn't actually have a lot of hard work to bring them there. Apart from the excess of snow, there wasn't much to complain about on their behalf – and he was sure that the awful weather conditions would rule over any other topic of conversation with the royal family, unaccustomed as they were to such a bleak weather. They lived in the Capital City, down south, which enjoyed a much more gentle weather.

Lord Son Goku smiled when he saw King Hercule Stan dismount from his horse in front of the castle. He didn't want to share the last few miles in the company of his wife Miguel inside that carriage – and it didn't surprise Lord Son Goku. He was used to seeing such behaviour on their behalf. Their marriage had been arranged, it was convenient and, therefore, good.

Fortunately, the area from the main gate to the patio in front of the castle had been cleared of snow in due time, as Lord Son Goku had commanded – and _not fully_ following Videl's advice. The archways were handy and just fine to let people and servants move around the place, but they seemed unfit to receive the king and the royal family. Therefore, Lord Son Goku had ordered the men to make an extra effort to clear the area of snow completely.

As the Stark family displayed his own pomposity in front of the royals by standing in line before them, other members of the house and the servants kept a low profile, as it was expected of them. Videl was told to be present, but at the back, like Son Gohan. They were both standing at the back, like the servants, and they bowed when the king happened to acknowledge their presence with a simple nod. In spite of that, Videl had overheard by accident how Lady Chi-Chi had commanded a servant to tell Gohan not to attend the meals like he was used to. It would bring shame on them if the royals knew that Lord Son Goku let a bastard sit and eat on the same table as their offspring, as if he could be treated with equal rights. However, Videl was allowed to proceed as usual, since her social status was completely different. Gohan didn't take that different treatment badly, since he was used to it, and he couldn't blame Videl for acting as expected, although he felt blue, as usual. Being shut out of major social events had hurt him ever since he was little, but soon there would be no more pain: he could only think of his prospects of marrying Videl – and that sated and soothed him.

He was really looking forward to speaking to Videl alone, since his last attempt had been foiled by Pan. Overhearing them had been an unfortunate accident which had shed light onto the most delicate issue in Videl's life: his father's illness and, therefore, her long-desired, imminent departure.

He remembered how sad her voice had echoed from her delightful lips, unaware that Gohan was drinking from it. But the heartbreak in her voice could only be rivalled by the heartbreak in Gohan's chest, because somehow he suspected that her number-one priority was her father – and Gohan himself would always come second. He chid himself for being a jealous jerk: it was only obvious that she'd care a lot for her father; nonetheless, he hoped that his engagement proposal wasn't considered a downside in her current, hectic, final-countdown kind of life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Some minutes after the reception, Gohan decided to get some fresh air. He couldn't take part in the events that would follow anyway. Besides, he was only allowed to attend his own knighting – and Lord Son Goku insisted that he'd send for him in due time, that he should be patient. That was why he started to aimlessly walk towards the old, red-leaved, sacred oak tree. The snow wasn't that thick and dangerous over there, as if the area around the tree was too sacred for the snow to cover it completely. Nimbus escorted him in the distance, as he usually did.

His mind had been busy burning itself with incendiary thoughts of Videl. He had hoped he could manage to speak with her alone and openly ask her whether he'd make him the happiest man that ever lived – that was, of course, _before_ the arrival of the royal family. But the duties that had followed had made her to be needed everywhere, and they prevented him from being around her all the _bloody_ time. Therefore, the knighting ceremony and the public acknowledgement that he would be considered as a lawful son from then on would probably take place _before_ he could actually have a private moment with her.

The old, red-leaved, sacred oak tree reigned supreme in that desert, wintry land. The striking combination of wild red and pure white felt sinfully beautiful, yet overwhelming and ominous. The red leaves felt redder than usual, some shades darker even, but vividly hurting, as if they were hot blood shed on the snow.

In spite of that, that was a very spiritual place which he cherished and he had always felt safe there. He went on pondering on stuff. He blushed wildly when he envisioned her lovely eyes on him when he'd be the leading star of that fated public event, his knighting ceremony – and he wondered whether Lord Son Goku would dare to make his engagement plans public right _there_ and _then_. He bit his lower lip in disapproval.

He wanted to tell her himself, all alone with her.

And then, a red, heart-shaped leaf slowly fell from the tree and floated until it rested on the left part of his chest, and then it rested peacefully on his black clothes. He noticed it and stared at it for a long time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later, dinner was served in the dinner room, which had been bountifully redecorated for the occasion: there were dark red tablecloths and curtains; golden ribbons and strings on the curtains; wild, blue and purple flowers in large vases; Large, thick candles shone gracefully in every wall of that huge room; and soft, relaxing music was being played in the background. The royal family seemed to have forgotten all about the snow and were making merry, like anyone else.

Trunks and Bulla had somehow become the centre of attention in the main table, where the royals, Lord Son Goku and Lady Chi-Chi were seated. They peeped in a very obvious way towards both young adults, as if they were making plans on their behalf. Videl immediately thought that they were discussing their marriages, which besides being obvious it was necessary, since none of them had made any move to acknowledge they were interested in any potential suitor. In spite of that, Bulla was no fool – that was why she started to fret, but in a positive sense, so much so that she even started to glance at Yamcha, the young, high and mighty prince, every now and then, who by the way returned every single glance at her with a cocky smile on his face. The background music seemed to intoxicate the moment.

And suspicious as it was, Trunks was glancing at Videl every now and then. The candlelight made his face more attractive than he was – or was it the wine in her veins? She had found his fixation odd but not surprising, because she knew he held her dear but she thought it was strange since Lord Son Goku had offered her Gohan's hand, not Trunks' – and she had assumed that Trunks would soon be told about it. At least he _should_ know. He should've been told already. However, he seemed oblivious about the matter, as if he _didn't_ know yet – but _she_ would _not_ tell him.

She had enough on her plate already: she needed to talk to Gohan as soon as possible as regards her departure and her love for him. She had nothing to fear because she knew she wouldn't be rejected, and yet she shivered at the mere thought of being alone with Gohan and openly admitting how she felt for him. Would he react in the same way like that evening after the Red Ribbon soliders' attack in the study room, when Pan had been spying on them? Half nude, predatory, reckless, hot, … She immediately blushed wildly, and Trunks might've taken the wrong conclusions because he was smiling openly and freely at her exactly when she blushed. Next, he pretended not to have noticed by playing with the round, hard, cold edge of his glassy cup of red wine. Then, as he took a slow, gentle sip of it, he spied Videl from the corner of his eyes. The soft music seemed to play a bit more loudly and daringly.

The dinner party was getting longer than normal – which could be expected due to the presence of the royal family. It was common knowledge that King Hercule Satan liked to party. He drank wine profusely and without measure, but that didn't bother anyone in particular except his wife Miguel, who seemed bored like hell at the moment. Talking to Lady Chi-Chi had let to a mild sense of accomplishment of her duties as queen of this country, but it didn't truly fulfil her.

In the meantime, Videl was getting extremely uneasy. Pan, her only talkative companion, started misbehaving and threw a spoonful of chopped vegetables at her sister Bulla while Yamcha was looking – and, therefore, she was sent to bed early. Trunks had to take her away from the dinner room by force while she was having a tantrum. Bulla was solely focusing on her target of her eyes, that is, Prince Yamcha.

So Videl was left quite alone. Bulla was drowning in Yamcha's eyes. The female servants went on with their respective jobs, serving food or wine, and so on so forth. They never talked to her. Other ladies of the court were far too old or too young, and not interested to make friendship with an unknown young woman with no noble blood in her. Her new girl friends from the brothel were obviously not allowed to be in that party. And the men, the male offspring of Lord Son Goku and Sharpner, were not meant to talk to the ladies in public, except if they wanted to make a compliment or ask them to dance – but never to chat for some time. That could be construed as a behaviour with _intentions_. On top of that, Gohan could not even be present. _If only he could_! She envisioned that impossible chance in her mind's eye, of him being seated in his usual spot – and she knew she would slowly melt like those defeated, hot wax tears streaming down those thick candles on the tables and hanging on the walls. Therefore, Videl felt incredibly alone and miserable.

If only she could think of an excuse to make herself scarce! The music felt great in her ears, flowing in and vibrating in her veins, and she couldn't help feeling distracted by it. She started playing with her sea shell necklace while trying to come up with something, but she could only make her uneasiness obvious to Trunks by shying her gaze away from him whenever he chanced to look at her. At long last, he chuckled and raised from the table to come near her and sit on Pan's empty seat, right beside her.

"Having a hard time, Videl?" Trunks asked her whispering rather playfully, trying not to be noticed by his elders. Luckily for him, the king was making a show due to the high level of alcohol in his veins, which worked as a distraction for all.

"Just bored." Videl replied also whispering, trying to sound as formal as possible, but his closeness was almost unbearable. "I'd rather be elsewhere, I'm afraid. Please, don't take it badly."

"I wouldn't. Besides, I'd love to get out of here, too. So I'm far from offended." Trunks admitted.

"The king's drunken behaviour seems a valid good reason to me to feel offended." Videl pointed out, being accidentally funny and making Trunks giggle.

"His dancing style is… let's say, _unique_." He pointed out, also trying to be funny. The king's dancing was beyond ridiculous.

"It sure is." She whispered trying to sound bored. Or boring. She didn't care which as long as Trunks lost interest in her, a keen interest which she didn't want to spur any longer and which was making her extremely guilty. "I might as well leave now and invent an excuse later or something."

"Please, _don't_ , Videl." He replied all of a sudden, feeling nervous. "I…"

"Got a lot to do tomorrow morning, Trunks. I should get going." She insisted kindly, but seriously.

He eventually sighed and gave in.

"Let me escort you to your room, then." He said defeated.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you nonetheless." She tried to sound distant and formal. She didn't want Trunks to think that she was inviting him to get _closer_ to her.

"Sharpner has drunk far too much wine and he's got a personal vendetta against you – and I _know_ the reason why, Videl." Trunks said seriously, looking meanly at Sharpner in the meantime. "I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

"You must be kidding me!" She exclaimed trying to contain her amazement and her volume of voice.

"I'm not."

"You know what I did?!" She asked stupefied. " _Oh, dear Gods_ …"

"Yes, I do. Gohan told me." He said casually.

" _Gohan_?!" Videl couldn't help but hoping that Gohan might've _only_ told him the part in which she defended herself from Sharpner, but duly _omitted_ the part in which she danced so daringly and was left alone in a room with Gohan so that they could… And then she blushed wildly.

"Since Gohan's not allowed to dine with us, I might as well fill in his role to protect you from Sharpner." He went on quite seriously. "Let me escort you, please."

"Fair enough." She said giving in. "But we should leave the room at different times. I don't want anybody to think _stuff_. I'll wait for you in the corridor." She added, blushing a bit more.

"OK, I get it." He said with a smile.

Having said that, she raised from the table and left the dinner room. Two minutes later, Trunks did the same. Only Sharpner suspected there was something going on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Trunks and Videl met again in the corridor outside the dinner room, they started chatting about typical, casual topics until Trunks asked her about her imminent departure right before reaching the door of her bedroom. Everyone kept asking her the same questions over and over, and therefore she was mildly pissed off by that, but she replied as politely as she could.

He felt her politeness heart-warming – and she could sense it by the way he was staring at her: so intensely, so fondly, so… She just excused herself as if begging to be dismissed already, wished him good night in a rush; and, as soon as she had opened her bedroom's door and turned her back towards him, she hoped he would get the message and make himself scarce – and he did. Videl softly bit her lower lip, and wished Trunks would be told the truth as soon as possible.

But he left as joyfully as ever, never feeling the need to impose himself on her or steal a kiss from her. It was as if he knew he had plenty of time to win her love.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Trunks went down the stairs to come back to the dinner party, he chanced to see Gohan in the main patio outside, petting Nimbus as if he was killing some time. Both of them had some snowflakes on their hair. Trunks decided to go and check on Gohan before returning to the party.

"How's it going, Gohan?" Trunks asked casually.

"Fine." Gohan answered drily. He was in no mood for conversation.

"Sharpner's been drinking too much, like the king, I'm afraid. He was looking meanly at Videl, who's now in her bedroom, safe and sound, just so you know."

Between the lines, much could be understood: Trunks' love for her and his concern that Gohan might love her more than he ought to. At that, Gohan smiled at the void, as if he didn't mind.

"And why are you telling me that?" Gohan asked almost whispering. His pride had been wounded before, but never by Trunks, so he couldn't bring himself to hate him even though Trunks was acting defensively. On top of that, Trunks didn't know about Lord Son Goku's plan. It was obvious to Gohan at that moment.

"You're supposed to protect her, right? I thought you should know Sharpner hasn't forgotten about her." Trunks said then seriously.

"I know."

Gohan was wondering whether to tell Trunks about his new future or not, and Trunks could feel the hesitation growing inside him.

"You look nervous. What's the matter?" Trunks asked hoping that Gohan would admit his feelings.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but…"

"Tell me what?" Trunks really felt Gohan was coming clean.

"I'm not going to the Demon Realm Doors, Trunks. Father has new plans for me." Gohan finally admitted. He thought he'd work around the subject and let him know about their engagement at the very end.

"What?!" Trunks asked astonished.

His flabbergasted voice reached out to a couple of naughty ears who happened to be nearby: that fearful, blond woman who served the king, whom the men feared so much. She lurked in the shadows, unseen, until she was close enough to Trunks and Gohan to spy on them and overhear their conversation.

"I assume father hasn't told you anything about it." Gohan whispered seriously. "Well, the thing is, he's been writing letters with the king lately. Apparently the king has agreed to knight me."

The female spy was enjoying their conversation very much, apparently. The topic seemed to interest her a great deal.

"Wow…" Trunks was at a loss of words. "Really?"

"Which means I'll be recognised as a lawful son. But it won't interfere with you birth rights, so you don't have to worry." Gohan swiftly added, just in case.

"Then why aren't you inside, dining with us?"

"Lady Chi-Chi doesn't know that _yet_." Gohan replied clenching his teeth a bit.

"Oh, I get it."

"Anyway, the thing is that father has thought of a different path for me. I'll be able to lead a normal life, if everything falls into plan."

"I think congratulations are in order, _brother!"_ Trunks joyfully added while he extended a hand to him.

They held hands and hugged, and then Trunks patted Gohan's back a little. They chuckled, but Gohan's smile died the second he knew he had to lay the news on him.

"I'm also…" Gohan hesitated, then he closed his eyes gently and spoke again with a mild sensation of dread: "I'm also getting engaged."

"Wow… _again_." Trunks chuckled. "Who's the fortunate young lady?" He asked never fearing Gohan's answer. For some reason he thought that Videl would always be out of Gohan's reach.

"Well, she's… _Videl_." Gohan answered seriously.

Trunks couldn't believe his ears and his smile died all of a sudden.

' _Good_. It's time.' The blond mystery woman thought with a smirk on her shadowed face. And then she disappeared in the shadows.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, the threatening, blond woman made her way into the castle unseen. She went to the first floor and knocked on Videl's door. The doctor's apprentice wasn't asleep. She had just been reading before going to bed in her favourite baby blue sleeping gown. Her lush dark curls carelessly hung on her shoulders, but they looked great anyway.

"Who's there?" Videl asked, fearing it was Sharpner. Luckily, she had locked the door and put a chair to block it.

"I'm a dutiful servant of the king." The blue-eyed, blond woman replied seriously and faking female concern for a working woman like herself. "I need to speak to you, young lady. It is an urgent matter, I'm afraid."

"What is it?" Videl asked, getting near the door.

"Open up, please. It's a quite private matter." The woman insisted, as if her life depended on it, with nervousness. "I wouldn't like to deal with it through a closed door."

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to having strangers knocking on my bedroom door so late at night." Videl said while opening the door a bit, getting worried due to the other lady's tone of voice. "Is there any medical emergency?"

"There is an emergency, yes, but it's not medical." The woman said frowning while Videl was taking a good look at her: she seemed a middle-aged woman, with nice blond hair, and a frantic yet honest face. Her manly attire didn't quite fit her womanly concerned voice. "I'm so sorry, young lady."

"An emergency that's not medical? What are you sorry about?" Videl asked naively.

"I've got bad news to lay on you, young lady." The woman replied sternly. "I know you have no reason to trust me… You don't know me at all, but… Oh, dear Gods! I overheard… that… the king…" She hesitated and was having a hard time to let the words out of her mouth. "You need to know that…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you're telling me this. You can trust me." Videl said trying to empathise with that unknown yet strikingly beautiful woman.

For a second, Videl even thought that the king had raped her or something, or that she was with child and didn't want it, begging her to do something about it. Then again, she had said she had bad news for _her_. And they were _not_ medically relevant. And right when Videl thought none of her deductions could fit in that particular situation, the woman revealed her current source of distress:

" _The king wants to have you killed_!"

Videl gaped at her, unable to respond to that threat.

"It's _true_ , young lady? Please! You have to _believe_ me!" The woman insisted.

"Are you sure?! You might've got the _wrong_ person…" Videl replied in mildly restrained panic.

"Are you Videl Bluegin, from Orange Star?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am." Videl admitted.

" _Then you'll die tomorrow_."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hello dear readers!**

 **Things are getting thornier,** ** _huh_** **? I'm wicked. :P But I promise thing will definitely get steamier in the future!**

 **So, OMG is Videl going to be killed?! Why does the king want her dead anyway? Who is this mysterious, sexy, blond woman? Is Trunks jealous of Gohan? Will Sharpner get his revenge? Are Bulla and Prince Yamcha getting engaged? Will the king dance ridiculously once more? (OMG no, please,** ** _nooooooooooooo_** **! Just take my eyes out and let me rest in peace already!)**

 **All this and** ** _more_** **… in the next chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**

 **P.S.: My version of Coldplay's** ** _A Sky Full of Stars_** **:**

 **"'** **Cause you're a reader, 'cause you're a reader full of comments**

 **I'm gonna give you a heart attack**

 **'** **Cause of my cliffhangers, 'cause of my cliffhangers full of gasps**

 **'** **Cause you will write reviews!"**

 ** _(Rhyming is not really my thing, you know, but anyway…) ;P_**


	9. Chapter 9: The ring

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

" _The king wants to have you killed_!"

Videl gaped at her, unable to respond to that threat.

"It's _true_ , young lady? Please! You have to _believe_ me!" The woman insisted.

"Are you sure?! You might've got the _wrong_ person…" Videl replied in mildly restrained panic.

"Are you Videl Bluegin, from Orange Star?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am." Videl admitted.

" _Then you'll die tomorrow_."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 9: The ring**

The stables were mostly dark except for a lonely candle lit in a corner. A shaky shadow moved back and forth in a hurry and full of uneasiness.

'Pan will hate me forever!' Videl though hopelessly while she prepared her horse to flee from West City. 'I can't believe this is happening to me!'

She had already packed her stuff in a couple of bags: some clothes, some food, her precious white flowers and her medicine note books. She was in the stables putting her bags on her horse and preparing it to ride on the snow – or the ice, rather. It was pitch dark outside and the temperatures had logically dropped several degrees below the freezing threshold. It would be a rough ride.

But she had to flee. She had no other choice. Right after a brief but insightful conversation with that mysterious, gorgeous, blond and blue-eyed woman, Videl had decided to run away, following that woman's suggestion. And even though she preferred to have a logic approach to everything, she found herself unable to contain her panic. She'd get killed if she decided to stay, not to mention that Gohan's well-being would also be in danger. That was why she had decided not to say a word, to leave no note for him, even though it was cruel.

'If only I could speak with Gohan once more…' She went on thinking, feeling inconsolably miserable. 'Although I have no idea what I should tell him if I did. He could get killed too if he knew. I shouldn't let him know anything of what I've been told tonight. I would expose him. He's get killed too. I can't involve him. It's far too dangerous!'

"Videl!" Gohan's voice suddenly roared in the night's air towards her, unable to hide his amazement. "What are you doing?!"

His dishevelled hair and heaving chest gave away his amazement and distress. Videl didn't find any words as an answer. She had not expected she'd meet him that night – in fact she even _hoped_ so. She hated nasty farewells to the core, especially because his glowing, beautiful eyes were desperately hanging onto hers, hoping that it would only be a nightmare and that he'd wake up soon. However, his clenched fists and tense pose denoted anger, piling up more and more as the seconds passed by and she didn't dare to say a word.

"I chanced to look out the window before going to bed," Good Gods, he was really pissed off: his voice was imposing and hurt. His dishevelled hair looked delightfully distracting, though. "I've seen the light of a candle in the stables and I wondered who the _hell_ was roaming in there so late at night… and it's _you_?! Are you… are you leaving _without_ saying goodbye?!" He asked losing his temper as he came a bit closer to her.

"Gohan…" She began whispering rather apologetically.

"What the hell's going on, Videl?!" He yelled back at her.

"Gohan, I'm leaving. I have to. Right now." Videl replied sadly, fearing the dejected look in his eyes but staring at him nonetheless. "Without saying goodbye. _Yes_. Now, listen to me very carefully," She went on in a rush to prevent him from talking or yelling at her any further, lest he should reveal their current position to unwanted witnesses. If she wanted them to survive, no one should know where they were at the moment. She went on softly, coming closer to him: "because this is of the utmost importance: besides my father's illness, I have another reason to leave so soon and so unexpectedly, but I'm afraid I can't tell you much about it." Her voice distilled her high level of distress and fear, at which Gohan frowned with worry. Something was _really_ wrong because he knew she didn't take threats lightly. But she went on and he didn't interrupt her: "The _only_ thing that I'm allowed to tell you is that there is a _huge_ power game going on at the moment and that it's best for me that I stay out of it – not to mention that I should _never_ come back again around here."

" _Never coming back_?! What are you talking about?!" He didn't get it, obviously, because she was successfully keeping a veil on the truth.

"I have to leave at once, even though I couldn't care less about that _stupid_ power game. But that's _not_ what frightens me the most." She admitted staring deeply into his eyes, silently begging him to understand. "What I fear the most is losing _you_."

Silence.

Unbearable silence and cold. Luckily she was already wearing a thick, blue cloak over her shoulders, while Gohan hadn't had the time to put on something thicker than his usual, dark, indoors clothes before rushing to the stables that wintry night.

"Tomorrow… _you_ shall be knighted." She made a deliberate pause, swallowed hard and got ready to pronounce the most awful words of her entire life: "And if I stay here, tomorrow… _I_ shall be executed with that same sword. I can't tell you more about it, but that's why I'm fleeing. Lord Son Goku won't keep his word as regards… _well, you know_. You and me." She blushed because she didn't dare to portray a potential love relationship with him which then was obvious that it would never happen.

"You can't be serious…" He whispered back at her with worry and amazement. "Tell me what's going on. I need to know!"

"If I tell you, then _you_ 'll be in danger too." She swiftly added reaffirming every single word with the unbeatable might of seriousness. "They'll believe that you have an _alliance_ with me or something like that. That's why tomorrow, when ( _not if_ ) they make questions to _you_ about _me_ – because _they will_ , believe me –, you have to _deny_ me, deny that you have had _anything_ to do with me – and for the God's sake, make it _amazingly genuine_! Tell them you unwillingly spent time with me, that you were forced to do it. Lie your heart out the best way you can because your life will be at stake, Gohan. Otherwise, the sword which will be used to _knight_ you will also be used to _behead_ you."

"I won't do that." Gohan insisted with pride and a harsh frown. "If they think you're a menace of some sort, they're wrong! I know you: you're a good person. One of the best, good-willed people that will ever exist in this world! And everybody in West City knows that. It's _impossible_ that anyone would want to kill you! Tell me what's going on, Videl?! Please! Don't shun me out!" He cried suddenly holding both her arms.

The volume of his voice reached a couple of ears who accidentally felt curious about what was going on in the stables: Oolong, a younger brother of Raditz and the queen who resembled a pig, had been fucking a couple of lovely whores, Maron and Ranfan, past bedtime in his room, and somehow he had found their tits, cunts, and soft little moans not as interesting as those alarming voices coming from the stables. He left them right where they were knowing they wouldn't (or rather couldn't) run away: they were naked and tied to his bed, blindfolded and gagged with leather straps, panting and sweating, painfully waiting for him to come back and gladly spank their glorious asses once more.

In the meantime, in the stables…

"I can't." Videl said with those unbearable sad eyes of hers which Gohan hated to see so much. They unveiled a pain which he was unable to ease.

"I don't want to believe it." He finally replied whispering and angry.

"You _must_. You've got no other option." She insisted.

"If you're leaving never to come back, there _is_ another option." He said seriously as he kneeled down in front of her.

She gasped when he took a silver ring from a pocket.

"Miss Videl Bluegin," He began using a formal, yet a bit shaky voice. "will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

" _Oh, my_ …" She covered her delicate mouth with one hand and didn't have the strength to finish the sentence – such was her amazement. She didn't see that one coming.

In the meantime, Oolong was already descending the stairs and getting nearer the stables. He was too curious.

"I couldn't possibly care less…" Gohan went on seriously but lovingly. "if the world suddenly decides to hate you on a pure whim. Sadly, I've known the experience from first hand. But I've known you long enough to know who you are. _I love you_ … and I shan't be parted from you from now on. What do you say?"

"Gohan, this is… so…" She whispered back in awe.

At that, Gohan stood up and put the silver ring on her left ring finger – and she let him do it, feeling the warmth of his hands and his heart in that simple action. But right after he had done it, she began to shake her head. And Oolong saw it from the corner of his eyes as he spied on them from outside the stables.

"Videl… what…?" Gohan whispered not daring to face the truth. He couldn't process the fact that she was saying no.

"Gohan, I can't take you with me." She whispered on the verge of tears.

"Yes, you can. You can take me to Orange Star. No one will ever dare to follow us there!" He complained trying to convince her.

"Gohan, I said I _can't_ take you with me." She went on severely, as if she was confessing her darkest sin. "I have my reasons. There's something that you should know… I wanted to tell you _before_ you actually proposed to me, so that you knew beforehand. But that was before I knew they wanted to kill me… Anyway, before I left Orange Star a few months ago, I did something _awful_ that…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Before I left, _my father disowned me_ , OK?" She confessed feeling a huge weight on her shoulders.

"What?!" He couldn't believe his ears.

"I shall have _nothing and no one_ in this world when he dies," She added feeling torn. "which will be _soon_ unless I hurry up real quick."

"By why?"

" _Because he didn't want me gone_. We argued a lot because of his illness." She elaborated. "He said that this country, West City and Capital City were _different_ , _dangerous_ and _unruly_. That I'd get killed or… Anyway, you know what I mean. The thing is that I said I wanted to leave anyway because it was the _only_ way I could ask for help and develop a cure to his illness. I desperately wanted to spare him and I told him I was willing to do _anything_ to save him. He didn't want my help, he said. I should marry an old childhood friend and start a family and stop working so hard, he said. But I insisted. We spent several days arguing back and forth, until I decided to leave all the same. He threatened me to disown me the second I set a foot on a ship to this country… _and I did it anyway_. So…"

" _What the_ -?! Is he _insane_ or what?!" He tried to keep his voice down even though he was angry.

"I was hoping that he'd change his mind once I had come back and cured him. That's my plan. I'd become… a _hero_ … or something. And he spares me. Anyway, … If I can do this and arrive in time to save him, I hope he'll welcome me again. _Hopefully_ …" She went on holding onto those words as if her life depended on it – and it _did_ , actually. "I've got no other choice. Now that I have already developed the cure, I know I've still got a chance, but for all I know my father could be dead by now. He was in the last stages of the illness when I left home. What if I come back and I no longer have anything to offer you? Then what? Don't you think it's rather _selfish_ that I should take you with me even though I am clueless as regards my financial future?" Those words stung. Gohan was hurting, but Videl was the one to voice those dreadful words, which she didn't like one bit, by the way. "If this new threat on my life didn't exist and Lord Son Goku decided to keep his word, I would _still_ have a chance to accept your marriage proposal. He would protect us. But not now, not anymore. So much for being the best doctor's apprentice that West City has ever had!" She eventually spat angry as hell while unshed tears were clouding her eyes.

Silence fell. She swallowed hard and he was left speechless.

"Anyway, let's not think about that." She tried to regain her composure and sighed a deep sigh. "For as long as I haven't returned home, he's still alive. I still have got a chance. _No one_ dies on my watch."

"Wait. You mean you actually don't know?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know whether he's dead or alive." She admitted.

"He may have disowned you, but did he also cut any method of communication with you? No messages? No messages? No _nothing_?" He asked further, hoping that the issue wasn't _that_ terrible.

"Nothing." She whispered in pain. "Absolutely nothing."

" _What_?! But why?"

"He's quite _stubborn,_ you know." She said followed by a dark chuckle. "I sent him letters. Then I stopped sending anything at all a few weeks ago. I never got a single reply. I gave up because it was as if he didn't want to hear about me anymore, but I promised myself that I would settle the scores with him for good when I came home and cured him. I don't want to be treated the way he did ever again and I want him to know that. I'll save him, he'll be grateful, we shall forgive each other. End of the story." She said sternly.

Her pride had been wounded by her own father and she was taking it very badly, that was for sure. Gohan wondered whether she would actually ever forgive him for that.

"What will you do if you come back and you find out he's…?" Gohan didn't dare to be that cruel to her, but he wanted to know whether she had a backup plan just in case. "I mean, what if he is no longer…?"

" _I know what you mean_." She answered drily and darkly, turning her back to him only of a moment. She started rummaging in one of her bags. "What if he's already _dead_ when I come back? ... I've thought about it many times, I swear." She bit her lower lip once. She hated those words and she didn't dare to say them looking straight at him because she knew she'd break down. "Honestly, I don't know… I've got friends and connections in the city. They wouldn't shut me out, _I hope_." She whispered trying to find solace in her lousy backup plan.

She eventually found what she was looking for in her bag: a small, round tin box which contained a coconut-smelling cream. In spite of feeling suddenly nervous and shaking a little, she swiftly opened the box and put a finger in it to spread a little bit of cream over her rosy lips. She did it with her back still turned to him and she didn't face him again until she was done with it.

'This is reckless and I hope he doesn't hate me much for it.' She thought with dread.

"I still prefer to come with you, Videl." Gohan insisted looking straight into her eyes, feeling that was his last chance while he held her by her arms. He'd die to make her happy, he was willing to do anything for her. "I'm not backing off. I'm not leaving you alone when it's crystal clear that you need help. And I don't care if you can't offer me anything. We can make it all work, I swear."

His words meant a whole world to her. He was pouring all his heart in those words, and yet she knew she couldn't accept it. She would've loved to bite her lower lip, but she didn't. He felt imposing on her while he held her by her arms, his fingertips sinking in her clothing and flesh with a delightful pressure; that's why her heart started beating a painful rhythm composed in hell: she loved the way he'd do literally anything for her, but she hated to decline any offer from him just to make sure he'd be safe and sound. The desperate look in his bottomless-cliff eyes and the energy in his tense muscles told her he needed her, badly.

But she was an open book by then. Gohan knew by the dejected look in her lovely eyes that she'd say no again, that she'd shake her head to him again, that she would do it over and over so that she didn't feel guilty for exposing him to any potential danger. Stubbornness might be a family trait, but she was far more self-sacrificing than stubborn, and Gohan knew it. That was why he didn't wait for her to say no again, suddenly leaned over her and kissed her wildly. He needed her to feel what _he_ felt.

His lips were demanding on hers, but she didn't back off. She didn't let him pass her lush lips. Gohan felt it odd that she didn't give in to his advances at that moment. Was it her pride again? He remembered quite clearly how easy it had been to kiss her out of her mind in Kami's study room. He knew she had loved it. On top of that, she tasted differently, but equally sweet like other times before.

He held her dearly and a lot more possessively than before with his arms, sliding one hand to the small of her back and the other to her nape, as if he thought she'd vanish into thin air the second he let her go. But a moment later, when she placed both her hands on either side of his face, he felt his own pride shine brighter than the sun – and then she let him kiss her deeply and deeply. She had given in, _finally_ – or that was what he thought then.

'I already regret what's going to happen,' She thought with dread at that moment. 'but that's the way it must be.'

Then, Gohan led her body to the nearest wall in the stables and pinned her there. She blushed and moaned shyly into his mouth when her back softly collided with the cold wall. But Gohan didn't waste a single second and shot his left hand to her right leg, hoisting it up to the side of his waist and holding her body tightly with his right arm. She gasped and broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" She asked naively almost out of breath. Her blushing cheeks matched his.

"Something neither of us will ever regret." He darky whispered back at her with hooded eyes and that velvet-like, husky voice of his.

And when he started kissing her again, she understood what he wanted from her and blushed even more. He leaned harder on her body, crushed between the cold wall behind her and the man whose body was burning from unfulfilled desires. She could even notice his hard-on between his legs aching to find her. In the meantime, he was kissing her into oblivion. His left hand found its way under her long skirt and began to trail a painfully delicate path up her thigh, travelling north to a quickly-heating, wet spot of her body. And suddenly she knew she had lost all control over her treacherous body, which was automatically reacting to _anything_ that Gohan decided to do to her.

'Should I let him have his way with me right now?' She asked herself feeling weaker than ever. 'I love him… and I won't probably ever see him again. A pity it's too late already…'

But before she could wonder any further, and before he could progress his teasing any further, he was progressively losing his strength and frowned. He felt his arms going limp bit by bit. He didn't understand what was going on.

His legs felt rusty and heavy. His sight went slightly cloudy and so did his mind. He stopped kissing her and groaned as if he didn't feel up to his best, but before he could actually complain about it Videl was already and very slowly leading him to a corner of the stables where there was a nice, comfy pile of straw and helped him to sit there. He didn't even realise that she was doing that to him. He suddenly needed to sit and lay down so badly that he didn't notice the look of worry in her eyes as she stared at him.

Once she had helped him to lie down on the straw, she decided to say something.

"Gohan, I'm so sorry." She whispered feeling torn apart, and then she held one of his cheeks very gently. "You don't know the mess I'm in. Please, forgive me. I'll send for you if I succeed. I need to go… _I love you_."

Next, she took the silver ring off her finger and her sea shell necklace off her neck, and then she put the ring in the string of the necklace. The sea shell and the ring jingled a bit when she put the string around his neck and hid them beneath the high collar of his clothing. It was still warm because of her own skin – and he could instantly recognise her scent on it, and he loved it. But he didn't understand anything at all, and before he could ask anything she leaned down on him and kissed him softly on the lips, just once, very sweetly and innocently – and right when she was done, he had already fallen asleep.

In the meantime, Oolong had kept a very low profile all that time and wondered how she managed to knock Gohan out with a single kiss. He went back to his room, unseen. He didn't want to be spotted.

Next, Videl stood up, blew the candle, and before the thin trail of smoke could be even smelt she was already gone.

For good.

Forever.

'Goodbye, West City.' She thought with pain in her heart as she briefly stole a last glimpse of the city in the cold distance, surrounded by vast, never-ending slopes of snow and ice. The look of the city which had been her home for the last few weeks was imposing surrounded by snow. 'Goodbye… It was brief, but nice.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hello there!**

 **Now that was one big shot of horrid news, wasn't it? :( Things are getting nasty…**

 **So, is Videl ever coming back? What will Gohan think when he wakes up? What will the king say the next morning when he finds out Videl is no longer there? Why won't Lord Son Goku keep his word? Is Videl's father dead or alive?**

 **Don't eat, don't drink, don't sleep, don't breathe… until the next chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**

 **PS: A song again:**

 **"** **Hello, it's me.**

 **I was wondering if after all these chapters you'd like to write**

 **…** **a review… for me.**

 **I said the plot's supposed to get steamier,**

 **but I get carried away. […]**

 **Hello from the other siiiide (of the screen).**

 **I must've rewritten this a thousand tiiiimes**

 **to tell you I'm sorry**

 **for everything you've been through,**

 **but when this is over**

 **you'll be over the moon!"**

 **My heart-breaking version of** ** _Hello_** **by Adele. (Hope you liked it!)**


	10. Chapter 10: The sexy spy who loved you

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

*Today, also a little bit of 'Bond, James Bond' flavour in the title. Enjoy! XOXO

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Gohan, I'm so sorry." She whispered feeling torn apart, and then she held one of his cheeks very gently. "You don't know the mess I'm in. Please, forgive me. I'll send for you if I succeed. I need to go… _I love you_."

Next, she took the silver ring off her finger and her sea shell necklace off her neck, and then she put the ring in the string of the necklace. The sea shell and the ring jingled a bit when she put the string around his neck and hid them beneath the high collar of his clothing. It was still warm because of her own skin – and he could instantly recognise her scent on it, and he loved it. But he didn't understand anything at all, and before he could ask anything she leaned down on him and kissed him softly on the lips, just once, very sweetly and innocently – and right when she was done, he had already fallen asleep.

In the meantime, Oolong had kept a very low profile all that time and wondered how she managed to knock Gohan out with a single kiss. He went back to his room, unseen. He didn't want to be spotted.

Next, Videl stood up, blew the candle, and before the thin trail of smoke could be even smelt she was already gone.

For good.

Forever.

'Goodbye, West City.' She thought with pain in her heart as she briefly stole a last glimpse of the city in the cold distance, surrounded by vast, never-ending slopes of snow and ice. The look of the city which had been her home for the last few weeks was imposing surrounded by snow. 'Goodbye… It was brief, but nice.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 10: The sexy spy who loved you**

It was close to midnight when what Videl feared so much eventually took place. Some candles were lit in the king's chambers in West City, which he didn't want to share with his wife, not even at home, in Capital City. But that didn't mean that he was alone…

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS THIS?!" King Hercule yelled in an ecstasy of anger, his arms shaking with ire while reading and re-reading a letter which seemed to make no sense at all. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE OF _THIS_?! OH GODS, THIS IS BEYOND UNACCEPTABLE! _I WILL KILL THAT WHORE_!"

He wasn't referring to the two sluts who had shared his bed that night: a red-haired temptress with an ambitious smile called Miss Piiza and a blue-skinned, ginger rebel heart called Princess Snake. They had nice legs and nice asses, and they had done a great job before that suspicious letter had been delivered to King Hercule. They were dismissed the second the king knew it dealt with something which was deeply wrong.

"GODS, THIS IS… _I SWEAR I WILL KILL THAT WHORE_!" King Hercule went on yelling.

The king could roar like a lion if he wanted to, but no one dared to make that remark out loud at that moment. Only Lord Son Goku and Lady Chi-Chi, Kami and the king himself were present at that moment, in his chambers in West City. He had sent for them even though everyone had already gone to bed after the dinner party. They were probably asleep already, but the king didn't care. Sensitive information regarding the king's biological legacy had been purposefully and carelessly been leaked according to that shameful letter in his hands.

"Your highness," Lord Son Goku carefully tried to instil some sense and calmness into his friend's mind. "you should keep calm and try not to lose your temper. This issue is quite delicate and you don't want to…"

"I'M PERFECTLY AWARE OF WHAT I WANT AND WHAT I DON'T WANT – THANK YOU." The king spat back at Lord Son Goku. His dishevelled, curly dark hair looked too wild. "I shan't allow this anymore! Those who defy me shall be executed first thing in the morning! I don't need to think any more about it! My mind is set."

"Your highness," Lady Chi-Chi dared to speak, being extremely careful and kind to him. She spoke slowly and politely. "executions shall be made if you wish it so, but don't you think it's a bit radical? Why not consider imprisonment instead?"

"Lady Chi-Chi," The king stared at her like an evil predator and spoke to her with a dreadfully husky voice that made her hair stand on end. "you have experience on that, don't you? How do you feel knowing that your spouse engendered a _bastard_ son? What of those feelings of hurt and betrayal that you probably harbour in your chest? What if the bastard was given equal rights to your own offspring? _Yes_ , that look on your face _right now_ –" The king mocked her. "that _dejected, painful, jealous_ expression on your beautiful face tells me all I need to know! That's how I feel right know! So don't tell me what I should do."

"I may _not_ like Gohan but that doesn't mean I would love to kill him." She whispered back defiantly.

" _Enough_." Lord Son Goku interrupted with a deep, harsh frown. "The current issue may be _similar_ but it questions _your_ dynasty, my king. I know it makes you rage, your highness, but I honestly think that _your son_ … I mean… the young man, shouldn't be killed for a sin that _their parents_ committed, not he. I suggest that you command Queen Miguel and Raditz's executions, but let Yamcha be. He is guiltless."

"It's only fair, you highness." Kami added seriously. "Yes, he is guiltless. Please, consider this carefully. Queen Miguel and her brother committed incest and she delivered a child who is not yours, an innocent outcome of their affair, so I also think he should be spared, you highness, although we understand how hurt you feel about the issue."

"My will has been determined!" King Hercule was fed up with the subject already. "I don't want any reminder of that _embarrassing wife_ of mine! That whore shall not live another day! Lord Son Goku, tell your guards to apprehend anyone bearing their blood. _ALL of them_ shall be imprisoned and executed first thing at dawn. The queen, her filthy brother, and the prince. Oh, and don't forget her piggy little brother Oolong. They don't deserve to live another day."

Silence fell and Lord Son Goku was sure he could not say anything that could make the king change his mind.

"Very well then, my king." Lord Son Goku concluded sadly. "It shall be done as you say. What about the other problem that your blond-haired spy mentions in her letter? What about…?"

Yes, the letter had been written by that mysterious, blond and blue-eyed woman whose looks and dark, evil smile were so terrifying, a spy of the king. And apparently, she had decided to reveal her true intentions in that fated letter to King Hercule.

"Yes, about _that_ …" The king cut him, and seemed a sad clown all of a sudden. His anger was gone, and his muscles seemed to surrender. He gently closed his eyes painfully and sighed once, and then Lord Son Goku would've sworn that his dear royal friend was in real pain. With a sad voice, he voiced his current concern: "Send some maids to fetch _her_. I want to meet _the girl_ before I decide what to do with her."

"Very well, your highness." Lord Son Goku whispered back to the king, and then he left the room followed by his wife and Kami. When he was just about to close the door, he said seriously: "I'll send for _Videl_ immediately."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, Oolong got woken up from bed by Lord Son Goku's guards and taken to prison, where Yamcha was already locked up. None of them understood what was going on. Miguel and Raditz would soon be discovered in a lonesome tower in the act of consummating one of their dirtiest incestuous deeds once more. As soon as they were found, they were also locked up in prison. Since no one had told them the reason why they were treated like that, some serious, verbal threats had been issued, but the guards paid no heed. Soon the rumours spread and the servants were making strange faces to them already, as if they were cursed or evil – and that was when Miguel and Raditz realised they were really fucked up.

As much as King Hercule wanted to keep the matter in private, it was useless. The servants and guards were quickly spreading the truth about Queen Miguel's bastard son Yamcha, who was undoubtedly the inbred offspring of her womb and Raditz's seed, bringing shame on the king's name and honour. Yamcha would never be a prince anymore. But it couldn't be helped then. What was done, was done.

King Hercule was waiting in his chambers for a young girl whose name was Videl. He needed to see her urgently. His frown grew deeper and deeper as the minutes passed by, waiting for her.

"Now the only thing left for me to do" King Hercule whispered sternly while he stared for a moment out of the window, into the darkness of the night. "is to mend this awful situation myself. I have to deal with it as swiftly as I can. You said you'd send for the girl! _Where the hell is she_?!"

Lord Son Goku was listening intently and respectfully, although he had just arrived, breathing hard and wearing a mask of worry, as if he had to unveil dreadful news.

"Your highness," Lord Son Goku managed to say as calmly as he could. "she's not here."

"I can see that." King Hercule said with mild sarcasm while staring at him.

"No, I mean she's _nowhere_ to be found. Her room is empty. I'm afraid she's gone."

" _WHAT_?!" King Hercule exclaimed unable to believe his friend's words. "Where?! Hasn't she told anyone or left any clues?! A note? A letter?"

"I'm afraid not." Lord Son Goku said mildly hesitating, and he swallowed once, visibly worried. But his eyes told a different story – and the king had known Son Goku long enough to read those eyes properly. He knew them perfectly well.

" _Are you sure_?" The king's dark, husky voice uttered questions which couldn't be ignored. "You know something, Son Goku. At this point, I will _not_ tolerate any more information being hidden from me, is that clear?!"

The king was frowning, and his facial expression was fierce and imposing.

"I've… I've made everyone in the palace rise from bed and search for her, but…" Lord Son Goku went on feeling a weight on his shoulders.

"But _what_?! Spit it out already!" The king commanded with impatience.

"There was only one other person missing who might know about her whereabouts." Lord Son Goku spoke so lowly that he almost whispered.

"Who's that? A maid? A girl friend? ... An accomplice?" The king chuckled freely as he served himself some wine and then raising the cup to meet his lips. "Should I be worried, Son Goku?"

"It's my son, Gohan." Lord Son Goku whispered with fear.

King Hercule spat the wine he was trying to drink.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "The bastard you made me promise that I'd knight tomorrow?! That very same who's been watching over her?! The one you want to acknowledge like a lawful son and make him marry her without your wife's knowledge and consent?! _He_ is the one who's _also_ missing? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

The king knew what could be implied from that. Did Gohan flee with her? Had they developed a secret love affair which they were willing to keep at all costs? Did they know about the contents of the letter and, therefore, had they eloped? What was the meaning of that? A moment later, he sighed and regained his composure, and then he said thus:

"Since everyone is awake already, I shall make a public announcement." The king said, regaining his composure. "Tell everyone to gather in the dining room. And fetch your bastard boy as soon as possible. I _do_ hope that he hasn't fled too and that you can find him. I don't want him near her. I want to question him. And if he's _touched_ her, _you'll_ be to blame, Son Goku. I hope you know that the promise I made is, of course, _broken_ , don't you?"

Lord Son Goku swallowed hard.

"It's _me_ who decides what will become of her." The king insisted with a growl. "Not you, not _him_."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Half an hour later, all the people in the West City court and the servants had been summoned in the dining room to listen to the king's public announcement. The dinner room was packed with people. Even Videl's slut friends were gathered there. King Hercule had also ordered to bring the traitors there and chain them to one of the walls. They needed to listen carefully to what he had to say. In the meantime, Oolong was frowning and trying to think of a way out of that one – he was smart enough to make it, and he knew it.

The dining room was buzzing with the sound of multiple voices gossiping about the recent course of events, and they were so busy that they didn't see a couple of guards dragging a beaten-up Gohan and making him kneel on the ground in a corner of the dining room with a kick of their boots. Yes, they had finally found him. His hands had been tied at his back and it was obvious that he had been found and woken up in the stables in a brutal manner. As he was made to kneel down, Videl's sea shell and the silver ring jingled together beneath his clothing. It was the only reassuring thing that Gohan could hold on to.

"Kneel down, you _bastard_ dog." One of the guards said despising him. "I _knew_ you were no better than that."

"Always acting so high and mighty!" The other one said with scorn. "What were you doing in the stables when everybody was looking for _Videl_ , huh?! When the king knows we've found you precisely _there_ …"

That guard spat at him then, but he didn't answer anything at all. His eyes were two burning orbs of anger, but he knew how to subdue his wild side when he wanted to. But what overpowered his mind at that moment wasn't the ill treatment he was receiving from the guards: his sanity was fighting a hard, losing battle in his mind to figure out why Videl had left so suddenly and so afraid of being killed.

"Silence, please. The king." Lord Son Goku said rising from his chair when the king entered the dining room and walked up to the seat of honour, right beside Lord Son Goku's, at the main table.

King Hercule's frown had not faded and his angry strides denoted his badly contained anger. He passed by the servants' tables while they bowed – Erasa, the girls, little Suno and her parents were also there, bowing but Erasa could spot Gohan from afar and she wondered why he was kept at the back and treated so roughly; a few seconds later, the king passed by Son Goku's offspring's table. All his children and Sharpner bowed, but there were two empty seats at the table, of course: Videl's and Gohan's. At that, Trunks wondered what was going on and frowned at both their empty chairs as he was bowing to the king. None of them had realised that Gohan was actually at the back except for Erasa. Pan wondered what the matter was, still feeling terribly sleepy. In the meantime, Bulla felt her heart torn apart when she saw her dear Prince Yamcha tied to a wall like a slave.

"Are you sure you want to do this, your highness?" Lord Son Goku whispered to the king when he arrived at his side, by the table. "It's rather personal information. Are you _absolutely_ sure you want to share _this_ with all the court, the servants and the traitors?"

"Absolutely, Son Goku." The king whispered back seriously.

The crowd gathered that night, or _very_ early morning, in the dining room felt the dread of something awful going on. Most of them already knew about what the traitors had done, but they didn't trust King Hercule's ominous face. Something else was the matter.

" _Attention everybody_!" King Hercule began roaring with his thunder-like voice so that every single person could listen. "I have a very important announcement to make – and _unfortunately_ it can't wait. Since I'm not great at making fine speeches, I'll read out to you a fragment of a dreadful letter which I have received only a few hours ago, not long after the dinner party had finished."

And then, he proceeded to read the aforementioned letter with all the dignity he could muster, even though it dealt with obscure matters regarding his past and present.

"It reads like this:" He began rather formally. "My dear King Hercule Satan, first and last of my _lovers_ ," He coughed once while the audience became dumbfounded. Was he reading a letter from a former lover to them?! Unbelievable. But he went on: "I, Android 18, am writing my last letter to you to let you know the truth about it all. First of all, I would like to announce that I quit as your personal spy. I shall no longer respond to any of your commands in that direction, should you ever find me (and let me assure you that you will _not_ ); but as a treat I shall spill my last secrets into your mind, so that you shall remember me for what I was to you – a _tool_ to obtain other people's secrets and hurt them at your will. The first of my secrets, therefore, is that for lots of years I have known that your wife, Queen Miguel, has been unfaithful to you with her own brother, Raditz. They have had intercourse over the last few years behind your back, so much so that 'your' son and heir to the throne can be considered a bastard. I am a woman, and I assure you I did the count myself. She cannot lie to you about her pregnancy. I am afraid that the Queen's son is not yours, but Raditz's. Therefore, you don't have a lawful heir to the throne."

Right after that, the audience started whispering with disapproval and the king had to mute them altogether. Bulla's tears flooded down her rosy cheeks. Now she knew the truth.

"By the way, my dear audience," The king told them directly. "They've been caught in the act tonight, so there's no point in denying it now." He said looking menacingly at Miguel and Raditz, who didn't dare to say a word. "They will be beheaded at dawn… But the letter goes on thus: It will make you insane, I hope, to learn this from me bearing in mind my second secret. Your dear Queen Miguel has been asking far too many questions in Capital City recently. She was jealous of your multiple whores and commanded to kill every single bastard that you may have ever engendered – and let me tell you that it was one of the greatest massive murders that have ever taken place in this country. Therefore, you cannot even aspire to have a bastard son who could inherit the throne when you are gone from this sad world."

The news of the massive murder of children generated a wave of disgust and unbearable sadness. Some servant women even fainted. Gohan was thunderstruck, staring blankly at the king from afar, and he wondered whether Videl's behaviour had any connections with those shocking news.

"And last but not least," The king went on reading with dread. "my third and last secret for you – which, let me assure you, I _relish_ a great deal in unveiling to you after so many years. You betrayed me, and you never regretted it. And now you are paying for it, my dear lover. Once upon a time, you loved me and made love to me. Do you even remember those happy times? Your lips were full of promises of marriage which you did _not_ fulfil, and as a consequence you made me become a dark shadow of myself. Let it be known that nine months after you made love to me, I delivered a child in the foreign land of Orange Star, where I took refuge after you broke my heart into a thousand little pieces for some time."

At that, Gohan's heart skipped a beat. The audience in the dining room gasped in awe.

"The poor little thing was of _female_ sex and an extremely innocent and beautiful creature. I could not take care of the child, because coming back to Capital City with a _bastard_ female child could only mean that she would eventually make a living in a brothel – and I did not want that to happen. Therefore, I gave the child to a well-known doctor from Orange Star whose…"

But the king could not proceed with that tale of sadness and heartache, because the audience could only whisper one name – and one name only: _Videl_.

 _Videl._

 _Videl._

 _It could only be Videl._

She had become a highly-valued, dearly-beloved member of the community, and her real personal story was breaking their hearts.

Even Gohan's lips found a way to whisper her name even though he was astounded beyond any possible limits: the woman he loved was a princess, actually. A bastard, also, but a princess at the end of the day. Also, Trunks' eyes glowed and he let his jaw drop in amazement. Sharpner stared blankly at the king as if he was frozen. And Pan didn't feel sleepy anymore, to be sure. Little Suno was thunderstruck, while Erasa couldn't help but recalling their lesbian session. She had kissed and touched a princess! But the king went on:

"… to a well-known doctor from Orange Star whose wife had just died that same day." The king continued seriously. "He accepted to take care of the child as if it was his own, and he swore no one would ever know the truth. He eventually told me that he would say that his wife had died during labour. Tricky as destiny has decided to be, I remember that you have received many letters from Lord Son Goku recently which deal with a very bright-minded young lady from Orange Star whose father is a doctor and whose age perfectly matches our love affair. What an extraordinary coincidence, isn't it? Should you see her, I am sure that you would recognise her wonderfully lush, dark hair which resembles your own, among other physical traits which cannot deny the truth that I have just exposed. But wait! Is she _here_ while you are reading this letter? Do you think you could fetch her now and finally meet _your one and only choice as an heir_ to the throne? Let me give you a clue: _no, you cannot meet her_. You will not _ever_ meet her, because tonight I have found her, and I have told her the truth about her birth and Queen Miguel's plans of murdering every single bastard child who bears your blood – _and that you secretly consent to it_. She believes you want her dead, and she has fled the country, never to come back."

Lord Son Goku was in pain as he heard those ill-meant words, and Trunks' pupils shivered mildly due to the shock. Sharpner even started to regret having spoken to Videl so freely and having harassed her – he had been harassing a princess! But the worst reaction was Gohan's, who got paler and paler because then he understood the whole thing. He recognised the desperation in her eyes and in her voice before in the stables. That was her story.

"It is only half a truth and half a lie," The king went on reading. "because I failed to mention the queen's incestuous relationship or Yamcha's true father, which could have given her hopes that you might want her alive, but let me assure you that at the moment she is nowhere to be found because she has fled from West City and from this country for good, _never_ to return, lest you would find her and _murder_ her because you _allegedly_ believe that she is a _parasite_ that needs to be annihilated, like the rest of your bastards. Be careful, my king, because if you decide to send for her, even to follow her back to Orange Star, she will believe that you will _not_ be satisfied with her fleeing to a foreign country, that you want her _dead and erased from history_. She may rather do something awful to herself rather than being found by your men, as I have suggested to her myself before she left."

Trunks couldn't take it anymore and rose from his seat in an uncontrollable fit of passion. He needed to do something to save her even though Gohan had already told him that they would be engaged soon. Naturally, Trunks still felt wounded and jealous, but he was sure that the current revelations would certainly change the course of history. King Hercule would not allow Gohan to marry her – he was sure of it, as sure as Gohan was at that moment. Gohan was hurting inside because he knew she would try to fight back whenever a soldier from this country would try to apprehend her. That was her way.

"Anyway," The king went on. "The letter goes on with more insults, but I shan't read them out loud. But let me tell you all that I have already decided on the fate of the throne: all the traitors shall be beheaded at dawn to pay for their crimes, and I shall send messages and men to make sure _Princess Videl_ is safe and sound – and to let her know the _complete, actual truth_ about the current situation. As regards the spy who had been at my service, Android 18, well… she's fled too – and I'll send my men to deal with her _later_ , once we've made sure Princess Videl is here with us, safe and sound. She's my number one priority, as it should be yours. Let it be known that she's my one and only heir. _Hail Princess Videl_!"

The crowd repeated those words like the chorus of a joyful song, feeling glad that such a nice person like her would become their queen one day, but also feeling worried because of the current state of affairs. The only person who didn't seem particularly worried was Oolong: he had half a smile drawn on his lips as if he knew the way to saving his own life, but he was keeping a low profile at the moment, just in case.

In the meantime, Gohan didn't know what to do with his currently flooding feelings for Videl. Kneeling on the cold floor with a guard on either side of him, it was clear to him then that she had fled from West City and left him behind with the best of her intentions, believing that he'd be safe, but staying there would actually mean something different to Gohan: he knew that he was done for if the king knew about their feelings for each other. A bastard in love with a princess? The king might have already been told about it by Lord Son Goku in those previously mentioned letters! If it was the case, he instantly knew he'd face a fate worse than going to the Demon Realm Doors – or _death_ itself. The king would not be pleased to have him as Videl's husband and future king of this country. That would and could _never_ happen.

And then, Gohan remembered she had told him to _deny_ her, _deny_ any connection with her in order to save his own life – for the wrong reasons, of course. But she didn't know the actual truth, naturally.

She didn't know that, in spite of being a bastard, she was precious not only to his real, biological father, but also to an entire nation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, all the servants had already gone to bed except a selected group of guards from West City and Capital City, and some noble men, who had gathered around the huge fireplace in the king's chambers to discuss pending affairs. The group of nobles included the king himself, Lord Son Goku and Trunks. The only member of the group who didn't actually fit to be there, apparently at least, was Gohan – still bound and well-guarded.

"Very well, then." King Hercule told a couple of guards. "Get the best doves and send these messages at once. They have the utmost importance. They have to reach the main cities to let them know about Princess Videl. Keep your eyes open at all times should any messages arrive with news, or men escorting my dear daughter back here. Set out for her with a large group of men and disperse so that you can cover more ground. Find her for me. As soon as possible. Should you find other guards, they will help you, since I'm sending messages everywhere to inform of the situation. _Find her_. _Is that_ _clear_?" The king asked with severity.

The guards immediately left the room and swiftly did as told.

Lord Son Goku didn't dare to look at Gohan, and neither did Trunks. The situation was uncomfortable for all of them, except the king, of course. It felt weird to have Gohan present in such a condition, but they knew what the king thought of him and what he had in mind for him for the next few minutes.

"Your highness," Lord Son Goku said with worry then. "If the word that Videl is your only daughter and a princess spreads, she could be in real danger. She could get kidnapped – or worse."

"We'll have to take that risk…" The king swiftly concluded. "and hope that the lords I'm writing to obey my commands in a very quick and proper manner. She should be brought back by morning unharmed, if the doves fly fast enough. I assume she might've not travelled far."

"Let's hope so." Lord Son Goku added whispering.

"And now that we just have to sit and wait for her to return," The king went on feeling sarcastically amused. "let's have a chat with you real quick, young man. I have some time to spare, and I'd love to _waste_ it with you, scumbag."

He was obviously referring to Gohan, who seemed to undergo a mental torture already. He had a couple of bruises on his forehead and jaw, but he knew that those would be nothing compared to the state he'd be in once this conversation with the king would be over.

"Your highness," Lord Son Goku was bold enough to intervene at that moment. "please, go easy on him. Bear in mind that none of us knew the truth about her birth story."

"I know that, Son Goku." The king glared at him. "But I want to know more about him and what he was doing in the stables at such an hour when my daughter should've been there to fetch her horse and flee." At that, Lord Son Goku didn't dare to say anything further. "Very well, then. You, _Son Gohan_ 's the name, right?" The king's voice was euphemistically bittersweet as he was talking to Gohan, coming dangerously closer to him. Gohan stared at the king's shoes. "What's the nature of your relationship with my daughter?"

"I was told by Lord Son Goku to be her bodyguard for as long as she'd stay in West City." Gohan whispered with seriousness and pain in his heart. At last, he dared to meet King Hercule's eyes. "Nothing more."

' _Deny me_ , she said.' Gohan thought feeling the heartache in those two simple words. He frowned, and the look in his eyes became fierce but contained. He knew she had told him that to guarantee his safety, but he honestly didn't know what to do. If he had a choice at all, he'd love to have fled with her, to be by her side for the rest of their days – and he'd make sure she'd be the happiest woman on Earth.

"Why should I _believe_ you, young man?" The king asked feeling weary of the sight of Gohan already. "Tell me, _why_? Because you're a bastard son of Lord Son Goku, perhaps?! Because you hold honour dear?! I may have agreed with him to knight you in my letters, but given the current state of affairs I'm not so sure anymore!" He made a crucial pause, but his anger didn't falter at all. Gohan was certain that the king thought that he had tried to impose himself on her against her will. The king went on in a very bad mood, while he grabbed his dark spikes of hair and pulled his face to him a little bit: "Now, tell me what you were doing in the stables a few hours ago…"

Gohan hesitated for a couple of seconds, but he knew the truth would always be his greatest ally. Besides, he was awful at lying.

"I saw a light in the stables and decided to go out there and see it for myself." Gohan finally answered with sadness. "I saw her packing her stuff. She was nervous, in distress."

There was a loud knocking on the door before Gohan could go on. Out of the blue, the king let his hair go.

"Your highness, my lord." A guard suddenly said coming into the room followed by a partner. "Oolong says he has got some important information to deliver to the king and he won't be persuaded to say anything further about it. Shall we bring him here, as he requests so badly?"

Both the king and Lord Son Goku sighed in defeat and agreed to Oolong's request. But in the meantime, Gohan's answer needed to be finished, even though he was not especially interested in delivering it fully.

"Continue, boy." The king commanded.

"Your highness," Lord Son Goku interrupted suddenly. "Gohan is a dutiful son to me. He knows the meaning of honour."

" _Oh, shut up, Son Goku_!" The king interjected. "You're bound to say that because you're fond of him! Would your wife confirm that he knows the meaning of honour? Any of your banner men? Your legitimate offspring, perhaps?"

"I would, your highness." Trunks answered trying to be as firm and formal as possible.

"I see." The king said hesitating. "But I still want to know what happened." Then, he stared directly at Gohan and told him: "Continue."

"I saw her packing her stuff… and then…" He was unsure whether he should reveal the part in which he had proposed to her, kissed her and tried to make love to her. The king would have him tortured, vexed, dishonoured and killed if he did. "I got angry with her because she wanted to leave without saying farewell to anybody, we argued for some minutes, and I tried to persuade her that she was being foolish, but then she…"

"She knocked him out!" Oolong said with joy and pride as he entered with his hands tied and with a guard on either side of him. "She's a fierce young lady, I must say!"

"What?!" The king roared, staring with incredulity at the piggy imp.

" _Yep_." Oolong went on gladly as if there was no threat on his life. "She's quite daring and smart, not to mention _heartless_."

At that, Gohan's heart skipped a beat. Not only did he found that comment offensive, but also it revealed that Oolong had seen it all. He had seen them, spied on them. He had seen everything.

 _Everything_.

'He must've been spying on us!' Gohan thought in panic. 'I'm a dead man. If he spills the beans, the king's gonna kill me for sure.'

" _Heartless_?" Lord Son Goku asked genuinely lost. "I would affirm exactly the opposite." And Trunks mentally agreed, but didn't say a word.

" _Quite_ heartless, I'm afraid it's true." Oolong went on in the same happy mood. "Wanna bet _my_ life on it, you highness?"

"Your life isn't worth much _lately_ , Oolong." The king spat back with anger. "Is that the extremely important information that you're bragging about?"

"Not really." Oolong smiled back at the king. "Actually, I've got two issues I wanted to bring your attention to. Videl and Gohan's story in the stables is only the first one. Would you care to know what I saw they were doing?"

Gohan swallowed hard as he remembered her sinfully sweet lips, soft skin, warm tongue, magnetic eyes, shy moans, and quivering thighs because of his delightfully threatening, romantic advances.

"Let me be straight and honest with you, pig." The king told him serious as hell. "I shan't be toyed with. Thus, don't try to fool me. Otherwise, I'll have you killed here on the spot. On the other hand, I'm curious. But that doesn't mean I'll spare your life at dawn, understood?"

"You'd have no doubts on the veracity of my story if you were willing to pay an honest price for it." Oolong was clever to point out. "Otherwise, where's the sense in telling the truth? I would just tell you a nasty story with which I'd only hope to anger you to no avail."

"You're a wise orator, Oolong." The king replied smirking as he raised his cup of wine. "Fine words for a fine aim, which is saving your ass." Then he chuckled a bit, but he was convinced with Oolong's perspective on the matter. " _Not bad_ , not at all!"

"I can only trust your own wisdom, your highness." Oolong answered politely.

"Fair enough: I like your spunk, pig!" The king said joyfully. "Let's see if Gohan's story matches your own. Then, tell me all there is to know about that second matter you wanted to bring to my attention and we'll settle a deal to spare your life. Go on!"

'I'm done for…' Gohan thought, softly closing his eyes and trying to veil the look of worry on his face.

"Very well, then." Oolong proceeded with the recollection of what he saw in the stables. "As I was saying, she's quite heartless. Gohan was opening his heart to her… I saw how he was putting a silver ring on her left ring finger."

" _WHAT_?!" The king exclaimed all of a sudden.

All the men present gasped in unison. They were expecting a different tale in which Gohan was trying to persuade her to stay, not proposing to her.

"They argued and argued because she wouldn't hear a word about it." Oolong said immediately afterwards, but then he chanced to look at Gohan for a moment and sadly told him thus: "I'm sorry, pal. Women… Who can trust them, _huh_?" Then he looked back at the king and continued. "Anyway, he insisted but she didn't back off. She didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted him to stay here in West City and forget about her. She was obviously upset for something else which I couldn't fathom at the moment, and I guess it must've been your spy's threats on her life, your highness."

At that, Gohan clenched his teeth and kept them hidden behind his tightly tense lips.

"So you proposed to her, _huh_ , bastard?" The king roared at Gohan with anger. "Would you care to _deny_ it at least?"

Gohan didn't say a word and he just stared at the cold tiles on the floor.

"Not a word?" The king asked Gohan enraged. " _How did you dare_?!"

"He didn't know she is a princess, which is obvious. But wait, your highness. There's more." Oolong went on like a jester. "She told him a tale of sadness and pain involving her adoptive father."

"What happened?"

"She got _disowned_ when she decided to leave Orange Star to set sail to West City in order to find a cure for his illness, it seems." Oolong said with sadness. "That was insanely brave on her behalf. She was hoping to get back before he'd die, and then save him. Then, perhaps he might consider _not_ disowning her."

"That man is mad! What if she's too late to save him? What's ahead of her in Orange Star then?" The king asked in panic and worry.

"She acknowledged she didn't know." Oolong went on. "But she also said that she didn't care, that she'd think of something. But, you see, your highness, she summed it all up by saying that she lives in the present. And she also said that if there was no threat on her life and no disowning, she would never refuse Gohan's proposal."

" _WHAT_?!" The king roared again.

"I am not an expert on the subject, but" Oolong added rather playfully. "I really think that means she _loves_ him, your highness."

"That does it! I'll have you beheaded with the traitors at dawn, _you bastard_!" The king said trying not to unleash his ire. Lord Son Goku began to fear the worst.

"It's not me who said that. _She_ did." Oolong went on trying to point out that his ass should be saved. "Gohan insisted he wanted to leave with her anyway. She refused. _Again_ … and then he _kissed_ her."

" _WHAT_?" The exclamation erupted, volcano-like, in the throats of every single man in the room, except for Gohan. Trunks tried to veil a sudden attack of jealousy.

" _A bastard kissing her_?!" The king was losing it.

' _Scaffold, here I go_.' Gohan though with unbearable sadness.

"And the whole thing might've gone a bit further if she hadn't been so heartless to stab Gohan in the back." Oolong had the full attention of everyone in the room then. "She knocked him out in a very Orange Starian fashion, by the way. Did you know that the women there use a sleep-inducing lip cream to get rid of certain men, when things get, huh, you know…? That's _exactly_ what she did. (And that's what a whore did to me when I travelled to Orange Star a few years ago, but that's a story for another day.) Videl _knew_ Gohan would kiss her sooner or later, therefore she decided to use the sleep-inducing lip cream on him. She applied it on her lips, and a minute after he kissed her he was already lying unconscious on a pile of straw, where I'm sure your men have found him."

The king found no words to compliment her behaviour. She had to defend her honour, and he was approving it.

"Nice tale, pig. Anything else?" The king asked him.

"No, your highness. She left immediately after that."

"Good." The king concluded as he took a large sip of red wine. "You might still save your ass, little pig. Tell me about the second issue."

"Very well, your highness." Oolong went on, but he frowned. He wanted to guarantee his safety _before_ he got to tell the king about it all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, Videl was able to reach a nearby town safe and sound, apparently unfollowed. That little town had a lovely harbour. She praised her luck and smiled at the early morning mist thrown on the sea like a long, white, pure and delicate silk curtain.

Actually, she had arrived in the nick of time: a ship was just about to set sail to Orange Star because they had a large purchase order of wine and fine clothing to deliver back home as soon as possible. A large quantity of money was at stake – and Videl could also speak that language: she paid a dear amount in gold to be allowed on board with her stuff and her horse. But suddenly a dove came flying to the captain of the ship, a well-built guy called Dabura.

"A dove with a message!" Dabura exclaimed with joy.

Without any further delay, he opened the letter and read it. A couple of seconds later, he started laughing wholeheartedly at it, which drew the curiosity of the entire crew and Videl herself.

"Some _stupid_ lord wants me to come back immediately, it seems!" He said with sarcasm to his men. "He threatens me with military retaliation if we sail away… _What a moron_!"

"But why?" A member of the crew, a fatso called Buu, innocently asked his captain.

"Nothing. He doesn't give anything away." Captain Dabra replied in a joyful tone. But right when Videl suspected that the nobility of this country was already looking for her and that the captain would have no other choice but to hand her over to King Hercule's men, he went on mocking them and laughing at them. "Like we're not going _now_! Just because _they_ say so! Lord or not, I can't allow that! What about the money I'd lose! I have a living to make! These nobles! So high and mighty…"

He was speaking so freely and giving zero fucks about what nobles could do or say to threaten him and his ship that all his men laughed with him. And Videl chilled out. She was sure nothing and no one would prevent this ship from sailing away to Orange Star when it was time. The sailors were still carrying all the purchased wine and silks onto the ship. It would still take a while.

She noticed that the members of the crew were somewhat bizarre. There were fatso Buu; a small, bald and wrinkly guy called Babidi, and a white-skinned slim guy called Freeza who never stopped bossing around five guys who seemed to be extremely attached to one another and who called themselves the Ginyu Force. Despite their ridiculous dancing self-introduction in front of her, she tried to keep it cool.

Her long, dark hair danced proudly in the cool air of the early morning as she leaned on her side, right beside the mast. Ignoring the rest of the crew as they carried all the goods, she stared at the dark horizon in the east with a warm smile on her face, hoping to soon see the sunlight rising there in a few hours' time and wishing to land on her well-known shores of Orange Star. In the meantime, a bank of mist thickened on the town and the harbour, as if it was building a giant wall meant to shield them from any potential harm.

Then, she began to wonder about the future. In spite of Videl's nauseating distress, she was looking forward to meeting her father. She still held him dearly in her heart although he had wounded her pride. Once she'd cure him, everything would fall in its natural place and they would live happily ever after – especially once she would tell him about Gohan and convince him to open his arms to him. Then, she would only need to send Gohan a message telling him to secretly leave West City and cross the sea towards her loving arms. She would guarantee the well-being of their financial future – and he would guarantee the well-being of her heart. His lips would be hers once more.

All those issues about the throne, bastards, princesses, spies, and all that shit in that multi-levelled power game sickened her to the core, but it would soon be behind them, a trembling and vague remembrance of a vanishing nightmare.

Gohan and she would be free – forever.

 _And free to continue where they had left it off…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, in the king's chambers…

"Your highness," Oolong spoke with a husky voice and stern eyes. "I just want to make sure you will actually bail me out."

King Hercule smirked at him, but he understood that he would have to make some sort of concession in order to make the pig speak.

"Granted, as long as you don't dare to show your face in Capital City." The king spoke calmly for the first time in that conversation. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Oolong replied with a naughty smile.

"I really hope your second issue is as _interesting_ as the first one." The king actually knew it would be, that was why he sounded so confident.

"Oh, you know me, don't you, your highness?" Oolong said knowing he was a master at the game. He loved reading and telling stories. And fucking women.

"What is it about then?" The king asked with genuine curiosity.

"About _the_ _sexy_ _spy who loved you_." Oolong said lengthening the last 'u' sound as if he relished in the agony of the air as it was used to say such blasphemous words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **How's it going so far? Did you enjoy it? Things are getting** ** _tangled_** **! :)**

 **Anyway, will Oolong get his ass saved? What does he know about Android 18? Will all this stuff that he knows be enough to go away unharmed? What about Gohan? What will happen to him? Will he get exiled to the Demon Realm Doors or will he get beheaded? And Videl? Will she be able to flee to Orange Star successfully?**

 **All these and more… in the next chapter! ;)**

 **Don't forget to comment!**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**

 **P.S.: Yet another song:**

 **"** **[…] Now I see fire**

 **Inside the plot**

 **I see fire**

 **Burning the story**

 **And I see fire**

 **Hollowing your souls**

 **I see fire**

 **Blood on the screen**

 **And I hope that you'll write a review!"**

 **(This was Ed Sheeran's** ** _I See Fire…_** **my** ** _twisted_** **version.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Everyone has got a price

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Your highness," Oolong spoke with a husky voice and stern eyes. "I just want to make sure you will actually bail me out."

King Hercule smirked at him, but he understood that he would have to make some sort of concession in order to make the pig speak.

"Granted, as long as you don't dare to show your face in Capital City." The king spoke calmly for the first time in that conversation. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Oolong replied with a naughty smile.

"I really hope your second issue is as _interesting_ as the first one." The king actually knew it would be, that was why he sounded so confident.

"Oh, you know me, don't you, your highness?" Oolong said knowing he was a master at the game. He loved reading and telling stories. And fucking women.

"What is it about then?" The king asked with genuine curiosity.

"About _the_ _sexy_ _spy who loved you_." Oolong said lengthening the last 'u' sound as if he relished in the agony of the air as it was used to say such blasphemous words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 11: Everyone has got a price**

"About _her_?" King Hercule whispered frowning at Oolong, but curious to know nonetheless. "What do you know about _her_?"

King Hercule's eyes were darkly fixed upon the pig's, trying to decipher their dearest secrets, but the pig's mind was far deeper and intricate than his. Oolong was a chess-minded kind of man as regards scheming, and a puppet master when it came to women, while the king had always established his own worth in terms of bravery and war. They were radically different. The only common ground that they might have ever shared was their passion for threesomes probably.

"I know enough, your highness." Oolong went on a lot more seriously than before. "You have to be extremely careful with Android 18. She's beyond dangerous. Proof of it is what she's orchestrated for tonight. That must've taken years of deep thinking, naught and vengeful forethought."

"I can see that." The king replied dryly.

"Anyway," Oolong went on like the master story-teller that he was. "what I must reveal to you about her is that everyone has got a price. I know the experience from first hand: you can buy _absolutely anyone_ in the kingdom. And she's no exception."

"Are you suggesting" The king asked him mocking him. "that I should offer her money, properties or titles? For what reason?! She's already harmed me and my honour! I shouldn't give her a prize for it, for the Gods' sake!"

"True." Oolong went on with a naughty smile on his face. "Usually one uses power and money to assure one's own stability by silencing that sort of threats _before_ they take place, but now that you've been hurt and that everybody knows about it, it seems obviously futile – but let me assure you, your highness, that I have a very good reason to suggest you that you repay her _dearly_. And I'm not speaking of vengeance."

"And why is that? Why should I reward such a treacherous _bitch_ instead of punishing her?" The king didn't really get it. He wasn't a smart kind of man, and he was bothered by that mere idea in front of such a small man.

"Because, your highness," Oolong went on calmly but with severity. "Videl's claim on the throne might _not_ be strong enough. Your brothers will _not_ like this idea of yours of welcoming a _bastard_ girl whom you've never met as your legitimate heir. They will riot and turn against you… or _her_ , the very second you die."

"You're right." The king admitted frowning. He knew his brothers, Pilaf and Tao Pai Pai, were ambitious bastards. "Continue. I assume you have further suggestions."

"Exactly. It doesn't matter to whom you marry her – she'll still be a bastard daughter to you, which means that you have to _make_ her a legitimate daughter before you make her marry." Oolong pointed out feeling amused.

"But you forget that I _already_ have made her my legitimate daughter." The king insisted. "A few minutes ago. You were present."

"Those words you've uttered won't mean a thing to your brothers, your highness. They will rebel all the same. You need something more… _radical_ , let's say." Oolong said with a naughty smile of his face. "Something which they _can't_ doubt about and which you can make them witness _themselves_ , with their very own eyes."

"What are you suggesting? And what has this got to do with Android 18?" The king raised an eyebrow at him. That pig was genuinely interesting: he knew how to spark anyone's interest by playing his movements ahead of everybody.

"What I'm saying is that you should find your beloved, whorish spy and _propose_ to her instead of _punishing_ her." Oolong said with joy.

The king broke into a fit of laughter. He couldn't help it. The pig was trying to be too funny.

"Me?! _Marry the bitch_?!" The king exclaimed, laughing at him.

"Sign a document of ennoblement for her," Oolong insisted. "marry her in a _bountiful_ celebration – don't forget to invite your brothers, of course – and that will automatically make Videl your _lawful_ heir and, therefore, a legitimate queen in the future. Next, you will be free to marry her to a young noble lad of your choice, of course, who will become our future king without any fear that he'll be attacked or defied by any of your relatives, your highness. The stability of the kingdom is at stake. Otherwise, it means war. Use Android 18 to your advantage before it might be too late."

"True, quite true…" The king seemed to seriously ponder on the pig's words. They made perfect sense.

"Should you dislike your then current spouse for any reason, or if she chooses to keep on acting naughtily as she has up until now, you can always _get rid of her_. You know what I mean… Once you've got what you wanted, your highness, of course. Android 18 is quite clever, and she might see through you that you're using her as a tool _again_ , but she might be tempted to lead a life of luxury as a queen of this country, which is what she had _always_ wanted, remember? Temp her into believing that she's not only won the battle, but _also_ your heart. That should satisfy her greatly. Lie to her, and lie _well_. She doesn't buy it? Well, _bribe_ her if it is necessary. Everyone has a price, your highness. _Everyone_. And, as I've just said, should you abhor her later, you can always _dispose_ of her. You can either murder her or pay her a large sum of money to disappear. Either option will suit you perfectly, your highness. What do you think of this plan, King Hercule? Is it worth saving my ass?"

The king seemed to be convinced by the way he thought about it, and then he nodded as if he approved of it. Lord Son Goku, who had been present from the very start, had kept a low profile the whole time. He didn't like that _mafia_ -like scenario one bit. King Hercule then hummed a bit and stared at the pig's eyes, as if he was enjoying the silence before delivering the sentence that would set the pig free. Oolong smiled because he knew he had nailed it, and he really had. Not long after that, the king actually set him free. He gave him a document which granted his freedom and then Oolong said he had decided to flee to Orange Star, where he could die happy amongst whores and wine. And the king didn't complain about his choice, and therefore he let him go once and for all.

But there was still work to do: Gohan was still present there, in the king's chambers, and the king was obviously far from pleased with him. Although he hadn't actually done anything to Videl (apart from kissing her and proposing to her), King Hercule was still furious.

"Son Gohan," The king said with a high degree of formality and seriousness, standing high and mighty in front of Gohan's kneeling frame. "I have decided your fate. You're obviously not getting knighted today… or _ever_. You will go to the Demon Realm Doors immediately, as it was originally planned for you. You shall never mention my daughter's name in your entire lifetime. I don't want people to think that you have had _any_ interaction with her. Guards," He called their attention. "you may set him free from these ropes. And _you_ , Son Gohan," He stared straight at him again as he spoke. "this is the price you get for your deeds. And if you try to sneak out and flee to Orange Star to chase her, I'm gonna make sure you regret it. If the guards see you outside the city walls on your own, you'll be _shot and killed_ on the spot. Is that clear?! You've been warned. Your final destination is the Demon Realm Doors and Lord Son Goku will see to it _himself._ He will accompany you there later _today_. Pack your things. _Now_."

Gohan was set free and the guards let him go out of the king's chambers unharmed and unfollowed (they just went past him and made the other guards know about the king's orders to shoot the bastard if he tried to sneak out of West City). There was no need to follow him or spy on him. He was a worthless little bit of shit staining the flawless profile of a noble family of this country, _again_.

'Back into the good old mess.' Gohan thought with unbearable sadness.

He was obviously in pain, but he knew it would end up like that. It was either that or getting beheaded. Standing alone in the corridor, he softly caressed the marks that the ropes had left on the skin of his wrists as he thought about it all. In fact, he had envisioned the king beheading him at dawn simply for proposing to Videl. Gohan sighed as if he longed to be dead already, just to stop feeling all that shit.

Somehow and for some strange reason, Oolong had omitted the part in which Gohan had tried to reap her innocence – and the king would've certainly killed him for that. It was obvious that Oolong had witnessed the whole thing. That little pig was a smart guy, and Gohan wondered whether silencing that bit of information might be handy in the future from Oolong's perspective. It was obvious that it was far from over. Gohan felt as if he owed Oolong, or as if Oolong owned him, as if he had successfully and silently put a price tag on Gohan's head. Would Oolong come to him asking for something in return in the future (even though neither of them was meant to come back in their whole lifetime)?

Gohan went back to his chamber to pack his things, as the king had commanded, dragging his feet as if he was a dark, sad shadow of the young man he used to be.

As he closed the door behind him, he began to wonder how come fate chose to be so evil towards him. He couldn't take it anymore and released a frustrated whining sound from his mouth. His chest was heaving due to the tension, he was gritting his teeth, and finally his fists found a way to release all the accumulating frustration by clenching his fists and punching a thick wooden column which was standing on the wall by his bed. The huge, round hole he left there would be a reminder how much anger he had been forced to hold captive in his chest, but he didn't care. He had to leave to the Demon Realm Doors, he would never sleep there anymore, so it didn't matter.

In the end, instead of packing his things, he sat on his bed and buried his face in his two hands. He tried to breathe evenly, slowly, successfully getting his beloved self-control back a few minutes later. Once he had chilled out a bit, he could only think of Videl and how much he was missing her already.

He just sighed a deep sigh and started packing his stuff.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A bit later, in the king's chambers…

Hours had gone by and no messages had arrived. No doves had come back with an answer. It was still night-time. King Hercule began to worry truly. Were all the noblemen in castles scattered across the country still sleeping? In addition, Trunks' nervousness increased as the minutes flew by and Lord Son Goku couldn't help but noticing his son's unsettling facial expression. The three men shared a silent growing and hungry impatience. Over the last few days, Lord Son Goku had noticed that Trunks liked Videl very much, especially after saving his life during the Red Ribbon soldiers' attack that awful, rainy day.

In the meantime, Lord Son Goku wanted to try to make the king reconsider about Gohan's fate.

"I won't reconsider, Son Goku!" The king yelled with ire eventually, punching a large wooden table. "He's bastard! Are you suggesting that I should allow him to marry my daughter nonetheless?! Are you insane?!"

"No, of course not. But he's _innocent_ , your highness. He didn't know Videl was a princess." Lord Son Goku tried to calm the king down with a soft tone of voice. "That's what I'm trying to say."

"I don't care! I've had enough of people trying to ruin my reputation!" The king was so _fucking_ angry… "I shan't tolerate this anymore. And by the way, Son Goku, I'm surprised that you didn't send the lad off to the Demon Realm Doors before. He's of age and he's still roaming free around here. You should've sealed his fate long ago! What were you thinking? Trying to find a _cushy_ option for him to spare him from his obvious fate?!"

Lord Son Goku didn't dare to reply bearing in mind that the king had had to endure a rough night full of unexpected news. He knew that the king was a fearful thing to behold when problems kept piling up instead of being solved immediately. Complaining any further about Gohan's fate would only anger him more, and he didn't want that. It had never proved beneficial to anyone in the past.

But suddenly, King Hercule stared at the young man in their company, Trunks, as he himself was staring out the window, at the night's sky, checking for any coming doves with messages with a look of worry on his young features.

"No doves are coming back. Our men aren't either." King Hercule said with worry and dread. "I don't like this one bit. It'll be dawn in a couple of hours maybe… And _no one_ has found her yet… Trunks should set sail to Orange Star immediately, if she's managed to find a ship that is, and find Videl." At that, Trunks snapped out. That came as a surprise. "She might've been successful at convincing some sailors to take her there. You said she's quite resourceful."

"It's the most probable outcome." Lord Son Goku concluded sadly.

"Trunks should convince her that she'll not be murdered, return with her to Capital City, and marry her as soon as possible." The king said with determination. "I'll pack my things and come back to the capital soon, too. I need to plan two weddings and make all the arrangements."

'Videl shall be mine?!' Trunks thought with unrivalled eagerness. 'The most adorable creature in this world will be mine by right?! Dear Gods! She saved me and now _I have a chance to save her_!' His pupils trembled in anticipation, almost wondering whether that conversation was merely a dream. He stared at his father as if he was begging him to accept the king's proposal at once.

"I'm flattered that you consider my son Trunks as Princess Videl's groom and future king, your highness." Lord Son Goku formally replied. "Are you absolutely sure about it?"

"I'm serious, Son Goku." The king went on with pride. "Since my heir is female, I need a future king for her. And young Trunks here seems more than just a valid option to me. He'll make a great king. I'll be honoured to have such a loyal, worthy son-in-law."

"Thank you, your highness. You do our family a great honour." Lord Son Goku said seriously and formally.

"May I speak, your highness?" Trunks suddenly asked with bright eyes.

"You may, young man." The king gave him permission.

"I'd like to express my gratitude myself." Trunks went on with badly contained joy. Both King Hercule and Lord Son Goku smiled at him. "But I'd hate to lose any other second here when I should be packing my things and go find her. Therefore, I thank you a lot, but I express it briefly due to the current state of affairs. Shall I be excused then?"

"Go… _Just_ _go_ , young man!" The king roared, smiling with pride at him. "Find her and take her back to the capital. I'll send a dove with a letter to tell my guards and servants there that they shall expect your arrival soon!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Trunks left the king's chambers at once, rushing through the corridors as if he was a careless child. He slammed the door of his chamber open and started packing a few things in a rush, but with such a degree of happiness he had never experienced before.

Princess Videl was to be his, and _only_ _his_. As he had secretly hoped, Gohan would never marry her. Her wonderful face was what he would see every day when he would wake up every morning and the last thing he would see when he would go to bed every night. They would get married, and she would deliver his offspring to the world, which meant they would have to lie in bed together.

Trunks suddenly found himself frozen, standing before the feet of his bed and staring at the wall in front of him, as he pictured how she would taste like: her rosy lips, her delicate neck, her ample breasts, her nice waist and flat stomach, her…

Was it really sinful to think of his future wife in those terms before wedlock? He chuckled at the thought, and then he chanced to stare back at the empty bed before him. The empty bed.

At the beginning, he could only see his luggage half-way done on it; but in the end he started to mentally draw her naked outline on it: her long, dark hair undulating down her exposed shoulders, her slender legs coyly spread on the mattress as if he owned her already. Then, he leaned down on the feet of his bed and sank both his fists on either side, staring ahead of him like a predatory, hungry wolf. Next, instead of his pillow, he could only see her face, her eyes glowing with the anticipation of soon experimenting something that only a man could provide her… that _he_ would provide her. He blushed revealingly at the flat mattress before him and couldn't help getting a hard-on.

 _And she wasn't even there._

How powerfully could she cast a spell on him?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"In the meantime, we shall look for Android 18 and make a deal with her to do as Oolong has planned for us." King Hercule went on as he talked to Lord Son Goku alone in his chambers. He had finished writing a letter for his palace servants in the capital and had already sent the dove flying away. "I'll convince her, I swear. I remember her well, and I know what she likes most. She's got a very fine taste, I must admit. But she likes expensive, _very_ expensive stuff. She'll be easily bribed. She would've made a fine wife if I had married her instead of Miguel, _that whore_."

"Miguel's been a fool." Lord Son Goku said darkly.

"The bitch never let me touch her." The king added in the same dark tone of voice. "Her fine legs, her delicate and soft skin, her lush breasts… Good Gods, she was so _fucking_ hot and yet she had the worst personality in the kingdom! She raged over absolutely _anything_. Even when I softly caressed her locks… She was _so_ displeased with me _touching_ her, even though I adored her like a goddess. But she had always hated me, you know. You might think that the only few times I could _fuck_ her she was trying to use it as an excuse because she was already with child. Her _brother's_ child." He was not exactly angry, but his eyes seemed lost in the remembrance of something he disliked too much.

"That might be true." Lord Son Goku replied mechanically, not thrilled to know any intimate details about their relationship.

"The look of disgust on her face when I _came_ in her was priceless, though." He laughed at her expense darkly. He looked like a sad clown getting his revenge after too long, his laugh on the edge of a hysterical whimper which made Lord Son Goku uneasy. "I wonder what face she will make to me when I behead her!"

"She won't look pleased either, I suppose." Lord Son Goku was clueless about what to say and which tone to use.

"Anyway," The king sighed in the end, but he went on speaking as darkly as before. "I have some beheadings to carry out at dawn, and later two weddings to plan. Right after the executions, tell Lady Chi-Chi I'll need to leave for the capital soon." Then he went on more joyfully. "Tell her about the two future weddings. She'll be elated! I want to impress my brothers. These two weddings must be the best they've ever attended to!" He exclaimed eventually, feeling a bit happier about the future.

"Very well, your highness."

"But don't tell your wife about our plan to murder or bribe my future wife." The king went on rather joyfully, as if he could joke over such dark matters. "You should omit that part. It would only upset her. Women can't handle this stuff. _But you can keep a good secret, can't you, Son Goku?_ "

After that, King Hercule laughed wholeheartedly and patted his dear old friend's back. He was referring to his affairs with whores, but Lord Son Goku was thinking of something else. He tried to smile but those last sentences had blown up his heart and had torn it into a thousand little pieces: he disliked both the king's backward perspective on women and his forced secrecy on him… because Lord Son Goku didn't like secrets at all.

Such hard-core, despicable, high-priced, life-threatening secrets Lord Son Goku seemed to know _too well_. He clenched his fists and his teeth in an attempt to conceal his inner fight. Luckily, King Hercule didn't notice.

"Come, let's go." The king commanded seriously. "It'll be time soon. And later, make sure whether Son Gohan is ready to depart. I want him gone for good."

And then, as if Providence had willed it so, Lord Son Goku had a brilliant idea which made him smile warmly, like he had done so many times before. The spark of life came back to him, and he found the courage to speak boldly to his king like this:

"Your highness, I've just had a great idea!" He said with confidence and warmth. "I think I've got the perfect plan to make Videl come back."

"Dear Gods! Has Oolong's spunk gotten into you, Son Goku? What is it, pray?" King Hercule replied suddenly amazed and amused.

" _Gohan_ should actually go to Orange Star to look for her alongside Trunks. She'll trust him more than anyone else because he's always protected her. In addition, he's got _nothing_ to gain or lose. There could be no harm in it, because his fate is already sealed, isn't it?"

"Of course. I'm not changing my opinion." The king replied with no hesitation at all. "But, Son Goku, you're a pain in the ass sometimes. You don't know how _bothersome_ you actually get when you insist on something!"

"I'm sure he'd accept it just to _appease_ you, to make amends, let's say." Lord Son Goku insisted with care. "Give the lad a chance to serve you well, even to impress you. He'd do _anything_."

" _'_ _Everybody has got a price'_ , huh?" The king reminded Lord Son Goku of Oolong's words with a naughty smile on his face. "Maybe Son Gohan's price is simply doing me a favour to calm my ire, right?"

"Let him go. He'll do a great job. Do it for me, Hercule. Please." Lord Son Goku knew he was pushing it, but he was more than willing to risk his friendship with the king over Gohan's welfare. He even called the king by his name just to appeal to his kindness, to do it for him and their sacred long-lasting friendship.

"Fair enough! OK… I consent!" King Hercule eventually gave in. "But _under no circumstances_ must he ever know that Trunks is getting married to her. I don't want his jealousy playing a part in her rescue."

"Thank you very much, your highness." Lord Son Goku immediately replied gratefully, and then he bowed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, far, far away from West City, word had reached old Lord Bardock that his children's fate had been roughly sealed by King Hercule. The reason was that his daughter Miguel had been unfaithful to the king with her own brother Raditz. Yamcha, the prince and his grandson, was therefore an inbred bastard. They would be beheaded soon, all of them, and there was nothing that their dear old father could do to save them. On top of that, his youngest son, Oolong, had made a deal with the king and he had fled to Orange Star, neglecting his duties towards the family and abandoning his siblings and his nephew to die. He was a little pig-faced traitor.

Lord Bardock tore the letter he had just received with the dreadful news and clenched his teeth. Then, as he stared out of the window of his private chambers in his castle, far away from West City, he swore he'd seek revenge on the blood of King Hercule Satan at all costs. His greying hair and his wrinkled frown told a tale of how little time he might still have left to carry out such a plan, but he didn't care.

Money could work just as well as time, and money, he had plenty.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Gohan had finished packing the few things he needed, he went out of his room to tell Lord Son Goku that he was ready, and he soon realised that almost everyone had gone to witness the execution of the traitors but for some guards up the city walls, who every now and then were eyeing suspiciously at him, lest Gohan decided to take a chance and flee. The executions would soon take place, but he was in no mood to witness them.

He began to pace aimlessly around the courtyard, but he got bored. He had seen some executions in the past, his father wielding the sword, and he loathed every single second of those experiences. That was why he went strolling to the Bamboo Forest, where the sacred red-leaved tree stood. That tree had brought peace to his mind in the past, and he thought it might do him good to try it once more.

'The last time I was here…' Gohan thought with sadness as he softly brushed the surface of the tree's bark with his dark-gloved hand. The sad carved face of the sacred tree felt like a bad omen to him, but ironically the tree might've thought the same of Gohan's face, so sad and cold once more. '… I remember feeling grateful for having met Videl. My prospects were radically different. I would've been knighted. I would've married her. And now what? Could things actually worsen? _What will become of me_?'

Rhetorical as the questions were, he felt as though he _needed_ an answer in the same way that he needed air to breathe – and that was when a vague sense of weirdness began to settle in his head. Physically, he felt a burning sensation on the palm of the hand which was gently touching the bark of the tree, and he felt it spread to the rest of his body until his eyes went suddenly dark, and his mind went blank. He couldn't help freezing on the spot, and he had no choice but to let that _strange_ _something_ take over him. And suddenly he seemed mentally to be there no longer.

 **"** **Gohan…" Videl's voice called out to him in a soft whisper, but she seemed worried. At the beginning, there was only darkness, but a dim light slowly crept into the scene until Gohan could spot Videl's gentle features, outlined by the orangey light of some distant candles. Her face was quite close to his when she added whispering: "Gohan, you did it."**

 **"** **Do what?" He softly whispered back quite innocently as he stared at her lips.**

 **He realised he was sitting on some sort of cold, big chair, and that she was sitting on his lap. She was dressed in a light pink summer dress with short sleeves, and she looked stunning in it. The weak light of the candles was cast on the scene, a large room with huge cream-coloured marble pillars. The floor was also made of cream-coloured marble, and in very good condition. The place was too quiet for some strange reason, and for a second he noticed he didn't know where he was exactly. That wasn't West City. In fact, it felt radically** ** _different_** **from West City: it was a much larger, more opulent place, and the temperatures were milder, gentler, not so wintry-like.**

 **But then Videl leaned on his face and gently kissed his lips. He couldn't care less about the place they were anymore. That was when he set the wolf in him free and took hold of her body with one hand and her nape with the other, deepening the kiss. It felt like the time Pan had been spying on them in the study room, pride-spurring and easy, escalating from soft and nice to hard and demanding. And the more she led him on, the rougher he was. She just held onto his broad shoulders and well-built chest, chiselled thanks to his training in sword fighting and sparring through his teen years. The more she nibbled his lower lip, the more he was losing his mind.**

 **The scene was getting heated up bit by bit, until Videl broke the kiss to chain her open legs to either side of his hips. They were not naked yet, but she softly began that good old rocking motion that ruled the biological world. At that moment, Gohan would've died the happiest man that ever lived – until she decided to bring the next level on. With an unrivalled swiftness, somehow she got rid of her dress. The sleeves shamelessly fell down from her shoulders and gently slid down her arms, making the rest of the clothing fall apart – like Gohan's self-control. Her exposed breasts were right in front of his face. She sighed her worries away then and, when the air expelled from her lungs reached his skin, he felt suddenly released from any moral chains that could've held him down. In the blink of an eye, he lunged onto her breasts and held her tightly to him with one arm. She moaned softly as a reply. In the meantime, his free arm was busy unfastening his trousers. He knew, somehow, that she was wet and ready for him. She smiled and gently hugged his head and began to play with his unruly spiky hair.**

 **"** **I'm** ** _not_** **sorry, Videl." Gohan whispered at her breasts. He meant to say the opposite, but he changed his mind as he had begun to speak.**

 **"** **What for?" She whispered back.**

 **"** **For** ** _this_** **."**

 **And he ruthlessly pushed his manhood into her. She cried one lonely cry, but she got still right afterwards. She briefly trembled and let her head fall down on his hair as a thin trail of blood emerged from her and fell down on the chair in tiny little drops…**

 **…** **Like the trail of blood that was slowly creeping into the dim daylight on the marble floor towards them.**

 **Blood.**

 **Gohan saw it.**

 **A slowly-advancing pool of blood.**

 **On the cream-coloured marble floor.**

 **First it was just a small trail. Gohan somehow noticed there must have been something far behind Videl, a bleeding something a few feet away from them on the floor, veiled by the darkness, and he decided to look straight at it, at the slowly-flowing blood, ignoring Videl's breasts for some precious seconds.**

 **In the meantime, Videl had recovered and began to rock her hips on his again. Sex felt like heaven to him, but he still felt the dread of something unknown. Between her gasps and moans, Gohan saw how the small trail of blood slowly advanced towards them more and more, growing thicker and thicker, staining the lovely cream-coloured marble floor more and more. And the more he enjoyed fucking her, the more horrible the bloodstain on the floor became.**

 **And then he saw it.**

 **In the shadows lay a dead body, with Gohan's sword vertically sinking on the corpse's flesh, right onto a dead, middle-aged man's chest. The smell of his flowing, thick blood was suddenly sickening, but Videl didn't seem to care: she was enjoying sex with wild abandonment.**

 **"** **Gohan,** ** _you_** **did it…" Videl repeated her previous words, whispering freely between moans. "And you'll soon be free forever."**

 **Out of nowhere, she took one of her good old daggers (he didn't know where she had taken it from), put it in his right hand, clasping her two hands around his, and next she aimed the tip at her delicate, porcelain-like neck, still holding his hand and the dagger – and then, when a drop of her own blood ran down the blade, she whispered:**

 **"** **But you have to** ** _kill_** **me."**

 **Gohan gasped of horror. That drop of her blood reached down to stain his thumb and then…**

He snapped out of it.

Gohan was still frozen, standing with one of his hands on the bark of the sad-faced sacred tree in the Bamboo Forest in West City. Some seconds flew by, but he couldn't understand one bit of what had actually happened to him.

'What the _fuck_ was that?' He thought as he took a few steps backwards and grew paler and paler. 'Was it a dream? But I wasn't even sleeping! It can't be! Was it… Was it a _vision_? Of my future?'

Suddenly afraid of the red-leaved sacred tree, he stared at his already shivering hand and walked away in a rush, not daring to look or come back ever again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not long after the decapitation of the traitors, Lord and Lady Chi-Chi entered the king's chambers and helped the king pack his things to come back to Capital City right after devising a plan to find the Android 18 to deliver her a powerful, heartfelt message and a huge bag of coins in gold as proof of the king's good faith to restore her love for him. A group of his personal guards would take care of managing to get to her and deliver the letter and the gold.

In the meantime, Gohan had been told about the change of plans, that he'd have a chance to appease the king's anger by helping bring Videl to Capital City, but he didn't let hope settle in his heart for long. Yes, he would see her again, and yes, he'd be able to prove to the king that he was worth something, but his final destination would be the Demon Realm Doors nonetheless, as it had been originally planned for him. He made no mistake in believing he would eventually get a reprieve. That trip to Orange Star was an exception, maybe a test of some sort, but most probably he was convinced that it was the price he had to pay to be somehow pardoned by the king. Maybe he'd reconsider his harsh decision on his fate later on. _Maybe._

Later on, Gohan eyed suspiciously at Trunks as they rode on horseback through the country, but none said a single word. He noticed something was the matter with him. Both Trunks and Gohan had already set out to the nearest harbour to board on a ship which would take them to Orange Star. If they were lucky, they'd find Videl before she could have managed to sail away. If they weren't, they would have to cross the sea. In that case, they hoped the tide would carry them fast enough to land on its shores by the afternoon.

Gohan was obviously worried for Videl, but all the time he rode on and on through the countryside he could only feel the cold breath of a ghost creeping into his soul. That vision, or whatever that had been, had caused a long-lasting dreadful effect on him. If what he had seen were to become true someday…

Maybe spending the rest of his days defending the Demon Realm Doors amongst other godforsaken men wouldn't be that bad…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **This is it! I'm done with this chapter… ;)**

 **So, a lot of stuff happened. And now what? Will Videl end up with Trunks? Will she eventually manage to escape to Orage Star and stay there? Will she like the fate of becoming King Hercule's heir to the throne when she knows? Will Gohan be eventually reprieved? Will that horrid vision ever take place? And will King Hercule marry Android 18 for real? Will she accept being a bribed bride? Who knows?!**

 **Well, at least I do. ;)**

 **Read on, fellas!**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**

 **PS: Until now I've been able to keep a strict publishing schedule of one chapter a week, but I'm not sure I can do this much longer. It's burning me. But I'm happy 'cos I had never been able to be so stable and regular at it. :) I'll keep you posted on my progress, probably on the profile page. I've got the next chapters already sketched, let's say, but I need to take some time to breathe.**

 **But now I want to share with you my version of Taylor Swift's** ** _Blank Space_** **:**

 **" '** **Cause we're young and we're readers**

 **I'll push the story too far**

 **I'll leave you breathless**

 **Or hooked on Gohan's fate**

 **Got a long list of ex-readers**

 **They'll tell you I'm insane**

 **But I've got a blank box, baby**

 **And you'll write a review!"**

 ** _(Doesn't rhyme, but hell I don't fucking care! :P It was fun to write!)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon Ball, the legend

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

Later on, Gohan eyed suspiciously at Trunks as they rode on horseback through the country, but none said a single word. He noticed something was the matter with him. Both Trunks and Gohan had already set out to the nearest harbour to board on a ship which would take them to Orange Star. If they were lucky, they'd find Videl before she could have managed to sail away. If they weren't, they would have to cross the sea. In that case, they hoped the tide would carry them fast enough to land on its shores by the afternoon.

Gohan was obviously worried for Videl, but all the time he rode on and on through the countryside he could only feel the cold breath of a ghost creeping into his soul. That vision, or whatever that had been, had caused a long-lasting dreadful effect on him. If what he had seen were to become true someday…

Maybe spending the rest of his days defending the Demon Realm Doors amongst other godforsaken men wouldn't be that bad…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 12: Dragon Ball, the legend**

Just a few hours later, it was not long after sunrise when Videl was about to set sail for Orange Star on a ship with some really weird company. The captain of the ship, a tall guy whose name was Dabra, was having a hard time trying not to die of shame in front of Videl, and that was the reason why: the Ginyu Force was shamelessly performing a pathetic self-introductory dance for Videl.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu!"

"Together We Are The…" All of them gloriously sang in unison. "Ginyu Force!"

When they had finished dancing and yelling their parts, they froze in a highly-uncomfortable pose, smiling as if what they were doing was the coolest thing ever. Dabra had one of those tell-tale sweat drop hanging from his brow and he was frowning in disbelief at their own stupidity. He was already used to it, but Videl had never seen such a thing and she was shocked. When she realised the show was over and that the five men were staring at her, she just clapped her hands a little bit just to be polite. Then, the whole team got together to talk about their performance and how it could be enhanced.

"Please, don't hold it against them. Or me." Dabra then whispered to Videl feeling ashamed. "They actually think it's cool, but as long as they work efficiently I'm not thinking of firing them. Other captains have given them the sack the minute they witnessed this foolishness, but they're actually good sailors. I hope you can bear their stupid dancing poses during our trip. They mean no harm, you know."

"OK, fair enough." Videl agreed. She thought that having to endure such childish performances seemed unimportant in comparison to what would happen to her if she was found and taken back to West City: she'd be killed by the king. Or so that blonde woman had told her. Because she was a bastard princess.

"The other members of the crew are more or less normal guys." Dabra went on, distracting her from her own thoughts. "They dislike those dances as much as I do, but at least they tolerate it better than most people." Dabra was referring to the other members of the crew if that ship: Freeza, Buu and Babidi, who by the way were still doing their chores, cleaning the deck and carrying crates full of goods to sell. "May I offer you a cup of wine or some other refreshment? Come with me to my office room, and we'll talk for a while before we set sail. It's going to take a while until all those crates have been boarded."

They were headed to Dabra's office when, out of the blue, two guys appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the members of the crew. The attackers were really fast. Babidi was the first to fall on his back unconscious. Being as he was a small weakling thing, he wasn't good at fighting at all. Buu seemed rather strong but he was taken by surprise and fell overboard into the water down below. He didn't know how to swim, so he just started yelling like a little child. The Ginyu Force tried to do as usual, that is, they tried to introduce themselves to the newcomers by dancing once more, but they failed horribly because before they could actually finish the two attackers punched their faces and kicked their asses so badly that the guys flew overboard to God-knows-where. Dabra and Videl rushed out to see what was going on. Freeza was the last member of the crew to pose a threat, and he fought valiantly until Videl decided to stop that madness:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Videl exclaimed frowning.

"Videl, there's been a mistake."

The sound of his voice was so familiar that it hurt.

"Thank God you're OK!" Trunks replied immediately, not wasting a single second to appease her anger. He rushed to be by her side while her dear Gohan was standing right there, a few feet from them, frozen as he was staring at her with both regret and desire. But Trunks demanded her whole attention: his honest puppy eyes denoted his eagerness to tell her something which was of vital importance. "King Hercule doesn't want to kill you! You have to believe me! There is no reason why you should flee to Orange Star. Your life is not in danger. We know what really happened. That woman you met last night was an ex-lover of the king who wanted to harm both of you. Her name is Android 18, and she only wanted to cause upheaval, even though she is actually your biological mother. King Hercule means no treat on your life, Videl. The story she told you was all a lie… well, most of it, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked back feeling somehow calmer then now that her life wasn't in danger anymore.

"I mean that you really are King Hercule's daughter, and therefore a princess. That's true." He smiled back at her. "But also the only lawful heir to the throne. She didn't tell you that, right?"

"No way…" She whispered back in disbelief. "Hey, but what about Prince Yamcha? _He_ is the lawful heir! Not me!"

"In fact, Yamcha was the Queen's bastard son, not the King's. He was the outcome of incest, actually. The other offspring that the King has ever had has been killed on the former Queen's command. All of them but you, of course. The King has proclaimed that you're his lawful daughter."

"Oh my God!" She couldn't believe it.

"The king was so angry tonight that he wanted to get rid of the Queen, her brother and their incestuous son."

"What?" Videl asked in disbelief.

"It's true." Trunks replied.

"A bit rash, isn't it?" Videl frowned.

"Rash? They lied to him. It's a legally punishable offense against the king, and therefore it is considered treason. The only punishment that ensues such actions is death by beheading."

"OK…" She didn't sound convinced, basically because she was still trying hard not to doubt that her life was in danger. "But I'm still a bastard daughter. I know what that means in this country. I don't get why the king might still want me. He could still marry someone else and have legitimate offspring. Why should he stick with me?"

"No one dares to say it out loud, but he's rather old. In addition, he doesn't seem to want to trust a woman again. So, you're the only one left. The Queen had commanded to kill all the king's bastards in Capital City, but you were spared because you were sent away. In a way, that was a blessing. Now King Hercule prefers to spare your life. He'll probably marry Android 18, if she consents, which will automatically make you a rightful daughter. Hopefully, that will be the end of it."

"Why does he want to marry the woman who's just tried to harm him? I don't get it." She found it hard to believe. "If he doesn't trust women anymore, why marry her or accept me? I'm still a woman, you know."

"I honestly think it's only because of you, to make you a lawful heir in front of the whole country. Besides, my father had spoken so fondly of you that I don't think the king considers you a threat. You're his own flesh and blood. I wouldn't hesitate if I were you. He means to protect you and stand by your side when you finally meet each other. He'll be a great father, I'm sure. You'll have a wonderful life. You'll be a princess!"

"What if I don't want to?" She asked seriously.

"What? You can't be serious!" Trunks replied not believing what he was hearing. "Who would not like to become a princess?"

"Me, for example." Videl replied seriously.

"Videl, you must be joking. Please, reconsider."

"I won't. It's actually very simple: I already have got a father." She explained rather straightforwardly. "He's waiting for me in his deathbed in Orange Star. I need to save him. I have developed the cure that not only can save him, but also a whole country. I have a mission to fulfil."

"You can't be serious."

"No, _you_ can't be serious about this. I'm not forsaking my dear old father for a new one." She replied calmly and with great determination.

The argument went on and then Trunks suggested that the ship should set sail to Capital City immediately. Videl gasped amazed and didn't like that attitude one bit. Dabra was being pushed by both sides, but he eventually did as Trunks commanded. Videl couldn't believe it. She was angry like never before.

Gohan, who had been standing at the back of the scene doing and saying nothing, got closer to her and tried to calm her down.

"I know you need to come back," He said with a warm but sad voice. "I know how much your adoptive father means to you, but you must acknowledge that being a princess puts you in a dangerous position now: you cannot lead a 'normal' life anymore." He softly touched both her shoulders then. "You're of noble blood. You have new responsibilities. Some people might even want to kill you or kidnap you just because you're a princess. But don't worry. We're here to protect you. It'll be safer if you go to Capital City and stay in the palace. We'll send a dove to your adoptive father to tell him about the news. He'll understand."

"I warn you." Videl replied right on the verge of tears. She didn't want that kind of life. She wanted to come back to her 'real' home, the one she had known all her life, the one she had grown up in. And then she went on: "If my father dies before I can get back home, I'll blame you, Gohan. And you, Trunks. His death will be on you." She warned both young men with fiery eyes.

She got rid of Gohan's hands on her shoulders and stormed back inside the ship. Gohan was left speechless. Trunks was the only one who dared to break the silence.

"I need to send a dove to the king immediately." He said seriously. "I need to tell him the good news. Captain Dabra, may I use your office?"

Dabra just noded.

"Good. We need to set sail for Capital City immediately. Get your men back and tell them to get going. The king will pay you handsomely for any inconvenience. I'll make sure of it."

Dabra was quite satisfied with the result of the whole thing and did as told with the Freeza's help. Gohan was left alone on the deck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, the ship was on its way to Capital City and then Videl heard a soft knock on her chamber's door. She had been sitting on a large table, staring at the waves endlessly undulating outside the round window of her private cabin.

"Who's there?" She asked rather annoyed to have company then. She just wanted to be left alone.

"It's me, Gohan." He replied sadly.

"Come in. The door's not locked." She replied with mild exhaustion, wondering what Gohan might want to tell her.

When Trunks and he had beaten up the members of the crew, he had only stared at her and had never said a single word until it had been clear that Videl was mad at Trunks for not letting her go to Orange Star. But she imagined that Gohan would tell her something then that he might have not dared to say in public, specially bearing in mind the awful way they had departed from each other.

"What is it, Gohan?" Videl said almost whispering, fearing to know the answer. "Tell me."

"Direct. OK… Hummm…" Gohan replied not knowing how to react as he was closing the door behind him.

"I don't wanna lose a single minute with you. For obvious reasons." Her eyes glowed in anticipation of something else, something with more desire than she was willing to admit. He slowly came towards her. "You mean so much to me. That hasn't changed. But I assume you're here because you're mad at me for using a sedative on you to get rid of you in the stables. And I also bet you're extra mad at me for fleeing. And last but not least, I think you're so _fucking_ mad at me because I ruined your marriage proposal."

"You didn't ruin it." He whispered back apologetically even though he wasn't the one who needed to apologise. "You did what you thought was best." Then he sat on the large wooden table right beside her.

"I think so too." She replied sadly. "Had I accepted your proposal, I wouldn't be able to keep my word now that I'm officially a lawful princess. I'm awfully sorry… for everything I've done, for everything that's happened."

"I know." He replied also sadly. "But you must know that I'm not mad, and that I'm not accepting any apology on your behalf, not because I don't want to forgive you, but because you don't need to be forgiven."

"So now what?" She asked defeated.

"You need to know that you're going to Capital City so that you can be formally introduced to your biological father, the other nobles, the clergy and the peasants. A bountiful celebration will take place in your honour. You'll get married to my brother Trunks and you will live happily ever after."

"What?"

"Your father, the king, wants both of you to get married. It's a good alliance. But besides that, I don't know whether you actually ever noticed that Trunks has been nurturing feelings for you ever since he had met you. He'll be a loving husband, unlike so many these days. Nobles don't usually marry for love, you know."

"You must be kidding me! But… what about you?"

"Me?" Gohan just smirked a bit and his eyes shied away to the floor. "I'm just a bastard, remember? I have a duty to fulfil guarding the Demon Realm Doors. As soon as you're safe and sound in the palace in Capital City, I will leave and never see you again."

"Wait! What? No!" She exclaimed frustrated. Her pupils were trembling as she stared with incredulity at the love of her life.

"Once a soldier departs to the Demon Realm Doors, his duty in life is to guard them, to make sure no one trespasses, until he dies."

"That is so unfair!" Videl frowned, but then her face lightened a little bit when a brand new idea dawned on her. "I can change that! I'm a princess. I might have some power now so that I can change your fate! Why don't I just…?"

"My father has tried, and tried, and tried. No exceptions are made for bastards. End of the story."

"Don't underestimate my stubbornness." She replied a bit daringly.

"I know what you're capable of." He smiled briefly at her. "But you don't need to worry for me." He said sadly as he walked to the door and opened it to leave. "I won't be fine, wherever I go, wherever I am, no matter what you do."

"You're giving up. It's not fair." She said with her wounded pride on the tip of her lips. "There must be a way! At least let me try!"

Then he closed the door once more and frowned.

"Try this." He said in a rush with his bottled-up feelings bubbling higher and higher like the content of a bottle of champagne.

He breached the distance between them in a couple of angry strides of his, took her face into both his hands, and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. That caught her off-guard. It felt as if he was leaving her forever, and then in the blink of an eye they were so radically intimate once more.

"The last one." He whispered back at her with sadness. "Goodbye, Videl."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The silhouettes of two young men leaned on the side of the ship observing the skyline and outlined by the orange rays of that warm afternoon sun. Their wintry clothing had to be removed, because the weather in Capital City was much warmer, and their exposed, well-built arms could bask in the gentle, lively sunrays of the afternoon. The sea was gently rocking the ship as it slowly approached its final destination.

"Capital City is beautiful! A lot more than I could've ever imagined!" Trunks exclaimed with joy. "Kami was quite mistaken. He said it was a great city, but this looks like _paradise itself_ to me. Look at the sun! Have you ever seen a sun like _this_?"

"The temperatures are much warmer, yes." Gohan said dryly, as though he could never be happy again.

" _Warmer_ than you at least, brother." Trunks replied with sarcasm, but he went on as happy as before. "Why are you so gloomy anyway? You got a temporary reprieve. You should enjoy it. Maybe the king will think twice about your fate."

"I'll bear that in mind." Gohan answered as dryly as before, not daring to look straight at him.

Gohan was acting weirdly to his brother because he was aching inside. Even though he was hopelessly in love in Videl and seeing her one more time had been the only reason that kept him alive, Gohan wasn't sure whether later he'd dare to abandon her and leave for the Demon Realm Doors eventually, as he had said he would do. On top of that, before leaving West City he had heard the worst piece of news that his ears could've ever heard: Trunks was to marry Videl. It didn't strike him as odd, it actually made sense, but the pain he felt was like a thousand thorns stinging his tender flesh.

'Once I leave and join the men at the Demon Realm Doors,' Gohan thought with sadness. 'I won't see her anymore. If I could, though, the sight of her with another man would kill me on the spot. I don't think I could outlive that. I love my brother, but I don't think I can take this. I'm afraid of what I could do. If I lose my mind, I'll lose my head too, physically – by an axe or a sword.' He thought as his right hand unconsciously was shot to the spot where her sea shell necklace with his silver ring was hidden beneath his clothing. It was cleverly concealed because he didn't want anyone to know he had a token of her love. He wondered whether he should give it back to her.

Time flew by. They were about to descend to the docks when a large amount of guards welcomed Trunks and Gohan.

One of the guards waiting on the docks, a short bald guy called Krillin, was dressed like a general in fact. He was leading a group of guards from King Hercule's palace, under his command. The king had sent a dove to let them know about the current state of affairs and that the princess was arriving home. The group of men was impressive: they were a bunch of well-built killing machines called Piccolo, Tien, Cell, Bandages the mummy, and Spike the devil man. Their reputation as ruthless soldiers preceded them wherever they went.

"Guards, the King will arrive in a couple of days, he says." Krillin tells them. "He says there's a lot of work to be done here, in Capital City, when he arrives. He says that we should welcome the new princess as if she was a queen. She is the lawful heir to the throne! We shall obey her orders. Guards, you know your duty! Make the king feel proud of you!"

The guards straightened their pose and welcomed the new princess and her friends in Capital City as they came down.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, in West City…

"Are you sure this will work?" Erasa asked Ranfan with mild hesitation.

"Of course it will." Ranfan replied whispering. "Now shut up or we'll be spotted!"

The two girls had hidden themselves in a large cart containing clothes, furnishings, food and drink, and tons of other stuff which belonged to the king. He had ordered the servants to pack his things so that he could depart to Capital City immediately. Erasa and Ranfan got the chance to sneak in and hide themselves among all the king's stuff. The plan was to get to Capital City to start a brand new life as cabaret singers and dancers in the greatest nomad artistic company in the country: _Le Cirque de la Lune_. At the moment, they were residing temporarily in Capital City for a couple of months. The girls wanted to take their shot at the auditions. They were confident they would be taken as part of the crew.

"I swear it'll work, Erasa." Ranfan whispered back at her, smirking. "We're on our way to success."

"Indeed we are, sister." Erasa smiled back at her.

The king's servants were ready and closed the cart's back doors. Everything had been packed to leave.

"Good!" King Hercule roared. "Now, let's go already!"

And the king and his servants left to Capital City, eager to meet the new princess.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in Capital City…

"Once upon a time, there was a father and a mother…" A young mother was telling a tale to her four-year-old daughter before sleeping in a god-forsaken brothel of the most-densely-populated cities in the kingdom. The other bedrooms in the building were not so quiet and full of love like that one. "…whose baby son had made them very happy when he was born. He was the loveliest creature in the world, and the belonged to a long noble lineage of heroes and kings who could always win over evil and defeat all the monsters. They could master the power of fire emerging from their hands, of what is known as _ki,_ and they could ride dragons in the sky with ease."

The child was listening intently because that was his favourite story, but it was not a normal story. No, it wasn't. I was a legend, the greatest legend ever told. And the velvet voice of his mother was the finest narrator there could ever be.

"King Vegeta, the father, was a mighty man. He was the most powerful of them all. He had no rival in the battlefield. And Queen Bulma, the queen, was the most beautiful woman who had ever lived on this earth. But, oh, she was also the most intelligent! She was wise, and quick, and sharp like no other. One day the king and the queen gave a token of their love to their baby son: a Dragon Ball. It was a hand-sized round orangey ball with a red star in the centre. But it wasn't just a ball! In fact it was a dragon egg. The story tells that there will be a day when the ball ignites and then a new dragon shall be born. When that day comes, it means that the baby boy can become a king, that he's ready to rule. And the king and the queen were waiting with joy to see how their baby son would grow up strong and healthy, and someday become a dutiful king when the awaited day would come… but suddenly, a usurper raised an army against them and took their power. The king didn't know what to do but send away his beloved wife and son to a faraway place during the awful battle."

"Mommy, can we skip this part." The four-year-old told his mother frowning. "I don't like this part of the story."

"I know you don't like it, but it's an important part, Jason." She complained mildly. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes! The battle took place and hundreds of men died, but the battle wouldn't be over until either the king or the usurper had exhaled their last breath. And that was when King Vegeta…"

"Mommy, why did King Vegeta die then if he was the mightiest man in the world?"

"He was getting old or ill. Who knows. But the fact is that he lost the battle and died." The mother replied sadly. "The queen wept and wept for days until the usurper's army found her and killed her. But before she was killed, the legend says that she was able to hide her little son somewhere in the country, in a place amongst wolves in which she knew he would never be found, so that he could grow up and, hopefully, one day… What will happen one day according to the story, Jason?" She asked him with joy.

"The Dragon Ball will appear to him, a new dragon will be born – that's how we know he's the chosen one – and the new prince will come to us and reign! He will avenge his family, kill the usurper and be a brand new king!" Jason exclaimed with joy, too.

"Good boy! You know the story so well." She said giggling.

"It's not a story, mommy! It's the greatest legend ever told!"

"It's just a stupid story, you know." A cold male voice replied over Jason's mother's shoulder.

The man who had spoken was very tall and well-built. His skin was green, his eyes were pink. He was one of the regular customers of that brothel, and also one of the king's best guards.

"Oh, it's you, Cell." The mother replied. "You startled me. What do you want?"

"You know, I never thought you were a traitor."

"A what?"

"Speaking of the kings of the past is treason." Cell replied coldly, getting hold of his sword. "It's forbidden and you know it."

"C-Cell, it's j-just a s-story." She started stammering in fear. "Please forgive me. I just… I just…"

"Mommy, who's this man?" Little Jason asked.

"You treacherous whore…" Cell whispered back in anger.

Out of the blue, he cut her in half in front of the innocent eyes of her own son. She was dead in a heartbeat. Little Jason was so frozen that he forgot how to scream.

"You know, little son of a bitch," Cell told him as he put his sword back in the sheath. "it's a _false_ legend. Your mother was always inventing weird stories and lies, that bitch. She's better off dead. You're welcome."

But why kill a whore if the legend she had told was not true?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hello my lovelies!**

 **Don't you hate it when real life gets so fucking real that you get sucked in all the mess and you can't even breathe for a second (or spend at least some minutes writing a story you've got written half-way through)? Anyway, I'm back, but I don't think I'll be as punctual as before… I'll try my best.**

 **Soooo… did you enjoy today's chapter? Do you think Videl will be able to do something about Gohan's fate? Will she ever be able to come back to Orange Star and save her adoptive father? Will she marry Trunks? Will Erasa and Ranfan succeed in the auditions and become professional cabaret dancers?**

 **All this and more… in the next chapter! :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Denim Jean**


	13. Chapter 13: Temporary reprieve?

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Oh, it's you, Cell." The mother replied. "You startled me. What do you want?"

"You know, I never thought you were a traitor."

"A what?"

"Speaking of the kings of the past is treason." Cell replied coldly, getting hold of his sword. "It's forbidden and you know it."

"C-Cell, it's j-just a s-story." She started stammering in fear. "Please forgive me. I just… I just…"

"Mommy, who's this man?" Little Jason asked.

"You treacherous whore…" Cell whispered back in anger.

Out of the blue, he cut her in half in front of the innocent eyes of her own son. She was dead in a heartbeat. Little Jason was so frozen that he forgot how to scream.

"You know, little son of a bitch," Cell told him as he put his sword back in the sheath. "it's a _false_ legend. Your mother was always inventing weird stories and lies, that bitch. She's better off dead. You're welcome."

But why kill a whore if the legend she had told was not true?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 13: Temporary reprieve?**

"I hope you'll forgive my straightforwardness, Videl." Trunks said apologetically as they sat at a large marble table in the king's palace in Capital City. The present company also included Gohan and some servants attending their needs during supper. The moon and the stars shone brightly in the night sky in Capital City. "I took the liberty of sending a dove with a message to your adoptive father telling him of you current state of affairs and also inquiring after his health. I hope you are not angry, but I thought it was the least I could do bearing in mind that your travelling plans had been frustrated."

"No, I'm not angry anymore." She replied calmly. "Has any reply been sent back?"

"No, not yet." Trunks replied with a sigh. "But I hope we'll get one in the morning. Anyway, the king will soon be here. He has sent us a message telling us he'll make no stops during his trip until he gets here. The trip to West City had lasted for a week because the former queen had insisted on stopping every now and then, but King Hercule wishes to lose no time to meet you, Videl. He hopes it'll take him a couple of days at most."

"OK." She replied rather dryly.

Gohan had been silent for a long time, but no one seemed to miss his voice at all. He could have felt offended, but far from that he was feeling uneasy sitting at such a table with the future king and queen of the country. He wished he hadn't been invited and been allowed to leave Capital City as he had intended to do. But Trunks had insisted on him staying for the night.

"There's one more thing, Videl." Trunks added feeling uneasy as if he had to deliver awful news to her. "King Hercule has expressed in his last message that you should know that you're no longer allowed to practice medicine."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"Now that you're a princess, you're not expected to work anymore." He tried to be as tactful as possible. "There are good doctors here, in Capital City. Your services are no longer needed. You should rest and adapt to the new circumstances, and leave the job to someone else."

"It sounds like you're firing me." Videl replied frowning. "But you're not my boss. Besides, you know I have a mission to accomplish, right? This isn't over until I say so. Being a princess shouldn't be incompatible with my duty as a doctor."

"I know how you feel. I understand, I really do, but…" He insisted a bit further. "… when the king commands something, it must be done. No excuses will work. No reason will be taken into consideration. When the king arrives and meets you, he will insist on this idea and you must comply with his wishes. He'll take it as a personal offense if you disagree with him, Videl."

"Oh, you mean he'll behead me… like the former queen and the former prince Yamcha?" She asked back with sarcasm.

"No, of course he won't." Trunks replied with mild exasperation. "But he will feel sad or angry if you imply that your adoptive father means a lot more than him."

"The king will be jealous? Really?"

"Maybe. I don't know for sure. But it's a possibility I wouldn't dare to trigger. The king is famous for having a bad temper."

"I can deal with a child's tantrum, Trunks."

"The one who's having a tantrum right now is you, Videl." He shot back at her before he could even think the words he was uttering. "And I know it sounds horrible, but things work in a different way here. This isn't Orange Star. You cannot have anything you want when it comes to free will and free speech. Now you're a princess in Capital City and you shall be expected to behave as such, to the last of the consequences. Do you understand?"

At that, Videl froze and didn't say a word. She didn't expect him to reach in such a harsh way towards her. The atmosphere had grown suddenly cold, and eventually she excused herself saying that she wasn't hungry, that she needed to rest for the night.

A few minutes later, a dove with a message from Orange Star arrived at the king's palace, bearing awful news. Her chamber maid, a young girl called Valese, delivered the message to Princess Videl in her chambers immediately, and she read it right away where she was standing, that is, by the open door. It was a message written by her dear old childhood friend Android 17. When she read that her adoptive father had died a week ago, her legs and feet failed her. Luckily the servant girl could hold her and they ended up kneeling on the cold stone floor of the corridor.

"Thank you, Valese. That'll be all." Videl managed to reply when Valese helped her to sit on a couch in per private chambers. And then Valese left.

The message went on saying that Android 17 had taken care of everything, every medical need her father had requested. He had also tried to make her father change his mind about disowning her, that all the properties were in fact hers now. During that week after her father's passing, Android 17 had taken care of the burial and all the paperwork, and asked Videl whether he should go on managing her estate during her absence. He also meekly dared to ask her whether she'd ever come back to Orange Star.

Videl didn't know what to do but cry, and cry, and cry. She hoped that by morning she'd have a clue about what to do from then on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly as usual, but Videl wasn't feeling as bright and sunny.

She hadn't slept much that previous night, and the only conclusions she had drawn were that she should hide her medical notebook and the flask with the cure somewhere in her private chambers. She hid them behind some large books in the bookshelves of her bedroom, hoping to be able to use them soon. But life as she had always known it would soon be radically different. She would no longer be able to proceed with the medical care of those who needed it, regardless of their social status or their income. The king has said so in his letter to Trunks. The values that her adoptive father had once taught her were falling apart due to what was considered 'normal' for a woman of her age in this country – and she didn't like it one bit.

And as far as the pain she felt for having failed her adoptive father, it was indescribable. The pain reached far beyond anything she had ever felt before. Losing someone you loved dearly, more than your own life, may destroy the tiniest bit of sanity left in you. She feared that she'd never be the same person again. The only solace that she felt was that her dear friend Android 17 had taken care of everything back in Orange Star, so basically there was nothing to worry about but her current state of affairs in the palace in Capital City.

Exactly. Her current state of affairs: Gohan had told her he was bound to leave and never come back. She was about to lose another person she loved dearly – and the second she realised it might already be too late she panicked like never before.

The bells of the cathedral sang joyfully in the blue sky, announcing it was 9 a.m.

Videl wasn't fully convinced about that nasty idea nagging her: would Gohan leave without saying goodbye? Well, he said that precise word in the ship the previous day. Was that it?

The more glimpses she got as she imagined of her new future life, the more she needed Gohan.

Out of the blue, someone was knocking at her door.

"Who's there?" She asked startled.

"It's me, your chamber maid." Valese's warm voice filled the air. "It's breakfast time. Trunks and Gohan are already waiting downstairs. Do you need my help in anything?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to come down." Videl replied honestly. The only relief was that accidental confirmation that he wasn't gone yet.

"Princess Videl, but…"

"Valese, may I ask you to do something for me?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Videl's chamber maid told Gohan that Videl wanted to see him, Trunks, who was present in the same room, felt a sudden pang of jealously. He thought that now that she was a princess she would want to see him, not his brother. But he wondered why, and as usual he understood that Videl's analytical mind was sure of what she was doing. In spite of that, Trunks started to regret he hadn't told her about their impending marriage. He wondered whether she suspected it at least.

When Gohan was already gone, Trunks decided to ask a question to Valese.

"Do you know why Princess Videl has asked to see my brother?" He tried to veil his jealousy trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I think it's because she wanted to tell him the latest news."

"Which news?"

"Princess Videl received a disturbing message late last night before going to sleep which told her that her adoptive father died a week ago. She's been crying all night and hasn't slept very well. She wasn't in the mood to come down here this morning to have breakfast, but I made sure that she ate something at least."

Trunks would've never imagined that answer, but his jealousy only grew bigger and bigger from within until he felt his heart explode in a million little pieces.

"Please, Valese." Trunks managed to reply eventually, in a worried mood. "Take care of her even if she seems not to need anything. Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Gohan arrived at her chambers' door, he knocked softly.

"Videl. Good morning. May I…" Gohan's uneasy voice hurried through the air to reach her ears as much as he was in a hurry to see her once more. "… come in?"

Suddenly his mind was busy remembering the last time they had been alone and had _touched_ each other, in the stables in West City, and later when they had kissed on the ship.

"Sure." Videl's voice was somehow strange, distant and breaking.

When he opened the door and they saw each other, their gazes connected in the clear morning air as if it was the first time. Her eyes told a story of the most unbearable of pains. But he gasped because he recognised the light pink summer dress she was wearing: it was the very same that she was wearing in that fateful vision provided by the sacred tree in West City. She would die in that dress if that awful vision became true. Well, he hadn't seen her die, but what other meaning could that dagger drawing some blood from her delicate neck possibly have? He swallowed hard and got paler, as pale as she was.

"Gohan…" The sad velvet of her voice caressed his soul as she whispered his name, and Gohan's heart melted due to the heat wave that her voice caused in him.

"Videl…" He whispered deeply worried about her well-being when she started to run to him.

Although she looked distressed, she wasn't crying. Anything didn't seem to matter to her anymore now that Gohan was there. Her eyebrows were suddenly bent so that her expression became hopelessly sorrowful – and it broke Gohan's heart as much as he ached to soothe her.

But when Videl jumped into his embrace, hiding her face by the side of his neck, he froze with his arms open slightly on either side of her. The full, sudden contact with her body was something he wasn't ready for.

"Is something the matter, Videl?" Gohan asked naively.

She stared at him for a moment and then she found enough courage to voice her concerns:

"I received a message last night. From Orange Star. My father's dead."

"What?! Oh my God, Videl. I'm so, so sorry."

"It was last week. It was already late when I left West City." She admitted feeling hurt, as if she had failed her father.

"You feel remorse because you didn't leave earlier?" He asked her naively. He waited a bit for an answer on her behalf, but she made no sign of doing so. "Don't be. Never. You didn't know. How could you possibly have known? Don't blame yourself."

"And other option do I have left?"

"Don't dare to do this to yourself." He got hold of her on both her shoulders. "Hey, look at me. You're strong. One of the strongest girls I've ever met. Don't you dare break down. You're a lot better than this. You could not have prevented it. It was unavoidable."

She didn't seem fully convinced.

"Gohan, I'm tired. So tired right now." She replied whispering, defeated and visibly exhausted. "I can't take it anymore. Everything I care about is falling apart…" She started to shake her head slowly. "My biological mother is a spy who prefers to see me gone or dead. I am not allowed to come back to Orange Star, or to practice medicine anymore. My father died last week. And you are going away far, far away and I will never see you anymore. Am I leaving anything out? Is there still anything left that should be taken away from me?"

Gohan didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do was hug her very close to him to try to comfort her.

She didn't shy away from the contact and leaned her head on his chest, and he sighed sadly and close his eyes because he knew he should not aspire to have her in his arms again. Suddenly she raised her head to meet his eyes, she took both his cheeks into her hands and softly slid them to his jaw and later to his ears and his unruly spiky hair. Then she tiptoed and kissed him softly on his lips for a few unforgivable minutes on end.

Before he could even start to miss her lips already, he leaned roughly on them forsaking all concept of decorum or honour. He embraced her tightly. She moaned once into his mouth in surprise.

At least there were no cold chair and no cream-coloured marble pillars anywhere around him to haunt him and his passion, which was a great relief for him. Just to prevent that cold-blooded vision from happening, he even thought of ripping off her dress so that it would no longer exist, but that act would have a very _different_ _meaning_ for her – a meaning which he was absolutely sure to carry on to the last of its consequences, even reaping her innocence.

Their kiss got heated up and rough, and none of them backed off. The strong, iron-like beams that he had for arms surrounded her slim frame by the small of her back and her nape. Then, he held her up and carried her to a chaise longue in her bedroom. Once he led her to it, he softly broke the kiss and made her back gently fall on it, fully horizontally, he leaned on her bit by bit like a predator on his prey, and then he whispered, almost growling:

"I feel they've _betrayed_ me…" He said with a husky voice, getting unbearably slowly closer to her as he unbuttoned the top of his sleeveless shirt. Her sea shell necklace dangled from his neck, the silver ring occasionally jingling with her sea shell, which made Videl smile softly despite his spiteful words.

"Who?" She squeaked feebly, staring at his exposed biceps. She remembered the last time she had seen them, touched them.

"My father, Trunks, the king… But I no longer care." He seemed truly hurt and she didn't know what to say to comfort him.

"Gohan… I need you." She confessed blushing wildly when he was barely a couple of inches far from her lips. "I'll always need you."

"I don't care that you're getting married to my brother." He whispered with hooded eyes. "I'll make you mine."

That sent a tsunami of waves of desire down her spine, making her wet folds ache in anticipation of what he was more than willing to do to her right there, right then. And then her usual rationality got dumped on the side of the road when suddenly Gohan leaned fully on her and kissed her with renewed passion. Not long after that, he shot a hand at one of her thighs, hoisting it up to his hips and making the long skirt of her dress fall to one side, becoming a useless barrier.

They could only hear the noise of their own heated kissing. Their bodies seemed to ignite due to the contact with one another. They went on like that for quite a while, ignoring the passing of time as he gently traced endless paths with the tip of his forefinger on the skin of her hoisted, exposed leg.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. I…" Gohan suddenly whispered to her, taking a brief break from wildly kissing her.

Then, he just brushed a lock of her beautiful dark hair slowly, and he carefully tucked it behind her left ear – and then he sighed almost inaudibly. No matter how hard he would ever try not to touch or stare at her, she was too gorgeous to be ignored. She was like an unforgiving magnet, incessantly pulling him towards her: her lightly-closed eyes, her long dark eyelashes, her fragile head turned sideways on her right partly facing him then, her warm rosy cheeks, her sweet pink lips, her exposed porcelain-like neck, her strong silk-skinned shoulders, her tempting, suggestive neckline,… Gohan swallowed hard because that list was blissfully long.

Like a ruthless murderer, his eyes suddenly darkened on hers. He just didn't want any more interruptions at all then. That time in the study room, for example, there had been first Pan and later Kami's interruptions. And by the Old Gods, getting interrupted was unbearable!

That was when he put one hand on her right cheek and the other on her left arm. He wanted to be a bit gentler to her than that time in the study room. Then, he leaned down on her lips once more and kissed her softly, only once, and yet he lengthened the contact because it was as if he needed to relish the simple touch of her warm, soft lips. He wanted her badly, more than he'd ever admit to anyone. Something was constantly pulling him to her, tempting him to act more daringly – and he loved it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Erasa and Ranfan were travelling across the country, still hiding in a cart full of the king's stuff, still unnoticed.

"Are you hungry?" Ranfan asked Erasa whispering.

"Not much." Erasa replied also whispering.

"Got some snacks over here. Just found them. They look like _delicatessen_ from the capital. Must be the former queen's. Want some?" Ranfan offered some sort of chocolate biscuit to her friend.

"Nah, thanks. Maybe later." Erasa replied with apathy.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you nervous?"

"A little." Erasa admitted.

"Because we're making a 'Blue Rose', right?" Ranfan asked daringly while biting one of those sinfully delicious chocolate biscuits.

"Making a 'Blue Rose' doesn't make me nervous, OK?" Erasa replied defensively.

"Nope? Are you sure?" Ranfan chuckled once. "We've just forsaken _everything_ we had and left without saying goodbye to the people we love just because we wanted to follow our hearts, like Lord Son Goku's sister Bulma, aka the Blue Rose, who eloped with the former Prince of the Realm, Vegeta, a long time ago. Well, don't tell me you're not feeling somewhat _guilty_ at least."

"A little. Maybe… I'm… I don't know." Erasa hesitated and looked away.

"You know that's the definition of making a 'Blue Rose', right?" Ranfan pushed her a bit.

"We shouldn't be talking of _her_ , you know. _It's forbidden!_ And hey, I'm just worried they might discover us, you know." Erasa answered back in a defensive mode.

"The servants? And what do you think those _stupid_ servants of the king would do to us if they found us?" Ranfan replied with a naughty smirk on her face. "They're tending to every _fucking_ need the king has, every tantrum, every whim; no one's gonna notice we've ever been here, Erasa. Relax, girl."

"How much time until we arrive?" Erasa asked exhausted.

"A whole day maybe. Depends on the king, actually. But he seems very keen to arrive as soon as possible by the _huge_ amount of bumps on the road we're _not_ missing." Ranfan replied ironically. The road was quite bumpy indeed, making the trip a bloody hell.

"God! I wish we were there already! I'd love to see Videl once more and wish her all the best." Erasa complained.

"Yeah, me too." Ranfan replied with a confident smile. "Be patient, girl."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in the king's palace in Capital City…

His lips were throbbing, expecting to have more than they were allowed to. That was the taste of the sweet forbidden. Videl's lips. Gohan couldn't wait to be _burning_ with her, or rather _inside_ her…

As soon as his lips parted from hers one more time, he stared down at her and he felt that well-known sensation of heat in his body. The back of his neck felt like boiling, like hers. The palms of his hands started sweating. He also felt his eyesight grow a bit dimmer and his cheeks were burning with something darker – but a lot more appealing – than shame. He felt that he needed more, and so did she – that both couldn't be sated only with a kiss. And, by the wild look of abandonment in her eyes, she was more than willing to give it to him.

Before he knew it, his head was gently resting on the crook of her neck, his eyes were gently closed and his lips were brushing her skin all the way down to her shoulder. His right hand dared to travel down her arm, gently like a feather, until it shifted to her waist and finally rested on her hips. Something in his mind complained at the touch of the fabric of her panties. It felt _so right_ and _so wrong_ at the same time…

Then, he heard a faint sound. Air being blown… Was it the wind, gently howling through the open door of the balcony of her bedroom, right behind him, as if it was a sigh? But no, he had heard her sweetly moan very lowly.

He sighed without restraint, opened his eyes again and just lifted his head an inch from the skin of her neck. Then he raised his eyes to meet hers. He wanted to check on her.

"I'm surely going to pay for this sooner or later." He whispered as if he was exhausted, the sea shell and the silver ring jingling a bit together as he moved.

She swallowed once softly as soon as she realised Gohan might be a naïve kind of guy most of the time, but not as naïve as a little child: either his eyes or his hands had been resting on several striking attributes of her body – and he couldn't help it. She loved the way his eyes were roaming over her entire body, or touching her with his hands.

"Gohan…" She whispered hesitatingly and her lips, parted in expectation, throbbed once.

"Hmm?" He asked half absently, staring at her.

There was no answer… No words could do justice to the feeling that she had locked down her throat. So she just sighed. Then, never breaking the eye contact, he kissed her softly once on her soft, sweet lips.

They were enjoying that private moment very much. Then, he leaned on her again and he kissed her again and again, very lightly, very gently. His teasing was never naughty, but reverent like a priest to his deity. She complied with her own secret desires by kissing him back in the same style and softly putting her hands on both his cheeks. And when he put his left hand softly beneath the cloth of her panties, she moaned lightly into his mouth and silently begged him to slide it down – and he pretended not to understand.

At one point she could feel his boner, although he had been trying to hide it. He didn't want to scare her. But as soon as she felt it burning against her inner thigh, she knew what would follow, and so did he, of course.

"You don't need to be nervous. You know I won't hurt you." He whispered gently as he combed a lock of her hair with his gentle fingers and tucked it behind her ear again. Her dishevelled dark hair was spreading all over the chaise long.

He began snogging her once more. He caressed her cheeks, her arms and her waist, forsaking the skin right beneath her panties for some time. He wanted to enjoy her more to compensate for his other brief encounters with her. Unexpectedly, however, she parted her legs and pushed herself towards him. Due to that bold move on her behalf, he moaned lowly into her mouth. Then, she put both her hands on his broad shoulders and started rocking her hips very slowly against his, tantalising him.

Then, he stopped snogging her and gasped. He suddenly sank his head in the crook of her neck and breathed hard. She stopped rocking her hips just in case – she had noticed his muscles tense suddenly by the way his shoulders had become rock-hard under her hands. Then, he lifted his head again to stare at her and said:

"If you do that again, I'll…" He whispered mildly angered. Then, Videl put her forefinger on his lips and spoke thus:

"Whatever it is, do it to me." She whispered rather apologetically (although she didn't feel sorry about it), surrendering to his mighty stare. "I don't care."

That sentence triggered the beast within him, so much so that he ruthlessly undressed her completely and swiftly took off his shirt. He loved the way his shadow was cast on her naked body before him. And she loved the way the daylight entering the room right behind him outlined his naked chest and head, and also the way her necklace rested on his collar bones. But she couldn't enjoy the sight for much longer, since he sank his head between her thighs, with darker intentions. That bold move caught her by surprise. As soon as he licked her wet folds for the first time, she arched her back and moaned once, then she gasped for air as if she had been diving under the water for too long and hopelessly yelled whispering:

" _Oooh_ my God, Gohan!"

Her cheeks were aflame. That heavenly torture went on for quite some time, but she never regretted having spurred Gohan beyond his self-control. He had got hold of her hips and thighs with his strong hands, never failing to keep her pinned down where he wanted her. And he licked on and on, tantalising her as much as he wanted. A never-ending flow of moans kept springing from her delicate, throbbing lips, which was a pride-spurring reward for Gohan.

Whenever she got tense and tried to move her hips, he'd softly bite one of her inner thighs until she froze. Then, he would kiss it softly, only once, and he'd get back to licking her wet folds once more.

"Tell me you like it." He whispered at her.

She hesitated and blushed wildly for a couple of seconds, but right when he teased her a bit further by licking her cunt a bit more daringly, she found the courage to speak.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" She asked a bit shyly.

He smirked at her wet folds.

"Proud girl…" He whispered at her with a bit of naught.

Then, he dived into her wet folds once more as if he was going to do it harder to her, and she knew he would make it count as some sort of punishment because of her pride, but suddenly he stopped, waited a couple of seconds and then he _hardly_ touched her throbbing, wet folds just once with his forefinger that Videl winced in anticipation of something he suddenly would not give her.

" _Oh, my_ …!" She eventually said gasping.

"What did you say?" His husky voice was almost one of those fearful growls, and she loved the sound of it.

She gasped once before forsaking her pride and giving in:

"I like it." She whispered feebly.

He smirked again, but then he proceeded to give her what she needed. On and on he licked, and whenever her hips accidentally bucked against him, he subdued them with his mighty hands and softly biting her inner thigh.

"I like it, Gohan…" She repeated freely between gasps and moans.

He realised she was completely free, that he had bent her pride, and then he tried to push her a bit further.

"Do you think Trunks will ever make you feel like this, Videl?" He asked her with a daring lick on her wet folds.

She was breathing hard by then, but she could still manage to use some air to speak:

"Fat chance…"

At that, Gohan chuckled and decided it was time for her to climax. Nevertheless, the sound of a well-known, young male voice on the outside of her chamber's door made both of them freeze instantly.

" _Shit_! It's Trunks…" Gohan complained in anger while Trunks was talking to Valese outside, in the corridor. Gohan knew he would not have been able to make love to her that day anyway – if his vision was right, of course. And Trunks' presence there to interrupt what he was doing to her seemed to be enough proof of it.

"Gohan, I don't want this." She whispered in a rush as he helped her to sit up by his side. "I don't want you to go away." She complained with desperation.

"You'll have to live with it." He also whispered in a rush. They would have to hurry before Trunks would enter her chambers. He helped her to get dressed.

"But what about you?" She was unwilling to part from his daring touch down below, but they had to get fully dressed and look presentable. "Don't you want to stay?"

"You already know the answer." He said as he pulled her long skirt down her legs.

"I hate it." She replied helping a bit.

"Can't be helped." He said putting his shirt back on.

"Think of something, then." She panicked, but she was still whispering in a hurry. "I'm willing to do the _craziest_ thing that you may come up with. I don't care."

He chuckled at her even though it was not the best time for that. Plus, she wasn't joking either. She finished getting ready and combing her hair with her fingers.

"I'm not joking." She insisted frowning when he sat a bit farther from her.

"You're the smart one, Videl." He concluded, smiling at her, almost finishing buttoning his shirt.

"I've run out of ideas." She admitted.

"You'll be safe and sound. Trunks will take good care of you." He concluded darkly.

"I'm a _bastard_ girl, Gohan." She added worried. "You know how this works in this country, don't you? Being the _only_ option as an heir of a whole kingdom doesn't make my life safer, even if my father marries my mother for my sake… or Trunks marries me for my sake. What if they _murder_ me when I've already delivered a _male_ heir and I'm no longer useful, _huh_? They don't _love_ me, they just _need_ me."

Gohan heard Trunks knocking at her door. His eyes shot instantly at her in panic mode.

"I can't offer you anything." He replied whispering, feeling guilty of being unable to save her.

"Videl, may I come in?" Trunks said after knocking.

"I don't _fucking_ care." She replied to Gohan whispering in a rush.

"Videl? I'm coming in." Trunks eventually said.

When Trunks crossed the threshold, he saw them talking on the chaise longue completely dressed and normal, as if nothing had happened. Then, Gohan stood up and came towards his brother.

"It's taking you _quite a while_ to soothe her, brother. Need any help?" Trunks said trying to sound formal and not especially jealous, but it was too obvious to everyone in the room.

"No, I was just about to leave already. Coming with me?" Gohan replied dryly as he got nearer his brother.

"Of course." Trunks answered with fake sympathy as they crossed the threshold.

'Yeah, I'd love to ' _cum'_ with you too, Gohan…' She thought with sarcasm, pun intended.

"I just wanted to give Videl my condolences and make sure she was fine." Trunks added as he stared at her.

"I'm fine, Trunks. Thank you for caring for me, but I just need some alone time." She said sadly.

Therefore, they left her on her own. At least Trunks was satisfied to know that Gohan wouldn't be spending one more minute alone with her, but one little detail kept nagging him: Gohan's shirt was a bit unbuttoned at the top, and Trunks had partly seen Videl's sea shell necklace next to a silver ring dangling from Gohan's neck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hello there!**

 **So, how's it going? Did you enjoy it? ;)**

 **Yes, I know! I know! I keep making Videl and Gohan come together, alone, so that they can spend some… errrr… 'quality time' together, and then I just… I know. I'm** ** _evil_** **. I know. Can't help it. (Is there a support group called 'Evil Anonymous' or something?)**

 **Anyway, have you enjoyed Gohan's and Videl temporary reprieve? Sure you did! ;) Will Gohan dare to leave now? Will Videl get wild ideas to get out of this one? Will Trunks suspect anything? Will he make a move? Will the king arrive in a couple of days as promised? Will something happen in the meantime?**

 **You may know the answers… if you stay tuned!**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**


	14. Chapter 14: A brother's betrayal

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"It's taking you _quite a while_ to soothe her, brother. Need any help?" Trunks said trying to sound formal and not especially jealous, but it was too obvious to everyone in the room.

"No, I was just about to leave already. Coming with me?" Gohan replied dryly as he got nearer his brother.

"Of course." Trunks answered with fake sympathy as they crossed the threshold.

'Yeah, I'd love to ' _cum'_ with you too, Gohan…' She thought with sarcasm, pun intended.

"I just wanted to give Videl my condolences and make sure she was fine." Trunks added as he stared at her.

"I'm fine, Trunks. Thank you for caring for me, but I just need some alone time." She said sadly.

Therefore, they left her on her own. At least Trunks was satisfied to know that Gohan wouldn't be spending one more minute alone with her, but one little detail kept nagging him: Gohan's shirt was a bit unbuttoned at the top, and Trunks had partly seen Videl's sea shell necklace next to a silver ring dangling from Gohan's neck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 14: A brother's betrayal**

Not long after that, Trunks and Gohan were walking along the corridors. The palace was a lush place, even its corridors were amazingly decorated. Ivies and different varieties of flowers grew happily in every corner.

Gohan started talking about his departure. It was obvious he was still clingy and wasn't fully on board with the destiny that the king had planned for him, but Gohan knew what he had to do. In spite of that, Trunks was having a hard time not to succumb to jealousy. It was only after a few minutes that Gohan realised how serious and stern his brother's countenance was. He had hardly ever seen him with that expression on his face.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Trunks eventually asked Gohan trying to sound as neutral as possible, but he failed horribly at it. "I assumed you'd stay until the king would arrive, that is, tomorrow if his plan to arrive as soon as possible is fulfilled. There's going to be bountiful celebration: dancers, music and a lunch party."

"I'm afraid I can't." Gohan replied sadly. "I'm not sure whether the king will want to see me around here."

"Even though you've done a _great_ job so far." Trunks replied with badly-repressed sarcasm. He assumed that Gohan might have taken this blessed chance to get closer to Videl. "Have you told Videl?"

"That I'm leaving soon?" Gohan asked a bit worried. "No, of course not. She's already got too much in her head to worry about."

"It's a pity her adoptive father died, but the truth is that it's quite handy – forgive my cruelty, but I'm sure you might understand why I say so." Trunks replied serious as hell.

"Of course." Gohan lied. He hated Trunks' pragmatism.

"From now on, her only father is the king; and her only concern should be her prospects as a princess. _Nothing else_." Trunks seemed to stress that last bit, as if he was chiding his brother.

"OK." Gohan replied dryly at his brother's stern comment. He felt something was the matter with him. Had Trunks heard them making out? Gohan started to fear that Trunks was suspecting something.

'Does Trunks suspect anything?' Gohan thought with worry. 'I told him that I was to marry her only two days ago. He must suspect that I still want her. And I do. But ever since Videl was acknowledged as the true heir to the throne, I've never said a word about my feelings for her anymore. I thought the topic would've died naturally due to our radically different states of affairs. The king even reprimanded me for what I did in the stables of West City in front of him. But Trunks must think that I'm not OK with this, that I might want to do something about it. But… Anyway, he knows I can't have her, and that I'm leaving to the Demon Realm Doors. So there's no point in being jealous of me. What should I do? Should I speak with him about it?'

Their conversation seemed to have died, and both young men were deep in their thoughts, hesitating on what to do or say next.

'No matter how hard I try to take it out of my head, I hate that Gohan's got her sea shell necklace.' Trunks admitted to himself, thinking about how to tackle the issue. 'I am shamelessly jealous of him for the first time in my life. And yet, I know I shouldn't worry, because I'm the one who'll marry her. I will have her all to myself and no one can ever stand in my way. Gohan will leave and never come back. She's mine.'

Trunks bit his lower lip in a sudden admission of the huge tension he was feeling. He ended up sinking his fingers in his lush light purple hair, sighing deeply only once.

"What's wrong, brother?" Gohan dared to ask eventually even though he feared to know the answer.

"Let me show you the throne room." Trunks replied coldly.

They went to the throne room, which was obviously empty at that moment. They could be alone there, standing on a perfectly polished cream-coloured marble floor. Trunks wanted some privacy if he was going to do what he thought it was necessary to do – and the corridors were not the proper place to have an argument in. Trunks had let Gohan in and then he closed the wooden double doors once more.

In the meantime, Gohan was staring at the whole throne room. He was busy being tortured by those cream-coloured marble pillars, and that good old cream-coloured marble floor, and suspecting whether the cold, mysterious chair he had been seated on in his horrible vision could actually be the one and only chair-shaped thing in the room: the throne itself. The current revelation had left him frozen. He had seen that very same room, and every single detail in it, even though he had never seen it in his entire life! He swallowed hard and got paler and paler, but he snapped out of it when Trunks started talking once more.

"This is the throne room, brother." Trunks said darkly. "Nice, isn't it?"

"So?" Gohan asked naively, trying to hide his fear of the future.

"Have I told you that our father sent me a dove?" Trunks tried to ease the tension in his heart by not speaking of what he wanted to speak of.

"What does he say?"

"He's decided to follow the king here. He'll ride hard on his horse and hopes to meet him on his way here. The weather is nice, so I think they'll both be here next morning."

"OK, that's good news." Gohan replied quite mechanically.

Then, Trunks believed he had waited long enough.

"Gohan, may I ask you to do me a favour before you leave?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Sure. What is it?" Gohan replied feeling that Trunks was just serious because he was trying hard to repress the sadness to see his brother leave.

"Can you please unbutton your shirt?" Trunks tried to ask neutrally, but he clumsily failed at it.

At that, Gohan raised an eyebrow and believed his sibling to be half-way mad. His favour wasn't going in the direction Gohan had thought it would. He had hoped that Trunks would just tell him to take care and maybe he'd request a manly hug from him before they would say farewell to each other, or something like that.

But no. Trunks wanted Gohan to unbutton his shirt. Now.

"Did I hear you well? Did you just ask me to _unbutton_ my _shirt_?" Gohan asked Trunks with hesitation.

"Yes, I just did." He said sternly.

"W-why?" Gohan asked dumbfounded, swallowing hard because right beneath his shirt there was Videl's necklace. If he unbuttoned his shirt, Trunks would see it. It was a treasure he hoped to keep secret for the rest of his days.

"Just do it, brother." Trunks insisted dryly.

"But why?"

"Gohan… Do it." Trunks insisted with burning eyes.

Gohan eyed him suspiciously, but he did as told. Right when he was unbuttoning the second button, he hesitated a little bit. He knew Videl's necklace would soon be visible. But he had not a single second to even think about what he could do or say to stop it: Trunks suddenly came closer to him, grabbed Gohan's shirt and tore it open rashly in a split second. The anger was filtering through every pore of Trunk's skin and his eyes were aflame with the most primal of instincts.

" _What's the meaning of this?!_?!" Trunks asked with clenched teeth and protruding, anger-flooded veins while getting hold of Videl's sea shell necklace and violently pulling it off Gohan's neck, breaking the lock in the process.

"Trunks, wait… I can explain." Gohan tried to calm his brother.

"I'm _dying_ to know, _brother_." Trunks couldn't help but spitting out the last word out of his mouth with too much anger. His protruding veins gave a very clear message in that precise direction.

"She gave it to me in West City, _before_ I knew she was a princess." Gohan said with a calm voice. "It was just a gift."

"And this?" Trunks asked holding the silver ring dangling from her necklace right in front of Gohan's face as if he was accusing him.

"This is the ring I gave to her," Gohan replied blushing a bit, but still calm. "which she _refused_ and put in her necklace right before she tied it round my neck and… then I got knocked out and she left."

"And why do you _still_ have them, pray?" Trunks asked enraged beyond any sane measure.

"Because…"

"Choose your words _carefully_ , brother." Trunks spat those words out if his mouth before Gohan could give him a full answer.

"They were a gift. Why should I give them back?" Gohan asked meekly. "Especially the ring. She refused me. She doesn't want it. Or me." He half lied for their sake. It wasn't _exactly_ the truth, but it was all for the best – or so Gohan thought.

"Why should you give them back, you dare to ask?! Because I may understand that you _still_ love her, that these are a token of her _love_!" Trunks admitted with ire.

"Trunks, I'm just about leave for the Demon Realm Doors. _Does it really matter now_?" Gohan asked hopelessly, hoping that his brother would calm down if he realised once more of the crushing, ultimate truth about Gohan's fate.

" _Yes_ , it does matter, Gohan!" Trunks replied in anger. "A lot, actually! We're going to get married and I want to know why you still own _this_ , hiding it beneath your clothing, and what you were doing in her chambers for so long a few minutes ago! What am I supposed to think of that, _huh_?!"

"You _can't_ possibly mean that I…" Gohan replied a bit offended, blushing.

"That's _precisely_ what I mean!" Trunks shamelessly interrupted him. "Bearing in mind that we'll become king and queen of this country, your actions may be considered as treason! So you'd better start talking… And don't beat about the bushes!"

"She's pure." Gohan didn't think twice about it. Spitting out the truth as it was, and calmly, would make it easier for him, but that didn't mean that his words would be trusted, of course. "I haven't reaped her innocence, Trunks. I swear."

"Would you swear it upon all the Gods in the universe and your honour?!" Trunks pushed him still enraged.

"Yes, I would." Gohan replied firmly.

"Good, now we'll _see_ if you're telling the truth." Trunks immediately replied dryly. " _GUARDS_!"

At that, two well-built guards, Cell and Piccolo, entered the throne room and waited on Trunks for further instructions.

"Apprehend him and lock him in a cell." Trunks commanded coldly.

" _WHAT_?!" Gohan exclaimed thunderstruck. "No! Wait! Trunks! What's the meaning of this?!" He yelled while the guards roughly grabbed him by both his arms.

"I'm taking some precautions just in case I find out that you're _not_ telling me the truth." Trunks answered darkly.

"You _can't_ honestly think that I'm lying to you and that I have…!" Gohan didn't know what to say to save his ass.

Gohan didn't dare to finish the sentence, mainly because he was the worst liar alive and the fact that he had _almost_ had sex with Videl. He would've done it if he had had enough time, and he knew it. But he hadn't. That was the whole point. Frustrating as it had been, he felt some sort of relief then, because it meant that Videl was still pure and Trunks could not blame him of a crime he had not committed. But…

"How will you know that I'm telling you the truth?" Gohan asked him forcing himself to be calm again.

"I'm going to talk to her about this. Once I know her version of the story, we'll see." Trunks replied darkly. " _Go_." He added sternly as if those guards knew exactly what to do – and they did.

While they locked Gohan up in a dark corner of the jail, Trunks decided to pace in the gardens for some minutes to chill out a bit. The lovely garden was a peaceful area, ideal to chill out. The view of the sea was magnificent. The soft breeze combed his hair.

He had to admit that his jealousy was pushing him to act like a monster. Gohan was his brother after all, and he had never meant to harm him. Ever. He was even more loyal than any other member of the family.

Trunks bit his lower lip as the sun shone brightly above his head, thinking whether Gohan had told him the truth. He hoped so, but if he had, then how would it make him feel? Gohan was used to being misunderstood and distrusted. It was a bastard's life. But Trunks was unsure whether he would ever forgive him for this – or whether he would forgive _himself_ for doubting his brother.

It was a first. One of those first times you wished you'd never have to face.

However, the clock was ticking… and he needed to know the truth from Videl as soon as possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Bardock lived not far from Capital City, he lived in a smaller village in a lovely area rich in cattle and wheat fields. He was one of the major providers of meat and flour in the country. Everyone depended on his products, on _him_. Therefore, everybody kissed his ass. He was a god whose hands handled gold like a fish could handle water. And that sunny morning he had never been so leisurely entertained: he was planning revenge with all his heart.

Ever since his offspring, Raditz and the former queen Miguel, had publicly ashamed the family name and honour, he could not focus on anything else but vengeance against King Hercule. In spite of that, their beheading had felt like a relief, although he would've preferred to have done it _himself_ , not the king. On top of that, King Hercule had made the whole affair so public and downgrading that he felt he needed some sort of compensation from him to cleanse the family name. But the only two things that kept nagging him were: first, that he had no 'worthy' offspring left other than Oolong, whom he despised so much because of what he was, that is, a pig. He had always suspected he was a bastard kid, but he could never prove it. Her wife died during childbirth and couldn't ask her either. Would she have told him the truth? Anyway, on top of being a pig, Oolong had fled the country for good. Or that was what rumours told, at least.

And the second thing that kept nagging Lord Bardock was that vengeance onto the king's bloodline would be a long-term, rather difficult enterprise – and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted something done as soon as possible.

However, he had found a way to entertain those dull hours and days before the final accomplishment of his goals. He had commanded his most skilful spies to do some secret dirty job for him. One of them had recently brought a bag with some mysterious contents. Lord Bardock decided to inspect them. Not long after examining them, his frown lifted like the fog before the mighty presence of the sun, although the sun wasn't what was before him at that moment: only a book and an old battered document which, apparently, were amusing for some reason. He smiled. He smiled more. And more. And more.

He raised his face to the ceiling and let out a wholehearted evil laugh like no other. It seemed as though his plans of vengeance might come true sooner than expected.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While Trunks had taken Gohan to the throne room, Videl decided to have a walk around the premises. She hoped that strolling in the gardens would bring her some peace, especially after the dreadful news that her adoptive father was dead and the fact that Gohan still wanted her but he would not stay.

The sun was shining brightly on the leaves of the tall tress of the garden while Videl leisurely paced down below. Suddenly, she saw a group which seemed to be the ladies of the court. She decided to come forward and introduce herself, since there was no one to do it for her. She thought it would be nice to get to know other women in the court, and maybe they'd become friends soon enough. The group of ladies spotted her and seemed to recognise her immediately.

There were enchanting stone archways on one side of the gardens, and there were also rose bushes and orange and lemon trees all around. Ivies grew from the base of the old stone pillars of the palace and they rose up to meet the sky. There was also a nice-sized passionflower bush on one side, its huge purple flowers shot their bright colouring into the eyes of the onlooker.

As the ladies came walking towards her, Videl sensed some sort of danger, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was something amiss with them, but she didn't know what exactly.

Right after the formal introductions, the ladies started to talk to Videl in a forced amiability, as if Videl's presence had been imposed upon them. She wondered what was really going on.

"So, your name is Videl, right?" Lady Colonel Violet asked first in a know-it-all attitude. Her eyes were blue and her hair was, like her name, violet.

"It is." Videl replied naively as the other ladies surrounded her.

The other girls giggled and then Videl tried to smile gently as if she fitted in the group.

"So," Lady Colonel Violet said with a large exhale, as if she was mildly tired. "this is it. We finally get to know the princess. Tell me, Princess Videl, doesn't the sky look lovely from the greatest city in the whole world?" She seemed to use a fake intonation pattern, as if she was mocking her.

"It really does, Lady Colonel Violet." Videl replied politely.

The rest of the ladies giggled again. It was becoming a nasty habit of theirs, and Videl was getting tired of it already.

"What are you giggling about?" Videl asked straightforwardly.

"We've prepared a scavenger hunt, my princess." Lady Colonel Violet replied.

"Yes, a scavenger hunt." Another lady added right afterwards.

"Oh, a scavenger hunt?" Videl tried to stay positive about it even though she smelled something fishy.

"In this garden, there's a bunch of _clues_ which will lead you to a final goal." That younger lady who had spoken before said.

"That's right, Lady Blond Launch." Lady Colonel Violet added right after her friend's comment. "It's only for you, Princess Videl."

"Me? Only me, you say?" Videl asked intrigued. "Why?"

"Yes. We've done this for you." Lady Blond Launch replied with a strange smile on her lips.

"Well, thank you. It's awfully nice of you…" Videl commented trying to sound nice. She meant it, though.

They giggled naughtily once more, but Videl tried hard to ignore it.

"What's the final goal?" Videl asked.

" _Knowledge_ … my princess." Lady Colonel Violet answered with too much pride. "Very crucial, _vital_ knowledge. You'll love it, I'm sure."

" _Oh_ , good. And where do I start?" Videl asked a bit too naively.

They giggled with more vehemence.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Videl asked at a loss about what was really going on.

"Actually, _yes_ , my princess." Lady Colonel Violet replied daringly. "You speak as if you didn't know what's up. _That_ makes it funny."

"What?" Videl asked blindly. "What are you talking about?"

"The hunt has already _started_ , Princess Videl." Lady Blond Launch said with cheek. "Go on. Try to figure out what's this all about if you're _so clever_ as they say you are."

"Don't play the naïve girl with us, my princess." Lady Colonel Violet went on with badly repressed anger and pride. "You might be the king's daughter, but that doesn't mean that we're gonna treat you as such, especially bearing in mind that fact that you're a _bastard_ girl with no proper formal upbringing."

Silence reigned in the garden.

"You boast of being so clever and yet you're so _fucking_ naïve!" Lady Colonel Violet continued boasting of knowing Videl's personality beforehand.

All the ladies present except Videl giggled freely at Lady Colonel Violet' comment.

"You'd better take that back, Lady Colonel Violet!" Videl replied seriously, half offended.

"Or what?!" Lady Colonel Violet dared to yell back at Videl. "It's not as though anyone _cares_ about what you can say or do… You're just the cunt which will deliver the next male heir, and as such you've got _no_ power beyond birth giving."

"And should you _not_ give birth to a male child, then you'll see…" Lady Blond Launch added darkly then.

"What are you even talking about? Are you nuts?!" Videl asked not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Hey, this is Capital City, in case you didn't notice." Lady Blond Launch replied with sarcasm.

"We're not alive because we care for justice or for people who is weaker than us like you do." Lady Colonel Violet pointed out with severity. "Staying alive here comes at a great cost, meeting the right people at the right moment, making alliances, marrying above your station _regardless_ of your future husband's brutality or moral deviousness, and making great sacrifices to ensure the family honour. _That's_ what it takes to stay alive here. You don't have what it takes to live here."

"That's why we don't like _newcomers_ like you." Another young lady in their company, Lady Mai, added. She wore really prominent red lipstick and red eyeshadow.

"That's right, Lady Mai." Lady Blond Launch added. They were definitely a group of mean girls teaming up against Videl, her bullies.

"What?" Videl asked, not knowing what to make of this.

She had had high hopes that they would take her side and become friends, but those bitches were far more _bitchy_ than the real bitches Videl had ever met in her entire life. Erasa and West City's sluts were far more polite, sympathetic, understanding, trustworthy and gentle than those well-bred, noble women from Capital City. It was pretty clear that they would never become friends.

"We don't like _newcomers_ like you." Lady Colonel Violet repeated.

" _Bastard_ children who think they have a _rightful_ claim on the throne." Lady Blond Launch added sternly.

"People whose blood _isn't_ fully noble but who claim they have been educated." Lady Mai interfered.

"You can't be serious!" Videl exclaimed.

"With _higher_ morals and principals." Lady Blond Launch added sarcastically again.

"Who love to _pretend_ they're better than us, _fitter_ _to rule_ than us." Lady Colonel Violet spat out all her venom in those ill-meant words.

"What are you talking about? You're mad!" Videl replied unable to believe her ears.

"If it wasn't for you, the king wouldn't ever have doubted Queen Miguel's truthfulness and Prince Yamcha _might've_ married _me!_ " Lady Colonel Violet added setting her ire fully free. "And then, I would've become queen someday. _But_ _no_ : _you_ came along and _caused all their deaths_!"

"Bearing in mind that you're _allegedly_ a doctor, it sounds _awful_ , doesn't it? To have their blood on your hands…" Lady Blond Launch seemed to love irony and sarcasm far too much by the way she spoke to Videl.

"You must be kidding me! I didn't cause _anyone's_ death!" Videl tried to defend her honour and her former job as a doctor.

"Let's make this _clear_ once and for all:" Lady Colonel Violet said taking a threatening step towards Videl. " _you're not making friends_ among us, _ever_. And _every single one of us_ is going to make sure you can't make any alliances with _anyone_ in this court. The servants and the guards will serve you because they _have_ to, but as far as the nobles are concerned you're _not_ going to win anyone's sympathy. We have more power than you think. And we have our ways to make the men do what we want. _You're a worthless little piece of_ bastard _shit_ – and you know it. So now that you know your place, _you'd better stay quiet and shut up_ … Or just _don't_." She finally said with a funny undertone. "I personally won't mind hearing you _scream_ as Trunks tears your hymen apart on your wedding night! I bet you're scared by now."

" _If_ she's still a virgin." Lady Mai added with sarcasm.

" _Yeah_ , right." Lady Blond Launch.

They went away giggling and laughing at Videl, and soon enough she was left on her own in the garden, much to her relief.

"Now that was the… _craziest…_ _bullshit_ talk I've ever gone through." She whispered to herself feeling a huge relief now that they were gone.

"I'm sorry that they ganged up on you like that, Princess Videl. Although I expected as much to happen." A manly voice said coming from a corridor with mild but fake exhaustion, but as soon as he spoke again he took a couple of steps forward into the garden so that Videl could see him. "Lady Colonel Violet and her friends aren't usually _or genuinely_ friendly, I can testify that myself. It's not your fault."

The sunlight shone on him as if he was a friend, not just a stranger, especially thanks to his welcoming smile. His lean frame and expensive clothing told a tale of a life of books and business, not of battle, and yet he seemed very agile. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His fine nose and nicely shaped hands revealed a fine taste for manly elegance, and even though it was obvious that he considered himself to be drop-dead gorgeous, he didn't seem conscious that he was bragging of it. He was older than her, he was probably in his late thirties, but he seemed fit. And he moved around the bushes towards her as if he was a fox, cautious and silent, with his eyes fixed on Videl as he came closer and closer to her.

"I do hope Lady Colonel Violet and her girls haven't bullied you much." He went on with half a smile on his face and a warm voice. "She loves to _scare_ away new female servants… or to shame those who decide to stay. She's easily vexed. But you don't need to be scared of her. You're the princess after all."

"One: she hasn't scared the hell out of me. She's _angered_ me." Videl replied trying to regain her usual spunk and rational control. "Two: if she's easily vexed and scares people away, _she's_ got a problem. Not I."

"Very brave on your behalf." His smile broadened and it felt heart-warming to her. "I encourage you to speak your mind out to her the next time. Don't just stand there watching."

"I know." Although she knew he was right, Videl didn't like that last comment very much because it felt somehow controlling on his behalf. It was as if he was hiding something. Bearing in mind what had just happened, Videl decided she'd never trust anyone who lived in Capital City. But she went on: "But I also know that being a princess or outspoken here won't impress her much. I bet she's quite used to this _power game_."

" _Power game_ …" He repeated whispering and then he chuckled, displaying his white canines for a second. "By the way, my name's Lord General Blue, dear princess. I'm the Master of Coin."

"Nice to meet you, Lord General Blue." She said extending her right hand to him, not thinking twice about it.

"Nice to meet you too, dear princess." He whispered with a husky voice as he took her hand and softly kissed it. His blue eyes were heavily fixed on hers. They had an impressive magnetic quality that Videl found hard to resist.

Only a brief moment of silence passed by under that lovely moonlight and then Lord General Blue went on speaking.

"I've waited long enough to finally meet you." He said trying hard to veil his excitement. He was obviously staring at her with too much interest. "I didn't trust the former queen. And her offspring turned out to be a spoiled little brat like her. I _do_ feel lucky that such a sensible and daring young lady is the heir to the throne."

Seeing that Videl refrained from talking about the matter as if mentioning it had bothered her, he smiled and tried to change the subject.

"I'm sorry that I mentioned the dead." He apologized, but it felt as though he didn't mean it. "But since I am Master of Coin, I really like to know how people are in order to foresee how much they will spend. It has become a habit of mine."

"Analyzing people to see how much they'll spend? Good thinking, actually. Especially if it's _your_ responsibility." Come to think of it, he had a point. She had to admit it. His strategy might've saved his ass when making ends meet.

"Let me guide you back to your chambers, my dear princess." Lord General Blue said then. His gentleness wasn't second to any of his other psychological traits. He was a tall and well-built man. "We may talk on our way about the ladies, if you feel like it."

"Sure. Why not?" Videl complied gently.

"I was delighted with the idea of meeting you _partly_ because I was told your striking birth story." He started the ball rolling as they walked to her chambers. "I've always loved exotic people, especially women."

"I'm not as exotic as you may think, Lord General Blue." Videl replied not feeling genuinely _exotic_ , as he had just put it. "I don't have strange customs or Gods. I just happened to live on the other side of the sea."

"OK." He added politely. "But Orange Star is a very rich environment, rich in terms of coin and people. I understand that commerce has made your fellow countrymen quite open-minded and glad to integrate very diverse people in its society. Your tolerance and flexibility towards differences should be quite high. I was looking forward to know your perspective on any matter that might affect the well-being of our country, since you might prove a very useful ally."

"The _power game_ again, _huh_?" Videl concluded with a bit of cheek.

"I won't fool you, right?" Lord General Blue seemed to mean quite the opposite, though.

"Probably not." She didn't want to play with fire. That man seemed to play his cards too well, with too much discretion. Lady Colonel Violet had been far too straightforward, but Videl suspected that Capital City would have smarter players than her – Lord General Blue, for example. But she went on speaking: "But you were saying that you wanted to meet me and that it was _partly_ because of that. You have quite pointed it out, actually."

"I have."

"What about the other part, if I may ask?" She asked feeling curious.

"I was _also_ hoping to meet you to ask you a favour." He replied, much to her amazement. Having said that, his eyes seemed to be aflame on her.

"A favour? We've just met and you're already asking me a favour! Lord General Blue, this is rather forward, isn't it?"

"It is, but the majority of the people who live in Capital City don't live long enough… for different reasons." He answered quite darkly. "We've been living in peace for so long that we dare to call that _casualties of… peace_." His somber attitude made her freeze for a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"The _power game_ that you were talking about before is about having the right friendships, my dear princess. Lady Colonel Violet was absolutely right there – and I'm a _master_ at the game. I wouldn't have lived this long if it hadn't been for my connections and my wit."

"I don't need an introduction, Lord General Blue." Videl dared to move forward in the conversation, as if she wanted to be treated like a fully-aware adult. "I'm old enough to know where danger is and how to act accordingly. You've mentioned a favour. I guess that you'll offer me your guidance, protection and connections if I volunteer to help you."

"Quick wit and to the point, my dear princess. _I like it_ … This will surely keep you alive long enough around here." He made a crucial pause, but he didn't keep her waiting for long. His smile broadened before he went on. "I know about your dancing performance in West City's brothel. You see, I've got spies everywhere. I can learn _any_ secret from _any_ person I want. And I draw power from that…" He added seriously, but calmly, as if he could actually own people just by knowing their secrets. But then, his tone of voice revived and felt like a joyful, young water spring when he said thus: " _And your blushing is just adorable_. I'll have to make you feel embarrassed more often, my dear princess…"

"I'm not embarrassed." She explained, blushing even more, of course. "I just thought that this anecdote would never reach my father's ears." She wondered whether Lord General Blue thought he would ask her _absolutely anything_ now that he knew that secret from her.

"It won't. You don't have to worry about that. Your secret is safe with me. I'm not _blackmailing_ you, I'm offering you a _partnership_." He said seriously.

"A partnership?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, _you and me_. Allies."

"And where do my dancing abilities fit in the whole picture?" She asked frowning a bit, genuinely amused by the man's interests.

"Exactly. You see, I also own a brothel here, in Capital City. I wanted to expand the business and make it more… _amusing, challenging_." He said it feeling the thrill of the entrepreneur. "I wanted to add something new, daring, and impressive to the business. And that's _you_ , my dear princess: you'll teach my whores how to dance in the fashion of your home town. It'll throw the other brothels out of the game. We'll own the whole city."

"It's not a big favour anyway." Videl said right away. She didn't really think it was such a big deal. "I'll think of it."

"I've only got a question for you, my dear princess." He seemed a bit bothered by what he had in mind to ask her, as if his business and honour depended on her next answer. "My spy was unable to tell me whether you're still pure or not. You see, I want to make sure that you'll be very _well placed_ here in court, that _no one_ doubts you, not even the less worthy of the servants. Otherwise, I won't consider you the perfect ally. And to do so, you have to fit it _perfectly_ in the royal court in Capital City. A perfect princess is _virgin_. So…" And then he went on a bit sadly, but seriously. "I was told that you had a very close relationship with a man in West City. A man who had eventually followed you here."

"Yes, it's true." She admitted blushing a bit as she thought of Gohan.

Her dear Gohan. His unruly spiky hair, his soft eyes, his shy lips, his broad shoulders, his well-built body and arms, his lean general shape, his undying love for her.

"Did that close relationship gave way to intercourse?" Lord General Blue asked straightforwardly, without blinking.

"No!" Videl replied all of a sudden, with pride.

"Very well then, my dear princess." He replied with a warm smile when they had already reached the door to her chambers. They remained standing as they talked a bit further. "You have to be careful, you see. Your head would fall off very awkwardly if the king knew that you had given your virtue to a man who doesn't deserve you. But you haven't, right? I'm sure that Trunks will be such a happy husband by your side."

"Are you telling me that you don't trust my answer?" She dared to ask.

"Whether your virtue is intact or not doesn't really concern me at the end of the day." He answered seriously. "What _does_ concern me is that my partner is telling me the _truth_. You can offer me more political power and a new dancing style to my girls. And in exchange for that, I can offer you a lot more than contacts and guidance, as you've said before. A lot more… Think about it: proud Lady Colonel Violet, imposing her ideas over yours, bossing around the palace as if she owned it… She's not a royal but she acts as if she was one. _You_ should be the one under the spotlight, _not she_. All the other ladies of the court should follow you, not her. You're far more beautiful… and _the princess_ , of course. What if I helped you to teach her a jolly good lesson, my dear princess?"

"What do you mean?" She asked whispering, feeling the words roll out of her tongue as if she didn't have control over them.

"Casualties of peace, my dear princess, _casualties of peace_." He said with a dark, sinful smile on his face.

Videl was unsure whether to trust Lord General Blue or not. He had a point, in _everything_ he had said, but he looked like the devil himself. He had the qualities of both a savior and a menace, and she knew she couldn't separate those two halves. If she wanted (or needed) some help, she'd have to cope with both sides of him at the same time. And his burning blue eyes fixed on hers… So attractive and yet disturbing at the same time.

Nevertheless, she didn't have much time to think about those matters, since she saw as Trunks turned round the corner of the corridor in her direction. As soon as she made eye contact with him, he blushed as if he was ashamed.

She wondered why.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun did no longer cast its rays on the metal bars and thick walls of the cell Gohan had been incarcerated in. The jail was too far down below the ground that only the midday sun could reach it.

Gohan had never been in prison before, but somehow he had expected some company to keep him busy during those dull hours of painfully waiting to be released. Even a nosey, pushy cellmate would have sufficed. He would've carved his potential curiosity into Gohan's mind and make him confess his worries – and probably make fun of them. Nevertheless, Gohan was alone in prison. His only friend was a small cockroach which happened to pass by.

A lonely sigh escaped from his lips as he wished he hadn't been such a fool. He should've fled to the Demon Realm Doors immediately. Or he should've come up with an escape plan to convince Videl back in those good old days in which both of them were blissfully oblivious of the truth of her parentage. Had he convinced her to run away with him in that occasion, they wouldn't be facing such a painful fate at that moment probably. On top of that, during their last trip on the ship he had refused to spend more time with her thinking that it wouldn't be beneficial to either of them. He had thought that it would look suspicious.

 _Bollocks_.

Trunks had probably been suspecting him already. Gohan should've seen it coming.

But Gohan admitted to himself that he could've never foretold his brother's steaming jealousy towards him and his anger-driven control on Videl. It was so unlike Trunks to act like that – but he guessed there had never been such an amazing 'prize' into the bargain.

"Anyway," He whispered to his newly acquired small friend, the cockroach, with a soft smile dawning on his lips. "I shan't be kept here for long: Videl is pure. I don't need to worry about that, right my friend?" But his gentle smile died as soon as he remembered the hard-core reason why he wouldn't stay eternally locked in. "What really worries me is what I… _will_ do… in the throne room, according to the vision I had. Or was it just the devil playing tricks on me?"

He would kill someone with his sword, deflower her on the throne and kill her with one of her daggers.

The clock was ticking.

Gohan sighed hopelessly. He decided that he'd flee to the Demon Realm Doors the second Trunks would come to set him free. Then, his horrible vision might never come true.

Suddenly, he noticed something which seemed to glow in the cell. In a dark corner of the cell, tightly stuck in the rocky wall at the back, there was a perfectly round rock. It had the size of his palm, so unlike the rest of stones used in the construction of that wall, much bigger and quite rectangular. Gohan stared at the rock directly, but now it didn't seem to glow anymore. Had he imagined it? Was he going mad already?

He smiled to himself and blinked a couple of times. He started to think that his eyes had mocked him. And then, the round rock started to glow – and he saw it. The cockroach fled immediately, as far from the wall as possible. Gohan swallowed hard.

'What the fuck is that?' He dared to think, fearing that it was something supernatural coming to him once more, like that horrible vision he was unable to get out of his mind.

The round rock seemed to call him. He got closer, and closer, and closer. As soon as he had barely touched it, the rock was stuck in the wall no more. It fell on the ground right in front of him, rolling a bit towards him. He stared at it, and eventually decided to pick it up – and see what would happen.

As soon as the round rock was in his hand, it glowed once more, but this time it was more vivid, its rays lasted longer. Next, the cold air around him seemed to sigh with relief, but there was no one there but him, and then the glow was no more. Strange as it had all been, Gohan felt as if the atmosphere surrounding him was… _finally satisfied_.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered to himself, staring inquisitively at the mysterious round rock.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Trunks came closer to Videl and Lord General Blue in the corridor, he was nervous like never before. He was mildly shaking and had to carefully think he should control himself.

But he had valid reasons to be so nervous. He was about to enter into a girl's private chambers, alone with her, to discuss not precisely a trifling matter: her feelings for Gohan and whether or not he had reaped her innocence. Bearing in mind that she was outspoken and proud, Trunks imagined an anger-driven Videl demanding that he should trust her more than he did if she was going to be his wife. But that was not the only problem: those where the private chambers of the girl he had fallen for and the one he was to marry – on top of that, a princess. In the city they'd be living from then on – a _much hotter_ city, which meant that she would see his well-built arms and general athletic complexion, and that he'd see her wearing a thinner dress. And they'd be left completely alone. Anything could happen. The dresses she had worn in West City suited her nicely, but how stunning she looked in a thin, tight, sexy silk summer dress like that one she was wearing at that moment!

"Good morning again, Trunks." In spite of her formal tone of voice, the use of his name was sweet.

"Good morning indeed." Lord General Blue greeted him too. "I'm glad to make your acquaintance."

"Trunks, haven't you met him yet? Lord General Blue, Master of Coin." Videl introduced him to Trunks.

"Nice to meet you, Lord General Blue." He replied formally. "I'd be more than glad to go on exchanging pleasantries, but I'm afraid we'll have to leave that for later. I have a couple of impending matters which require Princess Videl's immediate attention. In private."

"Very well, then." Lord General Blue replied with a smile. "We shall speak later. Nice to meet both of you."

And no sooner had he spoken thus, he disappeared round the corner.

"What are these issues you were talking about, Trunks?" Videl asked worried. "Is something the matter?"

"Shall we enter your private chambers? I don't think the corridor is the proper place to talk about them."

"Come in, please." She whispered kindly to him.

He stared at her as she entered first and held the door for him. He couldn't take his eyes off the lovely, light pink, silk dress with short sleeves that she was wearing. She was like an explosion of youth and freshness. The long skirt trapped his gaze as she walked and swayed her hips. And the neckline of her dress was too generous, but Trunks didn't mentally complain about it. At all.

'The easier to rip it off when she'll be mine.' Trunks thought with naught, although he immediately reprimanded himself for thinking such a thing.

"I suppose you're glad to see you're well taken care of." He began whispering with badly-contained joy and blushing as he came in.

"The servants have been very polite and kind to me. But I don't want to think much about it." She said seriously as she walked to a huge burgundy chaise longue and sat on it. She motioned him to do the same.

"Think much about it? What do you mean?" He asked naively as he sat down beside her.

"If I wasn't a princess, would they have done it?" She asked with hooded eyelids, her long eyelashes fanning briefly, just once, facing the direct, yellowish candlelight. "Just a couple of days ago I was a completely different person (only a doctor's apprentice), although I haven't changed one bit. I'm still a bastard daughter, remember? Like Gohan." That made Trunks frown. "Thus, I shouldn't have _any_ claim on the throne. I don't count as a valid option to…"

"You don't have to worry about that. King Hercule will marry your biological mother, which will automatically make you the lawful heiress to the throne."

"That looks like a badly-arranged patched-up work to me." She wasn't satisfied.

"It isn't, believe me. The king's brothers won't be able to deny your birth right." He claimed sure of what he was saying.

"It still makes me feel like a _tool_ , not a _person_." She concluded feeling wounded, still thinking of Lady Colonel Violet's stinging words.

"I suppose you've grown up with different values. I get it." He replied warmly. His smile was bewitching, but despite his kindness she would never fall in love with him the way she had fallen for Gohan. "You'll have to get used to this. But don't worry."

"In addition, I'm not satisfied with my new life as it is now," She went on after a brief pause. "unable to do anything but walk around the premises and talk. I still want to do something _productive_ , _useful_."

"You feel…"

"I feel stupid and pointless."

"Don't say that."

They fell silent for some time until Trunks decided to break the ice with a romantic comment which he honestly thought it might allow him to get closer to her.

"You can only hope to end up sharing your life with someone who _understands_ you fully."

At that, she stared straight at him. The light was delightfully shining on his manly features. His eyes were locked on hers and he had a tempting warm smile on his lips. His voice was merely a low whisper, but its sweetness triggered all her inner alarms.

"I highly doubt that the king can understand me fully." She commented all of a sudden.

With that, she dodged it. It made Trunks believe that she thought he was referring to the king and not himself. He chuckled briefly at her alleged blindness.

" _Maybe_ if he…" Trunks insisted, but Videl cut his speech.

"Do you think he'll reconsider letting me continue my work if I ask him?" She asked genuinely worried about her passion for medicine all of a sudden. "That's key to understanding me, like you say. It's been my whole life until now."

At that, Trunks frowned.

"I don't think so, Princess Videl." He answered serious as hell.

"But… what am I supposed to do from now on then?" She asked feeling the panic flow in her veins.

"What the other women and girls do." He answered with a straight simple tone of voice.

"What?! You mean I should spend the rest of my life sewing, delivering and raising children, gossiping, strolling, watering pot plants and other _stupid_ things?!" She said offended. " _Is that what I'm worth now_?!"

He realised that she considered her current state of affairs a prison for her mind, an intellectual dead-end, and he became unbearably sad. It really was a dead-end for her. Any other girl would hopelessly dream of becoming a princess or being born one, but Videl _didn't_. She didn't mean to offend him, but her last words implied that she was feeling betrayed – and Trunks didn't want to feel as though he was part of it, although he obviously was. Guilt started to eat him whole inside out once more.

" _You're killing me_!" She went on complaining using the saddest and most hurting tone of voice that she'd ever used on Trunks. That broke his heart. "I can't believe _this_ …"

She stood up and stared through the window, giving him her back. She was on the verge of crying. She had always tried to be and act stronger, but fate was imposing itself of her, bending her, deforming her future in ways she could've never foretold. She clenched her fists in anger.

"Videl, …" He softly whispered to her.

He wished he could do or say something to soothe her, but he knew she had to come to terms with the harsh reality, and that might take some time.

"Anyway, I don't really want to talk about this." She added trying to bring more life to her voice and coming back towards him, still seated on the chaise longue. "It's useless anyway. What were those issues you were talking about?"

"First, how are you? I mean, your adoptive father died and you've recently been told about it. How are you coping with it?" He asked worried. "I feared to ask you before, but…"

"It's complicated." She whispered and sighed hopelessly. "I failed. I failed him. I should've been faster."

"You cannot mend what's already done."

"And I know that. I just know I can't change it, and yet I still find myself thinking about what I should've done or not done in the past few months!"

"Don't torture yourself."

"Can't help it. I even took a long walk this morning and I've already met other ladies in the court. By the way, they're the meanest creatures in the universe! And later I've also met Lord General Blue, but all the time I couldn't beat the guilt and remorse building up inside my head. But you don't have to worry. I know it'll pass. It'll fade away sooner or later. I've treated patients suffering from depression and such."

"I hope you know you can count on me for anything. Just name it."

"Thank you. That's good to know. And," She went on. "what was the other matter you were talking about?"

"That's the most embarrassing thing I'll have to do in my entire life." He admitted, blushing, but he was speaking quite formally. "Videl, it's a delicate matter. Back in West City, the king forced Oolong to confess something involving you and Gohan. He saw you. In the stables. Oolong told us, the king, my father and me, that Gohan not only proposed to you in the stables in West City, but also that he kissed you and tried to convince you to elope with him."

"You almost make it sound unbelievably normal with that voice." She replied convinced that he was omitting the nastiest bits for her sake. His formal tone didn't match with the embarrassing content of his utterance indeed. She felt weird.

"Oolong's tale might be striking and true," He went on with a gentle smile, trying not to look offended towards her. "but that doesn't mean that Gohan has no honour at all. I've known him all my life, and I know he would've never done anything which might bother a young lady like you."

At that, Videl was convinced that Trunks wasn't speaking all the truth. It wasn't logical: Videl was his bride-to-be. Wasn't he jealous? Oolong might've skipped the hottest part, the one in which he actually tried to reap her innocence, sparing Gohan from the uncontrollable rage of the king and the other nobles present.

"He didn't do me any harm, I swear." She whispered blushing wildly. "He never has."

"You don't have to swear it. I trust you." He whispered back seriously but smiling.

She sighed with relief. _Great relief_.

"But then, why are you bringing the matter up now?" She asked curious. She knew there was something amiss.

"Because I need you to confirm to me that he didn't… do anything to you. I need to hear it from you. I need to know the truth. All of it."

"I repeat: he hasn't done _anything_ to me."

"Is that all?"

"What do you want to hear from me exactly? Just be more specific. What is there still to know if Oolong confessed he had seen it all and told you all about it?"

"How do you feel towards Gohan? Do you still like him? … or love him?"

She gaped at him for some time, until she managed to give him an answer.

"I still care for him, but as you may know, I'm officially a princess and therefore I cannot marry him. In fact I'm supposed to get married to you, right?"

"That's not a proper answer."

"Don't you love your brother? Why can't I?" She asked back with her usual wit.

"Because it has some serious implications."

"He has never done me any harm. I'm still pure. And I'll marry you. We already get along quite well, so unlike other couples these days, who get married and can't even stand to look at each other. You have absolutely no reason to worry. What else can you possibly want from me?"

"I want to know about this." He replied sternly, showing her the sea shell necklace with Gohan's ring dangling in it.

' _Oh-oh_ …' She immediately thought with worry and blushing wildly. 'What the _fuck_.?!'

"What's _this_ doing here?!" She asked in a fury which knew no boundaries, her fingers taking her beloved sea shell necklace with a quite well-known, heart-wrecking silver ring in it from his hands and clutching it. "This is my necklace, which was meant to be on Gohan's neck right now. What's this doing here?! Why the hell do you have it?! What the hell have you done?!" But then she froze and said with unbearable sadness: "Has he left it behind before leaving?"

Trunks could just swallow once and feared to give her an answer. Discovering the necklace might worsen the current state of affairs between them. The conversation had been approaching a dead end in which he was too obviously jealous of his brother. And now he had to show her the necklace and the ring. He knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth. If she knew he'd had to imprison his brother, she'd be pissed off at him like never before. But Trunks' current silence wasn't helping: Videl's frown got deeper and deeper, her eyes were cutting also deeper in him. Besides, he couldn't think of anything that might appease her, so he might as well tell her the truth directly.

"Videl, I…" He began shyly. "I admit I've done something foolish. I've been struck by such an intense fit of jealousy that I feared I would actually lose you to Gohan, even though his destiny is to defend the Demon Realm Doors, but… I…"

"But you _what_?!" She insisted.

"I had honest doubts that Gohan had behaved properly towards you." He confessed. "I started doubting ever since we found you yesterday. And this morning you asked him to come to your room, alone. It has clouded my judgement and I…"

"What?"

"A servant called Valese told me about your father's death. At first I thought I should leave you two alone to share your grief, and to fix your state of affairs, because both of you already know you can't be together. But it was taking too damn long… And I feared that… that he… that you… Anyway, when I have come to fetch him a few minutes later, I have seen his shirt a bit undone by the collar… and your necklace hanging around his neck, and the ring in it, badly hidden. I was _convinced_ he wasn't giving up on you – and I couldn't stand it." He sighed, setting free the pressure he was feeling in his chest. The truth could be such a heavy burden sometimes!

"But what's the necklace doing here? You have _stolen_ it from him?!"

"No. _Well_ , I… I have vowed to myself that I'd expose him before he could get rid of it or hide it, that I'd make him confess, that I'd make him feel ashamed, so that he'd leave us alone for good, because basically your honour depends on it. If the king knows about this thing you have and this necklace and this ring, he'll get mad. So this was what I've done a few minutes ago:" His voice became an octave lower and guilt-stricken, as if he was about to admit something awful: "I have taken him to the throne room so that we could have some privacy, and I've put my cards on the table. I took the necklace from him in a desperate attempt to catch him off guard. And I did. I was still suspicious. And when he's told me the truth, that you are pure, untouched, I just couldn't believe it. I was sure that he still wanted you, that he'd have you… So I…"

"What did you do?" She feared to ask.

"I commanded his temporary imprisonment."

"WHAT?!" She asked enraged.

"I've told him that I needed to know the truth from you, that I wanted to ask you directly to confirm his version of events. But when I've realized he's been honourable to you, that you're pure, I… I know I'll have to beg your forgiveness, from both of you, but it might already be too late. He must hate me for what I've done."

"How could you do such a thing?! To your own brother?! _Are you mad?!_ " She yelled feeling torn. "And you didn't give the necklace back to him?!"

"I've acted foolishly." He admitted with too much guilt. "I know. I know…"

"Where's he now? Which cell?"

"I don't want you to be present when I release him. Please, Videl. I need some time alone with him to make amends, if he lets me. The minute I'll set him free he might be more that eager to lose sight of me and this city. I don't want him to leave hating me. And you've got enough stuff to worry about, like you've said before."

She truly pitied Trunks at that moment. It was true that he had behaved meanly to Gohan, but he was genuinely full of remorse and wanted to make amends as soon as possible. He was really goodhearted at the end of the day.

Not long after that, Trunks finally said farewell and went back to jail to set his brother free, hoping to earn his forgiveness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're free."

Trunks' words echoed in the humid, both muddy and mossy, almost empty jail. Empty but for Gohan's lonely presence, of course. He had been sitting and staring at the round rock which now shone no more in his hand. He hid it in a pocket when he heard Trunks' voice.

But Gohan didn't say a word to his brother. His heart had been ruthlessly emptied too after his unjust imprisonment. He remained silent and stern as he rose from the cold ground and stood in front of the cell's open door. The heavy, cold smell of confinement and isolation reeked very much like the impossibility of forgiveness, should it have a smell. Even though Trunks was looking forward to setting Gohan free, he didn't know what to say to make him forgive him. He expected Gohan to be angry or cold to him, which was fine, because he knew he totally deserved it.

Trunks remembered the few times they had ever argued. They had hardly ever argued in their entire lives. And he was sure that forgiveness wouldn't be as sweet as it had sometimes been when he had done mischief when he was just a little kid. Sweet or easy to get. They weren't two kids fighting over who got the last bit of sweet lemon cake anymore.

"I know I did wrong, Gohan. I have no excuse for what I did." Trunks said full of regret. His voice was the warm wave that Gohan had once cherished.

"I guess you've found out I was telling the truth." Gohan whispered sadly but dryly.

A lonesome sequence of water drops could be heard slowly cascading in the background. The sewage system wasn't soundproof.

"You were indeed. I'm sorry." Trunks repeated his apology.

"You would've been sorry either way, regardless of Videl's answer." Gohan added extremely calmly, which left Trunks stunned. He had expected Gohan to charge against him from the very beginning, to yell at him, to blame him for his stupid jealousy, but not that amount of peace in his voice.

"What…?" Trunks could only whisper feebly.

"If she wasn't pure, you'd be sorry for me because then the king would be forced to behead me for treason." Gohan explained calmly. It made Trunks think that he didn't really care to listen to him or his apology. "And you'd be here pitying me. You'd have been sorry anyway."

"OK, I get it." Trunks concluded also calmly. "You're angry at me. I deserve it. You may yell at me if you feel like it."

At that Gohan, stared briefly at him, but he still felt unmoved by his brother's currently subdued attitude.

"I've always been out of your way, Trunks. It's not as if I could actually have what you were meant to have. I'm still a bastard, and that will never change." Gohan whispered at him sadly and hurt, looking away at the light coming from the open door of the main entrance of the jail. He secretly wished he was out there, riding hard to The Demon Realm Doors, feeling the wind on his face and leaving behind that crap of life. He was fed up with everybody's coldness and hatred towards him, but he eventually just said whispering: "I'm leaving. Now."

"Now, you don't need to be bitter." Trunks replied at his brother, also whispering.

"I'm bitter because I can't be anything else! So don't you dare patronize me!" Gohan suddenly yelled at Trunks for the first time in their lives, startling him.

"Gohan, I… I j-just…" Trunks managed to say, half stammering.

"I assume that she doesn't even know that I'm down here, right?" Gohan asked with anger.

When Trunks fell silent and forgot to deliver an answer, a cat outside the prison knocked down an empty bucket, which could be heard rolling on the ground, and an owl singing which suddenly also fell silent; and Gohan understood that he was right about what he had suspected, although he wasn't (Videl knew about it), and then he mildly shook his head.

"Gohan, I'm sorry. Listen, I…" Trunks began speaking, just too late to mend it.

"No. _You_ , listen to _me_ , for once in your life." Gohan regained his calm voice and temper, even though he was visibly angry like never before. His fiery eyes told as much, displaying the ruthlessness and fierceness of a killer wolf. "I'm tired of being told I _can't_ do, have or be _anything_ because of what I am. It's over. I'm a _bitter_ bastard, and I'm _just fine_ being like that right now. So don't you dare tell me not to be bitter over what you've just done to me! You might be the next in line to be king once you marry Videl, but that doesn't mean I cannot dare to be bitter at you and tell you about it. You cannot rule over how hurt I feel right now!"

The unexpected roughness of his voice and words left Trunks speechless. He felt tense and unbearably stupid. And silence reigned between them. Only the incessant water drops from the sewage system, endlessly echoing from wall to wall, kept their ears busy in such tense moments.

"You don't need to feel downcast, man." Gohan added calmly but quite sarcastically not long after that. He even dared to briefly smile, although it was just a fake display of affection. He had never imagined he'd dare to act like that, but he felt somehow relieved now that the cards were on the table and he was leaving for good. "I've just put you in your place. At the end of the day, you _love_ your place in this world, right?" As he said that, he was walking backwards towards the exit, facing his brother with an _I-don't-fucking-care-anymore_ attitude. "Your high-and-mighty, _fully_ noble spot in this world…with _all_ the benefits it entails."

"Gohan… Please, stop." Trunks couldn't take it anymore, but he didn't lose his temper. He was too ashamed for that. "I know your life is hard enough as it is… I really don't know what to say so that you can forgive me." He eventually said hoping it would be enough to satiate his anger and get his dear brother back.

"Then don't say anything at all, and let me be." Gohan whispered back to him as the afternoon sun outlined his frame from behind, standing in front of the open door to the street. The golden rays highlighted Gohan's well-built body and casted a large, mighty shadow on the floor before him. Trunks would rather die than see his dear brother leave to the Demon Realm Doors not having accepted his apology; however, Gohan was already tired of hearing him talk.

"Again, _I'm sorry, brother_." Trunks whispered his apology once more.

"We have a different mother." Gohan replied coldly, over the annoyingly persistent sound of those sewage water drops. "I don't know why you're calling me… _that_. You're not my brother."

As soon as he had uttered those cold words, Gohan disappeared from Trunks' sight for good. A couple of minutes later, Gohan had already got hold of a horse and was getting ready to leave for the Demon Realm Doors with his few personal belongings. In the meantime, Trunks stood frozen in front of the cell's open door, frozen due to Gohan's _pure ice_ in his voice, in his poisonous truth. But, in those eyes which had once been warm and friendly, Trunks could only see the deadly glare of an angry wolf treading on extremely cold snow.

It broke Trunk's heart, so much so that the pain in his chest made him kneel down on the floor of the jail. That was the price he had to pay for breaking such a golden, sacred bond, forged like the strongest of metals day after day ever since childhood.

And the drumming water drops from the faulty sewage system kept on thundering on his eardrums, its invisible, guilty mad drumming sound escalating between those empty prison cells.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **How's it going so far? Did you enjoy it?**

 **So, apparently Gohan is pretty pissed off. Who wouldn't? Will Trunks cope with resentment and guilt well? Will Gohan learn to forgive? Will he leave Capital City without saying goodbye to Videl? Will Videl fend off her bullies? Will she accept Lord General Blue's offer of partnership?**

 **All this and more… in the next chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **Denim Jean**

 **P.S.: And don't forget to comment/review! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: The king arrives

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Again, _I'm sorry, brother_." Trunks whispered his apology once more.

"We have a different mother." Gohan replied coldly, over the annoyingly persistent sound of those sewage water drops. "I don't know why you're calling me… _that_. You're not my brother."

As soon as he had uttered those cold words, Gohan disappeared from Trunks' sight for good. A couple of minutes later, Gohan had already got hold of a horse and was getting ready to leave for the Demon Realm Doors with his few personal belongings. In the meantime, Trunks stood frozen in front of the cell's open door, frozen due to Gohan's _pure ice_ in his voice, in his poisonous truth. But, in those eyes which had once been warm and friendly, Trunks could only see the deadly glare of an angry wolf treading on extremely cold snow.

It broke Trunk's heart, so much so that the pain in his chest made him kneel down on the floor of the jail. That was the price he had to pay for breaking such a golden, sacred bond, forged like the strongest of metals day after day ever since childhood.

And the drumming water drops from the faulty sewage system kept on thundering on his eardrums, its invisible, guilty mad drumming sound escalating between those empty prison cells.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 15: The king arrives**

It was evening already when Gohan realised it was already too late to set off to the Demon Realm Doors.

'I think I should spend the night here.' He thought with care. 'I'd rather set off in the morning. It'll be safer.'

He was right. Capital City was a dangerous city at night. When he laid down on a pile of straw he remembered the last time he had done so, not long ago, in West City, and how blissfully happy he would've been if Videl had let him have her. But he'd flee from everything so that everyone would be happy once and for all.

Everyone but _one_ person – that was what he thought.

And he fell asleep with a tear in his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, Videl and Trunks were having dinner together. He had already told her about Gohan's hatred and coldness towards him.

"So he's left to the Demon Realm Doors like that, _hating_ you. And you've _let_ him?" She was obviously hopeless then, unable to go on eating dinner anymore.

"You _assume_ it's been easy for me, but why?" He took it badly. "Why do you hold such a bad opinion of me? I just made a mistake, and I've tried making amends with both of you, but…"

"Of course I have a _bad_ opinion of you! You _knew_ we are engaged. I haven't complained about that, _ever,_ in case you haven't noticed. I have complained on several occasions that I can't practice medicine anymore, but I never dared to hurt your feelings by despising you and our engagement. And, even though I don't love you back, I have always had a high opinion of you, and in spite of all that you decided to be _mean_ to Gohan, as if you could afford to hurt him without having any proof, just because you think that somehow he deserved it because I gave him my necklace as a parting gift, or because I'm like property – _your_ _property_ , right?"

"No, of course I don't consider you as my property, Videl!"

"You were talking before about _my_ purity, _my_ honour and such stuff, but between the lines you mean that I am only _yours_ as if I had no say in the matter, as if I didn't actually count for anything." She concluded in anger.

"Videl, I'm awfully sorry. Look, I didn't want to be mean to anyone." He added, trying to soothe her. He knew he had no way to defend his past attitude and actions, and he had already begged for forgiveness the whole _fucking_ day, so he decided to be a better person and start anew, if she'd let him. His voice was hurt and begging for forgiveness once more as he went on: "I didn't want to hurt either you or Gohan. I know I've acted like a fool, like I've said a thousand times before. My point of view might have been rubbish and patronizing – I'm not gonna deny it –, but my intentions were good. I wanted and I still want to protect you. I hope that you see that and that you can forgive me someday, please."

"Asking for forgiveness after what you've done is, let's say, normal. If you didn't, I would panic. But don't be delusional about it. It's gonna cost you a lot more than a few kind words and an apology to make me believe in you." She was giving him a hard time with the damn subject. But she was doing it on purpose: she had had an idea and wanted to see whether Trunks was feeling up to the occasion. Until then, she had pushed him so much that she knew he was on the verge of giving in.

"Then, what should I do to make you forgive me? I'm willing to do _anything_." Trunks added feeling a dim light of hope appearing right in front of his eyes. One day, he hoped he would have begged her so much for so long that she'd let him cherish and love her like a normal man, not a criminal – and then he'd die the happiest man that ever lived. Of course he'd try _anything_ to make her forgive him!

"Anything?" She asked him with a smirk dawning on her lips, raising an eyebrow. Trunks had finally fallen for it.

She told him her idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Right after a relaxing bath that same night, Videl was sitting on a comfy chaise longue facing a window of her bedroom. The calmness reigned supreme, even though she knew Capital City was anything but a calm place. She needed to chill out before she'd collapse. Too much was going on at the same time. She was quite tired. The next morning the king and Lord Son Goku would arrive, and Trunks had promised he'd put her latest idea into action, and now she needed to rest. She had felt like a rag doll in that place thanks to the king, the ladies of the court and Lord General Blue.

She sighed.

She felt her skin soft after that bath. She suddenly wondered what Gohan would be doing then, and she hopelessly sighed once more. For a second she also thought of Trunks and his remorse for having hurt his brother. But soon those thoughts dissipated and the image of a new player in the game appeared in her mind's eye: Lord General Blue. She remembered that their first and last conversation in the garden had been one of a kind: she felt weird because his eyes had always been fixed on her, and she feared that he resembled one of those coins of his: two-sided, two-faced. His eyes had told her as much. The intensity. Something in the air around him. He wanted her, but his needs weren't sexual, or so she thought. She feared it would mean she was in trouble. By being so bold and straightforward when she had spoken to him, perhaps it was too obvious that she wanted to refuse his partnership deal, that she hadn't liked it one bit, and so she knew she might have spurred his interest in her. Some people enjoy such challenges.

His eyes…

Maybe he thought she was an unpredictable element in a complex chess game. He was obviously waiting for the right time to haunt her again – and her guts were telling her the end of the waiting was nigh. Lord General Blue was the kind of man who doesn't wait for what he wants. Never. She knew she'd have to come up with something to catch him off guard, so she began to think of a plan.

But she was so tired. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to relax and sleep.

In spite of the dread of meeting him again and the necessity of thinking of a plan, she eventually relaxed and emptied her mind. She hadn't bothered to light any candle, she preferred to be in the darkness of her chamber, breathing in and out at leisure as she was sitting on her chaise longue. She had opened the window panes of her bedroom's window and the white thin curtains were dancing aimlessly in the soft wind of the night. So there and then, with her eyes gently closed and breathing her stress in and out, she sat there and emptied her mind of her inner demons.

She hadn't bothered to dress fully after bathing. She was comfortable wearing only her panties and a baby-blue bathrobe. Her naked legs were gently resting by her side, adopting the position of a mermaid resting on a rock, and her arms were hanging on either side of her body weightless, as if they didn't exist at all. She sighed once, trying to breathe out all the negativity and nervousness in her once more, but as she let it go and the air left her body through her mouth it seemed to hint at a light moan – and she automatically thought of Gohan, as if her mind was hopelessly bound to the thought of him… and their last heated kisses.

That broke her concentration and she snapped her eyes open as if she was annoyed by the thought of what she had lost forever, but she had to admit that he had carved himself a spot within her which could last forever – be it something good or bad.

The view of the city skyline was impressive. She hadn't paid much attention to it ever since she had arrived – and she immediately regretted it. The moon was shining big and bright up in the sky, golden and slightly orangey like a piece of vividly burning coal. It boosted her loneliness and uneasiness with its exquisite romantic influence. She could hear giggling sounds and moaning from several floors below, from couples guided by the moon's romanticism who were enjoying each other's company. A couple of cats were also gracefully teasing each other under the moonlight.

She felt sad, bathed by that impressive moon. What a euphemism! What would the moon care about her issues and insecurities? Why would it want to have such a powerful influence on her or on other people? The moon was just, well, the moon. A satellite. That and other ideas was what Videl was wondering about for a few more minutes to try and distract her own mind from the feeling the unbearable loss of Gohan's company.

But all of a sudden, and like a deer shooting its head up searching for a potential source of danger, she swiftly cast her eyes right out of the window and into the night: over the moonlight-illuminated roofs of Capital City, a silhouette was aimlessly pacing, as if killing some spare time, from one roof to the next but not aiming for any specific destination. His blond, short hair and his slim, cat-like agile frame made Videl gasp immediately. For a second, she thought it was Trunks coming back, but it was someone a bit older and blond. Painfully slowly, the man turned his face from staring at the moon to the open window of her room. She would recognize that nose and those cheekbones anywhere: Lord General Blue.

She automatically thanked herself for not lighting any candles before – then he could have spotted her, of course. But the window was open nonetheless. Would he notice it? Would he take the chance to try to break in? Well, not _break in_ _per se_ of course, since it was already open, so it didn't need breaking. But would he _dare_?!

Oh, yes, he would. He would try to push her to accept his highly calculated deal at any price – or that was what she thought when she saw him coming to her from one rooftop to another, getting closer and closer.

Definitely. No doubt about it. She started to panic in silence.

What if she closed the window right away? She thought about it immediately. No! Too rash! Then he'd see her and probably direct a nasty comment at her the next morning. Or something about spying on him, probably. Whatever. She rolled her eyes mentally at him for that potential, imaginary comment of his. No… First, she needed him to make himself scarce _and then_ close the window.

She bit her lower lip nervously because she knew he would probably spend the night out there, staring at whatever he wanted to stare at, namely, her open window if he chose to. But she didn't have any more time to waste on her own insecurities, because Lord General Blue was slowly pacing towards her, to her open window, making his way from one rooftop to another quite leisurely. Her heart skipped a beat. She thought that he might believe she was sleeping or something and that she had been careless enough to leave her bedroom window open. How could she have been so careless? So stupid? Lord General Blue would not even for a second hold it offensive, inappropriate or shameful to enter a princess' chamber at night. He wasn't that kind of man (he owned a brothel, for God's sake!). Videl blushed because suddenly her open window seemed an unspoken invitation to come in and mess with her – and she hadn't realized about it until then. Good God! She had only wanted some fresh air!

'Oh, dear… No!' She thought with uneasiness.

She panicked and swallowed hard. Her eyes started to burn and gently tremble with something that wasn't really fear. It was anger rather, slowly building in her chest. What would she do if he came in through the window? What the fuck! Not 'if', 'when' rather! He was getting closer and closer. Oh, dear… She didn't want him around. Fleeing was the only good idea she could come up with. Next morning she'd pretend she had left it open during the previous afternoon and everything would be fine.

Fine. Just fine. She'd pretend she had completely forgotten about an open window.

Yeah, right. She would forget about a carelessly open window when it was obviously dangerous because anyone, a thief, could break in. It made no sense! She needed to come up with a better idea. Sort of nowish…Come on! Come on!

Nothing.

Great. Just _great_.

In spite of her guts telling her to run away, she decided to stay. She wanted to be cool about it; she would be brave. Why not? That was what she had always been and Capital City would not change or diminish that. She could face that man. That's why her nostrils flared in anticipation of the clash. Lord General Blue's body was facing the window from afar, closer than ever. She stared at his approaching silhouette, dark like ebony but outlined in a rather hellish orange light by the silently cascading moonlight. He was glowing like a shooting star as he was moving his body forwards, gently swimming over the sea of shadows beneath his feet.

"Get a grip, Videl." She whispered harshly to herself, with more anger than it was necessary. "You can do this. He's not getting anything from you that you're not willing to give tonight. You can outsmart him. It doesn't matter what plans he's got."

Suddenly, she could no longer see him. The skyline was as empty as before – or full of everything else but him, that is. Her heart skipped another beat, but before she could think of the possibility that he was heading somewhere else, she wondered whether he was hiding, looking for a surprise effect to catch her unguarded. Was he really coming to her? Had he seen her sitting on the chaise longue then? Did he know she was fully awake and staring at him? Had he noticed her searching eyes, glowing in a strange anticipation, in the darkness of her bedroom?

The breeze was rushing through the streets and the branches of the nearby trees. The stillness gave no hint that he could be approaching, and yet she was suspicious. She frowned. She knew he hadn't dissolved into the night's chill, thin air. That was why she rose from the chaise longue and approached the open window as she tiptoed, very slowly. Next, she leaned on the windowsill as carefully and silently as she could manage. She stared in all directions and then…

Nothing. No one.

Videl raised an eyebrow at the emptiness. The air combed her hair gently. Two cats ran about and hissed. Chatter could be dimly heard from afar. Then, an unrestrained moan softly caressed the air. Someone was making love. But nothing more… Perhaps only one of her suspicions was true in the end: Lord General Blue was actually heading somewhere else.

Battling against a mild feeling of sudden disappointment (because she had envisioned facing him, chiding him for spying on her at night and probably slapping his face once at least for being so cheeky), she stared back at the moon and smiled at her own idiocy. She was acting foolishly, and she knew it. Why should she care about Lord General Blue and what he did or didn't do? He had a quick wit and evil-mastermind tendencies. But he could be nice, with some dark reason behind his politeness of course. At least he had never tried to hurt her, like Sharpner for example.

More unrestrained moaning from down below…

Her stupid neighbours were fucking and moaning too much by then. As she thought so, she decided to close the window, but once she rose her arms and grabbed either of the glass panes to close the window, out of the blue two strangely familiar feet rushed to keep both of them open from above.

"What the…?!" She burst out. "No way…" She eventually whispered as she looked up.

"Yep. It's me."

Lord General Blue was hanging from the overhang, his two feet joyfully preventing her from closing the window – and successfully messing with her on purpose. He could enjoy seeing her lovely hair hanging freely and falling into her cleavage in the meantime.

"Lord General Blue, leave my poor window alone, please." She uttered the sentence as if it were a harsh command, not a polite request.

"Your orders don't impress me, my dear princess." He said smiling with pride. That came as a surprise, that straightforwardness and rudeness. Maybe she just didn't know who the hell he really was. But soon she'd know.

She frowned and tried to veil her anger. Suddenly, her hands did no longer care to hold the window panes and they fell on either side of her body. Lord General Blue noticed her change of attitude: he frowned because he had envisioned her ranting and raging at him for invading her personal space at night. Then, he let go and landed on the windowsill, squatting right in front of her. He seemed pretty agile at his age, which amazed her. Only God knew why he was so agile – probably to get out of messy situations which got physical in the brothel? Maybe.

"I have put my foot in it, haven't I?" He concluded whispering. "I seem to develop the habit of annoying people, somehow."

Before she could answer that she hadn't been bothered by him, she realized that it would've been a really bad lie. She had been bothered by his deal and his patronizing attitude, for example. But Lord General Blue was too smart to play such childish games. Lies would not distract him or fool him. The soft breeze combed his hair as it gently came into her bedroom. Then it combed hers as she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. He smiled at her warmly but with cheek, and although he was not trying to piss her off, she didn't buy it.

"I do hope I'm not bothering you tonight, but I really wanted to know whether you've reached a decision as regards the deal I offered you earlier today." He added calmly. "I just saw your open window and thought… Why not? I don't want to mess with you."

"From where I stand, you've come here with precisely that very objective." She replied annoyed. "And now that you're here, I'll give you my answer: no, I am not interested in your partnership deal. I refuse."

"Nice bathrobe…" He whispered rather wolfishly. Then, a louder moan from the neighbours could be heard. "And nice neighbours you got here…" He said smirking.

"Out." She commanded, blushing a bit.

"I'm not in." He replied gently but happily. "Not yet, at least." He whispered eventually.

"You're squatting on my windowsill. That's the limit, you idiot." She complained, daring to insult him. He chuckled once, amused by such treatment.

"The limit. Exactly." He confirmed it with vehemence and grinning. "But not _in_ , my dear princess."

She rolled her eyes at him as if she was losing her patience.

"What the hell do you want?!" She asked angrily while she tipped her head slightly sideways. "No! You know what? I don't want to listen to your excuses. OUT! Don't make me spell it to you."

"Princess Videl, I'm sorry. I should've waited…" He tried to calm her down.

His gentle words didn't reach out to her and his mouth came to a halt. She cut his sentence abruptly then.

"You should've NOTHING. This is an indecency!" She answered sternly, her eyes burning. "Now go _the fuck_ away."

"You know what? I enjoy you getting mad at me." He said enjoying the moment fully. "I've just realized I prefer it that way, my dear princess."

"Well, I don't." She said faking a cruel smile at him.

"That's right. I bet you'd rather enjoy my lips instead…" He said matter-of-factly but defiantly and triumphantly.

Suddenly she panicked. She honestly didn't know where that had come from. Had he been drinking? Did he fancy her? Did he want to impose himself on her?

"What the hell?! _Out_ , I said!" She exclaimed enraged.

"… like I'm going to enjoy yours." He whispered confessing his lust for her. He was staring intensely at her, his eyes burning like that hellish moon in the dark sky.

"Lord General Blue, stop it this instant! Don't you dare laugh at me like that! And I said OUT!" She yelled. She was obviously losing it. "I'm deadly serious!"

"Me too." He said as he slid one foot into her bedroom and stretched his leg in front of her feet on the floor. "Why was your window open, my dear princess?" He asked tentatively, like a snake watching his prey hesitate. He really wanted to see whether she could come up with a plausible excuse.

"I was… I owe you no explanation!" She yelled at him. "And stop using _that_ stupid pet word: 'my dear princess'!"

"It's nighttime, it's _brothel_ time. You knew I was out there managing the business, didn't you? At night. That's when the majority of clients _come_." He chuckled at his accidental phonetic pun as he stretched his other leg and foot in the room towards her. When both his feet were on the floor, he went on with joy: " _Oops_! Looks like I'm in." He said feeling funny and witty, suddenly standing in front of her and not feeling guilty about it, of course. She was breathing hard by then.

"Lord General Blue, have you been drinking? OUT I said!"

"Great. Now commanding me to go out makes sense at least." He said matter-of-factly again. "And no, I haven't been drinking."

"I don't see your back as you're leaving." She said sarcastically, faking a polite grin on purpose.

"That's because I don't give a _shit_ about your command." He said calmly… so calmly that it would've calmed an erupting volcano, but not Videl, of course.

"How _dare_ you?!" She was so angry that she was almost at a loss for words at that stage. He didn't seem to back off and she began to worry. Would it work if she slapped his face then?

He took a couple of steps towards her. She gasped. Then, he just cupped her chin with his right hand and stared intensely into her eyes as he spoke thus:

"I love watching your lips go up and down in a futile attempt at making me disappear. Let me make it clear to you. That's who I am: I'll always be around – you may not see me, but I'm _always_ around. I _never_ disappear. Anything that anyone might say or do in this city and anywhere else, I'll know. I'll always be there and use that information when I see fit. You refuse my deal of being partners. Very well: let me at least tell you that you're being naïve about it. Any path in Capital City leads eventually to me. You're proud and obstinate; and I like it, my dear princess. That might get you far among the normal people. You and your temper… Oh, but wait! Why do you seem sad and forlorn now?" As he was speaking, she had grown paler and paler. Fear was taking control of her. "That's not what I wanted from you tonight. Should we change that?" He added whispering with lust. Her eyes glowed with fear. "There's one thing that might not make you rant at me for some seconds. Or so I hope."

Then, he swiftly got hold of both her nape and he leaned over her with an unbearable slowness. His face was painfully getting closer and closer to hers. He was smiling with ease. He seemed to be calm, extremely calm… which made her panic.

Next, his other hand squirmed over her body until it rested on the small of her back, ensnaring her tightly against his chest. His half-closed eyes matched hers. Something in her veins, besides the stampeding bloodstream, was reviving in her, because she hopelessly wanted Gohan to be there, to be the man who was holding her so tightly against her will. The time was drawing near… It was drawing their lips nearer and nearer, too. She knew she had to think of something any second now. Otherwise, he'd end up kissing her.

As soon as his lips started brushing hers, she felt her body burn with some sort of evil fire. As he went on kissing her softly, her nails were irradiating a strange prickling but warm sensation as they clung to his chest with the violence of trying to regain her freedom. Her nape was starting to sweat. She could no longer feel the gentle cool breeze on her exposed legs. The bathrobe suddenly was a burden to her arms. Her ears went red. Her cheeks were alight with shame. Lord General Blue was fully aware of what he was causing in her. But for him, it wasn't shameful that an older man like him could kiss a much younger female.

His lips slowly stopped kissing her and soon she gladly missed the burning contact.

"How can I ever argue against this?" He whispered calmly at her while his fingers were still glued to the small of her back and her delicate nape. "Why I let you do this to me is a mystery. I can't resist it." He said using a lust-driven voice.

She was dumbstruck by that comment. She had never envisioned something like that in her entire life: he was an older man whose only interest in women lay in the fact that they could become worthy prostitutes, nothing more. At least that she knew. Was this kiss an act, something fake to distract her? Was he doing that on purpose to make her accept his previous deal?

Her heartbeats started bumping in her chest with an increasing pattern woven in hell. She even thought of Trunks at that moment. If he was there, he could make Lord General Blue leave her alone. She wanted to slap him badly, but she said.

"Leave me alone. NOW."

"Everything's got a price tag, my dear princess." His smirk never seemed to fade from his face.

"I completely disagree, Lord General Blue. You're not fooling me. You want me to accept your partnership deal. That's why you've been messing with me."

"I see." He chuckled again as he combed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her right ear.

"Don't lose it, Lord General Blue." She whispered trying to sound menacing, although she knew he would never perceive any threat as truly menacing regardless of how imposing the physique, pose or tone of his interlocutor would be. And she knew she'd never feel menacing to him.

"Don't worry. I won't." He whispered back.

"I meant what I said earlier. I don't like your partnership deal." She said in earnest. "Now go away."

"And soon you'll realize that you _need_ me more than ever. Someone wants to murder you, my dear princess."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"It's true. I have spies all over the country. Someone wants to murder you." He seemed to speak the truth, but could she trust him?

"But you're not gonna tell me unless I accept your stupid deal, right?" She replied daringly and amazingly pissed off. "Are you suggesting that you're the only one who can protect me from any harm?"

"I might be." His smile suddenly became something rare: a sincere one.

As much as she wished she could outsmart him, she knew she couldn't.

"What of the king, Lord Son Goku, Trunks and their guards?" She suddenly asked. "They'll protect me. They might be do a better job than you, Lord General Blue."

He chuckled darkly.

"I highly doubt it, my dear princess. Especially Trunks." His head was mildly inclined on one side when his eyes went extremely soft on hers, and his voice became a mere whisper when he went on like this: "Trunks is way too young, ingenuous and polite to successfully protect you. Or to fully please a woman. He would never dare to make you feel this…"

And he leaned swiftly on her face to reap the sweet fruit of her lips once more, only to find her forefinger standing in front of his lips, straight and fierce, like the Demon Realm Doors in front of General White's army of soldiers.

"You won't do that again, Lord General Blue." She whispered seriously at him.

"Or what?" He whispered with a husky, lustful voice.

"Or I'll have your lips cut." She replied dryly, also whispering.

"Oh, what awful crime have I committed, my dear princess?" He asked playfully.

"Using them on mine." She replied sternly.

He chuckled once.

"Just remember that I might also use them to protect you from the mysterious murderer, my dear princess." He added hissing like a snake. "My words work better that any other warrior's sword. Rethink my partnership deal. I might tell you who the murderer is and make sure you never get hurt. You'll teach my whores how to dance in the fashion of your home town. It'll throw the other brothels out of the game. We'll own the whole city. No one will defy your authority, not even those mean ladies of the court. You'll see to it that the political status quo in court might favour me, always, from now on until the end of our lives. In exchange for that, you'll have my guidance and protection, of course. Think carefully of the offer I'm willing to make you. I'm the best ally you can find. Capital City is a dangerous place."

"Because you live in it." She replied straightforwardly.

He chuckled amused.

"But why all this sudden passion, then?" She wanted to know why he had kissed her. It made no sense. His deal didn't mention love or sex. There must've been a logical reason.

"You'll marry Trunks, but you do not love him. I'm not blind. He's never getting your trust back, is he? Today he's angered you a great deal, hasn't he? A lot more than you ever thought he would. I will never anger you like that. He's willing to betray your trust just because he had a feeble hunch. He has failed you. I will _never_ fail you."

She fell silent. He suddenly fell silent too for some precious seconds, and he stared at her indecently in the meantime.

"And I _do_ find you beautiful and far more _interesting_ than any other lady in the court, which coming from me is something more than mere flattery. Do you understand what I mean?"

She just stared back at him, unable to decide which words to say then. Videl couldn't help but wondering what he was really thinking.

But then, Lord General Blue just kissed her hand gently and added:

"If there's anything I can add to this deal to convince you, just let me know. _Anything_ , my dear princess. I can give you literally _anything_."

And then he left her chamber in the same fashion as he had entered in it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"She's mine." Trunks whispered to himself as he lay on his bed that night. "She'll soon be mine forever."

Videl had always been a ravishing sight for him ever since he had first seen her. Her lovely face, her delicate eyelashes, her long, lush hair, her firm arms and hands, her curvy shape, her suggestive neckline, her blissful expression full of awe when something she doesn't foresee is mentioned in conversation… He had never seen that lovely expression on any other girl's face.

'I still don't know why I've been so… so like that… to her today.' He sighed again, softly closing his eyes and envisioning her in his mind's eye. 'Well, actually I do, but I can't treat her like I have when it's obvious that Gohan should know his place. And he did. It's not her fault. She knows how things are going to develop: Gohan will be leaving for the Demon Realm Doors soon and we'll get married… And then she'll love me. _Me… Only me_.'

And then, he stared blankly at the wooden door before him and started to daydream about her…

He began to kiss her gently. His right hand flew to her nape in a swift and soft gesture to accommodate her. Her exposed arms felt limp all of a sudden… She was wearing that lovely pink silk dress he adored. He started tracing the most delicate of lines on her skin from her shoulder to her wrist with his index finger. It was as if a lightning had struck her mind and left her powerless. She could feel goose bumps blooming wherever he was touching her. Once his hand had run the distance and reached her wrist, he got hold of it, and she eventually dropped something that she was holding as his hand encircled her wrist.

He mentally smirked when he realized that she was suddenly, and gladly, powerless. As soon as her tension was erased, he felt empowered and managed to get past her lush lips to kiss her deeply. He also took her waist with his hands, trapping her arms between their chests. After that, he didn't mean to be gentle with her. The gentle kissing became a soul kiss, ruthless and mean, but he didn't hesitate one bit in admitting to himself that he was enjoying it fully.

All of a sudden Videl's hands moved to softly hold his cheeks and coyly play with the hair on his nape with the tip of her fingers. Very softly. Very slowly. As if she was testing her feet on unsteady ground… Then, she suddenly started to kiss him back, very slowly and shyly, and Trunks felt himself in heaven already. Up until that moment she had been so passive… He found himself wondering whether she was admitting, consenting, releasing, giving in, and a bunch of other verbs… some feelings for him.

Everything could (and _would_ ) stay aside and wait for both of them if she chose to give in to him. He would even forget about that powerful jealousy that he felt for Gohan.

Their kissing became something more primal, heated, endless… He pushed her to the nearest wall and nailed her there with his arms and well-built body. Since he wasn't delicate towards her, as soon as her back hit the wall she accidentally let out a moan in his mouth, which only spurred him to go on and created a certain tension underneath his pants. He started to wish he wasn't wearing an armour…

At some point he couldn't take it anymore and lifted her whole body against the wall whilst making her legs part. She didn't offer resistance at all, although she was still mildly hesitant about letting it go – or so he noticed. She had always been rather prudish. But what she used to be dissolved into nothing as he held her by her thighs against the wall.

But right when she felt he was getting too excited about it by what seemed to protrude from his pants and when he thought he was about to conquer the unattainable and set his flag on the highest of summits, … two cats started to fight outside on a neighbouring roof, meowing as if it was the end of the world, and Trunks snapped out of his wet dream.

He was alone in his bedroom, of course.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly once more. The king and Lord Son Goku would soon arrive to Capital City, where all the preparations were taking place in order to properly receive the king back home. The city was gorgeously ready and eager to welcome the king back. The palace had been properly decorated and the servants were busy preparing a great lunch party to celebrate the arrival of the king. Soon the Cirque de la Lune would be acting and performing acrobatic dancing through the Capital City's streets, one of its most popular and celebrated acts.

Gohan had recently woken up in the stables of the palace, still sad and resentful because of his brother's behaviour, and was trying hard to make his way out of the city on horseback, but every single street was part of a busy hive of people and goods going up and down not caring who or what was in front of them. More than once he had had to be careful, getting out of the way before he would get run over. He was unable to move past the crowd and the large parcels and carriages being moved around the place. He was stuck in a never-ending traffic. He assumed he wouldn't be able to flee from that city and its people until that madness was over, in a few hours' time hopefully. He sighed hopelessly as he stared at the people around him, ignoring him as if he was just an invisible person.

Not long after that, the crowd started cheering and yelling because the king had arrived. They made way for him and his servants in the middle of the street, and some seconds later King Hercule passed by on his horse, saluting the crowd with a gentle waving hand and a warm smile on his lips. Right behind him there was Lord Son Goku, also on horseback, and the royal servants who had accompanied them in that trip to West City. None realised that among the crowd there was Gohan, somewhere at the back.

The sun was shining too brightly. It was one of those unbearably hot and sunny days. And it seemed as if there wasn't enough heat that the imperious closeness of the other people around Gohan made it even worse. On top of that, the servants of the palace had been distributing confetti bags among the audience, who in turn were throwing it at the empty sky above everyone's heads and onto the pavement so that the king would gloriously advance in a sea of multi-coloured papers. Gohan could only think about how arrogant that display of power and wealth was, especially when the majority of the population was starving and dealing with unemployment, unreported crimes, and other critical issues every single day.

Eventually, the king, Lord Son Goku and their travelling servants arrived at the doors of the palace, where Trunks and Princess Videl were waiting, standing and smiling. A small wooden stage with some comfortable seats had been previously prepared so that the royals could watch the performance the Cirque de la Lune would soon deliver after their arrival. Gohan could see them from afar, and his eyes felt sore just to take a single look at the woman he loved with all this heart.

"I'm so glad to see you eventually!" King Hercule roared splendidly when he saw his daughter. Of course he had already seen her in West City, but he had paid no attention to her because he thought she wasn't a noble, just a regular person. "Let me take a good look at you, darling! Oh, this blue silk dress fits you nicely!"

Videl was wearing a really nice long dark blue dress, very Capital City in style, and also golden jewelry.

The king's sudden interest in her felt weird from her point of view. Videl wasn't used to being the centre of attention like that, and she blushed a little bit. Both Lord Son Goku and Trunks smiled gently at the king and Videl as they shared what would be the first of many conversations together.

While that scene was taking place, the Cirque de la Lune began their performance. The nobles sat comfortably on their seats. Some female servants began to wave some huge leave-shaped fans around them.

The dancing company, whose members were multi-racial and multi-cultural and were well-known for the fact that they were able to live together in perfect harmony, displayed its best cabaret and circus outfits, its best wigs and best dancing gadgets; and the crowd could only stare and be amazed at such display of both artistic and physical abilities.

In the meantime, no one noticed that Erasa and Ranfan got out of the king's travelling cart and disappeared into the audience. But before they did, they got a glimpse of Videl and Trunks on the stage, sitting right beside the king.

"Videl, may I have the honour of addressing you by your name?" King Hercule politely asked while watching the dancing performance.

"You may, your highness." She replied formally, not thinking twice about it.

He chuckled and went on speaking in a familiar tone:

"Don't call me _that_. That's for the rest of the people, but not _you_ , Videl." And then he joked: "I'm not that tall, either!"

She smiled at him out of courtesy and then she asked:

"What should I call you then?"

"You may call me _father_." He said joyfully.

But when he saw the smile fade from her face, he wondered what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry…" She hurried to say when she noticed that her sadness was too evident. "I assume you don't know what happened yet."

"What happened?"

"Not long after I arrived here, I got a message that my father – _adoptive_ father, I mean – had passed away." She explained sadly. "I haven't even had time to mourn him properly. I haven't even visited his grave, although I'd like to. I'd like to ask you about it, if you don't mind. But the wildest thing that's ever happened to me is being told that now I'm a princess, your daughter. I'm still trying to process everything that's happened so far. It's almost unbelievable."

The king nodded with sadness and understood that it was probably too early for her to start anew.

"Don't worry, Videl." He went on with great concern for her well-being. "You may take your time. And yes, why not visit his grave? Let's spend a couple of days here to get to know you a bit better, and then you may go."

"Thank you very much, your highness."

"You're used to using a _formal_ form of address, I get it." He went on rather joyfully. "You may use it if it makes you feel more comfortable, Videl. But I expect you to call me _father_ someday."

"Very well, then, your highness." She said with a gentle smile.

The performance went on and on, with a rather bewitching and hypnotising effect on the audience.

Out of the blue, an arrow was shot at Videl, but it missed her head by just one inch on her right earlobe. A large group of men completely dressed in black, earing also black masks, drew their swords and made their way to the wooden stage. Most of the royal guards sprang onto the nobles present, trying to build a human wall all around them to protect them. The peasants around the area started to scream in panic.

A ruthless struggle took place before the startled group of nobles. In spite of the initial shock, Trunks and Lord Son Goku managed to draw their swords and join the royal guards in that crude fight. The few servants behind them were so afraid for their lives so badly that they fled into the palace. While the men fought an unknown enemy, because those treacherous soldiers would not reveal their faces, Videl asked the king with worry:

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know… but…" King Hercule replied in anger.

Not long after that, Lord Son Goku, Trunks and the royal guards ended that fight victorious. Some of those opposing soldiers had been killed, but once they unveiled their faces, no one was able to recognise who they were.

"Those men are unimportant." Lord Son Goku concluded. "They are pawns. They must've been paid to commit this crime. Well, they didn't succeed at least. And the rest of their men have fled. This isn't over."

"What do you mean, father?" Trunks asked worried.

"Someone has tried to kill Princess Videl, and they'll try again." Lord Son Goku added sternly.

At that, Videl became extremely pale and couldn't help but glance for only a second at Lord General Blue, standing amongst other nobles from the court, who in turn was staring at her with a know-it-all attitude. Because he was right. He had not been bluffing the previous night. Someone wanted her dead.

But suddenly they realised that one of the traitors was still alive, quite battered and deadly wounded, but still conscious and able to talk, so Lord Son Goku decided to make him speak:

"Who do you serve, traitor? Who has paid you so that you would be willing to sell the loyalty towards your king like that?!" He asked him enraged, but when the traitor refused to give him an answer, Lord Son Goku slapped his face twice and repeated the question yelling louder. " _Who do you serve, traitor_?! Answer me!"

The traitor smirked and giggled a bit. That made Lord Son Goku rage even more and inflicted more wounds on his visibly almost dead body. Videl was shocked to see Lord Son Goku in such a state, so furious. She had never seen him like that. The wounded man yelled like never before, eventually he couldn't take it anymore and was about to confess when suddenly an arrow was shot to his skull.

Instantly dead.

The mysterious archer-assassin stood far away, on a distant rooftop, and immediately ran away. Even though the royal guards chased him around town, they lost him and no one ever discovered who that man was, what he wanted and who he worked for.

"But one thing is clear." Trunks concluded putting his sword back in the sheath. "They can _only_ be interested in the most valuable person here. And they'll be back, maybe not today, but soon enough we'll know."

And everyone stared at Princess Videl at once. She swallowed hard.

"The sooner we take refuge into the palace, the better. Just in case." Trunks whispered to her staring into her eyes as he feared for her well-being. "I swear I'll find the bastard behind this treason and behead him!"

And then, she just nodded.

All that time though, Gohan had seen it all from a distance, unable to do a thing due to the large amount of people gathered there that day. He had witnessed the whole thing and was unsure about what to do. Should he come back to the palace to make sure Videl was fine? Or should he just flee from that city and its people as he had intended to do?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, in the royal palace…

"Trunks!" Videl called his attention. Luckily she could get him aside from the rest of the men. They were in the throne room, and had been discussing what to do next as regards the attempt of murder which had recently taken place. "May I talk with you for a second?"

Trunks had a worried-like-hell attitude, and he wasn't feeling very talkative at the moment.

"I know something." She said seriously, calling his full attention.

"What?" He asked astonished.

"Well, I know _someone_ who knows something about this. Lord General Blue. He mentioned that such a thing might happen, that he knew who was behind it."

"He knew this would happen and didn't say a word about it?! I'm gonna kill him!" Trunks was so mad that Videl honestly thought he'd murder him on the spot.

"Stop for a second." She added immediately. "He withholds information because he wants something in exchange. He was trying to 'sell' me that information and his protection yesterday. I just thought it was a bluff or something."

"What does he want from you?" He asked dumbfounded, but still angry.

"That's… the most embarrassing thing I'd have to do in my entire life." She said mimicking Trunks' words from their last heated conversation, about Gohan and the sea shell necklace and the silver ring. When she blushed, he understood it was something quite out of the ordinary and indecent.

"I'm definitely gonna kill him, right now!" He whispered clenching his teeth and with his eyes aflame with ire.

"But that wasn't what I wanted to tell you right now." She interrupted him. "There's something far more important, and you know it."

"What? You mean… Now? But…" He hesitated.

"You promised me you would. Last night during dinner. Remember?"

"Of course! But now is not the proper time to…"

"If you don't hurry, Gohan will be too far away for you to reach him! You have to hurry!" Videl replied worried.

"But what about your safety?"

"There's a large bunch of royal guards, soldiers and knights fully alert here, Trunks! Who'd be so suicidal and insane so as to try to murder me right now?" She was right.

"OK." He didn't seem fully convinced, though.

"I'll be fine here, and you know it." She insisted. "And I really want you to fulfil the promise you made me yesterday: that you'd find Gohan on his way up north before it was too late, and earn his trust back for good. You promised me you'd knight him when you'd become king one day, so that he could escape from a hellish life defending the Demon Realm Doors from the Red Ribbon soldiers until the day he'll die. Come on, Trunks, are you backing out now?" She insisted.

"No, of course I'm not!" He replied proudly.

"Good." She concluded satisfied. "Now, go. We'll be fine here. You don't have to worry about me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **This is it! One more! ;) Did you enjoy it?**

 **So, today Videl had escaped death. Will the mysterious attackers try it again? When will that be? Who was behind the whole thing? Will Trunks find Gohan? By the way, did Gohan eventually leave, or did he stay in order to make sure Videl was fine? Will Lord General Blue get what he wants from Videl?**

 **All these and a lot more to come… in the next chapter! ;)**

 **XOXO**

 **Denim Jean**


	16. Chapter 16: A dog or a king?

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"If you don't hurry, Gohan will be too far away for you to reach him! You have to hurry!" Videl replied worried.

"But what about your safety?"

"There's a large bunch of royal guards, soldiers and knights fully alert here, Trunks! Who'd be so suicidal and insane so as to try to murder me right now?" She was right.

"OK." He didn't seem fully convinced, though.

"I'll be fine here, and you know it." She insisted. "And I really want you to fulfil the promise you made me yesterday: that you'd find Gohan on his way up north before it was too late, and earn his trust back for good. You promised me you'd knight him when you'd become king one day, so that he could escape from a hellish life defending the Demon Realm Doors from the Red Ribbon soldiers until the day he'll die. Come on, Trunks, are you backing out now?" She insisted.

"No, of course I'm not!" He replied proudly.

"Good." She concluded satisfied. "Now, go. We'll be fine here. You don't have to worry about me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 16:** **A dog or a king?**

Trunks was leaving Capital City trying hard not to look back. He desperately wanted to come back and stay in the royal palace to make sure Videl was fine, and he wanted it badly. Nevertheless, Videl was right. In the palace there were the best well-trained men in the entire kingdom: his own father, captain Krillin and his men, and the king himself. If he let Gohan flee, he'd probably feel hurt forever. Nothing he could ever do or say in the future might diminish the harm that he had done to his dear brother.

Trunks knew what he had to do to make amends with Videl, so that he would at least have a chance to win her love someday:

'I need to find him!' He thought with great determination while getting his horse ready. He was in a hurry to leave Capital City as soon as possible. 'I've told her that her idea might backfire, but she doesn't care about it, as usual.' That put a gentle smile on his face. He liked her when she acted rough and daring like that. 'There's an unknown enemy who wants her dead. I hope father knows how to handle this while I'm away. I need to find Gohan and make amends with him, just as she has suggested me to do. How can she forgive me for what I've done, I still don't know. Will this suffice? It's her idea, but… I guess she's a much better, upright and honest person than I'll ever be in my entire life – and that's why I love her so _fucking_ much.'

When his bags were duly packed and his horse was ready, he stared at the open, huge double wooden doors of the stables in that fine, stupidly sunny midday, shining like a brand new promise that everything will turn out to be all right in the end.

'If she says she'll be fine, I believe her.' Trunks thought with renewed hopes in his heart as he climbed on his horse and set off on his journey. 'She's capable of it, I'm sure. I shouldn't be so possessive and insecure when it comes to her. And now, I need to speak with Gohan and beg his forgiveness, like she has suggested. He deserves a much better brother.'

His horse's joyful galloping soon drowned in the crowded streets of Capital City.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reading the finest works of historic literature in a comfy, cushioned seat, Lord Bardock was enjoying some free time away from scheming plans and ruling his large estate. His worries about money and debt-paying were far, far away. Once in a while, he would raise his eyes from the page and absently stare out the window of his luxurious study room. Life treated him well, he had made sure it would. But he seemed to wish he were somewhere else, pondering on foreign lands, exotic women, and second chances.

Not a soul knew whether he had had a lover long before he had got married to a worthier match according to his parents, but his long face told a different tale. Something was amiss. Time and experience had bent his young, naïve attitude towards life, and thus love as an eternal, timeless entity was forfeit. That was why he firmly believed women were worthless most of the time.

"Gine…" He whispered like in a dream.

Summer would pass by in a few weeks' time, and he knew it. It had started snowing up north a few days ago. But he felt safe in his castle, in his study room full of books he had read over and over again, especially after his wife had died during Oolong's birth. He was an avid reader, with a morbid passion for epic works and history books.

The gentle breeze was getting cooler and cooler every day, but nothing could match his own icy heart in a duel as far as coolness was concerned. And he knew just how to show it to King Hercule and the entire kingdom. As a devious smirk was drawn on his lips, he was absolutely sure about his next move to make the obnoxiously stupid king pay for the public shaming and beheading of his offspring.

"You might've used my offspring for your own benefit, King Hercule." He whispered in a Machiavellian attitude. "But I'll use _yours_ to _mine_."

An evil giggling rose from his throat, but as soon as he had released it he caressed the open book he had been reading with all the care in the world, and only then he went on:

"And… _he…_ yes, _he_ might be more than willing to help me out, bearing in mind what you've done to him, too." Lord Bardock hissed with joy while he smirked at the history book resting on his lap. But then there was a soft knock on the door. When it opened, he didn't greet the newcomer in the usual fashion, nor did he hesitate to go on thus: "What an extraordinary coincidence, isn't it, _Gohan_?"

And indeed, Gohan was standing by the door with a stern look on his face.

"I beg your pardon, but what coincidence are you talking about, my lord?" Gohan replied with a husky voice. " _You sent for me_. What do you want from me, my lord?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What's wrong, father?" A young sailor asked his father, Bora, at the docks in Capital City. They had recently come from Orange Star on their ship. "You're coughing like the end's nigh."

"Don't mind me, Upa." Bora replied with a growling voice and unable to pronounce the words clearly. He seemed drunk all of a sudden, even though he hadn't touched a drop. "I _neva_ been _dis_ _sic_. Maybe I got _de_ flu _o' samdding_ … _Eva sins_ we came back _fom O'ange Sta'_ , I…"

His coughing got worse and worse, and suddenly he lost strength in his legs. He fell on the floor and accidentally hit his head.

"Hey, you all right?" Upa asked him worried.

"I'm fine… fine. I _sp-pouse_. Yeah."

"I don't think this is the flu, father." He insisted with a persuasive, uneasy sense of dread. "You're talking weird also. I should find you a good doctor, and you should rest."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ranfan." Erasa asked her dear friend whispering with some nervousness. "Do you really think we'll make it?"

The auditions were about to start in a huge hotel which _Le Cirque de la Lune_ had fully booked during their stay in Capital City. The hall was full of young girls like themselves, fighting for a role in the most well-known dancing company in the world. There were only a few vacancies available, and there might've been a hundred girls there waiting for a chance to get in.

Some were wearing daring tight dancing outfits so that their silhouettes could be seen as more agile and attractive. Some were wearing a solid layer of impressively-applied multicoloured make-up; some others, lovely and exotic vintage masks and wigs. Some girls had come from far, far away; some others had lived in the capital their entire lives. Some were just stretching; some others knew ballet and were practicing _arabesque_ poses, _sissonnes_ , _tire-bouchons_ and other poses and movements; some other girls were more adept to contemporary dancing and loved free-styling…

But one thing was common in all of them: whatever they did was a way to display their abilities in front of everybody else there, a way to fend off their competitors, a way to boast of how great they were (and who they'd soon become) – and it was working on Erasa, sitting tense and nervous on a cream-coloured marble bench, making her feel uneasy and unprepared.

"We'll be fine, Erasa." Ranfan pointed out much calmer than her friend as she stared at the rest of the girls with an uninterested attitude. "They're doing this on purpose, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Erasa hesitated, nervously fidgeting and playing with the colourful straps of her Orange-Star-inspired dancing dress.

"We're much more impressive on the stage, girl." Ranfan went on whispering with confidence. "What Videl taught us will impress the judges a lot more that all these ballet-dancing and free-styling, believe me."

"Luckily we brought our handmade Orange-Star-inspired dresses." Erasa sighed.

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing." Ranfan added.

"We didn't think of bringing make-up with us when we left, though." Erasa complained.

"You're far too pretty to need make-up, sweat pea." Ranfan added with a naughty smile.

Out of the blue, the huge dark wooden door at the far end of the hall opened and a young ambiguous woman came out with a long list and a pencil. Her skin was light green; and her hair, nicely tied in a braid, was dark green. She was wearing a tiara over her forehead with a pearl dangling from the centre, and matching earrings. There was a strange air about her, as if she wasn't really a woman even though she was very pretty.

"OK, then." She said to all the candidates. "We shall start immediately."

All the girls present in the hall got pale and their foreheads frowned when they realized that her voice was very much like a man's. Because he was a man actually.

"My name is Zarbon." She said then quite straightforwardly and formally. "And, please, come in with me when I call you, right? Let's see… Erasa and Ranfan, from West City. Come in, please!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You wanted to see me. You sent for me, right, my lord?" Gohan asked seriously, but as if he knew what he was doing there, in Lord Bardock's study room. "I don't see the coincidence you're talking about."

The room was lushly decorated in deep red velvet curtains and cushions, but the most striking attribute was the huge basket of exotic fruit on a huge wooden table in the middle of the room. However, Lord Bardock seemed to be bored with such items of luxury. He was seated on a huge, red velvet couch, and tons of books guarded his back from their assigned place in the enormous library behind him. One of those impressive, thick books lay on his lap, cautiously guarded by his right hand.

"We have a common goal, although we're radically different, you and I. You'll see what I mean in a minute, Gohan. Please have a seat." Lord Bardock replied gently.

As soon as Gohan had sat on a matching, deep red cushioned couch in front of Lord Bardock, they stared at each other across a fine glass coffee table without saying anything further. But when a genuine smile appeared on Lord Bardock's face, Gohan did the same, and then they chuckled in unison. The good mood of Lord Bardock seemed contagious.

"What's that smile supposed to mean, boy?" Lord Bardock asked daringly. "You still don't know what I'm smiling about."

"You started it, my lord." Gohan replied.

"Either you're a lot more cunning that I thought or just a fool. Don't the news that I've just delivered to you on your way to the Demon Realm Doors intrigue you?" Lord Bardock was actually in a really good mood by his tone of voice.

"Please don't call me 'boy', my lord." Gohan replied in a much more serious attitude, once more.

"Right. Such a treatment is unfit for you, and I understand it now that I know everything about you." Lord Bardock added seriously but fondly.

"That is, if what you stated in your note is true, my lord." Gohan replied instantly.

"You don't trust me, then?" Lord Bardock asked impressed.

"I will definitely trust you when you give me proof of what you say. You seem to speak the truth, though. It's not a trifling matter to lie about, my lord." Gohan insisted seriously. "It could have serious implications."

"Fair enough. I expected as much from you, though." Lord Bardock concluded, accepting the doubts that Gohan had.

"Then you shouldn't look so impressed by my attitude, my lord." Gohan concluded.

"Direct. _Good_. I like that." Lord Bardock smiled back at him as if he was enjoying the conversation a bit too much. "Here. Have a look at this. Read this passage."

While Gohan naively took the history book in his hands, Lord Bardock chuckled and revealed to him something that had been obviously bothering him for some time during their conversation: he was too eager to show Gohan something, namely that book. His enthusiasm seemed uncontainable.

"Once you finish reading this," Lord Bardock added. "tell me what you think of it, but mainly tell me _how_ I should call you. I wouldn't like to sound offensive."

"Revealing _such_ information to me is more than enough when it comes to _not_ being offensive to me. The rest of the world might, though." Gohan added darkly.

'With _one exception_ , of course.' Gohan thought with all the care in the world. A shy smile played on his lips as he thought of Videl and read on. 'She would never be offensive towards me. But if what Lord Bardock says is true, I'm definitely not done with her. The Demon Realm Doors and my sad prospects will be left behind for good. This could change _everything_.'

"I hope you realise that I have a personal interest in this, Gohan. May I use your name?" Lord Bardock added seriously.

"You may."

"As I was saying, I hold a grudge against King Hercule for what he did to my offspring and my grandchild." He folded his hands before him with his elbows resting on either side of the couch. "Miguel and Raditz were not angels, let's say, but that doesn't mean that they should've been executed like lower-class thieves. My grandson Yamcha wasn't a saint either. But I would've liked to punish them myself. Their punishment wouldn't have been a light one just because they were my children. I know how to enforce order." And then he added as he handed Gohan over more documents. "Here, take a look at these, too."

"So you've got a motive for this." Gohan concluded as he took them into his calloused hands and started reading those, too.

"And so do you, Gohan." Lord Bardock smiled at him.

"I understand."

"These documents confirm what you've read in that book so far. What do you think of it?" Lord Bardock was too eager to know Gohan's mind.

But Gohan kept on staring at the key words once he had finished reading the whole thing through. He didn't seem to believe it, although those documents were authentic. No signs of forgery could be spotted. His eyes were trembling a bit. That was _it_. Things would soon change a lot for him.

"The book looks like a journal by the way it's written." Gohan started analysing the documents before him out loud to Lord Bardock. "It's rather personal in the amount of details. And the documents belong to the King Vegeta."

"The book is signed by Vegeta himself on the first page, Gohan." Lord Bardock added seriously. "You may check it if you don't believe me. And those pages belong to a long lost Last Will and Testament of his. See the signature at the very end? That's his. Some pages of the testament are missing, but I managed to find the most important ones and preserve them. They are authentic, believe me. They have cost me a fortune in the black market. Some people still think Vegeta's reign and legacy are not yet totally lost. There's even a legend being passed on in whispers. Vegeta's still got supporters who hide in the darkness for fear of being executed due to the law that King Hercule passed in order to finish the whole thing off once he had killed him. He honestly though he could silence them all, but Vegeta's supporters are very resilient."

Silence reigned in the room then.

"Gohan, do you know what those documents proclaim as a whole?" Lord Bardock added.

"The official documentation, though partial, confirms the authenticity of the journal." Gohan replied formally. "And… and…" Then he seemed to hesitate, but he didn't dare go on speaking.

That made Lord Bardock smirk.

"And there's a description of a small _male_ child whose Godfather is Lord Son Goku, his uncle. This baby boy is _you_ , Gohan. These documents state that you're son of King Vegeta and Bulma, the blue rose, and therefore the one and only _true_ heir to the throne ever since he died, Gohan." Lord Bardock concluded for him with care.

Silence again.

"I assume you must've wanted to know your ancestry bearing in mind that Lord Son Goku has never dared to tell you the truth about it, I'd say." Lord Bardock went on quite leisurely. "Or he probably just told you some _stupid_ lie about it. Exposing you for who you _truly_ are would've been a risk on your life, especially because King Hercule has always been his best friend since childhood, but that didn't stop him from defying King Vegeta and killing him and his wife. You were spared from the killing. Maybe King Hercule doesn't even know you actually exist. I guess so. If Lord Son Goku would've been more sensible, he would've stopped Hercule and make him stop that madness, but he didn't. He just let it all happen. His sister died a horrible death and so did his brother in law, King Vegeta. He might've found some peace of mind in taking care of you. He should've at least told you the truth, or even pose a threat to King Hercule by supporting your claim to the throne. Even though you were only a baby, you would've found many supporters. There are quite a few of them, believe me. But Lord Son Goku preferred to let things be as they were instead of defending his deceased sister Bulma's honour and your safety – just because King Hercule is his 'friend'." Lord Bardock said with contempt. "And now look at him: he's become King Hercule's lapdog even though the man obviously has no respect for duty and honour the way Lord Son Goku understands them. My daughter, Queen Miguel, knew him first hand… I advised her not to take it too much at heart, the fact that the king would _fuck_ every single whore in the kingdom, but she wouldn't listen." He got sentimental then. "She was too jealous. He's got many faults apart from that one. His bad temper, his drinking habits,… But anyway…" He sighed briefly. "Gohan, growing up as a bastard son of Lord Son Goku might have given you the insight you need to know _who's who_ in this world. You've met other nobles, and they've treated you like dirt. Probably the servants did too. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong, my lord." Gohan replied sadly, thinking of his sad life in West City until he had met Videl.

"Tell me, how many people, of noble blood or not, have offended you in your whole life?" Lord Bardock asked sadly.

"Quite a few, my lord." Gohan replied quietly. And then he thought of Trunks, and he felt a sting in his heart.

"Tell me the truth, young man. Don't hesitate about it." Lord Bardock insisted.

"The _vast_ majority, Lord Bardock." He replied with more confidence.

"And King Hercule is one of those who have caused more suffering to you, right?" Lord Bardock commented with badly-repressed ire. "He's the worst, right? Slaughtering your entire _true_ family and usurping the throne aren't petty evil deeds, are they?"

'And he separated me from Videl.' Gohan thought darkly, but instead he replied politely:

"That goes without saying."

"Gohan, forget about spending the rest of your life, a _miserable_ life, guarding the Demon Realm Doors." Lord Bardock insisted with determination staring straight at Gohan. "I'll give you the support you need, someone to rely on, a useful and rich ally, an army and, most importantly, an opportunity for _revenge_. Fight against the king and slay him, because he _deserves_ it. He killed your father, King Vegeta. Now you could pay him back for what he did. Kill him and take the throne. That deed shall suffice for me. I just want justice for my deceased children in return, which you shall give to me once you behead him."

"I give you his death, and you give me the throne and a new life. Is that it?" Gohan concluded seriously.

"You'll find no opponents, Gohan." Lord Bardock added convinced of what he was saying and doing. "Who would vow their loyalty to a quite fat, old man who drinks way too much, who's ruthless and mean to everyone, who's murdered an innocent kid, my grandchild, and who farts in the most sacred seat in the whole kingdom?! As opposed to you, a young man with good character and disposition! Lord Son Goku might've withheld the truth from you, but he made sure you received a good education. I can see that. And everybody else will too once they know the truth. Those who have despised you will apologise and give you their support. As regards the king's education… _HA_! What an idiot he is! The second you slay King Hercule dead, no one will mourn his death, believe me! And that bastard daughter he means to make a queen of someday isn't fit to rule either!"

That last comment made Gohan upset. His heart skipped a beat.

"She's got _nothing_ to do with this, Lord Bardock." Gohan interrupted him all of a sudden with severity and pride. "She's far too young to have murdered any member of my family. She was born and sent away to Orange Star. She's got no connection to what happened. And she grew up like a normal person and became a doctor's apprentice. She's got _nothing_ to do with this." Gohan defended Videl with vehemence.

"Of course… So I've heard. And I've also heard that the king is just using her because he's got no other option left. Miguel managed to kill the large horde of bastards he had bred in the whores' wombs in Capital City all these years." Lord Bardock chuckled amused. "The princess is unimportant _as far as she stays out of the way_ , and I know that, Gohan." Lord Badock was trying to reason with Gohan, trying to instil his hate for anyone who was remotely close to King Hercule in Gohan's mind. "But will she stay out of the way? That's the _key_ question now. What if she doesn't?"

And then Gohan couldn't help but recalling what he had witnessed before he had fled from Capital City only a few hours before receiving Lord Bardock's letter and arriving to his castle: a group of men in black had tried to murder her. Gohan was flabbergasted to have seen it all, but he knew he couldn't do anything to save her at the time. But if he became king, things might change. He could save her. Nevertheless…

"If she's so unimportant, so unfit to rule, why do you insist on having her murdered then?" Gohan dared to ask using that dark, husky voice and those penetrating, deadly eyes that Videl feared so much.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Now I know you're the one behind the attempt of murdering her in Capital City this morning. Admit it." Gohan added with a husky voice. "You've just said you want king Hercule dead, and Princess Videl would be an obstacle to your goal, no doubt. Lord Son Goku tried to interrogate one of the assassins and hinted at them being bribed. It can only be you. You're the only noble who is _rich_ enough and who hates the king enough to do such a thing! You're the brain and the source of money behind this whole thing!"

" _Smart boy_ , but I didn't plan it all on my own. I have many allies, young man." Lord Bardock smirked at him deviously. The whole thing was deeper and more complex than Gohan had thought. Was there some kind of organized secret mafia of rich noble men against King Hercule? Really?

"You…!" Gohan was about to lose his temper. His hands felt like they had life of their own and would love to strangle the evil man in front of him.

" _Ah-ah_. No, no, no. _Easy_ , Gohan. Keep calm and I'll tell you what we'll do, OK?" Lord Bardock swiftly replied with a daring, threatening voice. "Look, I can tear up all these documents and no one will ever know who you really are. If you still insist to people on the idea that you're son of King Vegeta, no one will believe you. No proof will remain to uphold your words, not even if you accept the job I'm offering you and then you have second thoughts when you kill King Hercule. _I'm in control here_. I'll destroy the documents and say that you lied to me and my men – and the other nobles will be more than glad to have you beheaded if anyone else who's not Hercule becomes king. I may support any other noble man who wants to be king if you try to _betray_ me, Gohan. Mark my words. And then I might think of something else to get rid of the new king if he doesn't really suit my needs. King Hercule and his legacy are going down, young man. _All of them_. No buts." He made a brief pause, only to go on with a merrier attitude like that: "Or you have another wonderful option, Gohan: you can just _leave_ my castle right now and go to the Demon Realm Doors, like you intended to do this morning. I won't stop you. You can pretend you can forget about who you really are and what you could've become. You actually deserve to become king, but you may choose to leave it all behind, if you like." But then his voice grew thicker and meaner: "But can you do that, Gohan? Wouldn't you like joining forces with me to avenge your parents and your dynasty, for real, for good? Which shall it be, Gohan?"

Gohan didn't dare to answer. He was biting his lower lip.

"She's King Hercule's daughter, Gohan." Lord Bardock insisted like a displeased father. "You can't do anything to change that. I know you care for her. I have my sources. She may be young, _but she's still one of them_. Tell me, has she left everything behind to stay by your side even though you haven't got a penny or a nice, appealing future to look forward to? Tell me, has she left it all behind to stay with you?"

Silence once more. Then, Gohan hesitated briefly. _Good Gods_ , he would've loved that! Videl even hinted at it when they were still in her room in the palace, but it had been _him_ who had refused the idea of fleeing, thinking it was the sensible thing to do at the time.

" _No_ , she's decided to stay in Capital City!" Lord Bardock went on, proud of taking his own conclusions about how frail love could be as if he was tasting that raw bitterness himself once more. It was obvious that he had suffered for love in the past. "She has stayed in the royal palace with the _king_ , Lord Son Goku and his son! Can't you see she's one of them?!" He insisted with a deadly tone of voice, but he was relishing in delivering those hateful words. They felt like an axe beheading the little hope Gohan still held dearly in his heart. And he went on: "Kill her, bring me her _lifeless, nice, tight ass_ to me,… and I'll give you the _world_ , Gohan. Just _kill her, Gohan_ …"

They stared at each other for some time, in silence. Gohan found it hard to breathe. Fate was definitely a persistent evil bitch.

"What now, Gohan?" Lord Bardock insisted, staring fiercely at Gohan. "Silence does not suit a king." His dark eyes were aflame with lust for power and blood.

"How come are you so sure this documentation is not a forgery?" Gohan asked hesitating out of the blue.

He just couldn't believe he was a prince, son of King Vegeta, and therefore the rightful heir to the throne. Gohan stared back at Lord Bardock trying to think of a way to spare Videl. His dark pupils were heavily fixed on him as he was waiting of an answer.

"Why? Are you starting to doubt me and the veracity of these documents just because you do not like my plans for you, Gohan?" Lord Bardock replied angrily, suspecting the young man before him might betray him to spare a young woman. "Because if you are far more worried about Princess Videl than yourself, _you_ 've got a _serious problem_ here." Lord Bardock was not a man to be toyed with, and he'd show his teeth to prove it.

"I want to know why you are so certain that the baby boy mentioned here is actually me." He half lied: he was worried about Videl. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life guarding the Demon Realm Doors, but he didn't want to kill her either. And then he asked: "Why are you so certain that I'm the _one_?"

"I'm not dumb." Lord Bardock replied trying to remain calm. His smile then displayed a huge level of confidence. "I can see the physical resemblance. I see Vegeta's blood in you in your cheekbones and well-built body. And Bulma's blood too in those soft eyes. I can see why Lord Son Goku wanted to keep you in the dark, telling everybody that you were just a bastard son of his. Good disguise, but _not good enough_ for me." Lord Bardock was taking too much pride in those words. The grin on his lips was far too conceited then. "It might be a good lie to fool servants and peasants. Other nobles would've spotted it like me too, had they had a chance to take a good look at you. But a bastard is never publicly displayed like a trophy, you know. Lord Son Goku has always kept you away from any social interaction with other nobles, am I wrong? You're always not invited to fancy dinner parties and such." Lord Bardok added, and he was right. Gohan remembered that last dinner party with the king in West City in which everyone had been invited but him. "That standard procedure suited a very specific purpose: it was meant to _protect_ you. And Lord Son Goku knew it would work for as long as no other noble could set their eyes on you. Should you have been recognized, you would've been in danger."

"You forget that King Hercule has already seen me and taken interest in me. He had me arrested and wanted me sent to the Demon Realm Doors the second he discovered I had been close to his _recently discovered_ daughter during her stay in West City." Gohan added seriously.

"True." Lord Bardock sighed in disbelief, but he was rather amused. "And I am still amazed at how _stupid_ that _old fat bull_ is. Your eyes are just like your mother's, the woman he had cherished like a madman! He might've seen you, but he certainly didn't notice this striking resemblance! Maybe he's got some serious eyesight problem no one knows about." He just shrugged his shoulders once then.

Lord Bardock then stared at Gohan inquisitively, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, my lord." Gohan said then with mild hesitation, both referring to what he should do from then on and the king's eyesight.

"Anyway, do we have a deal, son?" Lord Bardock insisted.

"Errr…"

"I know I should give you some time to think about it, but unfortunately time is of the essence." Lord Bardock went on seriously. "You can be sure of something: I won't cut you out. _Ever_. Unless you want to betray me, of course. Anyway, I'm not asking you a difficult question, aren't I?"

They remained in silence for some unbearably long seconds. Lord Bardock stared intensely into Gohan's eyes, with such an unrivalled determination that knew no limits.

"Do you want to live like a _dog_ or a _king_? It's not a tough choice, is it?" He smiled devilishly. "Anyway, it's getting late. You should get some rest tonight. I want an answer by morning."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **Sooo…Shorter chapter today, but I needed this cliff-hanger right here. ;P**

 **Things are getting nastier and nastier. Will Gohan accept Lord Bardock's support and kill King Hercule and Princess Videl? Who are Lord Bardock's king-hater and princess-wannabe-killer "friends"? Will Trunks find Gohan so that he can definitely make amends with him? Will Videl be safe in the royal palace? Will Erasa and Ranfan succeed in the most stressful auditions in the kingdom?**

 **So, this time I'm leaving you with another of my awful song adaptations, confirming that I'm a music addict and the fact that I suck at rhyming. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my version of a fragment of Awolnation's "Woman, woman"!**

 **"** **Gohan is pointless without Videl.**

 **She'll never decide to replace him.**

 **But the worst is ahead of them now…**

 **READERS, READERS! (** ** _oooh_** **!)**

 **I may be worthless without you.**

 **I'll never want to forsake you…**

 **Amen, the review box is ahead of you now!**

 **READERS, READERS!"**


	17. Chapter 17: Fatal illness strikes back

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

"Anyway, do we have a deal, son?" Lord Bardock insisted.

"Errr…"

"I know I should give you some time to think about it, but unfortunately time is of the essence." Lord Bardock went on seriously. "You can be sure of something: I won't cut you out. _Ever_. Unless you want to betray me, of course. Anyway, I'm not asking you a difficult question, aren't I?"

They remained in silence for some unbearably long seconds. Lord Bardock stared intensely into Gohan's eyes, with such an unrivalled determination that knew no limits.

"Do you want to live like a _dog_ or a _king_? It's not a tough choice, is it?" He smiled devilishly. "Anyway, it's getting late. You should get some rest tonight. I want an answer by morning."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 17: Fatal illness strikes back**

That previous afternoon, Videl had locked herself in her chambers.

"Princess Videl!" A well-known maid, Valese, knocked hopelessly on the door of her chambers as if she was obviously doing something wrong, as if time was of essence.

"Who's there?" Videl asked alarmed. She didn't recognize the voice emerging from the other side of the locked door.

"A servant girl, Valese, err… Look, Princess Videl, I know I shouldn't be here telling you this, but there's a man who requires your medical assistance. Shall I lead you to him? Or shall I just tell him you're not interested?"

Videl hesitated. That could be a trap. It could be another attempt on her life. But she trusted Valese. Maybe someone was fooling her to lure her into a trap?

"I know it sounds odd, my princess. But he's of a lower social condition. He's a sailor form Orange Star, but not a very wealthy one. His son says they can't afford a healer or a doctor here. And he seems to be in a really bad shape, my princess. He was hoping you'd be generous enough to see him since your reputation as a good-willed doctor precedes you. They know you from Orange Star. He insisted on calling you."

"Tell me what's wrong with him." Videl asked out of routine.

"I can hardly tell." Valese hesitated in earnest. "I haven't seen him, but his son says he seems to speak as if he were drunk, but he assures he isn't. It's weird. He can't walk properly either. He says he feels partially paralyzed, but only sometimes and just for a brief period of time. I don't know. It's _kinda_ weird."

Videl froze. She recognized the symptoms. Could it be, at long last? Had her most powerful fear finally come to life? That is, had that cursed fatal illness eventually leaped over the sea and landed in this country? If so, everything could and _would_ change. The people, both commoners and nobles, would need her assistance. She would not be denied from then on. The king might feel displeased about the idea since he had forbidden her to practice medicine, but they would need her. Badly. Even the murderer might change his mind and spare her life.

' _His mind_?' She thought immediately, standing amazed as she stared wide-eyed at her still closed door, hesitating whether to open the door or not with her trembling right hand on the knob. ' _His_? Or _her_? I still don't know who the person who wants me dead is. If I go and assist this ill man, I could put myself in danger. Could this be a trap?'

The silence on the other side was pressing her to speak, to take a leap of faith into the void or deny her own principles, namely, helping other people in need of a doctor.

"I'm coming right away." Videl replied with determination. The vibration of her vocal chords felt empowering. The familiar warmth of excitement and challenge was gathering in her chest, and an old fire dawned in her eyes.

'Fear, begone.' She thought with pride and fire. 'I'm not going to flee from my responsibility although it might mean a lot more trouble than I'm already in. I'm smiling out of confidence and joy because that's the opportunity I was looking for. I want this challenge. I want to practice medicine again. This is my chance! _I shall define my own worth_ , and I'm going to show it to everyone in Capital City, including my new father, whether they like it or not.'

"I'll be out in a minute. Let me get my stuff first." Videl replied cheerfully.

"Very well, Princess Videl." Valese replied feeling at ease.

Then Videl sneaked out of her bedroom from her window to go to Trunks' bedroom, breaking into his room through the nearest window she could find. She had had an idea: walking by in Trunks' clothes would enable her to go unnoticed in the crowd. Using his clothes as a manly disguise might prove very useful to prevent her wannabe murderers from recognizing her and killing her. She could not afford anyone from the royal palace to know what she was up to. It had to be kept a secret. A disguise would work just fine. Therefore, she got some black pants and a black jacket from Trunks. Then, she went back to her own room, got to the shelves where the cure was hidden, took it and hid it in a pocket. She tied her hair in a bun, and then she also got a black cloak with a big hood from her wardrobe. It would shield her head perfectly.

Then, Videl opened the door and displayed a warm smile to Valese. She was sure she was ready.

"Where is my patient?" Videl asked gently.

"He's resting in a nearby inn. His son is waiting for you in the stables. He will take you there." Valese replied with politeness as she began to show her the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, that same afternoon King Hercule was getting drunk in his chambers, as usual. The only unusual thing going on was that he had summoned a small group of men who did not belong to his guard of honour. They had been seen around before in the premises, though. All the servants bowed and remained silent, though shivering. The maids were terrified of them. The children always stopped playing and hid in a rush. Even the royal guards trembled beneath their armours when they saw them walk by.

The king's hired killers, a group of three ruthless men who would stop at nothing. Once their minds were set onto some dark business, there was no good place to hide. Any target was dealt with without remorse, and forthwith. Everyone knew about them even though no one would ever say a word about them.

The king might have something in mind, something that might not look good, especially after an attempt of murder in front of the royal palace during the welcome celebration. And no sooner had these three men entered the king's chambers that everyone could feel how even flies were holding their breaths in anticipation of the worst.

"Hello there." The king greeted them seriously even though he was drunk. He was pouring a large cup of wine for himself as he was sitting at his writing table. There were some papers on the table, too, badly arranged, some were even torn. "You know why I might have summoned you, right? Let's get down to business, shall we?"

The three men were standing in front of him and his writing table, waiting for the most macabre of orders.

"Of course, your majesty." One of them, a well-built and bald guy called Nappa, replied straightforwardly.

"Here's a profile of her." The king went on handing them a piece of paper with a picture of a blond-haired, extremely beautiful woman and some sentences scribbled on the back. "You know what you have to do."

"When do you want this done?" A red-haired guy with cold eyes, Silver, asked seriously.

"As soon as possible. You know, _as usual_." The king replied casually. "There's only one thing which will diverge from the _usual_ for this errand, my boys."

"We _don't_ appreciate changes, your highness." Another one of them, a deep-purple-skinned guy called Beerus, said mildly pissed-off, assuming that change would be something to complain about.

At that, the king smirked deviously and replied:

"The only change now is… _this_!"

Having said that, the king let a huge bag of golden coins fall on the table before him. While some of the golden coins rolled onto the table and eventually fell flat on its surface, the hired killers smiled to themselves, and at the king.

"I know it's _more_ than usual," The king went on mildly amused. "but I guess this errand requires this much. Are you satisfied with this change?"

"Yes, you highness." They replied in unison.

As soon as they were gone to accomplish their lethal mission, King Hercule smiled to himself, alone in his chambers.

'She shall pay for all the harm she's caused so far.' He thought with flaming anger mixed with some degree of satisfaction towards the future. 'I'm sure they'll find her wherever she's hiding. She'll pay for this. She might insult me in any possible way she might think of: stupid letters, trying to scare my daughter away from me, and now that unfruitful attempt of murder on her.' His angry frown deepened at the thought that she might've succeeded. He was absolutely sure Android 18 had paid a large sum of money to those killers dressed in black, probably the same money he had sent her with a promise of good faith to marry her and make her the lawful queen of the country. 'My friend Son Goku might not approve of this if he knows. He's always so strict and slow when it comes to law and justice! He always appeals to reason and proof… And that might take too much time. But I can't lose a single minute. I need to ensure my daughter's safety. It can only be Android 18. It must be her idea. She's capable of it. That attempt of murder was her reply to my letter and marriage proposal. A denial, as usual. A very nasty reply, but now you'll see with whom you're dealing, darling. You have no idea what I'm willing to do to ensure our safety. My men will get rid of you before you even realise what's going on.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A bit later, Videl met little Upa in the stables. She found him very charming and polite. Soon she agreed to come with him to the inn where his father was. Videl told Valese not to spill the beans since there was someone who was trying to kill her. Videl had to take precautions to ensure no one suspected she was out of the palace without a guard to protect her. No one could know. Anyway, she ensured Valese that she could take care of herself, and that was when she showed her her daggers hidden under her cloak. Videl thanked Valese for her help and hurried to visit her new patient. Little did both females and little Upa know that Lady Colonel Violet had overheard everything.

'Lord General Blue will be extremely pleased to know this.' Lady Colonel Violet thought with naught. 'He'll be thunderstruck! Soon I'll have him at my feet, like I've always wanted!' Yes, she was infatuated.

A few minutes later, Videl was at the inn. No one had paid attention to her. Videl knew she had successfully walked by undercover, that she was out of trouble thanks to Trunks' clothes being used as a disguise. Upa led her to a room in the second floor and Videl could examine the poor ill sailor, Bora, who was definitely suffering from that same cursed illness from Orange Star. She helped him drink a bit of the cure. Later she handed him a glass of water and smiled at him. Both sailors could not find enough words to thank her properly.

" _Ya'r_ a gift _f'om_ _de_ gods, princess! To _dhink_ _dat_ some folk _he'e_ want _ya_ dead…" Bora said with pity and unable to believe the truth he had just delivered.

"What?" Videl asked politely but getting pale, thinking that she had misheard his words.

"You don't know?" Young Upa asked her. When she mildly shook her head once, Upa went on explaining. His tongue seemed unwilling to cooperate though, as if what he had to say was too harsh. "The people around here say you're a lucky… a lucky…"

"Say the words. I'm not afraid or easily offended." She was trying to remain calm.

"A lucky whore." He finally said shyly.

" _Dey_ say _ya_ don't _deserv'_ to be princess. _Dey_ say it's _yar_ fault _de_ Queen and young Prince Yamcha died. _Dey_ say _ya_ are a _gould_ digger… a bastard, err… _oder_ stuff." Bora's voice was getting weaker and weaker as he spoke due to his illness and embarrassment, but he was making a huge effort to speak as clearly as he could because he saw how embarrassed his son was to tell her the truth. " _Dey_ all agree _dat_ _ya'd rader_ be dead, or killed. _Id's_ not fair…"

Their faces became sad and somber as they remained staring at the floor before them, unable to meet Videl's eyes.

"It's only natural they think that." She concluded with a sad voice, remembering how meanly people treated Gohan for the same reason: being a bastard in a noble family. "Do you think all the people in Capital City think that way? That they want me dead and gone? That they planned to kill me because they don't like me?"

"I don't think so, Princess Videl." Upa replied immediately with worry. "They might hate you, but no commoner would think of going that far."

" _Ya_ don't _deserv'_ it! _Ya're_ a good _pers'n_ , _yar_ highness." Bora said complaining.

"I hope they see that someday, princess." Upa added with sadness.

Videl just smiled at them, silently sharing their hopes. Not long after that, she checked on Bora once more and realised that he was much better. The cure was working wonders.

"You should rest some days, though." She said gently. "If you think you're not getting over it, come and see me once more. I'll be more than glad to help you."

Both sailors thanked her wholeheartedly once more before she left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gohan had been given some privacy. It would soon be night-time. The huge guest bedroom he had been given was beyond awesome. Lord Bardock wanted to make sure Gohan knew he'd always be treated like a king, like a god even. Every thinkable luxury was present in the room even though Gohan had not asked for anything in particular. He was mesmerised due to the baroque impression that the bedroom was giving him, with all those golden doorknobs, window frames, candle holders, embroidery, fruit bowls, and many other items. All the ribbons, cloth, ropes and upholstery was made of deep red velvet. Even the candles were made of deed red wax. Gohan honestly thought it was all too much. His eyes got easily tired of so much gold and red after a few minutes of being in the room.

The large fireplace at the centre of that large bedroom was burning with a lively fire. He sat on a couch in front of it, sighed with tiredness, and stared at the fire for a long time, serious and stern, thinking about his revealing conversation with his host.

'What should I do?' He thought scared of what to even think about the whole thing. He was afraid he'd eventually choose the most blood-thirsty path, which would involve killing the person he loved the most in the whole world. The stakes were high. 'Why stuff like this keeps happening to me? It seems as if the more I live, the more I suffer! Although now I realise what that vision in West City means now: the dead man on the marble floor in the throne room must have been the king, and the blade on Videl's neck must have meant Lord Bardock's request. It had been that all along: the fact that I was predestined to do it because of who I am. But… I can't… I can't do it!'

His elbows rested on his knees, and then he sank his head between his cold hands in an attempt to ease his mind out of the trouble he was in.

'I can't take this anymore.' He thought hopelessly. 'I can't do it. I won't do it. But… if I just go away and disappear, Videl might still be in danger. Lord Bardock will look for a way to kill both her and the king to get what he wants. I _should_ do something, but what?!'

Then, he noticed the round rock in one of his pockets in his black trousers. He felt as if it was bothering him, as if it was too tightly fit in his pocket now that he was in a sitting position. He took it out and stared at it for a couple of seconds. He sighed hopelessly.

'If only I could be that rock.' He thought sadly. 'I definitely don't want to walk in my shoes anymore. No one would love to, I'm sure.'

The fire seemed to grow and grow, it seemed to consciously draw the oxygen into its tirelessly rising, raging tongues. It seemed as if the atmosphere was getting warmer and warmer. Gohan felt how right the heat felt on his hands, and the more the fire burned, the more he unconsciously liked it.

The rock progressively felt cold no more in his right hand. He played a bit with it, aimlessly making it roll in his hand. Then, out of the blue, a tongue of fire leaped out of the fireplace and took the round rock from his hand in the blink of an eye.

Gohan gasped in surprise, but he made no sound. He could only stare at the unbelievable. When he thought he was safe and far away from the unexpected, the surreal land of mystical and prophetic visions, he realised he might be right at the center of it: the fire seemed to be alive, eating a round rock with its burning tongues and cracking its hard surface of rock with the tiny but bright and lively sparks it had for teeth. No sooner had he thought a more than justified ' _What-the-fuck-is-this_?!' that the round rock revealed what seemed to be its true nature: an orange crystal ball with a single red star burning in the middle. It glowed.

"Wow…" He whispered to himself.

'I had heard something about a forbidden legend concerning a ball with a glowing star in West City.' He remembered. 'I think they called it a "Dragon Ball". And although I don't know many details about it, it think talking about it was forbidden because it dealt with former King Vegeta's legacy. I never paid too much attention to it. Lord Bardock has even hinted at it a few minutes ago. Could it be true, then? Is this for real? But, wait, I think… Wasn't there a _real_ dragon involved in the whole thing? King Vegeta was a well-known dragon rider.'

But his trail of thought got interrupted by a sudden loud crack in the fire: the bright orange ball started cracking open, bit by bit. The fire got more and more intense then. Gohan got scared that the whole fireplace might be burnt, even the bedroom. He made as if he wanted to stand up and put out the fire, but then the ball cracked open for good. From the two remaining halves, a bright-green baby dragon emerged, opening its tiny yet lovely glowing red eyes to stare back at a bewildered Gohan. Its tiny paws already had long claws, which were gabbing both edges of the crystal ball on either side. It looked like a small snake at that moment, but it would sure grow big and strong to become one of the finest dragons in the world. It remained in the fire with relish, its thin whiskers softly floating in the fiery tongues around him.

The intensity of the fire soon decreased, and the tiny dragon emerged from the fire to fly towards Gohan. He was so dumbstruck that he didn't even move a muscle. The dragon flew to him and landed on his right shoulder. As soon as it rested there, it seemed satisfied and happy. It yawned and fell asleep. Gohan raised an eyebrow at that behaviour.

'So…' He thought with care. 'Looks like I've got a new pet. A very _weird_ one.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, Trunks was still in high spirits, feeling warm by Videl's words of encouragement (even though she had got mad at him for the necklace issue, she was capable of thinking straight and move on – and he loved that), but he soon found out that it was going to be harder than he had expected. It would soon be night-time. He had to hurry. He had speeded up because he thought that his horse would soon take over Gohan's in the path to the Demon Realm Doors; but, when he stopped by an inn further north, he thought it right to ask for him just in case someone might have seen him pass by shortly before him or not, but no one had seen his brother.

 _No one_. That was weird.

"What do you mean you haven't seen anyone?" Trunks asked bewildered.

"I've told you, m'lord." A male peasant whose name was Yajirobe replied. "It's strange, but today no travelers have come north. Only the usual folk from town have."

Trunks asked other men and women on the way, but they all delivered the same sterile answer. No one had seen Gohan or anyone who might have looked like him. He thought it strange, since there was no alternative route to the Demon Realm Doors. Gohan should have ridden on that same path on his horse. Trunks was just about to expect the worst when suddenly a seven-year-old called Goten shyly approached him and spoke thus:

"M'lord, I think I saw him, but not here." The kid said timidly.

"Where then?" Trunks asked impatiently.

"He stopped a few miles south, by a bar, when a messenger gave him a letter. I think he was the young man you're looking for."

"A letter?" Trunks asked frowning.

"Yes, m'lord. And then they left together. But not north, m'lord."

"Where to, then? Speak, child." Trunks asked worried.

"They took a turn west, but I don't know where they were headed to, m'lord." Goten replied a bit frustrated. He thought he had not helped much.

"Thank you for the information, child." Trunks replied gently but swiftly as he gave the kid a silver coin.

He didn't lose a single second to undo his path until he saw that bar. There he found a group of soldiers from Lord Bardock, lots of them in fact. Lord Bardock's coat of arms was everywhere. Trunks found it wise to ask around, although he knew they might not be as responsive and kind like the kid. These men were famous for acting as ruthlessly as they pleased. Bearing in mind that Lord Bardock did not care how his men behaved because he did not hold honour dear like Lord Son Goku did, Trunks was not one bit surprised when those men were unwilling to share any kind of information with him – _for free_ , that is.

A few minutes later, Trunks was back on his horse once more.

'I'm not surprised that these men are soulless sons of bitches.' Trunks thought with worry as he was riding hard to Lord Bardock's castle a few minutes later. He could see the trees fading from his eyesight at a great speed as he rode on and on. 'What I'm surprised at is that one of them was told to look for Gohan, deliver a letter to him by his master, and take him back with him to Lord Bardock's castle. In spite of such a weird wish on behalf of his master, he asked nothing as regards to what was going on. Lord Bardock pays for secrecy, I guess. What is Lord Bardock up to? What can he possibly want from my brother? This is so strange…'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Trunks arrived at Lord Bardock's castle, the rich host had already went to bed and was annoyed at such a late visit. But he decided to make a concession, since Gohan was thought to be his brother. Lord Bardock could not deny him the entrance.

"Very well, then." Lord Bardock said gently even though he had expected to give Gohan some privacy so that he'd think his proposal through in peace. "I will give the two of you some privacy now. Trunks, you must be tired of riding. Ask my servants for anything you might need. Gohan, think my proposal through, please. Give me an answer as soon as possible, by morning if possible. You might want to share your thoughts with Trunks if you feel he can help you make the _right_ choice." He highlighted that word with a certain decisive intonation.

Having said that, he closed the door behind him and left the two young men on their own in the guest chambers he had made the servants prepare for them. By the way, Gohan had hid the newborn dragon in a large vase, just in case. He didn't want to expose him to everyone yet.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gohan?" Trunks said with bewilderment and worry. "Weren't you going north, to the Demon Realm Doors? Besides, Lord Bardock isn't someone you should _trust_. He's said to rule ruthlessly over his servants, peasants and guards."

"Shall I discuss trust with you, Trunks? Really?" Gohan replied with mild sarcasm and a lot of contained anger.

"Actually, yes." Trunks answered with determination, which left Gohan speechless. "Videl has suggested me that I should find you and make amends with you, Gohan." He added with remorse. "I'm honest about it. I'm not letting it go."

"She knows?" Gohan asked dumbstruck. "She knows what you've done to me because of her?! How? You've told her?!"

"She's seen this." Trunks said taking the necklace out of one of his pockets. "By the way, it was meant to be yours. You should keep it." Trunks said handing it over. "I told her the truth, and she was angry at me, to put it _mildly_." He sighed with remorse. "She said that I should look for you before you reached the Demon Realm Doors and apologise. And that's why I'm here. Gohan, will you listen to me, please?" Trunks insisted because Gohan wasn't willing to listen to him. The tired look on his face told as much.

"Yes, Trunks. Go on if you must." Gohan finally replied truthfully and calmly.

"I must because I want to, not because she said so." Trunks insisted.

"Fair enough."

"Gohan, I'm awfully sorry for what I did to you." Trunks said in earnest. "I was not only foolish, but also unjust. I promise that what happened will determine how much I'll think things through in the future. I've learnt that if I hurt you, I hurt myself as well. Having said that, I apologise. Will you ever forgive me even though I may not deserve it?"

"You were forgiven the second you've said my name with remorse, Trunks." Gohan replied mercifully, just like he would've talked to him back in those good old days in West City. He missed his 'brother' very much. Besides, Gohan thought Trunks should know what was really going on. He might be of help. "You don't have to worry. I don't want to hold a grudge against you forever."

"So, may I ask you why Lord Bardock has invited you to his castle? I was worried about you when I was unable to find you on the road."

"I've got striking news to reveal to you, Trunks." Gohan said seriously. Then, he put his right hand inside the empty vase and the little dragon climbed his arm. "You should sit down. I've got a lot to tell you."

"Is that a baby dragon?!" Trunks asked beyond amazed.

"I've named him Shenron. Do you like it?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I get it, Gohan." Trunks added calmly after Gohan had revealed him the truth about his legacy. He didn't believe him at first, but as Gohan explained it all he came to terms with the truth. "It's amazing! And the dragon and the ball… According to the forbidden legend, they mean you're the legitimate heir to the throne! It's incredible! But I understand that you need some time to think this though. Lord Bardock has been very kind and thoughtful. Believe me, I thought he was a much starker and somber character, but I admit I was wrong."

Gohan had not told Trunks absolutely everything yet. He had left the darkest bits for the end. Trunks went on talking while Gohan kept on trying to veil how hurt he felt. The issue was becoming a burden he was sure he would not be able to stand. He needed to tell Trunks about it all.

"He's a powerful and kindhearted ally. This guest chamber he's prepared for you is beyond amazing." Trunks went on talking with a smile on his face.

It was true. The chamber was pure luxury. Every item, every detail was superb. Fine furniture, silk curtains, superbly-elaborated carpets, and gold in decorations everywhere. That man was loaded.

"He feels the need to please me to the best of his abilities. Keep in mind that he wants me to become king. He's not kindhearted." Gohan said seriously, with a down-to-earth approach. "He's got a purpose."

"Fair enough, then. It's a matter of interest." Trunks admitted then.

"You don't know the worst part of it, though." Gohan added seriously, feeling sick at the prospect of telling him every last detail about Lord Bardock's evil master plan.

"The worst of it?! Gohan, you were meant to be king! That's _good_ , not _bad_!" Trunks insisted, feeling joy overflowing in his veins.

"He wants me to kill King Hercule, a man, Trunks." Gohan whispered with dread.

"You have killed before, Gohan." Trunks answered seriously, copying Gohan's down-to-earth tone of voice.

"Red Ribbon soldiers." Gohan replied. "Not kings. Not Lord Son Goku's best friend. Not Videl's father." His tongue felt heavy in his mouth all of a sudden.

"She's not particularly attached to him." Trunks confessed. "At least not yet. They have just met. Besides, she's angry at him because he won't let her be a doctor anymore."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"Anyway, when you dethrone King Hercule, you may imprison him or exile him instead of killing him." Trunks went on in a matter-of-fact attitude. "I'm sure Lord Bardock will understand. It's been done before. You will be able to marry Videl, like initially planned." Trunks added with a soft smile. He couldn't help but feeling both sad and happy at the same time: sad for himself because he'd be losing the love of his life, but happy for Gohan. He knew those two were meant for each other no matter what. "You look stern, Gohan. This could turn out really well. It will. I'll help you, man. Why this ugly frown, then?"

Good God! It was so obvious that Trunks was looking too far ahead into the future without knowing half of the story!

"Lord Bardock explicitly said that he wants King Hercule dead." Gohan swallowed hard. "And _Videl_ , too."

"WHAT?!" Trunks exclaimed unable to believe it.

"He was behind the attempted murder in Capital City. Yes, I saw it. I was in the audience, I was far but I could see it. I've accused Lord Bardock directly of it. He has confessed it without remorse." Gohan came closer to Trunks and whispered nervously as if he thought the nearby walls had ears. "He's dangerous, Trunks! _Extremely_ dangerous. He's ruthless. You don't know the threats he's launched at me just to make sure I do as he pleases! He will stop at _nothing_ to get what he wants. If I don't comply with the king's and Videl's deaths, he'll say that I've _lied_ to him to the other lords and ladies, that I _lured_ him into believing I'm son of former King Vegeta and the rightful king for my own benefit. _I'd be beheaded for treason_! The _only_ sane option I've got left is _ignoring_ the truth and head to the Demon Realm Doors as if I knew nothing."

"I can't believe this." Trunks whispered astonished.

"You should go back to Capital City and make sure Videl is fine." Gohan insisted feeling sad, but convinced that he was right. "Become king and make the palace a safe place for her. Lord Bardock will try to murder her again. Now you know the truth. You have to come back and protect her. I cannot. That's the _only_ way. _No one_ should ever know who I really am. And I'll die a happy man guarding the Demon Realm Doors. It was meant to be."

"You'll die a _resentful_ man guarding the Demon Realm Doors, Gohan." Trunks replied sternly. "Don't do it. You'll regret it all your life. You just… You just don't have to kill her."

"Then how do you suggest I get out of this knotty situation?" Gohan asked a bit exasperated. "Lord Bardock will turn against us!"

"I've got an idea." Trunks suddenly said. "Let's see if this would work: you tell Lord Bardock that you accept his plan. I'll bribe a guard to steal those documents you were talking about which prove you are the rightful king. In the meantime, we'll convince him that we are fully on board. Father will know everything and he will help us. I'll send a dove as soon as possible. Other nobles will support you as well like Lord Bardock, but _unlike_ him they won't hold anything against you. Only Lord Son Goku will know the _whole_ truth so that he can protect Videl instead of me. If I left now as you suggest, it would look suspicious, wouldn't it? When we're sure she's safe, we'll march to Capital City with Lord Bardock's army, as he has promised you. You slay King Hercule dead (or pretend to slay him dead – you choose) and when Lord Bardock claims Videl's head, we'll say she's not there, that she may have fled the capital and exiled herself. Then, he might send guards to look for her and bring her back. Or _you_ might do it, just to look as if you're still fully on board with his plan. But father will make sure no one finds her. He'll hide her. Then, once you're crowned king, Lord Bardock will not dare to defy you. The documents will already be on our hands. Besides, you've got a dragon! A royal dragon! Like the legend. You'll soon be able to ride it, Gohan! No one can deny it's a symbol of royalty. It's King Vegeta's legacy! You were meant to be king! Then, we come clean about Videl. And Lord Bardock _fucks off_! You may punish him for trying to kill her, if you want. You'll already be king – no one will question your orders. Both of you get married after that. And that should be it. So… what do you think of it?"

"Trunks, are you sure this is going to work?" Gohan asked feeling he could actually do it, only with mild hesitation in his heart. "Please, please, _please_ ,… tell me this is going to work."

"I'll send a dove with a letter to father right away." Trunks replied smiling as he began to write a letter to Lord Son Goku. He sat down while Gohan stood by his side, half absently staring outside a nearby window.

"So that means that I am going to kill King Hercule in the end." Gohan whispered to himself then with distress, remembering the terrible vision which he had had the day before they had set off to find a runaway Videl. He remembered clearly how in the vision he was sitting on the throne right after having slain the king, who lay lifelessly bleeding on the marble floor, and how he had Videl sitting on his lap, and a dagger in his hand aiming at her neck, spilling her blood. But he shook his head. "If I defy him on a duel, I might kill him. I _will_ kill him."

"Or you could exile him, like I have suggested." Trunks insisted, but Gohan had not been talking to him but to himself.

"Trunks, she's got no other relative alive, apart from her mother, who was willing to lie to her and harm her in the process, and whom had made it quite clear in that letter to the king that she doesn't want to have anything to do with her. She ran away." Gohan added sadly. "Killing or exiling him do not feel right."

"God knows where her mother is right now. Don't worry about it." Trunks replied. "Videl sure isn't."

"She'll feel miserable. _I_ 'll make her miserable." Gohan replied. "She's already lost a father, she can't lose another. She's lost too much already."

"She'll have _you_." Trunks concluded warmly.

"What if the other nobles demand me to kill her? She's King Hercule's only daughter and heir at the end of the day."

"Say you want to put an end to the enmity, that you'll marry her for that purpose." Trunks replied casually. "Cut out all that nonsense of hailing bloodshed. Why should they care if you already love her? I don't think that anyone will dare to oppose. I'll help you out if things get tough. I don't see any problem there."

Gohan hesitated. He remembered his vision clearly. In the end a dagger was aimed at her lovely neck, by his own right hand. If her light pink silk dress was real, the very same she had worn that time they made out in her bedroom in the royal palace, which was the same she was wearing in that vision, why not the rest of the prophecy? Gohan didn't dare to tell Trunks about it although he was madly worried about it.

"Everything will be fine." Trunks added eventually. "If you keep calm, everything will go as planned. I promise."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the royal palace, at dusk…

Luckily for Videl, Trunks' clothes had enabled her to travel and move around Capital City unnoticed. She was glad of it, because things were going from bad to worse: one attempted murder on her was quite bad, but it turned out that now the vast majority of the population in Capital City wanted her dead. Simply marvellous!

When she got back to her chambers in the royal palace, no one seemed to have noticed she was gone. She was cautious enough to hide away what was left of the cure in the shelves of her bedroom. She hid it behind some books. Then, she undid her bun and sighed. No sooner had she sighed that Lord General Blue made his entrance without bothering to even knock on the door. It was as if he owned the place.

"Such a lovely sunset, Princess Videl. Why stay indoors when you could stare at such a wonderful scenery from the garden, for example?" He asked amused.

"Lord General Blue, you scared me!" She exclaimed.

He was smiling broadly at her, which didn't strike her as unusual even though she felt something weird about it. He paced slowly towards the nearest window, opened it and finally leaned on the windowsill, the very same through which he had entered the other night he came to visit her. That visit would haunt her nightmares for many nights on end, to be sure.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention, _my dear princess_." He said seductively, using that stupid pet expression he seemed to love so much.

She rolled her eyes and pretended not to be bothered by it. She guessed that the more she complained about it, the more he'd use it against her.

"Are you going to make a habit out of it?" She asked seriously.

"What?"

"Coming in here without a warning or even knocking, like a normal human being." She explained, bored of that rather childish way that he had to call her attention.

"What about you?" He shot back at her feeling rather amused. "Are you going to make a habit out of escaping the royal palace?"

'So this is it.' She thought. 'He's spying on my every move. He needs to have something on me to persuade me to do as he pleases. I cannot let him think he can succeed.'

"I may if I find the people inside its walls bothersome." She replied in a passive-aggressive voice.

" _Ouch_! _Touché_ , my dear princess." He replied amused.

"You know this was meant for you, right?" She insisted. He nodded with a gentle smile as he stared at her as the softly dying sunset, and then the breeze combed her hair while it flew past the open window.

"Do you know you look stunning in Trunks' clothes?" He complimented her. He could not get his eyes off her.

"Don't change the topic of discussion, Lord General Blue. Not gonna work on me." She replied drily.

"Don't change your clothes then, my dear princess." He added amused. "I assume you'll do _exactly_ the opposite of what I ask you, as usual."

"Lord General Blue, …" She sighed with mild desperation.

"Excuse me. I forgot my manners! … Don't change your clothes, my dear princess _, PLEASE_." He rephrased.

"It's not that and you know it." She replied seriously.

"You are the first woman who's _this_ close to me in a private chamber to whom I beg _not_ to take off her clothes." He whispered softly yet darkly to her as he came closer to her. Many women might have tried to lure him, to attract him. "But you would be the _first_ one who, in _ignoring_ my plea, would actually _please_ me."

"Keep dreaming, Lord General Blue." She replied whispering also softly and darkly at the same time. "Because I shall _never_ be the woman who will please you."

"You might want to bearing in mind that I know your little secret." He whispered as he got a bit closer to her. Now he was barely a few inches apart from her.

Ignoring the growing fear that he might try something on her, she wondered how he knew about her little trip that afternoon. Of course she knew about the people working for him, telling him every single secret, any details of what was going on in Capital City. He had told her so that night in which he came to her room, but what she wondered about was how come he had managed to know she'd been away to cure that ill man in so little time, especially bearing in mind that she'd been extra cautious. She had even dressed herself up as a man to that end. And _who_ would've told him as well? Valese was someone she barely knew, but she felt she could trust her. Videl was beginning to be too curious and annoyed at the same time.

"You want to blackmail me. Now you're talking." She replied amused. "Good. So tell me _to my face_ what it's this little secret of mine that you know. Let's see if you get it right." She wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"You're a brilliant doctor, but foolish." He went on whispering darkly. "But that's not a secret. The secret is this, though: you're not supposed to work as such. And you _have_. This afternoon. You've put yourself in danger by visiting an ill sailor in a nearby inn. I bet Lord Son Goku and the king know _nothing_ about it. What would they say if they knew? What would Trunks say if he knew?"

"And of course you want me to accept that stupid partnership deal in exchange of your silence, don't you?" She anticipated.

" _Maybe_. You could throw in something else that I _might_ want." He whispered while he stared at her cleavage. "Just to make sure I don't spill the beans."

"Not gonna happen." She chuckled and whispered back with pride.

"Then the king and the rest of the court will know that you…"

" _Fuck it_." She daringly replied cutting his speech abruptly. "I don't care. You go and tell them. Right now if you want." She said with joy, daring him to do it.

"Don't act _cocky_ , my dear princess. It doesn't suit you." He threatened her with a gentle and warm voice after chuckling once.

"Don't act _nice_ to me, Lord General Blue. It doesn't suit _you_." She partly copied his words, mocking him.

Lord General Blue smirked at her amused. He loved that kind of conversations. None of the other ladies who he had ever known in his entire life had dared to speak to him like that. He was thrilled.

"Good God, I _love_ you." He whispered darkly as he took a decisive step towards her once more, as if he wanted to reap a forbidden kiss from those lush lips… again.

She took a couple of steps back, swallowing hard. That comment made her eyebrows rise in disbelief, though. Was Lord General Blue actually capable of love? Really?

"Keep defying me, Princess Videl. The more you do it, the more I want you." He added darkly and trying to contain his passion.

'Marvellous!' She thought feeling under pressure. 'An unwanted suitor who wants to get what he wants at all costs.'

"Then keep blackmailing me." She replied daringly. "Look at all the _fucks_ I give!" She added with sarcasm and crossing her arms over her chest, then.

She started to pace around the room, trying to get some more distance between them. She knew that if her new father found out she was capable of curing that dreadful illness, he might be _happy_ about it, not angry – because it meant that she could cure him in case he got ill himself. She kept pacing around the room, staring at Lord General Blue. In spite of her rather predatory movement around him, the one who displayed a much predatory attitude was him, not her. His eyes were aflame with desire. He was smirking at her all the time.

"A _true_ Queen of Seduction." He whispered coarsely, more to himself than to her.

"Still a worthier title than yours." She whispered back daringly.

His grin widened for a moment, he clenched his fists and took a small intake of air, as if he was having trouble to control himself, and then he went on speaking thus:

"I'll do it. Won't you regret it?" He whispered threateningly at her. He'd tell everyone.

"What? You telling them about what I'm up to? _Nah_. Not one bit. You know why?" She asked defiantly. "Because for as long as I don't care about my secrets, for as long as I'm comfortable with what I do and who I am, you will get _nothing_ from me. For me, being a doctor is no secret. Being stubborn is not a secret either. I can deal with the consequences. Thank you for your concern, though. Just think of this: if I couldn't cope with the consequences of my actions, then I wouldn't have accepted the responsibility in the first place, would I? I'm not one bit worried."

He just chuckled and nodded. She was a good thinker.

"I'm going to do it, Princess." He whispered darkly. "You _will_ regret it."

"Keep telling that to yourself. That lie _might_ become true." She replied sarcastically.

His grin widened and then he exited the room. She waited for a minute or so until she was sure he was really gone and far away from her chambers.

At long last she could sigh with relief, staring at a beautiful sunset from her window, and begged to God for Trunks to come back as soon as possible. She hoped that he would gladly become her bodyguard just to prevent Lord General Blue from ambushing her like that anymore in the future. He really drove her nuts.

"Please, Trunks." She whispered to herself. "Hurry up! _I need you here_ … for as long as you are willing to protect me, like you said you would – even though you know I'm still angry at you for what you did to Gohan. And I hope that you manage to make amends with him. He really appreciates you. You cannot let him down, Trunks."

She sighed deeply and hoped for all to be fine someday.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, King Hercule entered Videl's bedroom not even bothering to knock on the door. She had just been reading a gripping novel for some time on her bed before dinner time. In fact, she had been expecting her personal servant Valese to come in and call her, not her father. She had not even bothered to get a change of clothes (she was still in Trunks' black clothes) – that was the magnetic power of that novel she had been reading.

"Videl!" He yelled in desperation. His pale face and wild air around him denoted something was wrong, some kind of emergency. "VIDEL!"

"Your highness…" She replied in amazement. "What's the matter?"

In the blink of an eye, he stormed to her and put a manacle around her ankle and around one of the bedposts by her left feet.

" _WOAH_! What the hell?!" Videl roared back at him in anger. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

" _He_ 'll be here any minute." He growled seriously but with worry as he kept checking the windows and balconies as if there was someone dangerous out there.

" _He_?" She asked staring at her new father with curiosity. "Who?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **Here you go! One more chapter published! I hope you have enjoyed it. :)**

 **Anyway, will Gohan and Trunks succeed with their secret plan to fool Lord Bardock? Will Lord Son Goku manage to keep Videl safe and sound? Will Gohan eventually kill King Hercule? Will the illness spread in the country? Will Videl be allowed to practice medicine like before? Will the king realise he's wrong about Android 18, that she's got** ** _nothing_** **to do with the attempt of murder? Or** ** _does_** **she? And last but not least, why has the king put a manacle on Videl's ankle, tying her to her bed? Who's the king referring to when he says "** ** _he_** **'ll be here any minute"? Who's this mysterious, menacing, male person coming to the royal palace?**

 **All loose ends will soon find an answer, dear readers. The end of the story is nigh!**

 **Don't forget to like/review!**

 **Love,**

 **Denim Jean**


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise factor ruined

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

A few minutes later, King Hercule entered Videl's bedroom not even bothering to knock on the door. She had just been reading a gripping novel for some time on her bed before dinner time. In fact, she had been expecting her personal servant Valese to come in and call her, not her father. She had not even bothered to get a change of clothes (she was still in Trunks' black clothes) – that was the magnetic power of that novel she had been reading.

"Videl!" He yelled in desperation. His pale face and wild air around him denoted something was wrong, some kind of emergency. "VIDEL!"

"Your highness…" She replied in amazement. "What's the matter?"

In the blink of an eye, he stormed to her and put a manacle around her ankle and around one of the bedposts by her left feet.

" _WOAH_! What the hell?!" Videl roared back at him in anger. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

" _He_ 'll be here any minute." He growled seriously but with worry as he kept checking the windows and balconies as if there was someone dangerous out there.

" _He_?" She asked staring at her new father with curiosity. "Who?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 18: Surprise factor ruined**

"You know who! How dare you…?!" The king roared angrily at Videl. His curly dark hair was a bit messed up, giving him some additional wilderness. "I don't even know how to start chiding you! There's too much on my plate right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Videl replied naively, still wondering why he had put a manacle around her left ankle and why he was so pissed of.

"Well, I know about your _little adventure_ down town by the docks." King Hercule began with sarcasm, but he dropped it immediately. He seemed to feel some sort of urgency that didn't quite match his usual behaviour, and that was why he spoke quickly but seriously. "Did you honestly believe I would never find out?! After what nearly happened during the celebration, in which you could have got murdered, did you think I wouldn't take extra precautions to keep you safe and sound? I just regret I didn't lock you in before you could get away with it! I thought you had more common sense! There's someone out there who's trying to have you murdered! How come did you dare to leave the palace? Without protection of any kind! How can you be so insane?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Lord General Blue has told you, right?" She asked quite sheepishly. She had imagined that Lord General Blue might think of something else, something smarter, more like him, to further convince her to accept his stupid partnership deal, but instead he had gone to see the king and spilled the beans. She had never thought he was a snitch, an arselicker.

"Yes, young lady! And I shall be eternally grateful to him for it!" The king replied in anger, frowning. He sighed deeply.

"Is that why you've just put a manacle on my ankle? To have me imprisoned in my bedroom, on my bed, just in case I want to go out of the palace once more? I have just saved a life, you know."

"That's only _one_ of the reasons." His voice grew sterner, darker. "And, by the way, your life is far more important than anyone else's!"

Suddenly, a couple of heavily armed guards came in to tell the king all his commands had been carried out. The king immediately changed the expression on his face from anger to firm seriousness. He seemed to be fully concentrated, focused on a matter of life and death.

"Your highness, it's done." One of the guards, a green-skinned guy called Piccolo said. "Emergency code 1 has been fully implemented. All men available are awake and armed. The castle and the city walls are heavily guarded, your highness. We're ready for new orders."

"Very well done, Piccolo. I need to talk with my daughter for a bit longer." The king replied very formally. "I will be with you in a couple of minutes. You may go and give additional instructions to all the men in the meantime."

The guards left them alone once more so that they could have some privacy. Once they closed the door, the king's face became stern once more, and he started to pace up and down her bedroom, pondering on something which seemed unutterably serious. Something was really, really wrong.

"Why are you pacing so nervously up and down? What's all this fuss about?" Videl dared to ask then, fearing the answer.

"It's about your lover, _sweetheart_!" He replied in anger, chiding her bitterly once more. His eyes were aflame. "He's coming here tonight to _dethrone_ me."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Oh, come on! Don't act as if you didn't know!" The king assumed Videl had known all about it all along. "I'm sure you knew about it and hid the info from me!"

" _God almighty_ , I swear I don't know anything about it!" She exclaimed all of a sudden. "What's all this about? Why does Gohan want to dethrone you?! How can he?! _Impossible_! He said he was going north to the Demon Realm Doors, like you said he had to. He didn't even fight it. I know he's on his way there."

The king made as if he wanted to eat her alive with the next sentence he was about to utter, but instead he fell silent, staring at her with genuine curiosity. She stared back at him innocently, like a purely blank sheet of paper, devoid of information or content, waiting for him to tell her something to fill that page with. It was as if he suddenly realized her daughter was telling the truth. Yes, she just didn't know anything about it. She was blissfully oblivious about it all.

"My spies have intercepted a compromising letter tonight." He began explaining in a much calmer tone. "A dove had carried it here tonight to Lord Son Goku. Fortunately my spies are quicker and smarter. They had reasons to suspect something was the matter. So they have intercepted it and brought it to me. It was a letter from Trunks, telling his father to help Gohan and him to dethrone me and… also… to keep you _heavily guarded_ tonight." He closed his eyelids with too much determination, as if he had found the last sentence hard to pronounce. "Apparently, they have discovered that Gohan is King Vegeta's son, and that makes him a valid heir to the throne. He wants vengeance because I murdered his parents a long time ago during the war. I have apprehended Lord Son Goku and questioned him as to whom he owes his allegiance, but it seems I'm no longer his favourite…" He sighed deeply, feeling torn. "He has acknowledged he had known the truth for a long time, but had feared to tell me or Gohan anything about it. He feared a war would ensue. He just wanted to give Gohan a cushy option that didn't involve living as a bastard. That was why he had been so pushy towards me, so that I would knight him. But that was before I knew that he was infatuated with you and that you were my daughter, of course. And now…" He sighed deeply once more. "Now Gohan wants to come here tonight to dethrone me, to avenge his father and mother for what I did during the war."

Videl became paler and paler due to the revelation. She had heard horrible tales of bloodshed and devastation during that war as a child. Luckily, it had not spread across the sea, to Orange Star. But it turned out that Gohan was a prince at the end of the day, a prince with a tragic story behind his back which he might've never known about until recently.

"Anyway, all you need to know is this:" The king added sternly then. "I shall behead Lord Son Goku for treason at dawn."

"Oh my God, but…" Videl complained. "But he's your _best friend_!"

"NO BUTS. It's _treason_ , Videl!" The king roared back at her. "There are no friends here. Treason is treason no matter who commits it! He's expressed it quite clearly: he prefers to support him, not me! And I shall fight to keep the crown and the realm under control. Mayhem is not taking over my kingdom! Gohan shall _never_ become king! He's always been a bastard until now, considered by everyone as such, and I'll make sure he stays that way!"

Videl's lips felt like they were sealed. She didn't know what to say next.

"To think that I trusted Lord Son Goku like a brother! And his son… I was really looking forward to your wedding. It would've been _splendid_! _Perfect_! A match like no other! And now look at him: a _traitor_! I plan to crush them tonight when they come here. If I don't have the chance to _crush_ his skull during the battle, I shall have him imprisoned and beheaded at dawn, like his father! And on top of that, _you_ , young lady…" At that Videl swallowed hard. He was pointing an accusatory finger at her. "You have escaped from the palace right when all this _chaos_ was being planned behind our backs! Tell me, what could've happened to you if they had discovered you were by the docks without protection?! These people _hate_ me because of who I am. Can you imagine what they would've done to _you_?"

Videl's pupils trembled and stared at her father with undivided attention.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No apologies now. I'm far too busy right now." His voice became suddenly graver. "I should be making battle plans with my guards and generals." He made a brief pause. "To think that you _fell in love with him_ , with that young man. He must be holding on to regret and hate if he's willing to attack Capital City tonight, right now. Such an impertinence, such a hurry… How come he's managed to get an army this fast, that I don't know. He must have some powerful allies. I bet some other nobles might already be siding him. Who knows for how long he's been planning this! He might've learnt the truth from someone else who's not Lord Son Goku. He's _desperate_ to get to me. I can feel it! He must feel purely vengeful. Especially because he had asked Lord Son Goku to get to you and guard you. He must have something in store for you, and I bet it's not going to be something _nice_." He made a brief pause to stare at her with incredulous eyes. "In case you're still hesitating, let me add something else: Lord Son Goku had once said you wanted to be together, to get married… Are you sure you _know_ him well? For _real_?"

That made Videl hesitate. He had a point.

"If Gohan's men had found you at the docks, they would've killed you or kidnapped you, Videl." He said that almost losing his voice. "That's what… _he_ … That's what he'll try to do when he comes here _tonight_. Probably. I bet we'll have to duel tonight at some point. But I don't want you to be part of this battle. That's why I've decided to lock you in your bedroom and have some guards watch over you. They'll defend and protect you till they die, do you understand?"

"This can't be true. I can't believe it." She replied whispering, whishing that all that was just a nightmare. Her lips started to tremble.

But it wasn't.

"He can't love you." The king replied in a much calmer tone when he realized his daughter was breaking. "I'm sure of it. The second he comes here claiming the throne tonight, it means he hates my guts. He'll have to kill me. And he'll have to _hate_ you too because you belong with _me_ , the murderer of his family and responsible of his miserable life. The blood in _your_ veins spilled _his_. If he faces me and we fight for the throne in a duel, and should he beat me and kill me, then _he'd also have to kill you next_."

Having said that, he left her bedroom, locking the door behind him. A couple of guards were there, outside in the corridor, waiting for the obvious orders to keep her safe and sound, to make sure no one would enter her bedroom during the battle that would soon take place.

Lord General Blue was waiting for him a few steps away in the same corridor.

"Your highness," Lord General Blue said rather sternly, almost whispering. He had heard the full conversation – the door was not thick enough to block the sound of their voices. "are you sure it was the proper thing to do? _Lie_ to her?"

"Don't be stupid, Blue." The king replied almost whispering. He didn't want to be heard either. That was why he made Lord General Blue a signal to walk down the corridor. "What else can I do?"

They started walking along the corridor, away from the door to Videl's bedroom. They didn't want to be heard by anyone, not even the soldiers guarding her chamber's door.

"She's smart." Lord General Blue pointed out when they were far enough. "She might end up discovering the truth. Especially if Gohan manages to find her and tell her."

"He'll be too busy dealing with my soldiers and myself." The king replied seriously.

"If you're sure it'll work, then fine." Lord General Blue replied as if he didn't care.

"She'll never know that Lord Son Goku was meant to take her away from here to _protect_ her, not to _apprehend_ her and _kill_ her." The king added.

"Yes, you've made it sound like that. Do you think she's bought it?"

"Of course she has!" The king complained. "She was too busy dealing with the fact that there's a war on, that he's the enemy now. Trust me: right now she believes I'm the only person she can fully trust, not him. I can't afford to have her on his side now. She's my heir to the throne. She must be on _my_ side! Not _his_!"

"OK, then. If you say so, your highness. I hope it works, though."

"Now let's go. We have some battle plans to make."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, in Lord Bardock's castle, Gohan had decided to speak to Lord Bardock immediately to let him know he was fully on board, but in fact he wasn't. Gohan hoped Trunks' idea to fool him as regards Videl's whereabouts would work.

"Good!" Lord Bardock replied displaying the smile of a devil. "I like your determination! And I like your idea about a surprise attack tonight. I don't see any problem there. I have many soldiers and war supplies. I've been preparing for such an occasion for a long time now…"

Gohan already knew Lord Bardock had hated King Hercule's guts for a long time, but Trunks didn't, and he just raised an eyebrow and remained silently dumbstruck at Lord Bardock's straightforwardness.

"Is it OK with you if we cause a couple of distractions just so that a small elite can sneak into the royal palace unseen, Lord Bardock?" Gohan asked him politely.

At that Lord Bardock giggled and sighed with amusement.

"You don't need to ask permission for stuff." He replied with joy. "You shall be king next,… _your highness_. What you wish for shall be granted without hesitation."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That same night, the king was in the throne room devising the battle plans with Lord General Blue and his guard of honour. They had prepared some maps on a large wooden table. All there was a large candle illuminating every map from every corner.

Suddenly, the king received a parcel from his favourite killers. The blond-haired spy, Android 18, had been found and dealt with in the usual fashion. To make sure that the killers were true to their word, the king had always required them to send a token of their bloody deeds. Since a dove could not carry anything but a piece of paper, they always sent him a parcel via messenger. This time it contained a blue eyeball, her right hand, her left ear with one of her worthiest earrings (one which the king easily recognized because he had given her a pair of them as a gift a long time ago), and a handful of blond hair.

'She's been dealt with.' King Hercule thought with pride and an evil smile. ' _Finally_. One enemy less left.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the meantime, the two soldiers guarding the entrance to Videl's chamber were chatting to kill some time before real trouble started. It would as soon as the battle that the king was expecting would begin.

"Hey, you look funny, Dodoria. You sure all right, mate?" His comrade and friend Cui asked him, seeing he was sweating and having trouble standing. Cui was a rather slim guy with deep purple skin colour.

" _I don' feel… ridt, mate. Errr… I dink I need ta lie down f' a bit._ " Dodoria, a fat guy with bright pink skin colour, replied feeling his mouth and tongue weird.

"You drunk, mate? You know the king will have us flogged if you get caught."

" _I'm nod d'unk, Cui. I'm djust… I'm djust… I don' know…_ "

Dodoria had to kneel down because his feet failed him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Cui asked him worried like hell. "We have to stand our ground. We don't have no backup tonight. All the other soldiers have duties to fulfil. We can only call for help if there's real trouble, mate. Come on, stand up before anyone sees you slouching!"

Cui tried to help him to stand upright, but Dodoria fainted and fell on the floor.

"Dude! Dude, wake up!" Cui exclaimed, slapping Dodoria's face a couple of times, to no avail. "What the fuck's wrong with you?!"

While all that was taking place outside Videl's chambers, Videl, who had been unable to sleep due to her distress, had heard it all. The pain in her heart was strong and unbeatable due to the newly acquired information, but she had listened enough to know that poor Dodoria had that same cursed illness she was trying to eradicate.

Therefore, it was spreading. And fast. She would have to do something about it soon, like collecting more herbs and preparing more extracts and storing them in flasks – or at least if she could live long enough to survive that night.

If Gohan didn't find her.

Because she was sure he'd kill her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later, close to the break of dawn, a huge army made its presence before Capital City's walls. The slowly-pacing humid mist formed huge clouds of greyish smoke before them as they approached their destination. The first timid rays of sunlight were roasting some distant clouds on the horizon, on the far east side of the landscape, over the sea, which reflected a dark image of a burning sky.

Beautiful and ominous as it was, its splendid roaring-red hue would be nothing compared to all the bloodshed and carnage that the city would witness soon.

Just as planned, Gohan created a very clever distraction at the main entrance to the city, making a large group of soldiers charge against the king's using catapults and large balls on fire to burn the whole lot of them. While the king's soldiers were unable to defend themselves or the city against the raging fire, they cried for help. They had not expected that to happen. Others came to their rescue, but they got burned to death too. That gave time to another large group of Lord Bardock's soldiers to enter almost unseen through another entrance to the city, one close to the docks – well, if they ruthlessly killed every single one of the king's guards, did it count as not being spotted?

Apparently, it did.

While the first group could successfully break in the city walls in a few minutes' time (earlier than expected, by the way), Gohan and the second group were already in front of the royal palace, dividing into two groups. One would attack the castle's main doors and cause upheaval, very much like group number 1 had done at the beginning by the city walls. In the meantime, Gohan, Trunks and a very reduced number of soldiers would break in the palace unseen by the small stables on one side of the royal palace, which wasn't a heavily guarded place, according to Lord Bardock's spies.

As soon as the first shrieks could be heard from the lips of the first dying soldiers from the king at the main entrance, Captain Krillin sent a lot more men there. But the ruthless attackers were too damned good.

The king and Lord General Blue had been informed immediately of the developments so far, but they were not pleased with the results. At all.

Firstly, the main gates to the city had fallen in almost no time. There had been far too many casualties right at the beginning of the battle there. There were not enough men fighting against the fire caused by the flaming ammunition shot at them at that moment. The fire was spreading over the city walls from the inside, and it was burning houses and stores alike.

Secondly, the small entrance by the docks had been taken down as well, taking advantage of the confusion created by the first attack and the fire. And right then, a large group of men were directly attacking the main doors of the royal palace, in a killing spree like no other. The more men they sent, the faster they died – or so it seemed.

Failure was beginning to be perceived as _damned annoying_ , not as an exciting challenge to exceed your own expectations about yourself. The king had once loved the smell of war, blood and metal, and the music of adrenaline, yelling and despair. Now he seemed to hate it just because it was the first time in years he was losing a battle. He didn't like it one bit.

In the meantime, the mist was gone and it had started to rain. The wild fire which was burning the city to the ground soon ceased to be, but it was already too late. It had consumed too many souls in its wake.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Trunks and Lord Bardock's elite guards were in charge of silently murdering all the king's guards by the entrance at the smaller stables of the royal palace. The warm blood was mixing with the cold rain on the muddy ground. Gohan then told Trunks to lead the way while he decided to take break from the battle.

"What do you mean a break?" Trunks asked Gohan, raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't the plan. What's wrong?"

"I have the weird feeling that something's amiss." Gohan replied with uneasiness. "I've got an idea. If you don't mind, go and check on your father, Lord Son Goku, while I go and check on Videl."

"Why don't you ask one of Lord Bardock's spies to do that for you?" Trunks replied immediately. "You can even bribe them, it's not as though they're faithful to him till the day they die. You can trust any of them for as long as you reward them handsomely later on. You should focus on defying King Hercule on a duel and killing him… or imprisoning him, if you prefer. _Don't lose focus_ , Gohan."

Trunks was right, but Gohan hesitated. His guts were screaming it to him that something was wrong in the royal palace.

"Lord Son Goku replied to the letter saying he was OK with it, that he'd take care of Videl. You don't have to worry." Trunks insisted, not hesitating one bit about it all.

"But it didn't look like his usual handwriting." Gohan complained. "It was… as if written in a hurry, it was quite blurry, even." He concluded then, frowning. "I don't see that as a good sign. It think that something might've happened."

"Maybe he _was_ in a hurry." Trunks didn't suspect a thing. "To fetch her and keep her safe and sound, according to our plan."

"Do you trust me, Trunks?" Gohan asked him point-blank.

"Yes, of course." Trunks replied immediately, without hesitation.

"Then believe me when I say I have a weird feeling about this." Gohan added with determination. "Just go and check on your father while I check on Videl. It will only take a couple of minutes, I swear. We can meet again in the dining room later, and then we go and surprise the king in the throne room, where he is now I guess, as we have originally planned. Agree?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The balcony of Videl's bedroom was the only one which was full of gorgeous red geraniums. Large ivies were climbing up the walls from a small garden down below to meet her balcony and windows. Gohan would always remember which balcony was hers because he would always cherish that fine morning they had made out in her bedroom, not long ago by the way.

He got a firm grip of the thickest ivy he could find and started climbing up the palace's walls to her balcony. Even though he was aching to see her and speak to her, and kiss her too, he was silently hoping that Lord Son Goku would've already taken her away from the palace and hid her in some unknown safe place far from all the bloodshed. If she was still there, in her room, that might be a problem. It would mean something had happened to Lord Son Goku. And Lord Bardock and his men could find her and kill her, as well.

As he managed to climb over the railing and not mess any geranium up, little did he expect to see her flabbergasted face through the glass when she spotted him. He stood there for a while, staring back at her.

He clenched his teeth and repressed a curse. Lord Son Goku had not fulfilled his job. Something might've happened to him. He was a man true to his word. And obviously something had to be done to keep Videl safe now that it might already be too late. The battle in the royal palace had already started. Gohan would have to think of something, and quickly.

Of course, he had found something odd about her: her black male clothes, her pale face in panic mode, and the manacles round her left ankle and the bedpost.

'Wait a minute…' Gohan thought with care as he started pushing the balcony's doors to break into her room. 'Something's going on here.'

While he was pushing those doors open, Videl started to shiver. She had never been that close to death. She had been in deep trouble before, she had fought with her daggers, she had made perverts and rapists run away to defend either herself or Erasa, she had defied and beaten Sharpner, she had shot an Red Ribbon soldier with her bow and arrows to save Trunks during a battle, but she had never dared to aim at someone she loved to save her own life. She was hesitating as to what to do, although it would not be much since she was closely tied to that stupid bedpost with the help of those thick metal manacles. Her moves were quite limited.

Once Gohan had opened the balcony doors, he entered her bedroom. First of all, he decided he'd open that manacle round her left ankle by force with a dagger he had. Or he could break the chain. Anything to release her. Then, they could flee somewhere else and he'd try to convince her to stay out of trouble. But when he took his dagger from the sheath, he met her stern and fierce face, her mildly shivering, aflame pupils, and her wild dishevelled long hair when she suddenly said with a coarse voice:

"I'm ready."

"What for?" He asked naively, wondering about Videl's sudden fierce attitude towards him.

"To die."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Dear readers,**

 **Here we go again! One more chapter… ;)**

 **I have to apologise. I'm sorry, I should've published this chapter before, but I didn't expect having technical problems (phishing threat and virus ruthlessly chocking my PC to death in front of my eyes). Luckily, I have backup copies of absolutely everything, including this story! Yay! :)**

 **Anyway, will Gohan win this battle? Or does the king still have an ace up his sleeve? Does Lord Bardock suspect anything? Will Trunks find his father? Will Gohan be able to convince Videl of the actual truth and then keep her safe? Will that cursed illness spread and kill everyone you love in this story? (Nah, don't worry. I'm not** ** _that_** **evil!)**

 **I have to add a brief disclaimer here for this chapter, since I got inspired by Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare to depict the balcony scene. ;)**

 **Only a couple of chapters left till the end, my readers! And don't forget to write a comment/review!**

 **XOXO**

 **Denim Jean**


	19. Chapter 19: The vision

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

'Wait a minute…' Gohan thought with care as he started pushing the balcony's doors to break into her room. 'Something's going on here.'

While he was pushing those doors open, Videl started to shiver. She had never been that close to death. She had been in deep trouble before, she had fought with her daggers, she had made perverts and rapists run away to defend either herself or Erasa, she had defied and beaten Sharpner, she had shot an Red Ribbon soldier with her bow and arrows to save Trunks during a battle, but she had never dared to aim at someone she loved to save her own life. She was hesitating as to what to do, although it would not be much since she was closely tied to that stupid bedpost with the help of those thick metal manacles. Her moves were quite limited.

Once Gohan had opened the balcony doors, he entered her bedroom. First of all, he decided he'd open that manacle round her left ankle by force with a dagger he had. Or he could break the chain. Anything to release her. Then, they could flee somewhere else and he'd try to convince her to stay out of trouble. But when he took his dagger from the sheath, he met her stern and fierce face, her mildly shivering, aflame pupils, and her wild dishevelled long hair when she suddenly said with a coarse voice:

"I'm ready."

"What for?" He asked naively, wondering about Videl's sudden fierce attitude towards him.

"To die."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 19: The vision**

Gohan could only stare at her with bewilderment. He honestly thought he had heard it wrong. But her face did not lie one bit: she was facing him like an enemy. He knew that kind of face, those killer eyes, and those firmly-pressed lips. He had seen it all before when she had got mad at Sharpner in the brothel. It was a facial expression he would never forget.

"What's the matter, Videl?" He simply asked quite calmly and with worry while the music of war was being played in the background: the clang of swords, the noise of cracking wood, the shrieks of the dying. All that mixed with the soft sound of raindrops. The large dark storm clouds didn't allow much light to go through. Gohan and Videl were staring at each other in the semidarkness.

"I know what's _really_ going on." She replied daringly. "You don't need to act."

Gohan frowned at that.

"What are you talking about?" He asked naively. His spiky hair was wet due to the rain and tiny drops were sliding down his neck. "Perhaps you mean that you know there's a war on? And also the reason why I'm here? How can you possibly know that?"

Gohan had assumed Lord Son Goku could have told her, but she wasn't mean to be in her room at that stage of the plan. Something was the matter.

"My father has told me all about it a few hours ago." She replied sternly then.

Silence became an unbearable third party in their conversation.

"Your father?" He asked hesitating. "I haven't known it for long myself. And I have only told a few people. How could he know about it?"

"Don't play with me." She replied with mildly repressed anger. Her pupils were shivering a bit. "I'm not dumb. I know you're here to…"

Her voice failed her for the first time in her life. It was hard enough to think about it, to have no other option but to believe it, to feel it slowly coming, hurting every fiber of her body – but she couldn't dare to say it out loud. 'I know you're here to kill me.' She thought feeling cold. It was an extremely demanding thing to do, admitting she knew it out loud. Gohan saw it, the weight of something unutterable down her throat, something big stuck there, ticking like a time bomb. Would he dare to push the invisible red button that would unleash the lethal explosion?

"Look," Gohan decided to take over the leading role in the conversation for the time being. He spoke calmly but firmly. "I don't know how much you know about the current state of affairs, but I'm here to make sure you're _fine_. I'm worried that something bad might've happened to Lord Son Goku. He was meant to…"

"He's been imprisoned for treason." She replied with a serious tone of voice, interrupting him. "Because he wanted to _apprehend_ me. And _betray_ the king. You didn't know that, did you?"

"He was meant to come to you tonight and take you far away from here, to a safe place where we would not fear for your life." He replied straightforwardly. "He didn't want to _apprehend_ you. He was meant to _protect_ you. Hasn't he told you why?"

"I haven't spoken to him." She replied frowning. She sensed something was wrong, but she went on in an accusatory mode: "My father has intercepted a letter from Trunks and you saying that you wanted him to be on _your_ side. He has been arrested and has confessed that he wanted to support your cause. Obviously, that's treason. He shall be executed for it." She concluded sternly.

" _What_?!" He asked dumbfounded. "So your father knows because he's read our letter! _Great_!" He sighed hopelessly. "Just great! And… is Lord Son Goku still alive?"

Videl was starting to hesitate as to whether or not she should go on speaking. She had probably told him far too much information already. She was frowning, not fully convinced as to why Gohan behaved the way the always did towards her, gently, staring at her with kindness and worry. It didn't make sense.

"Yes, I'm planning to defy the king on a duel. But that's between him and me. If Lord Son Goku's life is at stake, I need to save him! Videl, I'm not a bad guy. You know that!"

She was still unwilling to go on speaking.

"Videl, we don't have time for this. Anyway, I need to get you out of here." He said in a hurry. "Staying here is far too dangerous! Look, you may already know that I'm former King Vegeta's only son. I know it's hard to believe, but there's proof that I truly am. And Lord Bardock has given me support for as long as I… dethrone and… _kill_ your father and… _you_. _He_ wants both of you dead. But I'm not willing to allow it! I'm not comfortable with this plan. Believe me! Trunks and I specifically wrote in that letter that Lord Son Goku should make sure you're safe and sound! And then I'd come here and defy the king." He added feeling torn, trying hard to make her understand. In the meantime, he was trying to break the chains using his dagger as a lever. "I have a plan that can work, Videl! I promise you'll be safe. Even your father. I may have to fight against him, but that doesn't mean that I have to _kill_ him. In fact, I just want to _exile_ him. If he agrees to behave properly, he might even stay here. I need to see how he takes it when I tell him. Anyway, you have to flee from the castle as soon as possible, Videl. You're not safe here. So please, tell me what has happened to Lord Son Goku, whether I can still save him or not. And why are you chained to your bed, by the way?" He asked trying hard to make sense of it.

He was being straightforward and kind to her, like he had always been. She saw how he wasn't trying to hide anything from her, that he was as good as always. His eyes were not clouded by the veil of mischief. He had not changed one bit. If he had really wanted to kill her, he would've already done it. And his eyes, his warm and deep dark eyes fixed on hers, were genuinely full of worry. The well-known overflowing feeling of coziness that Videl could feel in her heart won the battle of doubts for good then.

"He's meant to be beheaded at dawn." She replied sheepishly. "But I doubt it since there's far too much going on in the palace to do it. He might still be locked in a cell down below. Not even the guards who were supposed to stand by my doors are here. One of them is seriously ill, and the other was taking care of him, but he suddenly vanished a few minutes ago. I suppose he's fighting downstairs with the others. Anyway,…" She hesitated then. "I thought that… well, _my father_ has told me that you'd come here tonight to kill us all. He's the one who's chained me to my bed because he didn't want me to _sneak out_ like I have the previous afternoon."

"You sneaked out?" He asked with curiosity still trying hard to release her, to no avail for the time being. "There's someone out there who wants to have you murdered, Videl. Why the _heck_ did you do that? Something happened, I assume."

"The illness I was trying to cure is spreading overseas. I went down there at the docks to cure a sailor." She replied sadly.

" _What_?!" He asked with amazement. He even froze and stopped applying force on his dagger.

"My cure seems to be working. Thank God I still have it with me, but I've only got one flask. And it's half empty now." She admitted in a defeated tone of voice. "It's _here_ , Gohan. One of the guards whom I've told you about is suffering from it right now."

"Things are going from bad to worse, I see." He concluded frowning and angry.

"I never thought the illness would spread overseas, but I guess I was wrong." She concluded in a defeated attitude.

"And now what?" He asked, fully concentrated on breaking the chains. He eventually could.

"Thank you, Gohan." She said then warmly. "I don't know now. The spreading illness can wait. We can do something about it later. My father says he's looking forward to duel with you. He wants to kill Trunks as well. He's… so… _pissed off_ right now."

"I figured that." He admitted. "Look, all I can think of right now is keeping you safe. Do you know anywhere you can hide, even though it's in the palace itself? A wardrobe? A closet in the kitchen? A large bush in the garden? I need to know you'll stay out of trouble. And out of Lord Bardock's sight. I shall deal with him later. I don't want him anywhere near you, Videl. In the same way I don't want you anywhere near me right now."

"But I could help you out." She insisted.

"I'd rather not take any risks." He insisted with more determination.

"You know I can defend myself. You've seen it with your very eyes." She pointed out.

"Yes, but I'll be worried sick." He said with worry, of course. "I can't deal with all this madness at once plus knowing you have no protection whatsoever."

He had said it with the best of intentions, not because he was a male chauvinist. In fact, he was thinking of the awful vision he had had the last time he had been in West City. The large sacred tree with a sad face carved on it had revealed him what would happen to her if he let her be close to him. Some elements of the horrid vision had ended up proving it could eventually become true: her light pink dress and the cream-coloured marble floor of the throne room. If he let her help him, she would end up being killed by his own hand – he was sure of it. Luckily, she wasn't wearing that dress right then. At least, that was something.

He swallowed hard and remained firm:

"I'd rather not have you around. I'm serious."

"Well," She said giving in. "the garden is a huge place full of large bushes and the arbour overlooking the sea from the far end of the garden is usually a quiet place."

"OK, go there and keep a low profile." Gohan added with warmth. "Will you do that for me, _please_?"

She was smiling warmly at him. And before she could even nod or utter a simple reply, he slowly leaned towards her. Unconsciously, she was doing the same – until they ended up kissing each other, softly, languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. It was a much deserved little break in that stormy nightmare of their lives. Her soft, warm lips felt too good on his cold ones. A thunder could be heard in the distance, roaring in the skies far away and echoing in the streets of the city down below.

"You don't know how much I hate being here." Gohan whispered to her after softly breaking the kiss. "I'd rather be my old self in West City a few weeks ago when I met you, when I didn't know who I really was and who you really were. Life wasn't easy back then, but at least there was peace… I could be at your side every day without a single care in the world but to make sure you could go to the woods and come back safe and sound."

"It had been nice and easy." She concluded softly whispering, too.

They went on kissing each other once more, relishing their brief yet spurring desires. Their craving for each other was second to no other thought.

Then, little baby Shenron suddenly decided to emerge from a pocket of his black trousers. He grunted when he realized no one was paying attention to him. He stared at Gohan, wondering whether he'd eventually pay attention to him if he also put his tiny little paws on his hand. They ended the kiss to see what was going on.

"Wow…" Videl said when she saw Shenron. "Who's this little _fella_?"

"Apparently rumour has it that the person who finds a dragon ball shall be king. I found one when Trunks had locked me up in jail. Later, unbelievable as it may sound, the fire swallowed the dragon ball and this little dragon emerged from it, as if it were an egg. I've named him Shenron."

"So…" She concluded then with a smile. "Like Nimbus, the yellow wolf. _Another_ cool pet of yours, huh?"

Then, Gohan would've immediately answered back with a plain, simple sentence, but instead he thought of saying something more decisive:

"Yours shall it be if you agree to marry me." He whispered with all the love in the world.

Videl's eyes opened wide and she blushed revealingly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What the hell is going on?" Erasa asked with fear as she stared at all the chaos from a window. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Some people say there's a young man who's former King Vegeta's only son." Zarbon replied mildly worried, standing right behind her with a worried expression. "He's gathered an army to defy the current king."

"I thought King Hercule had killed them all." Ranfan added as if she was asking a question, wanting to know more about the subject. She was standing close to her.

"Apparently he didn't." Zarbon replied, and then she sighed. "First, the attempt of murder on the princess, and now _this_. But we shall be safe here, I suppose. This hotel is located far away from all that mess. I'm starting to dislike big cities, you know. I don't want trouble. I'm in charge of taking care of two hundred dancers, for God's sake! There's enough drama in the company, I don't need no more from outsiders!"

"Two hundred _and two_ , boss." Ranfan added with a playful smirk.

"You're right." Zarbon replied, also smiling with a little bit of naught. "Two hundred _and two_ now."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A bit later, in the dining room…

"Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed as he came into the room and found him and some elite soldiers waiting for him. "Are you OK? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, we're all fine. _Bu' I can'_ find my _fader_. _Someding_ must've _happen'_ to him." Trunks replied in a rush, worried like hell.

"I know. I've spoken to Videl about it." Goham replied in a rush. "Apparently, the king has intercepted our letter and has imprisoned him in a cell down below. He accuses him of treason and wants to behead him at dawn."

" _Bu' i' is_ dawn already!" Trunks complained.

"I know. We've got very little time! Let's go!"

Gohan went out of the dining room first, and the rest followed him down to jail. There was no time to lose. They had to make run for it. But no one noticed how Trunks was progressively being left behind bit by bit, panting a bit, but trying to hide it; it was as if he was finding it hard to move properly. He just took a deep breath then and followed the group as closely as he could.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not long after that, Gohan and his group were able to save Lord Son Goku from jail. Apparently, King Hercule would not fulfil his promise to behead him at dawn, but he would have been extremely surprised if he had come down and found out Lord Son Goku was gone.

While Gohan headed towards the throne room, Trunks, Lord Son Goku and their small group of elite soldiers decided to join the main group fighting by the entrance of the palace. They did a fine job by surprising the few men still fighting for the king and swiftly killing them. Lord General Blue, who was down there trying hard to come up with a backup plan to defeat this ruthless enemy, was eventually found and forced to capitulate. When the fight was over, loud cheering could be heard from every corner of the palace.

Every corner except the throne room, where the king had decided to wait for the inevitable all alone.

The rain had stopped. Everything was quiet. The first sunrays were shining brightly on the glass panes, shyly displaying the full range of iridescent colours on every single corner of the glass. However, the throne room still remained in the darkness for the most part. King Hercule stood quietly by the huge double doors made of glass which gave way to a large balcony, facing south. His sword was still in the sheath, quietly sleeping before a battle that might be its last. The cream-coloured marble tiles and columns bore the silent serenity of the eye of a typhoon, a serenity bound by a spell that was instantly broken by Gohan as he entered the throne room.

When he saw King Hercule staring at the wailing city, waiting to be reprieved of the pain of war, he stopped on his tracks and waited for the king to say something – or to acknowledge his presence, at least.

"So this is it, right?" King Hercule said rather casually but calmly, never turning to meet Gohan's face. "It all comes down to this moment. You and me. Alone. _Here_. Tell me something, though."

"Why not." Gohan replied formally, also quite calmly, but sternly. By the way he had spoken, it hadn't even felt like a question at all. His coarse voice trying to make an effort to sound polite could be felt like an insult by itself.

"Have you found her?" King Hercule asked turning around now, staring at Gohan.

"Yes." Gohan replied instantly, not caring whether he should tell him the truth or not. Maybe concealing that information from the king could have been beneficial for him, but Gohan wasn't in the mood to play mind games.

"Needless to say," The king chuckled once. "she might've responded fiercely to you."

Gohan took a deep intake of air and decided to cut the crap. King Hercule might have suspected he was no match for him in battle, so it was kind of obvious that he might want to try a different approach to defeat him by talking and bringing Videl up into the conversation instead of physically fighting against him. At least not yet, or not until he could dismantle his confidence, distract him, and then slay him. But Gohan would not fall for that dirty trick.

"She might've." Gohan replied delusively.

"I guess you didn't see that one coming, huh? You thought she'd…" The king went on trying to sound like he had got it all under control.

" _Or_ she might've _not_." Gohan replied with a funny undertone, not even caring to let him speak any further. That left King Hercule a bit shocked. "I'm here to defy you, _your highness_." Gohan replied using sarcasm at the end of the sentence while he leisurely took the sword out of its sheath. It hissing sound echoed in the darkness of the throne room.

" _Huh_." The king simply replied, trying to veil he was offended. "Impatience and impertinence will get you nowhere."

"Well, you seem to know that very well from _your own_ experience, don't you?" Gohan replied with a brief smile.

"Believe it or not, many people have been rude to me like you're being right now. But none of them lived long enough to cross me again." King Hercule said taking out his sword too.

"You speak too much, and do too little to impress or scare me."

"You don't believe me? Fine. I can _prove_ it to you."

"You won't be able to." Gohan replied darkly like never before.

During the conversation, Gohan had admitted to himself that he loathed the man in front of him for obvious reasons: he had slaughtered his family long ago, he had caused him many pains by apprehending him and condemning him to spend the rest of his days guarding the Demon Realm's Doors as if he was a mere bastard, he had imprisoned his uncle Lord Son Goku to have him beheaded at dawn, and he had lied to Videl in the most wicked and evil of ways so that she'd fear and hate him. And right then, King Hercule was behaving as meanly as possible towards him, probably still believing that he had done everything right, that he could get it all his way. The king deserved to die, horribly if possible, and yet Gohan found himself unable to see past the king's defective line of life, because the second he would dare to do so, he was sure that the vision he had had a few days ago would haunt him again with the full impact of a tsunami. If he dared to kill her, like in that awful vision, maybe he'd eventually kill Videl, too.

He'd gladly kill the king if that automatically meant that Videl was safe and sound, but he knew it wouldn't work that way. That was the problem. Gohan knew that the lifeless body on the marble floor of his vision must have been the king's, and later he'd kill Videl as he would sit on the throne, very probably symbolising that as soon as he'd claim the throne, he'd be forced to get rid of her, that there shall be no alternative path to spare her life.

Gohan swallowed hard as he stared silently at the king, who was staring back at him, concentrated on who would be the first to strike. King Hercule was unable to even realise Gohan was feeling uneasy. If he had, he could've used it against him. But the king had become a lousy player in that world. Long gone were the days in which he had been considered one of the most skilful swordsmen in the kingdom. He had just let it go, enjoying all the wine and whores he could, neglecting his training and his duties as a proper husband and king.

No sooner had Gohan seen that the king was getting hold of his royal sword in the wrong way and adopting a very tense position, very much like a newbie, he decided to spring into action. Gohan's blow was swift and precise, so much so that the king could not respond as he would've loved to. Gohan could scratch his right sleeve and cut in a bit of his flesh.

"That shall leave an ugly scar." King Hercule tried to sound funny, not caring much for the wound itself.

"Only if you live long enough to see it heal." Gohan replied with a sarcastic growl.

Gohan lost no time in striking once more. That time, the king was able to shield himself from any harm, but he was finding it a hard time to cope with Gohan's fierceness and strength. He mentally regretted not training more. By that time, it was too obvious to Gohan that the king had fallen out of the habit of training, and was able to wound him again and again on several not lethal points. One scratch here and there, one on his left shoulder, another on his right thigh, a scrape on his left knee, a scuff on his left cheek, and so on. Gohan stopped after inflicting more wounds. He was hesitating.

"Have no mercy on me, kid. I shall have none." King Hercule replied with his pride in a much more wounded state than his body.

"Of course you shall have none. You won't even be able to scratch me." Gohan replied in a fierce whisper.

The duel went on and on only because Gohan wasn't feeling in the mood to kill him. He wanted to tire him until he could no longer stand a chance, so that he'd be willing to surrender. The king's pride would be hard to bring down, but his body would soon give in, and then he'd have no other choice but to acknowledge his defeat.

A few minutes later, King Hercule was panting and loosing blood all over the place, while Gohan had not even started to sweat.

"At this rhythm, it could take all day." Gohan concluded, trying to point out the obvious. At that, the king just giggled a bit under his nose. "I mean it." Gohan insisted.

"I'm not going to surrender." The king replied panting, finding it hard to speak.

"Fine." Gohan replied not caring one bit.

"Your allies and your men… will favour _me_ once I've… _defeated_ you." The king replied a few words at a time, breathing in and out forcefully.

"Sure. Why not." Gohan replied quite mechanically, showing he cared very little.

"I've got more… experience than you. I can make the tables… _turn_ , you know." King Hercule insisted.

"And I suppose that has been your plan all along, right?" Gohan replied with no interest on playing his game. "You've let me wound you on purpose so that I'd be overconfident and then you'd teach me a lesson?"

" _Maybe_." The king replied daringly, smirking like a devil.

Then, Gohan swiftly attacked him once more, but King Hercule was able to elude him. unfortunately, he hit his back against the glass panes so hard that they broke into smithereens. Bits of glass fell on him, hurting him far more than Gohan would've. He groaned. Gohan saw the duel was going nowhere. He wanted to end it as soon as possible.

"Don't stare at me like _that_ , young man!" King Hercule roared at him. "I shall have no pity for you!"

Having said that, King Hercule jumped into action once more, making a frontal attack, but Gohan knew better. As King Hercule was close enough, Gohan hit the hilt of his opponent with his sword and cut two of his fingers. The king's sword fell on the floor with a loud clatter while the poor man yelled due to the pain. He immediately kneeled down on the cream-coloured marble floor, now stained with the profuse bleeding from his two missing fingers.

"Yes, I can see that." Gohan replied sternly mocking him. "Was this part of your plan too?"

King Hercule stopped yelling and crying, and started growling and grunting, focusing on the pain instead of his enemy, still standing in front of him, sword in hand and ready to strike again if he wanted to. Gohan decided to be merciful, although the vision might disagree.

"You must see this duel is finished. You're not able to go on like this." Gohan concluded seriously. "Your wounds are not too deep nor in vital points. Your fingers can still be reattached. You will be fine. You will live for as long as fate wants it, but you will do so far from here."

At that, King Hercule started giggling loudly.

"Are you telling me that this is over? That you're taking over and condemn me to exile?" He replied almost laughing, as if Gohan had just told him a joke.

"Yes, I am." Gohan replied seriously.

"You must be kidding me." King Hercule whispered still amused.

"You can go wherever you want, just not here in Capital City." Gohan went on. "You will not be able to see her again."

"What?!" King Hercule snapped at Gohan. "You're telling me she's not exiled with me?! Why?!"

"None of your business. Just go." Gohan replied sternly.

"I'm not going anywhere without her!" King Hercule yelled at him. "She's _my_ blood, _my_ daughter! Who do you think you are?!"

"The _king_." Gohan replied sternly. His face was the portrait of an angry wolf, which left the kneeling man before him speechless. He made a brief pause and then he went on thus: "Hercule, as of today you're condemned to exile, _all_ _alone_. Your daughter shall no longer be yours. You've made a pathetic use of her, you've only seen her as an object you can rule over, no matter how she feels or thinks. You only wanted her so that she could marry and give you a male heir in the near future. In addition, you've lied to her for your own treacherous ends. I shall not tolerate that you have any further interaction with her. It's over. Now go in peace, or I shall give orders that you're taken away from here to a far away land by force."

"She'll hate you." Hercule said then with contained ire. "You might've told her the truth that I haven't, but she'll still hate you. She respects me, she wants me in her life."

"She doesn't." Gohan replied calmly and serenely.

"Are you sure?" The older man insisted as if he knew better than him.

"She dislikes you more than she's let you believe." Gohan replied with determination, but politely.

"That ain't true."

"You won't let her be a doctor." Gohan went on seriously. "And you haven't done a single thing to unveil the identity of the person who wants her dead. You don't even care to know who that person is. You've done nothing."

"I _HAVE_! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I HAVEN'T?!" Hercule roared back with his pride hurt.

"You've done nothing. If you had done something, I would've known." Gohan replied calmly.

"Why?! Have you got anything to do with _her_?! With that _evil witch_?!" Hercule insisted yelling.

"What evil witch?" Gohan asked frowning.

"Android 18, of course, you idiot! I was clear as daylight that she wanted to kill Videl!"

"Android 18? What are you talking about? It's been Lord Bardock all along." Gohan informed him. "That woman has got nothing to do with it."

"What?" Hercule asked dumbfounded.

"It's Lord Bardock who hates your guts and wanted to kill Videl. He confessed it to me." Gohan added straightforwardly.

That left Hercule speechless. He realised he might've commanded a woman's murder on account of nothing. It was true that he had no actual proof of her intentions on Videl's life. Android 18 just wanted to disappear, and that was what she had always wanted. She wanted to cause havoc before leaving, true, but never physically, never trying purposely to have anyone murdered. She would only make you think that harm was done, although never to such an extreme. Lord Bardock, on the contrary, had plenty of reasons to hate Hercule and his daughter: the king had executed his offspring and dyed their surname with the tint of shame. That was something we wasn't willing to forgive. And he had the means to accomplish any goal he chose.

"Was it him?" Hercule asked with a defeated attitude, staring absently into the void.

"Yes, he was." Gohan replied calmly.

"Have you killed him?"

At that, Gohan sighed. He was tired of talking with that idiot.

"None of your business."

"YOU HAVEN'T?" Hercule yelled back at him.

"I just said that's none of your business. Now leave!" Gohan commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere! Lord Bardock is _alive_ and you're going to give my Videl as a present to him, right?!" Hercule shouted at him in anger.

"Are you nuts or what?!" Gohan asked him tired of dealing with him. it was obvious he would never trust him for anything.

"No, _you_ are nuts! _You_ are insane! I'm going to deal with this!" Hercule eventually said with great determination. "Wait and see."

"You obviously have no idea of what's going on here, or what I'm planning to do, which, as I've already said, it's none of your _bloody_ business." Gohan said then with mild exasperation. "Lord Bardock shall _never_ get to her. I promise."

"I shall not bear this, kid! You're a _liar_! You're a _bastard son of a bitch_! I shall deal with this issue _myself_!" Hercule yelled at Gohan with ire as he grabbed his sword and stood up. Then, he slayed himself in the stomach with his own sword.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Gohan shouted at him with bewilderment.

"She'll hate your _guts_ when she sees _this_ …" Hercule said smiling. A thin trail of blood emerged from his lips. "She… She knows my story, about the war, what I did to your parents… My blood, _our blood_ , spilled yours; now yours has spilled mine…" He knelt on the floor then. "She'll think _you_ 've done the same thing here. She'll realise that Lord Bardock is still alive, that she must be handed over to get killed… Or worse than that. I would've protected her. I care for her. So she'll hate you…"

"No, she won't." Gohan replied with a pale, tense face.

"Oh, yes, she _will_ , you _idiot_." He dared to giggle a bit, even.

"No, _you_ 're the only idiot here." Gohan replied whispering a bit scared. "'Cos she's here. She's heard it all."

"What?" Hercule asked dumbfounded.

And there she was, Videl, standing half hidden behind a marble column. She was wearing that strikingly beautiful light pink dress which haunted Gohan's nightmares. She had changed and rushed to the throne room instead of hiding in the gardens, as promised. She could be incredibly stubborn. As she came out from behind the pillar, she was frowning with both worry and anger.

"You wanted to poison our relationship." She stated with contained anger.

"Videl, I can explain. I…" Hercule replied, trying to make up an excuse.

"I don't need explaining. I've seen and heard it all. You're… You're a nitwit." She said trying hard to contain her ire. She didn't really know how to express all her thoughts. She had just witnessed her real father's true evil nature, and even when he was about to die he was trying to go on with it. She would not fall for it once more.

"Videl, my dear, I need to tell you…"

"No, you don't need to tell me anything at all!" She yelled back at him. "You _deserve_ to die knowing that I _hate_ you! And not only that: apparently _no one_ here cares about you: they all seem to either _cope_ with your _stupid_ demands or _hate_ you in secret! And that's it. Gohan here has given you the opportunity to live, and you've thrown that away because of your _stupid_ pride! You thought you could _fool_ me again! How dare you!? God, I hate you so _fucking_ much!"

It was true. Silence reigned supreme in the throne room then. Hercule didn't dare to say anything further, and after a few seconds, he fell lifelessly on the floor. His corpse was lying down on the marble floor with his dear old sword still stabbing his tender flesh. His blood was still spilling out of his body, staining the floor in a large puddle of deep red thick liquid.

"This is it. It's over." Videl whispered sadly. She went to a table where some maps and candles were, and then she lit some of them, gently. Next, she put her hands together, as if she was praying. She stood there for some time and then she just sighed at the end. It seemed fair to at least say a prayer for the poor old sinner, may he rest in peace now.

"Gohan…" Videl's voice called out to him in a soft whisper, but she seemed worried. At the beginning, there was only darkness, but the dim light of the candles she had lit slowly crept into the scene until Gohan could spot Videl's gentle features once more. She came to him. Her face was quite close to his when she added whispering: "Gohan, you did it."

"Do what?" He softly whispered back quite innocently as he stared at her lips. "What do you mean?"

"This seat is now yours, and so is the crown." She added gently. "The whole truth shall finally be known."

They stared blankly at the cold, big chair which was meant to be the throne.

"You should sit there." Videl told him.

"What? You mean… now?"

"I think you should get used to it. I want to see the people come in and see you for who you were meant to be." Videl replied with genuine pride.

He was hesitating. Fate was driving him nuts, as much as it was driving his haunting vision to its foreseeable conclusion. He told himself he would not kill her, that no one or nothing could make him do so.

But he found himself walking towards the ominous chair, and she was following him closely. Before he would turn around and invent some sort of lousy excuse for not sitting on the throne, he found himself sitting on it, and she was sitting on his lap immediately after that. Her light pink summer dress with short sleeves made her look stunning. The weak light of the candles was cast on the scene. The sunlight was still too weak and distant to shine on them. The place seemed to be too quiet.

But then Videl leaned on his face and gently kissed his lips. He couldn't care less about the place they were anymore, or how fate was trying to ruin their lives. That was when he set the wolf in him free and took hold of her body with one hand and her nape with the other, deepening the kiss. It felt like the time Pan had been spying on them in the study room: it had been pride-spurring and easy, escalating from soft and nice to hard and demanding. And the more she led him on, the rougher he was. She just held onto his broad shoulders and well-built chest, chiselled thanks to his training in sword fighting and sparring through his teen years. The more she nibbled his lower lip, the more he was losing his mind.

The scene was getting heated up bit by bit, until Videl broke the kiss to chain her open legs to either side of his hips. They were not naked yet, but she softly began that good old rocking motion that ruled the biological world. At that moment, Gohan would've died the happiest man that ever lived – until she decided to bring the next level on. With an unrivalled swiftness, somehow she got rid of her dress. The sleeves shamelessly fell down from her shoulders and gently slid down her arms, making the rest of the clothing fall apart – like Gohan's self-control. Her exposed breasts were right in front of his face. She sighed her worries away then and, when the air expelled from her lungs reached his skin, he felt suddenly released from any moral chains that could've held him down. In the blink of an eye, he lunged onto her breasts and held her tightly to him with one arm. She moaned softly as a reply. In the meantime, his free arm was busy unfastening his trousers. He knew that she was wet and ready for him. She smiled and gently hugged his head and began to play with his unruly spiky hair. He knew it was all part of the vision, but he was sure he could make the tables turn. He would _never_ kill her.

"I'm… _not…_ sorry, Videl." Gohan whispered at her breasts. He meant to say the opposite, but he changed his mind as he had begun to speak.

"What for?" She whispered back.

"For _this_."

And he ruthlessly pushed his manhood into her. She cried one lonely cry, but she got still right afterwards. She briefly trembled and let her head fall down on his hair as a thin trail of blood emerged from her and fell down on the chair in tiny little drops…

…Like the trail of blood that was slowly creeping into the dim daylight on the marble floor towards them. Former King Hercule's blood.

Gohan saw it. And then he remembered how that slowly-advancing pool of blood was driving him insane during the vision he had had. First it was just a small trail. The bleeding corpse was veiled by the darkness, and Gohan looked straight at it, at the slowly-flowing blood, ignoring Videl's breasts for some precious seconds, knowing that the inevitable would soon happen.

In the meantime, Videl had recovered and began to rock her hips on his again. Sex felt like heaven to him, but he still felt the dread of what was to come. Between her gasps and moans, Gohan saw how the small trail of blood slowly advanced towards them more and more, growing thicker and thicker, staining the lovely cream-coloured marble floor more and more. And the more he enjoyed fucking her, the more horrible the bloodstain on the floor became. He was feeling more and more uneasy.

Videl didn't seem to care: she was enjoying sex with wild abandonment even though there lay her real father's dead body. But she obviously didn't know a thing about Gohan's vision.

"Gohan, _you_ did it…" Videl repeated her previous words, whispering freely between moans. "And you'll soon be _free_ forever."

Out of nowhere, she took one of her good old daggers (he didn't know where she had taken it from), put it in his right hand, clasping her two hands around his, and next she aimed the tip at her delicate, porcelain-like neck, still holding his hand and the dagger – and then, when a drop of her own blood ran down the blade, she whispered:

"But you have to _kill_ me, right?"

Gohan gasped of horror. That drop of her blood reached down to stain his thumb and then…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **My dear sweetpeas,**

 **So, I'm just gonna leave this here like this… right when it's** ** _painfully devastating_** **. ;) God, I just** ** _love_** **being mean with cliff-hangers!**

 **Anyway, how is this mess going to end? Will Videl die? Why does she wilfully put a dagger on her own neck? Will Gohan manage to save her? How? Is fate really going to be such a prick? Will Lord Bardock know Gohan's true intentions btw? And will we see how Trunks is being slowly consumed by that dreadful illness? Will it condemn all the people of Capital City to a certain death?**

 **All these questions shall be answered in the next (and last) chapter! And don't forget to write a review! :)**

 **XOXO,**

 **Denim Jean**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Summary** : In a medieval-like fantasy world, Son Gohan meets a young woman, Videl, who comes to West City in search of medicinal herbs to develop a cure for a mysterious illness which is killing people in Orange Star, her home. Will she achieve her goal before it's too late? Who will help (or delay) her? Gohan/Videl

 **Disclaimer** : Do I own DBZ? HA! I wish… (sigh) A story partly-inspired by Game of Thrones, which I do not own either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Previously…**

Gohan saw it. And then he remembered how that slowly-advancing pool of blood was driving him insane during the vision he had had. First it was just a small trail. The bleeding corpse was veiled by the darkness, and Gohan looked straight at it, at the slowly-flowing blood, ignoring Videl's breasts for some precious seconds, knowing that the inevitable would soon happen.

In the meantime, Videl had recovered and began to rock her hips on his again. Sex felt like heaven to him, but he still felt the dread of what was to come. Between her gasps and moans, Gohan saw how the small trail of blood slowly advanced towards them more and more, growing thicker and thicker, staining the lovely cream-coloured marble floor more and more. And the more he enjoyed fucking her, the more horrible the bloodstain on the floor became. He was feeling more and more uneasy.

Videl didn't seem to care: she was enjoying sex with wild abandonment even though there lay her real father's dead body. But she obviously didn't know a thing about Gohan's vision.

"Gohan, _you_ did it…" Videl repeated her previous words, whispering freely between moans. "And you'll soon be _free_ forever."

Out of nowhere, she took one of her good old daggers (he didn't know where she had taken it from), put it in his right hand, clasping her two hands around his, and next she aimed the tip at her delicate, porcelain-like neck, still holding his hand and the dagger – and then, when a drop of her own blood ran down the blade, she whispered:

"But you have to _kill_ me, right?"

Gohan gasped of horror. That drop of her blood reached down to stain his thumb and then…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 20: Epilogue**

And then, out of the blue, Gohan heard a very familiar voice coming from his back:

"Good job, Gohan!" Lord Bardock said quite amused. Gohan immediately turned his head to see him in a purely instinctive reaction. The wicked smile on the older man's face made Gohan feel as if there were blocks of ice running in his bloodstream. "I see you're fulfilling your promise. Please, don't let me disturb you. Just... go on. I'm just gonna stand here and watch, if you don't mind."

Good God, that man was some sort of self-indulging git who loved the sound of his own voice. He could've just told Gohan to slay Videl with a couple of words, but there he was: on and on he went, rambling leisurely about the whole thing. In spite of that, his mere presence made the tension in the atmosphere escalate.

It was quite obvious that Lord Bardock had taken an active part in the fight down below: his sword was still drawn and blood dripped from the blade every now and then, staining the gloriously beautiful marble floor. He was sweating and seemed to be quite tired, but that had not prevented him from going up the stairs and hurry to check on whether Gohan was fulfilling his part of the deal or not. He wanted the job done. As soon as possible. And he wanted to make sure Gohan would not escape from his duty.

"Go on, _King Gohan_." Lord Bardock added with amusement while staring at the half-naked, young girl on Gohan's lap. "It's your last requirement. Do it, and it will all be over for good."

Lord Bardock saw how Videl's grip on the hilt of the dagger increased, so much so that her hand started to shiver a little bit due to the tension. She was still staring into Gohan's eyes when he stared back at her then. Then, Lord Bardock started pacing around the throne room in a circle quite leisurely, never taking his eyes off the couple of youngsters on the throne. He went past the corpse of King Hercule, but he didn't even look at him. Gohan expected him to notice him at least, or to kick him, since he had hated his guts a great deal, but Lord Bardock didn't even lose one second of focus on the two young adults. He knew what he was doing. He would not tolerate any distraction.

Right when he was pacing behind Videl, she took the chance to breathlessly speak to Gohan, hoping he'd read her lips properly:

"Play along with him." She seemed to say. "Fool him."

Gohan got the message, but his heart rate did not slow down. He was no trickster: he was just a self-righteous fool, a quite gullible young man with predictable intentions. He was as transparent as water. Would he be able to fool Lord Bardock?

He just swallowed hard once.

In the meantime, Videl seemed tense, and it would make perfect sense to be so, but Gohan wished he could be like her and anticipate his enemies' moves and aims at such a speed as she had just done right then with the dagger. Getting hold of a dagger and putting it close to her throat had been a very bold move. And that bold move on her behalf might've bought them some time, but it would soon run out if Gohan didn't do something, and quickly.

Hesitating like a fool, Gohan didn't seem to make up his mind although he knew that the more he waited, the more suspicious it might look – and he could not afford that. He would have to keep the man talking, for example, so that he might buy some more time to think of what to do next.

"How's it going down below?" Gohan asked then quite seriously. "Is everything under control? I take it that you've won."

"Indeed we have." Lord Bardock replied with deep satisfaction. "It's been tough, but my men like it tough."

"Any loss we should be worried about?" Gohan went on, not feeling quite sure about whether or not he was fooling his interlocutor.

"None whatsoever." Lord Bardock replied quite formally, frowning a bit. "In case you want to know what they're doing right now, my men are tending to their wounds. Those who are in better shape are disposing of the enemies' corpses, which are quite a few. In a few hours' time, the palace should look nice and clean, free from the nauseating stink of death."

By that time, Lord Bardock had already made a complete circle around the two youngsters sitting on the throne and was standing right behind Gohan. That wasn't precisely what Gohan had been looking for. That way Lord Bardock stood in a very safe position. He had all the advantage. If Gohan decided to spring into action any soon, Lord Bardock would be able to anticipate any rash suspicious movement on Gohan's behalf. In addition, he would also be able to harm Videl if he wanted to. They were too close and too tense at that moment. The chess game was beginning to be really hard to play.

Gohan started to bite his lower lip when Videl went on breathlessly like before:

"Do something. Quick."

Suddenly, Lord Bardock started groaning with vivid ache, coarsely, over and over again, as if he was being stabbed. The sound of flesh being ripped repeated itself a few times. Both Gohan and Videl gasped because they didn't expect it.

Then, the sound of Lord Bardock's knees hitting the ground against his will could be heard echoing in the throne room ominously and coldly. Both Gohan and Videl got startled, and they dropped the dagger and stood up immediately to see what was going on. Was there another enemy that need to be fought against? Then, Lord Bardock started throwing up lots of blood onto the marble floor, and soon after that he finally fell flatly on it. His eyes were immediately shot towards a bewildered Gohan, standing in front of him, shielding Videl behind him.

But Gohan was not staring back at him – he was staring at the person who had stabbed Lord Bardock at least six or seven times on his back:

"You owe me _twice_ now, kid." A familiar voice said.

Gohan had not heard the little man's voice in quite a while, and he honestly thought he would never see him again: Oolong was back! In the meantime, Videl hurried to get fully dressed.

"Oolong!" Gohan exclaimed astounded.

Oolong was well-known in the country for being the smartest and sneakiest (and shortest) son of a bitch that ever lived, and he would make sure that his legend lived at least as long as his life.

" _Yep_ , it's me again." Oolong replied with a proud smile, and then he winked one eye to him.

"I thought you had gone to Orange Star never to come back!" Gohan exclaimed. "You had been exiled!"

"You… _bas…tard_!" Lord Bardock was able to exclaim then, although he was in a really bad shape. He was not dead yet, but he would be soon enough. Blood was dripping from the corner of his lips as he had spoken.

"And that's why I've _stabbed_ you, _father._ " Oolong replied with badly-repressed anger. His ire drew deep wrinkles on his piggy face. "Because you never _wanted_ me although it's always been obvious that I was the _only_ son who was worthy of bearing your surname. Tell me, _father_ , haven't I been respectful to you all these years? Haven't my late sister Miguel and my late brother Raditz been two conceited idiots? Yet you favoured them _every single time_ just because they were _good-looking_ , while I look like a pig. My mother might've been unfaithful to you, yes I'm _highly_ probably a bastard, but that's not my business. That's _your_ problem. Being a bastard doesn't mean I didn't _deserve_ a better treatment on your behalf. I've always been loyal and a good son to you, but you never valued me or anything I have ever done! You _deserve_ what you get."

"I'll live long enough to see you dead, _bastard_ …" Lord Bardock dared to reply even though he was wasting energy in doing so. He was trying to stand up, but it was proving to be a hard job to do. His shoulders trembled uncontrollably as he was trying to lift himself from the ground.

" _Nah_ , you won't." Oolong replied with a high-pithced voice, feeling tired but playful.

And that was when Oolong stabbed his own father hard and heavy once more, but this time on his heart. He died instantly. His head lolled for a couple of seconds, and later it rested peacefully and lifelessly on the marble floor.

"Sorry about all the blood, Gohan. And in case you're wondering where I stand on all this mess…" Oolong said then to the two baffled youngsters before him. "I've always wanted to kill him. _Well_ , first I tried to make him _like_ me, but…" He added trying to obtain their sympathy. "…but seeing that that would _never_ happen, I decided to make up a plan to see him dead. Gohan…" Oolong coughed once then. "Sorry, I meant _King Gohan_... I could've made myself scarce for good back then, in West City. I could've told the whole truth about you and just leave. But I didn't. I had no actual need to tell on you to former King Hercule. It wasn't part of my plan to get rid of my father."

"Yet you played along… You told him what happened." Gohan replied with care knowing that Oolong displayed a clear predisposition to explain himself quite straightforwardly. But then he added: "Well, _partially_."

" _Exactly_." Oolong confirmed it with a naughty smile.

"Wait a minute." Videl interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"Princess Videl, let me explain. You were not there at that time. You had escaped from West City when Gohan had been apprehended. Let me tell you what happened. You'll see in a minute." Oolong replied gracefully and gently to her natural question. "I saw a great opportunity there. I could've made myself scarce by escaping to Orange Star, or told a blatant lie to save my ass when former King Hercule's soldiers apprehended me for treason like my brother and sister, but I had had a better idea than my original plan: I'd confess what I had seen the two of you do in the stables the previous night, _partially_ , so that the king would be happy for my help and so that _you_ 'd be the _only_ person to wonder what the hell was I doing by withholding important information from the king. He didn't even suspect that both of you almost had sex that night, did he?" He chuckled once. " _No one_ could've told him but _me_. At that time, didn't you wonder why I didn't tell him about it, King Gohan?"

"I did, yes, but you were taken away, and I didn't have the slightest chance to ask you." Gohan replied genuinely curious. "I could never get to you. Somehow I knew I _owed_ you one."

"Yes, it was the _only_ way to let you know I was on your side, since I could not tell you face to face." Oolong admitted with a gentle smile on his face. "By partially telling on you, I knew that the king would _automatically_ send you away. He would hate you, obviously. That way you'd be _safer_. Other people would calm his thirst for blood, namely my brother and sister. I could not tell you directly back then… If I had, if I had told you I knew _stuff_ or what my original plan was, and if anyone had heard us talk, it could've been considered _treason_ too. I could not afford that." Oolong added seriously. "And, you know, there are spies _everywhere_ these days. I've known former King Hercule's and Lord General Blue's methods _for a long time_ , believe me. I had to be _extra_ careful." He sighed once then. "But anyway, ever since I first saw you I started thinking I had seen your _facial features_ elsewhere, but I couldn't even fathom _where_." The look in his eyes was becoming intense and proud. "The time I spent in West City was almost _entirely_ devoted to satisfy that _bothering curiosity bug_ I had in me." He added with genuine interest. "And a few hours later I knew. I just realised where I had seen such a face, I realised _who_ you were. I found documents and such, which I let my father have in his possession on purpose a bit later, although he never knew who had actually found them and given them to him." He chuckled once more, knowing he was a smart player in that rogue world. "I just gave them to one of his spies and paid him a great deal of money to make himself scarce. _You_ are former King Vegeta's only son, and I knew my father would automatically favour you if he knew the truth. He held too many grudges against former King Hercule, and the deaths of his good-looking son and daughter inspired him to start planning a dirty deed against him. _You_ would easily become the ace up his sleeve in his master plan." He smiled warmly at Gohan then, but he went on with a rather amused tone of voice: "But my father was as mean and brutal as the former king. They were quite alike, you know. He would've betrayed you the second you had done or said anything that might have bothered him." He chuckled once more. "And right then, good old King Hercule decided to behead his offspring just because my sister and my brother had been incestuous with one another! What a _nasty_ joke! My father must've burst in anger." He briefly shook his head. "So, in the end, it was _more than suitable_ to my father (and to _me_ , of course) that I'd be punished- _slash_ -rewarded with exile by the king. I'd vanish. My father thought he would never see me again, which was what he had always wanted because he thought I was an unworthy bastard, and that fact precisely allowed me to come back whenever I wanted and slay him when his guard was obviously down, right when he thought he was going to _have it all_. And yet he was about to lose the most important thing one can treasure: _his own life_. How _ironic_!" Oolong laughed a bit then, but a few seconds later he went on with a much serious tone of voice: "I know how it feels to be treated meanly by those around you, King Gohan. I know how bad it feels being a bastard. _Like you_. The only difference between you and me is that you never actually were a bastard, although everyone around you _assumed_ you were. But I understand you very well. Always trying to do the right thing, be polite and all that _shit_ … No one ever treated you right, huh? Everyone treats bastards _meanly_. I get it, I get that forlorn look in your eyes… I'm on your side."

Gohan's face when he was listening to Oolong's tale displayed how impressed he was by his boldness and also the sadness it entailed. He remembered how mean 'normal' people could be to those who are perceived as 'different'. Oolong's life as a kid and teenager might've not been very different from his.

"I fooled my father." Oolong went on. "I made him contact you, to support you, to spare you from the destiny that former King Hercule had devised for you. That way you could come back to Capital City and live the life you actually deserve. I knew my father would eventually come to you to make sure you did what you had been told to do, namely, _kill the person you loved_. I knew he would be here, preying on both of you. Ever since that night in which I accidentally spied on you in West City and in which all the truth was unveiled, I've been _bewitched_ by your tragedy: the son of former King Vegeta was in love with King Hercule's only daughter! And you didn't even know about it!" Oolong's eyes glowed, thrilled by the power of their story, of their personal heaven and hell. "I'm on your side, King Gohan. I've always been and, if you let me, _I'll always be_."

The dagger that Oolong had in his hand eventually was dropped and made a loud clang when it hit the floor.

"Well, then." Oolong concluded with a sigh. "It's over now."

"I'm… I'm baffled." Videl said whispering. "I didn't know that that had happened that way."

"Lords and ladies in this country are very _tricky_ people." Oolong replied gently to her. "But I assume you've already learnt that lesson recently, am I wrong?"

She just nodded lightly.

"Anyway," Oolong concluded with another sigh. He seemed to be more at ease then. "it's all over now."

"What will you do now, Oolong?" Gohan asked him with curiosity. "Have you got any plans for the future?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me stay in the country." Oolong replied casually. "Orange Star seems to be a very dangerous place nowadays, you know."

"Why is that?" Videl asked frowning.

"Well, there's a nasty illness roaming freely in the city. It has no treatment, no meds will work apparently. The second I knew about it, I got on board the first ship I saw, as fast as I could. The people were freaking out like crazy. It's like a plague or something!"

Both Gohan and Videl swallowed hard and looked briefly at each other.

"What?" Oolong asked. He was quite savvy, he knew something was the matter. "Don't tell me you know about it!?"

"Indeed we do." Gohan sighed and frowned.

"Well?" Oolong insisted.

"I know about it." Videl replied immediately. "A few months ago I came here to try and find help to fight against it, since my adoptive father was suffering from it. During my stay in West City, I was able to find the proper ingredients to develop a cure, which seems to work. But I haven't been able to test it until very recently and I've only got one flask. Well, half of it now." She admitted feeling sad. "Apparently, this illness has leaped over the sea and come here."

"What?!" Oolong exclaimed amazed.

"Now that this power-game is officially over," Videl went on. "I'd like to go on producing vast quantities of it, since it's obvious that we're going to need it badly… and soon." She added seriously.

"I agree." Gohan replied frowning.

"You should make an official announcement, King Gohan." Oolong suggested with a great urge. "You should announce that the war is over, you should get crowned and married to her as soon as possible," That comment made both Videl and Gohan blush. "and then give orders to all the doctors and physicians in the country to help future Queen Videl develop her medical plan to stop this madness."

"You're right, Oolong." Videl replied while Gohan nodded. "We need to act as soon as possible."

"But anyway, I wouldn't rush it, you know. _There still time_." Oolong added after sighing once, smiling and getting closer to the main door of the throne room. "I'm sure no one will miss you for… let's say, an _hour_ or so. You need some time… alone, right? No one in my current position would ever try to convince you of not committing the same mistake twice."

"What mistake?" Gohan asked not knowing what he was referring to.

" _Making love, you idiot_ – but I hope you forgive my colloquial use of the language, your highness." Oolong replied feeling naughty. He winked once at both Videl and Gohan as he turned around to open the door and exit. But before he closed the door again, he added: "Now get on with it already!"

Videl and Gohan stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then they stared back at Oolong, blushing like never before.

"Do I have to spell it to you?!" He replied with mild exasperation. "You were already _doi_ -… I mean…" He coughed twice. "Everything else can wait for some more minutes, can't it? I shall guard this door, don't worry. And,… by the way, now you owe me _thrice_ for this, kid."

And then, he just closed the door with a wicked smile on his lips.

"So," Videl concluded feeling quite embarrassed. "basically he's seen the _whole_ thing, hasn't he?"

Gohan could only nod mildly. His cheeks were aflame with an unbearable mix of shame and desire, and Videl saw it as she stared at him for some seconds.

"You know, he's… right." Videl whispered sweetly to Gohan then. "Everything _can_ wait for a bit, can't it?"

Gohan's pupils trembled for a second, and that was when he got closer to her and softly kissed her lips once.

"I think I've been waiting too long for this." He whispered with exhaustion, as if he had been travelling the longest distance non-stop for weeks on end. "I've been kept away from you or interrupted too many times."

Then, he leaned on her gentle lips once more to reap another sweet kiss from her. Both closed their eyes and let it all go. They were kissing each other sweetly but passionately. The morning sun was starting to display his gentle shining arms on the city and the palace. Next, he held her. His arms around her became more and more demanding as time went by, holding her tightly. She loved the way he finally was letting it all go. He was finally free to do as he pleased because no one would interfere then. Finally. That was the meaning of the fire he had within at that time, and now that all the power-hungry people were dead he was able to release it.

Then, she put her arms around his arms and her hands, behind his neck. Next, he abandoned her lips for a while to start to silently kiss her neck, shoulders, ears and cheeks. While he got her distracted with such tokens of love, he slowly got her against the wall behind the throne. She was not fighting it, she was letting him do it. When her back softly hit the wall, he bit her neck with delicacy. She just gasped briefly, and later she sighed and closed her eyes. When she had goose bumps all over her exposed neck and shoulder, he kissed his way up to her cheeks and lips, and kissed her deeply. He held her even tighter than before and pushed her harder against the wall with his hips. She moaned in a weak whisper when she noticed his arousal. Yes, she could feel what was going on down below, and was absolutely sure she would never be the same person after what would soon happen. She was feeling unbearable expectations as regards her unfulfilled desires and her unjustified angst. She wanted him inside her as much as he did, like a few minutes before, and yet she felt dread for that unknown moment of final release called orgasm. She had heard rumours of it, as if the world would fall apart and such. Were those rumours true?

Gohan felt her hesitation for a moment, although he was already intoxicated by the pleasure they were giving each other. They kept the kiss going. He would soon be unable to stop himself, and he knew it. One of his hands slipped beneath her dress. Then, she moaned slightly, knowing it would only encourage him to carry on further. Next, he held her whole body towards him, and made her legs part and cling to his hips.

He was almost crushing her due to the way he was holding her, but she didn't seem to mind. She clung to his shoulders. She mildly shrieked once when he started to play with her cunt. At that moment, she couldn't even explain to herself why she was so desperate to feel him touching her. He stopped kissing her and smirked briefly at her when he realized she was wet and ready for him.

Only a second later, he unbuttoned the only button of her dress, right at the top of the back, by her nape, which allowed the sleeves to fall on either side of her tits and caused the whole dress to fall down. Then, he leaned on her exposed tits and caressed them, playfully licked them, and made her nipples become hard by his merciless and unforgiving caretaking. She moaned almost inaudibly once. He glanced at her shortly to check on her.

Her black hair was down on either side of her face and onto her chest, but it didn't bother him. A few seconds later, her dress had eventually fallen down to her hips already. Gohan had to admit that it was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. Then, she began to caress his face, jawline, neck, chest and arms with the tip of her forefinger. As she did so, she bit her lower lip with a bit of lust. Gohan's skin revealed goose bumps everywhere she had touched.

A bit later, he decided that there was absolutely no need to wait anymore and he introduced his whole manhood into her delicate body. She was wet already, but she gasped due to the unexpected intrusion into her body. Unexpected because she couldn't anticipate he wanted it so badly at that moment. She moaned as he ploughed her rhythmically against the wall. Her head fell slightly too in the process.

"I… love you… Videl." He whispered as if the world didn't mean a thing, as if he would stay right there, living and reliving that precise moment in time, for the rest of his life.

Her lips were parted, moist and throbbing a bit. He noticed and stared at them. He knew he could die happily staring at such lips. Finally, he kissed her wildly and she caressed his shoulders, nape and head. Her hands were clutching his nape and hair. And his hands felt as if they were burning when he got hold of the skin on her back and ass. And in and out he went, driving her insane.

After some minutes of shagging as hotly and wildly as they could manage, he knew he would not get much further until he'd cum. She wasn't far from it either. He shivered once and gasped once as if he was angry it would soon be over, and eventually he was able to burst out:

" _I don't know what I'd do without you_ …"

Then, she stared at him with glowing eyes and decided to say nothing. More words would just mar that blissful moment, so she just stared at him and smiled tenderly. He could not help but returning her magical stare, as if his eyes were locked into hers, and then he very slowly got his face closer to hers, little by little. He was about to kiss her once more, but it was as if he was afraid of doing it. He stopped at a painfully short distance from her lips. She could feel his accelerated breathing on the skin of her face. And next, he slightly brushed the tip of her lips with his at the same moment he pushed harder into her – and all of a sudden she felt a wave of sweet heat and tension flowering down her spine.

That sent her directly over the edge of what was bearable. Her head seemed to spin in a never-ending whirl, as if she was drunk. Then they leaned both their foreheads on each other's, and she exhaled with tiredness. Her eyes were glowing with such an intensity, shining directly into his, that Gohan could not take it anymore.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was over. During the heat of the moment, both of them had failed to realize how tired their limbs felt. After such an intense exercise, it couldn't be otherwise. Videl found it hard to stand even.

"Wow. Now I get why some people want to do it all the time." Videl whispered to him after sitting down on the floor and getting the sleeves of her dress back into their right place, that is, over her shoulders.

"Now I get why Sharpner _boasted_ of it all the time." He whispered with a smile then.

That comment made her smile, too.

"I'm glad all has turned out OK in the end." She said partly happy, partly sad. Her eyes were shot right at the lifeless body lying far from them.

"I know how you feel." He replied in the same mood. "I never planned to kill him, Videl. I swear."

"But you didn't kill him. I'm not blaming you for it." She added, still staring at her biological father's corpse. "He did it to himself. You didn't kill him."

"Yes, I did. I _did_ the second I defied him to a duel." He argued back with sadness. "I knew he wouldn't take a stand in a duel against me. He must've known it too. His life was forfeit unless he could come up with a way of hurting my mind instead of my body. That is, _using you to his advantage_."

"I get it." She replied sadly.

"We will bury him with honours, I promise." He gently whispered back.

"OK, but, Gohan,… I really think that…" Videl added then with a bit of exhaustion. "… we should get going. We should not make them wait for long now, right? There's stuff to be done. You know it isn't over yet."

"You're right." He agreed with a partly angry, partly exhausted sigh. " _It's isn't all over just yet._ "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, Gohan and Videl met with Trunks, Lord Son Goku and the soldiers. All the necessary preparations were made so that that very same morning a public announcement could be made. The crowning ceremony would follow, and the wedding could still wait for a few more days until every situation still pending could be taken care of, namely, the spreading fatal illness. Anyway, a wedding needed some planning, and both Videl and Gohan agreed not to rush it.

It was almost midday when everything and everyone was ready. All the corpses had been disposed of, all the damages had been repaired, and everything had been more or less cleaned. Yet the stink of death was still in everybody's mind. Capital City's population was informally told the war was over and they were called to come to the main square in front of the palace because a speech would be made to inform everybody of the current state of affairs. Even Zarbon, Erasa, Ranfan and the rest of the crew were gathered there to witness the whole thing.

Therefore, when Gohan appeared on a large balcony of the palace and approached the expectant crowd gathered at the main square, he made a brief yet informative speech, and the population welcomed a great deal the good news that the war was officially over, that a new, young king would take over former King Hercule's messy ruling, and that peace and calm would ensue. Loud cheering could be heard.

Gohan also announced the illness issue, which caused a bit of uneasiness until he added that future Queen Videl had the key to cure it and that a plan had already been devised to ensure that no one in the country would lack it in case of being infected. Gohan also immediately declared void the law that had silenced anyone who might mention the forsaken legacy of former King Vegeta. No one should ever again be considered a criminal or killed for mentioning him or former Queen Bulma, the Blue Rose.

The population soon saw a change of attitude in the royals: King Hercule and his court had always been too proud and mean, but this new king had a new, pleasing aura around him, something purer and gentler. He transmitted a lot more confidence and truthfulness than any other king before him. Or maybe it was just a hunch.

But that hunch was well founded: Gohan promised that the social conditions in the country would improve, that there would be no more famine or unemployment, that he would ensure that the living conditions improved. He seemed a new inspiring figure leading the country towards a better future. He acknowledged that it was a difficult task, but he'd do his best and everything in his power to be a just king for everyone to try and make amends with the population for former King Hercule's messy ruling. They deserved better.

Lord Son Goku and Trunks, who were also there on that same balcony, were smiling proudly, especially Lord Son Goku, who had been like a father to Gohan, and was sure he had properly taught him to be a good man. He would make a very good king.

Order, sanity and peace were finally restored. Everybody seemed to be happy and at ease. Finally.

But suddenly Trunks fainted and fell on the floor right where he had been standing. Everybody gasped. His facial expression denoted tiredness and disbelief at the same time. His limbs would not respond even though he was trying hard to stand up again. His frown was deep, his eyebrows were trembling, and his eyes were sternly closed. He was obviously in pain. Everybody rushed to check on him. Something was amiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That glorious sunny morning and midday soon faded away and greyish, stormy clouds filled the sky in a matter of minutes.

Videl came out of Trunks's room and in the corridor she met Gohan, Lord Son Goku and some servants who were waiting orders. Valese, Videl's personal maid, was also there with a worried expression.

"He seems to be calmer now." Videl whispered frowning and tired. "But he needs to rest."

"Is it what we think it is?" Gohan asked her with worry.

"I fear so." She replied as calm as she could manage although she couldn't bear Trunks' current lack of health. "I've given him the rest of the potion I had. I hope it'll be enough."

Silence. No one dared to speak any further.

"We need to do something, and quick." She concluded. "I haven't got a single drop of the cure left. I need to make some more as soon as possible. Honestly, I don't think what I've given him will be enough."

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"I might as well gather a group of soldiers immediately to inform them of what herbs we need and where to find them." Lord Son Goku said in a hurry. "I assume they might need at least four days to travel back and forth and deliver what you need. Do you think Trunks will be able to last that long?" He asked then worried.

"I hope so." She replied. "There was a sailor down at the docks who had also gotten ill. He was in a much better shape than Trunks is. In spite of that, I'd love to visit him to check whether the cure has eventually cured him."

"Your highness," Valese suddenly interrupted. She was frowning. "may I speak?"

"You may." Videl replied immediately and worried that she had something terrible to say then.

"You will not be able to reach him, your highness." Valese said with worry.

"Why is that?" Videl asked. "Has he sailed away during the battle?"

"Unfortunately not." Valese replied. "He got killed. His son, Upa, has come to me a few minutes ago to tell me about it and begged me to tell you the terrible news, so that you'd not worry about him anymore. I'm sorry, your highness."

That newsflash came as a shock. Videl and the rest of the people present got paler. How could Videl check now whether the cure could grant Trunks a proper opportunity to survive or not?

"Well then." Videl said after a heavy sigh, trying hard not to break down. "I shall not give up. No one is giving up right now. I shall prepare a group of soldiers to fetch me what I need and develop the cure once more, hoping to save Trunks and any other person who needs my assistance in the nick of time. At least, that's what I'm _hoping_ for."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later, the sun had already set. Videl had informed a group of soldiers of what she needed with great care. They had already departed and they had promised her they'd be back as soon as possible, but Videl was in a constant state of uneasiness. Gohan was there with her at the table, trying to eat something for supper at least.

"Videl," Gohan said trying to ease her mind. "there's nothing to do now but wait."

"I know." Videl replied as she was staring at a full glass of wine and a full plate in front of her.

She hadn't touched a bit of it even though Valese had insisted she should drink or eat at least a bit, probably out of pure naivety because she knew no other way to soothe her future queen.

"What if I fail him too?" Videl asked with fear.

"Videl, you didn't fail your adoptive father." Gohan tried to soothe her. "I know that's what you're talking about. And you won't fail Trunks either. You did everything you could to save him, and now you will do the same for Trunks."

"I hate the state we're in now." She added sternly.

"Me too."

"All this waiting is killing me!" She exclaimed nervously then. Gohan found no words to answer since he felt exactly the same way. She sighed once. "I wish I could have something to do to distract me."

A huge cotton-like blanket of dark clouds softly was covering the city during that night, and hours went by as Videl, Gohan and the rest nervously waited for a positive outcome to Trunks' poor health. He seemed to be in a much more stable state then, but it was clear that the war against the illness wasn't over yet. Nobody could sleep properly that night.

Videl decided to go for a walk in the palace garden, alone, under the black, moonless sky.

Would that half a flask of her cure work? Would it be enough at least to buy Trunks some more time until she produced more of it?

It didn't matter then that Videl had commanded some guards to travel north and fetch all the necessary ingredients to produce more flasks of her revolutionary cure. It didn't matter because it could already be too late to save him. The illness was evolving, and it was becoming more aggressive and quicker than it ever was. How come? Videl couldn't even put a finger on it, but she had seen the bad shape Trunks was in. She knew her father had endured it for weeks, but in Trunks' case it was somehow winning the battle _too soon_. He had started noticing the symptoms only a few hours ago and he was already violently suffering from it. The development was extremely quick and weird.

Would half a flask work? Or was the cure obsolete now that the illness had evolved? That last thought was second to no other in Videl's mind that night. And it was already driving her insane.

She remembered that poor old sailor in an inn by the docks. He had perished during the course of the battle to take over the city under suspicious circumstances apparently. Videl, who had too much spare time due to her lack of sleep, suspected Lord General Blue because he had known about her attempt at saving his life even though she had tried hard to conceal her identity. Her father, former King Hercule, had also known because Lord General Blue had spilled the beans. But she could not ask him about it: he was already dead, like that poor sailor. And Lord General Blue had been imprisoned for treason. She had no proof, but Lord General Blue had far too many spies and assassins under his command who would have gladly taken care of that poor ill man during the battle.

Anyway, had that poor sailor been alive, Videl might have been a lot surer about the cure's effectiveness, thus ensuring Trunks' recovery in a heartbeat. That was exactly what was nagging her.

Gohan had seen her walk by down below and decided to join her, since he could not sleep either.

"If it takes some weight from your shoulders," Gohan whispered to her eventually after walking together for a few minutes. "let me tell you this: I think my soldiers will be fast enough to get you all the herbs you need to produce more flasks of the cure. You've done a great job so far, and I'm sure you'll be able to save him. Trust me."

In spite of Gohan's soothing voice and words, Videl's unsubduable nerves were proof of her invincible determination to do things right and succeed in anything she put her mind into. She would not be satisfied until she had won that medical battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luckily, a few days later, that group of soldiers came back with all the herbs Videl needed. Trunks was in a very bad shape, but still alive. She started producing the cure right away. Gohan loved the way she dived into her work and didn't let anyone disturb her. No sooner had the rest of the court rejoiced the good news and hoped for the best that Videl was half-way through it. A few minutes later, she rushed out of her new study room with a new flask of her cure to give it to Trunks.

A few hours later, Trunks felt much better. He had regained the ability to walk on his own and control his limbs, like before. The brutal pain he had felt subsided almost completely. Only a bit of exhaustion was left, but Videl assured him that it would be all over soon if he rested and stayed in bed for a couple of days.

Trunks was finally cured. What a relief!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As far as the medical preparations to develop Videl's cure in massive quantities were concerned, she made sure that her recipe could reach every doctor in the country, and also large quantities of all the necessary herbs she had found vital to develop it. In a matter of days it could all be over.

Needless to say, Videl was allowed to practice medicine, like she had always wanted it. Gohan would never even think of forbidding it. Being a doctor was part of who she was.

In a week's time King Gohan and Videl would become husband and wife. Now that the illness could be fought against, the wedding preparations could start. In the meantime, the _Cirque de la Lune_ was practising for the big day. A bountiful celebration in which the company would dance with the newly-acquired two final candidates of the last auditions would take place. Both Erasa and Ranfan had adapted to the company's lifestyle quite well and had made friends amongst the dancers. In addition, the company was more than glad to have incorporated two close friends of the future queen, who had so far proved to be one of the greatest doctors in history.

Even the two brothers of former King Hercule congratulated Gohan and Videl for their engagement with an extremely polite dove-message, ensuring peace in the kingdom. They didn't want anything to do with their brother's plans and intentions, and they assured them they had no wish to take over the crown.

Gohan was relieved to see that everything would be fine, although there were some urgent matters to attend to: Gohan knew that Lord General Blue and the ladies of the court had behaved meanly towards Videl, and he didn't want to lose a single second to put an end to it. All those traitors and supporters of former King Hercule had been locked in jail ever since the war had finished. At that time, Gohan had given orders for them to stay locked in there until Trunks' health would improve, so that he'd have more time to think about what to do with them. Well, that was the excuse Gohan had invented to keep his mind at ease, but in fact he had no clue. He wanted to do something quick, but he had no clue what exactly. Execute them? Exile them? He was unsure.

What sort of punishment could he impose over such individuals?

Gohan thought about it with great care for some days and concluded that it would be best if Lord General Blue left his post as Master of Coin in the first place. He wasn't a trustworthy fellow.

Then, Gohan remembered that Oolong still needed to be rewarded for his help, so that was why he thought of giving him the title of Master of Coin, as well as making sure he'd inherit everything that once was Lord Bardock's. Oolong was more than just satisfied when he was told about it.

As regards Lord General Blue, he was a traitor, and a traitor had always had to endure the capital punishment, but Gohan wasn't comfortable with the idea of beheading him publicly. Lord General Blue had commanded former King Hercule's soliders. On top of that, Gohan couldn't bear the thought of having him any close to Videl bearing in mind he had tried to impose himself on her once. Thus, he had to do something. So he expelled him from the royal palace and commanded him to go and live in the most remote, coldest, and far away area of the kingdom. Lord General Blue wasn't happy about it, to be sure, but he could not complain. He had to accept his fate unwillingly. It was either that or be executed. He feared Gohan would change his mind as regards executing him if he complained.

As far as the ladies of the court were concerned, and especially Lady Colonel Violet, they cried bitter tears when they realised they would be punished for being such unwelcoming bitches. On top of that, they had always publicly favoured former King Hercule. Some of them, rumour had it, had even _slept_ with him. No one trusted them anymore.

The second they had heard that Videl would become queen anyway when she would marry Gohan, they tried hard to be polite and agreeable, as if nothing had happened. That was the easy way out of jail, to be pardoned. But when they realised that their dishonest acting would not go anywhere, they bickered and started accusing one another of their faults, making a lot of fuss about an already settled matter: the fact that they were forced to vanish to several corners of the kingdom with a severe warning that they should not ever speak meanly of the royals, especially Queen Videl. Or else…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A week later, King Gohan and Queen Videl got married. Baba, the High Priestess of the Church, married them. The celebration was beautiful beyond doubt.

Trunks was able to be there, as if nothing had happened to him. In fact, Videl's preparations to win the war against that fateful illness were very effective, so much so that even Orange Star, which had been suffering a great deal by it, could be released from its deadly wake.

And now that all problems had come to an end, both Gohan and Videl could breathe at ease knowing that it was all over, finally.

During the wedding celebration, there was a well-prepared dancing performance by the _Cirque de la Lune_ in which Videl could spot Erasa and Ranfan while they danced in a very familiar style, wearing wonderful dresses with loose multi-coloured straps and ribbons, very much like the traditional style from Orange Star. Gohan smiled at Videl, and Videl even shook her head twice in mild disbelief and amazement when she realised of it, and she smirked at them from the distance.

Apparently, Erasa and Ranfan had convinced two hundred dancers to get dressed exactly like her and dance the same way she had a long time ago in Orange Star… and one wild night in West City.

 _THE END_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ** _Well, well, well…_** **(sigh)**

 **This is it! And I hate it. I've got the habit to postpone stuff, this last chapter for example. I'm quite childish when it comes to endings, a little bit like** ** _the 11_** ** _th_** ** _doctor_** **even. Honestly, I'd love to tear the last page of every story (especially the ones I write) like he does. That way stories never end… (sigh)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a story in which I've put a lot of myself. Despite being unfaithful with timing, I'm quite satisfied with the result. Needless to say, I'd love to rewrite previous chapters over and over again, although I know I would never be 100% happy with it.**

 **I'm not planning on writing a sequel. I need to finish my other stories, if I can, before I start the biggest adventure of my life so far…;)**

 **So** ** _BYE BYE_** **, dear readers! It's been quite a journey! :) And don't forget to comment on it!**

 **XOXO**

 **Denim Jean**


End file.
